Sur le chemin de la guérison
by Gwen who
Summary: Bella, ancienne militaire a ouvert un centre de rééducation et de réadaptation pour militaires, policiers et pompiers au fin fond du Montana. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir arriver dans son centre un fantôme de son adolescence; Edward. Tous deux ont été blessés par la vie mais ils entament peut être (ensemble) le chemin de la guérison. Rated M par précaution.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à toutes, merci à Guest, Nanoulaet et apfeltorte pour leur commentaire sur mon dernier OS.**

**Le speech en ce début de premier chapitre risque d'un peu long parce que j'ai plein de chose à vous dire, alors lisez tout (même si c'est long et ennuyant XD) **

**Tout d'abord et très IMPORTANT ! Cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite et fera 34 chapitres. Les chapitres seront un peu plus longs que mes chapitres habituels. **

**Les thèmes abordés dans cette fic sont importants à mes yeux et vous je vous expliquerai dans quelques chapitres pourquoi j'ai choisi cela. **

**Ensuite, l'année qui vient de commencer (oui nous sommes au mois de septembre, mais vous me comprenez ) s'annonce encore une fois chargée pour moi, je vais continuer de poster le vendredi, ou je vais essayer en tout cas, même si je ne vous garantis pas qu'il sera publié à la mi-journée comme je pouvais le faire pour ****_Avancer. _****Si jamais, je ne peux pas poster le vendredi, ce qui pourrait arriver, le chapitre arriverait le samedi. **

**J'ai essayé de coller au maximum à la réalité et j'espère que cela va vous plaire et petite anecdote, la ville mentionnée tout au long de la fic existe bel et bien ! **

**Merci à crazybells, ma formidable correctrice pour avoir relu et corrigé toute cette fic. Allez jeter un œil à ses fics et surtout à ****_Sweat, Jeans et Baskets _****qui est un petit bijoux qui joue avec nos nerfs mais qui est remarquablement bien écrite ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Forks, 2009**

-Bella tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Me demande Charlie, mon père.

-Oui, ça va aller papa. Je serais vite revenue. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, hein ?

-Mais t'engager ? Tu étais vraiment obligée ? J'aurais trouvé un moyen pour que tu ailles à l'université !

La décision n'avait pas été facile, mais je l'avais fait en connaissant les risques, en sachant les conséquences. Et surtout, je voulais donner un sens à ma vie. Je pensais qu'aller à l'université y aurait contribué mais mon père avait dû utiliser l'argent de mes études pour payer ses frais d'hospitalisation suite à une balle prise pendant une de ses patrouilles.

Alors l'armée s'était peu à peu imposée dans mon esprit et si je n'étais pas la plus sportive ou la plus athlétique de mon lycée, j'avais mis de mon côté toutes les chances que j'avais pour y entrer, travaillant avec encore plus d'assiduité, et en me mettant au sport. D'abord, je ne faisais que courir le dimanche, puis le mercredi et pour finir un jour sur deux. Et si les débuts avaient été compliqués, comprenez par là que je n'aimais pas courir, ça va mieux à présent.

-Papa, tu avais besoin de cet argent et de cette manière, je vais apprendre un métier, être utile et sauver des vies tout en les protégeant. Comme toi.

-Ce n'est pas pour faire comme le fils Masen ?

-Pas du tout ! Et je le connais à peine, je me défends.

-Tu feras bien attention à toi dans ce cas ? Tu ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés, tu appelles souvent ta mère et puis moi aussi.

-Ça va aller papa, je lui dis avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Je reste ainsi plusieurs longues secondes avant de monter dans le bus qui m'amènera jusqu'à Seattle où je prendrais un autre bus pour me rendre à McChord Field où je serais officiellement membre de l'armée de l'air américaine, en formation au sein du corps médical.

-Mais tu as seulement 18 ans ma chérie, ne peut s'empêcher de rétorquer mon père.

Et je crois que personne ne sait à quel point j'ai conscience d'être assez vieille pour aller à la guerre, mais trop jeune pour en voir les conséquences. Le passage à l'âge adulte est bien compliqué.

**Proximité de Melstone dans le Montana, 2019**

-Bella, tu viens ? M'appelle Rosalie depuis le seuil de la cuisine.

-J'arrive ! Et non, je ne serais pas en retard à la réunion ! Je lui dis en mettant mes chaussures.

Rosalie me sourit en me voyant arriver, car comme depuis bientôt trois ans, je suis toujours vêtue soit d'un jeans, soit d'un pantalon d'équitation. Et aujourd'hui ne change pas, avec un jeans.

-Carlisle, Esme, James et Victoria nous attendent déjà. Et tu es en retard, se moque mon amie.

-J'ai été voir les chevaux avant de déjeuner et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'explique tout en marchant jusqu'à la maison de Carlisle et Esme qui est aussi le cabinet du premier et notre salle de réunion.

Il y a trois ans, en quittant l'armée après 7 ans de bons et loyaux services, j'ai hérité avec mon cousin, du ranch de nos grands parents dans le Montana. Emmett y travaillait déjà en temps que palefrenier et j'ai décidé de m'y installer pour changer d'air.

Esme travaillait déjà au ranch en tant que cuisinière et maman de tout le monde, nous ont rejoint depuis, Carlisle, son mari qui est notre médecin, mais aussi leur fils, James qui est notre prof d'équitation et Victoria, notre professeur d'arts martiaux et c'est là que vous vous dites, des arts martiaux, dans un ranch. Vraiment ?

Vraiment. Parce que nous avons transformé une partie du ranch en centre spécialisé de réadaptation et de rééducation pour les anciens combattants et membres des forces de l'ordre. Et apparemment venir dans un ranch perdu au milieu de nulle part et avec la ville la plus proche comptant à peine plus de 100 habitants, c'est tentant parce que nous avons pas mal de personnes.

-Bonjour tout le monde, je lance à la cantonade en arrivant dans la salle de réunion.

-Bonjour Bella, me sourit gentiment Esme.

-Je parie que tu étais avec les chevaux, me taquine James.

-Comme d'habitude, je lui réponds en m'asseyant.

Je vois Rosalie qui fait pareil en face de moi et je sors de ma sacoche les dossiers des trois nouveaux pensionnaires qui arriveront dans l'après midi ainsi que ceux des trois personnes déjà présentes parmi nous.

-On commence avec les anciens ? Je demande.

Nous nous réunissons tous, toutes les semaines, pour faire le point. Rosalie avec qui j'ai servi, est psychologue, c'est elle qui gère le domaine « réadaptation » du centre. Quant à moi, en plus d'être l'heureuse copropriétaire du centre, je suis aussi infirmière et la coordinatrice entre les différents groupes.

Il est important qu'Esme soit aussi présente, car depuis plusieurs semaines, en plus d'être notre cuisinière, elle propose un atelier pour les pensionnaires, il faut donc qu'elle les connaisse un minimum.

-Tanya a beaucoup de mal encore à canaliser sa rage, commence Victoria. Pendant mes cours, j'ai souvent l'impression qu'elle n'est pas là pour de l'entraînement mais pour véritablement se battre.

-Elle veut trouver le coupable du meurtre de sa sœur qui n'était pas dans la police. Mais qui a été tuée pour l'atteindre elle. De plus, que l'affaire soit autant médiatisée ne l'a pas aidée, nous dit Rosalie. Mais ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'elle est parmi nous. Elle fait des progrès, mais moins vite que Seth qui est arrivé en même temps qu'elle.

-En parlant de Seth, renchérit James, il passe une bonne partie de ses journée avec Sam aux écuries. Il est comme apaisé auprès des chevaux.

-Il s'occupe aussi des poules et des chiens, je complète. Il était dans une unité cinéphile au sein de la police.

-C'est celui qui se montre le plus investi durant les ateliers. Il a de la volonté et surtout celle de retrouver sa vie d'avant, continue Rosalie. Il progresse bien et il ne se laisse pas abattre.

Tout le monde acquiesce, parce que Seth est un jeune homme courageux, et qui ne se laisse pas abattre par les obstacles qu'il croise. Il est venu au ranch pour se ressourcer et pour la partie rééducation suite à une interpellation qui a mal tournée et qui a failli le clouer dans un fauteuil roulant. Il est resté plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital avant de rejoindre le ranch il y a deux semaines. Depuis, il passe ses journées dehors et à aider autant qu'il peut.

-Et du point de vue physique ? Je demande à Carlisle.

-Il n'a presque plus de séquelles et la marche quotidienne qu'il effectue avec les chiens, l'aide énormément, m'explique le médecin.

-Cependant, il refuse toujours de monter à cheval, intervient James.

-C'est compréhensible, intervient sa mère. Combien de personnes se sont retrouvées paralysées à la suite d'une chute ? Un grand nombre, sa colonne est encore fragilisée, il ne veut pas prendre de risque.

-Et puis, tu sais que nous ne forçons pas nos pensionnaires à monter à cheval, si ils ne le veulent pas, je renchéris en regardant James. La plupart viennent de grandes villes et n'ont jamais monté, c'est impressionnant et effrayant au départ.

-C'est cependant une bonne chose, qu'il soit au contact des animaux, intervient Rosalie.

J'acquiesce en silence avant de prendre le dossier suivant. Celui là est plus compliqué, il est présent depuis plus longtemps que Tanya et Seth. Il fait les activités, mais il ne parle à personne.

-Et Jasper ? Je demande. Il est courtois, participe aux activités mais il ne parle jamais, mais surtout, il refuse qu'on l'approche. Rose, il commence à se confier pendant vos séances ou ça reste au point mort ?

-Je ne suis pas plus avancée aujourd'hui que lors de son arrivée il y a un mois. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il se confie. J'ai demandé à mon confrère qui l'a reçu au centre médical de Camp Pendlelton et la seule réponse que j'ai eue c'est : « vous ne faites plus partie de l'armée et vous n'étiez pas une marine, on ne peut rien vous dire, au revoir. »

-Bien, je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux retenus en queue de cheval. Continue d'essayer, je ne demande pas à ce qu'il te raconte toute sa vie, mais je voudrais vraiment qu'il aille mieux.

-Tout ce que je peux dire, intervient Victoria, c'est que pendant les entraînements, tout comme Bella j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il refuse tout contact, il reste dans son coin et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il a peur de faire souffrir le mannequin ou le punching ball.

-Mais il passe sa journée à monter. Surtout Black spirit. On sait tous à quel point cet étalon est fougueux et que même Emmett a du mal avec lui, mais j'ai remarqué qu'ils s'apaisaient tous les deux.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, j'essayerai d'avoir son frère au téléphone, puisque c'est lui qui lui a conseillé le ranch. J'en apprendrais peut être plus pour qu'on puisse l'aider.

Comme tout le monde, je referme le dossier de Jasper. Je ne perds pas espoir, je sais qu'il s'en sortira, je l'espère en tout cas, mais j'ignore encore comment. Je prend le premier dossier de notre nouvelle pensionnaire. Je l'ai lu dans le week-end et honnêtement, ça sera la première fois que nous devrons faire face à ce genre de cas. Rosalie et Carlisle vont devoir travailler de façon encore plus conjointe, puisque le physique et le psychique sont encore plus liés.

-Alice Brandon, je commence. C'est une première pour nous, un cas d'amnésie.

-Je ne suis pas spécialiste, commence Carlisle. J'ai donc pris la liberté d'appeler un collègue de l'hôpital de Billings. Elle souffrirait à la fois d'une amnésie traumatique liée à un état de stress post traumatique, c'est là que Rosalie devra le plus intervenir quant à moi, ce sera pour la partie où elle a aussi subi un traumatisme crânien. Il semblerait qu'une partie de sa perte de mémoire, vienne de là. Ce serrait une amnésie rétrograde grave, puisqu'elle n'a aucun souvenir de son temps dans l'armée.

-Et lors d'amnésie liée à un ESPT, le retour de mémoire lorsqu'il a lieu est violent et incontrôlable c'est comme si la personne revivait son souvenir. Et la perte de mémoire peut durer des semaines, des mois voire des années. De nombreuses études ont été faites sur les victimes de la Shoah, de violence sexuelle ou des soldats. Si Alice ne retrouve pas la mémoire pendant son séjour parmi nous, nous allons devoir la préparer au mieux au cas où ses souvenirs referaient surface plus tard.

-Si elle ne se rappelle plus de son temps dans l'armée, ça risque d'être compliqué pour l'aider au mieux, intervient James.

-Pas nécessairement, lui répond Rosalie. Je verrais tout ça avec elle en temps voulu.

-Mais dans ce genre de cas, les souvenirs peuvent revenir n'importe quand ? Demande Esme.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais globalement oui.

-La pauvre enfant, compatit Esme.

Esme est toujours celle qui veille sur nous. Biologiquement, seul James est son fils mais dans son cœur, tous les employés du ranch qu'ils participent ou non au centre, sont ses enfants. Lorsque je suis arrivée au ranch, elle m'a vraiment aidé à retrouver une certaine sérénité et confiance.

-Si nous passions au prochain ? Demande Carlisle qui sait que sa femme est presque trop empathique pour son propre bien.

Nous fermons le dossier d'Alice, seuls Rosalie, Carlisle et moi avons un dossier sur chacun, ils sont complets et remplis avec ce que nous ont envoyé les futurs pensionnaires du centre mais aussi leurs soignants, car nous sommes un centre agréé. James, Esme et Victoria n'ont que ce qui concerne leur partie, donc ils ne possèdent que quelques fiches.

-Donc, là aussi c'est une première pour nous, je débute. Une pompière, Rachel Lahote. Un grave incendie en Californie l'a mutilée sur une bonne partie du corps. Je pense qu'elle vient ici pour réapprendre à faire face aux regards des autres.

-Oui, physiquement, elle va bien ses greffes de peau ont bien pris et elle a déjà effectué toute sa rééducation dans un centre spécialisé à San Diego. Mais elle n'était entourée que de personnes avec les mêmes problèmes, le regard n'est pas le même qu'ici.

-J'imagine qu'elle ne viendra pas à mon atelier ? Demande Victoria.

-Je ne sais pas, je lui réponds. Physiquement, elle est apte, ses greffes ne craignent plus trop mais c'est elle qui verra.

-Et le dernier ? Demande James, j'ai seulement vu que pour monter à cheval s'il il le demande, il va falloir être prudent.

-Oui, lui confirme son père. Il est amputé tibiale gauche. Je ne sais pas si il aura une prothèse adaptée pour l'équitation mais si ce n'est pas le cas, et qu'il veut quand même monter, il pourra.

-Et le nom de ce monsieur ? Demande Victoria.

-Edward Masen, je lui réponds.

-Rien d'autre à nous dire sur cet Edward ? Pas de problème en particulier à part sa jambe ?

-Pas pour l'instant, lui dit Rose. Je verrais après mon premier rendez vous avec lui, il est programmé pour demain.

-Bien, je propose que tout le monde retourne à son poste. Emmett part chercher Alice, Rachel et Edward dans l'après midi, ils devraient tous être rentrés pour 18h ! Bonne journée, je lance en fermant mon dernier dossier avant de me lever et de les prendre.

Esme, James et Victoria m'accompagnent en sortant mais pour une fois, je ne participe pas à leur conversation. Lorsque j'ai vu le nom d'Edward Masen sur le dossier, j'ai cru avoir une hallucination. Mais c'est étrange de le revoir maintenant, pas que nous étions amis au lycée mais c'est la première fois que je vais devoir faire face à mon passé depuis que je suis partie de Forks. Depuis que j'ai quitté l'armée il y a trois ans, je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds, même si mon père y vit toujours. Mais faire face aux regards des autres et toujours très dur, surtout dans une petite ville telle que Forks. Quoique à Melstone, il y a peine plus de 100 habitants, mais le ranch est éloigné de tout alors c'est différent j'imagine.

Je pousse un soupir en rangeant les dossiers dans leur armoire, avant de la fermer à clé. Je redescends pour rejoindre Emmett. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin du contact avec les chevaux qui vont calmer mon stress.

Stress qui ne fait que grimper crescendo jusqu'au moment où Emmett me laisse seule avec les autres pour aller chercher les nouveaux pensionnaires à l'aéroport de Billings à plus d'une heure et demi d'ici.

* * *

**Alors ? Ce chapitre pose vraiment les bases de l'histoire en plantant rapidement le décor et les personnages, mais avez vous des hypothèses concernant la rencontre Bella / Edward ? **

**Et à votre avis, pourquoi Bella n'est pas retournée à Forks depuis qu'elle y est partie ? J'attends vos impressions ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Stronger, larosesurleau, Kaname20, Guest, jessy n, Niagara, apfeltorte et Mlodierm pour leur review sur le premier chapitre. Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise autant ! **

**Guest:****Merci beaucoup ! Tu verras qu'il y aura encore du mystère dans ce chapitre et que ça va se poursuivre sur une bonne partie de l'histoire ! **

**Niagara :**** Merci beaucoup. Tu verras que toutes les réponses ne vont pas arriver tout de suite et il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, autant pour Bella que pour Edward ! **

**Guest ( Sur OS:Pas si ga(ie)y ):****Merci pour ta review et comme il le dit, il est Bellasexuel !;)**

**Comme vous le constater, je poste un peu tard, mais je vous avez prévenu, la semaine est très chargée et normalement, sauf contraire c'est plutôt en fin de journée ou le samedi que je posterai ! **

**Et comme vous allez le constater tout au long de cette histoire et dès ce chapitre, je suis passionnée d'équitation et ce sera une grande partie de l'histoire !**

**Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cette fic, sans elle, vous auriez mal aux yeux ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lorsqu'à 18h15, j'entends le gros pick up de mon cousin revenir avec à son bord Alice, Rachel et Edward, je dis au revoir à Sam, un de nos « cow boys » pour retourner dans la cour devant la maison principale, celle où je vis.

J'arrive au moment où mon cousin sort de son 4x4. Il me voit et me fait signe que tout va bien en levant son poing avec seul son pouce levé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer face à son comportement. Tout de suite après, une espèce de petite chose sort de la voiture côté passager et je l'identifie comme étant une femme. Et probablement Alice, puisque aucune cicatrice n'est visible sur ses mains.

Toujours du côté passager, mais à l'arrière, le seul homme du groupe sort plus difficilement, s'appuyant grandement sur sa jambe droite avant de sortir la gauche. Apparemment, il va falloir l'aider avec sa prothèse avant de vouloir qu'il monte à cheval. De l'autre côté, j'aperçois une tête brune qui sort. Cette fois ci, je n'ai plus de doute, il s'agit de Rachel.

Alors que j'approche encore de l'imposant véhicule, Em est déjà en train de décharger les valises de la plateforme. Je m'approche pour l'aider même si il est bien plus costaud que moi et dans le coin de l'oeil, je vois Rosalie qui arrive à notre rencontre. Une fois notre tâche terminée, ce qui ne prend pas tellement de temps avec Emmett qui a l'habitude, je me tourne vers les trois nouveaux pensionnaires et j'essaye de leur sourire chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, je suis Bella la coordinatrice et l'infirmière du centre. Ce qui fait assez médicalisé lorsque je le dis, mais vous verrez que ce n'est pas comme dans un hôpital ici. Vous connaissez déjà Emmett qui la plupart du temps s'occupe des chevaux et du bétail que nous avons aussi. Et voici Rosalie, elle est notre psychologue et c'est avec elle que vous aurez vos séances, une tous les deux jours. Des questions ?

-Pas vraiment, votre site est bien fourni et mon médecin m'a déjà dit plein de trucs. Mais est ce qu'on pourra monter à cheval ? J'ai très envie d'essayer ! S'exclame Alice avec un grand sourire.

-Chaque chose en son temps, lui répond Rosalie avec un sourire. On va d'abord vous aider à vous installer.

-Je suppose que je vais le regretter, mais je vais aider Alice à porter tous ses bagages, c'est elle qui en a le plus et il n'est pas question que Rosalie ou toi Bella portiez ces choses trop lourdes !

-Macho, je lui souffle en plaisantant.

-Rachel, vous venez avec moi ? Lui demande Rosalie.

Je tente d'être impassible mais ça veut dire que je vais devoir faire face à Edward, celui dont j'essaye d'éviter le regard. Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus en voyant ce visage du passé. Le fait qu'il n'a finalement que peu changé depuis le lycée ou qu'au contraire, il semble incroyablement différent. Je me demande aussi, si lui a réussi à faire ce que je n'ai jamais pu : remettre un pied à Forks.

Je le conduis jusqu'à sa petite maisonnette individuelle, elle comporte une chambre, une salle de bain et une petite cuisine. Le centre possède six maisonnettes identiques, avec toutes des aménagements pour les différents handicaps. Elles sont adaptés pour recevoir une personne en fauteuil ou amputée.

-Il n'y a pas de salon ? Demande Edward.

-Le salon se trouve dans la grande maison qui est ouverte toute la journée, je lui réponds. La plupart des repas se prennent dans la maison principale en présence de tout le monde. Si, pour une raison X ou Y, vous décidez de manger ici, vous en avez le droit, cependant, vous devriez dans ce cas prévenir Esme, notre cuisinière ou moi même, je lui explique alors qu'il s'assoit. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

Il semble réfléchir pendant quelques secondes qui me paraissent interminables. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'ait reconnue et ça me soulage dans un sens, parce que pour lui comme pour moi, ça pourrait devenir gênant. Mais j'ai peur que si je reste trop longtemps en sa présence, il découvrirait que je suis la fille qui partageait ses cours de bio au lycée. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive.

-Ma mère m'a forcé à lire votre brochure après l'insistance de mon médecin. Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais pouvoir faire de l'équitation avec une jambe en moins ? Demande Edward d'un ton froid, empli de rancœur.

Je devrais en parler avec Rose, il semble mal vivre le fait d'avoir une demi jambe en moins et je ne peux que le comprendre. A la différence qu'il ne le sait pas et pour une raison ou une autre, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Si vous le souhaitez, James ou moi même pourront vous aider. Je vous laisse prendre vos aises. Le repas est servi à 19h dans la maison principale. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Je le laisse avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre. Habituellement, je serais retournée dans la grande maison pour aider Esme à cuisiner même si elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de mon aide, mais je soir, je me dirige encore une fois vers les écuries. Emmett plaisante en disant que je devrais y vivre. Mais il n'a pas tort, je suis bien au milieu des chevaux. Ils m'apaisent même si ce n'était pas gagné au départ.

Lorsque je suis revenue au ranch il y a trois ans, je venais de quitter l'armée et je ne pensais pas pouvoir remonter un jour, alors que j'adorais ça lorsque je passais mes vacances chez mes grands parents. C'est Emmett qui à force de patience mais aussi de coups de pieds au cul, qui m'avait convaincue.

Puis j'ai eu l'idée de monter le centre, j'ai fait immédiatement appelle à Rosalie avec qui j'étais à l'armée pour lui demander si elle serait d'accord pour venir dans un trou paumé du Montana aider des soldats et des membres des forces de l'ordre. Elle m'a répondu oui presque immédiatement.

Nous avons mis presque deux ans avec Rose et Em à monter ce centre mais depuis six mois, plusieurs personnes sont venues et sont reparties, nous faisant une publicité. Ce centre est ce qui me pousse à me lever le matin, savoir que je vais pouvoir être utile malgré tout. J'aime ce sentiment.

A ma sortie de l'armée, j'aurais pu m'installer dans à peu près n'importe quelle ville et prendre un poste d'infirmière dans un hôpital quelconque. Mais j'aspirais à plus de calme après avoir travailler en zone de conflit.

En pénétrant dans les écuries, je remarque Jasper qui est dans le box de Black spirit en train de le brosser. Je le salue de la main avant de poursuivre mon chemin jusqu'au box de ma jument. Freesia n'est pas la plus calme ou la plus fougueuse, mais elle est magnifique avec sa robe grise pommelée. En me voyant, elle hennit doucement, me détendant et me faisant pouffer. J'ouvre la porte de son box pour la caresser.

Je commence par tâter son encolure avant de descendre vers son flanc. Ses poils sont doux et soyeux sous mes doigts, signe qu'elle est en bonne santé. Je passe distraitement ma main le long de sa colonne avant de lui tendre ma main pour qu'elle s'amuse à la renifler et me la lécher.

Ça en dégoûte plus d'un ce genre de comportement, mais je ne vois pas la différence avec un chat ou un chien. Même si un cheval bave peut être un peu plus. Je reste ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, jouant avec ma jument, la caressant avant de voir l'heure sur ma montre.

C'est à regret que je quitte Freesia et que je referme la porte de son box pour retourner chez moi. Lorsque je rentre dans la maison, Rosalie est déjà en train de mettre la table avec James. Je les laisse finir pour me diriger vers les escaliers et grimper dans ma chambre.

J'en profite pour rapidement changer de jeans puisque le mien est plein de terre, de saleté et peut être de crottin. Je le mets dans la machine avant d'en enfiler un propre. Mes bottes pleines de boue sont restées en bas alors je chausse une paire de baskets. Avant, j'adorais être pieds nus, maintenant je ne le fais que lorsque je suis seule ou avec des gens que je connais. Autant dire, que je suis rarement seule chez moi, avec tout le monde qui va et vient au rez de chaussé. L'étage m'est strictement réservé mais pas le bas.

J'en profite aussi pour me laver les mains. Je regarde dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo pour vérifier l'état de mes cheveux. Ouais, ça fera l'affaire, même si ma queue de cheval n'est plus très nette et que plein de petits cheveux s'en échappent sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Je redescends et j'arrive dans la salle à manger en même temps que Tanya et Seth. Jasper et Alice sont installés chacun sur un fauteuil et Alice fait la conversation à elle toute seule. Rachel arrive peu de temps après suivie par Edward.

Puisque tout le monde est présent, je me charge donc des présentations pour tout le monde.

-Tanya, Jasper, Seth voici les nouveaux venus : Alice, qui pendant que je la présente fait un grand signe de la main, Rachel et Edward. Vous avez donc compris que Tanya, Seth et Jasper sont des pensionnaires comme vous. Mais je vous présente aussi Esme, notre cuisinière qui anime aussi l'atelier relaxation, Carlisle qui est son mari et notre médecin, James, leur fils qui est notre prof d'équitation, Victoria, notre prof d'arts martiaux et vous connaissez déjà Rosalie, notre psychologue.

-Et moi, tu ne me présentes pas ? Demande Emmett.

-Ils te connaissent déjà, lui répond Rosalie. C'est toi qui es allé les chercher !

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

-Si ça en est une, je tranche face aux pitreries de mon cousin qui fait mine de bouder. Et ne boude pas Emmett, t'es pas beau quand tu fais cette tête.

-Même pas vrai, proteste mon cousin un peu trop vivement ce qui fait sursauter Jasper et Edward.

-Si et ne crie pas si fort, je ne suis pas encore sourde !

-'Scuse, dit Emmett. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim, on mange ?

Je secoue la tête en me disant qu'il ne changera jamais, déjà enfant c'était un vrai estomac sur pattes, heureusement que de travailler le bétail lui fait brûler toutes les calories qu'il ingurgite, sinon, il serait probablement obèse.

Nous nous asseyons tous à notre place habituelle et Alice se glisse entre James et Jasper, Rachel s'installe près de Seth et Edward est entre Esme et moi. Le repas débute tout comme les conversations. J'entends qu'Alice serait ravie d'apprendre à monter à cheval et pose pleins de questions à Jasper et James, même si seul le second lui répond. Mais pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Jasper n'a plus le regard vide et la conversation de la jeune femme à côté de lui semble faire remonter jusqu'à ses yeux, une lueur de vie.

Tanya et Rachel commencent à discuter ensemble même si les sujets restent assez superficiels. En réalité, tous sont engagés dans une conversation. Seuls Edward et moi sommes silencieux. Aujourd'hui est un jour sans pour moi, ça m'arrive parfois. Mais je me force à prendre part dans une conversation pour ne pas me plonger dans mes pensées, j'aurais bien assez le temps plus tard lorsque je serais allongée seule dans mon lit.

C'est Rachel qui me sort de mes songes en me posant une question.

-Ça va peut-être vous sembler une question étrange, mais pourquoi avoir ouvert un centre seulement pour les militaires et autres ? Me demande la pompière.

-Je voulais les aider, je pense que j'aurais aimé venir dans un centre comme celui ci lorsque j'ai quitté l'armée, je lui réponds. Le ranch est paisible et c'est un peu le lieu idéal pour décompresser, loin de la ville.

-Et vous êtes tous des anciens militaires ? Demande Alice.

-Seulement Bella et moi, répond Rosalie.

-Je n'ai même jamais mis les pieds sur une base de l'armée ! Renchérit Emmett.

-Et parmi les pensionnaires, nous ne sommes pas tous des militaires n'est ce pas ? Redemande Alice.

-Non,je lui réponds. Mais pour avoir des réponses, demandez directement à vos camarades, j'élude.

-Juste une dernière question, reprend Alice avec un sourire. Vous étiez basées où avec Rosalie ?

-A McChord Field dans l'état de Washington, je lui réponds. Pourquoi ?

-Oh comme ça, je suis simplement curieuse. C'est l'armée de l'air, hein ?

-C'est exact, lui dit Rosalie.

-Ça semble intéressant. Et j'adore l'idée de travailler avec des animaux ! J'ai lu que la thérapie avec les animaux aide beaucoup les personnes souffrant de traumatismes alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Mais vous avez déjà eu des personnes allergiques aux chevaux ou aux chiens ? Parce que ça peut vite devenir problématique. Même si visiblement personne n'est allergique.

-Nous n'avons pas eu ce genre de problème, lui répond en souriant Carlisle. De plus, Bella a fait en sorte que ce soit bien marqué sur notre site et sur la brochure pour éviter ce genre de désagrément.

J'ai l'impression qu'Alice a ouvert la voie, puisque pendant le reste du repas, tous les pensionnaires posent des questions sur le centre, même si les deux plus actifs sont Alice et Seth. Tanya et Rachel en posent beaucoup moins que les deux bavards de la soirée. Même Jasper en a posé une. Seul Edward, encore une fois ne dit rien et se contente de manger ce qu'il y a dans son assiette.

J'échange un regard avec Rose et elle me fait comprendre qu'elle lui en parlera pendant une de leur séance. J'acquiesce discrètement jusqu'à ce que la fin du repas arrive. Je me lève pour aider à débarrasser lorsque ma jambe droite me fait mal, c'est vrai que j'ai bien forcé et que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me poser pendant la journée.

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'en profite pour prendre du paracétamol, je pourrais prendre quelque chose de plus fort, mais outre le fait que le taux de dépendance est plus élevé, je n'aime les effets secondaires. Alors même si le paracétamol calme moins mes douleurs, je le préfère.

Lorsque je me retourne pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger, je vois Carlisle qui me regarde avec bienveillance, au fil des mois, il est devenu un véritable ami en plus d'être un collègue. Et si Esme est un peu notre maman à tous, lui est clairement notre papa à tous aussi.

-Ta jambe te fait encore souffrir ? Me questionne le médecin.

-Un peu, j'admets, de toute façon, je ne doute pas qu'il m'ait vue prendre le petit cachet alors lui cacher serait contre productif.

-Tu as forcé toute la journée, demain essaye de moins en faire ou en tout cas fait quelque chose qui ne te demande pas de l'utiliser.

-J'essayerai mais demain après midi James donne un cours et si Edward veut participer, ma présence serait bénéfique.

-Certes mais Bella, tu n'es pas increvable. Ménage toi.

-Promis. Mais avant retournons avec les autres, je ne sais pas quelles bêtises pourrait m'inventer Emmett.

-Tu as raison, ma femme pourrait se faire des idées, plaisante Carlisle.

Il dit ça, mais Carlisle est l'homme le plus amoureux de sa femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré et même après autant d'années ensemble, ils ne manquent pas de petites attentions l'un envers l'autre. Et surtout, ils n'hésitent pas à montrer qu'ils s'aiment, comme la fois où j'accompagnais James au bureau de son père et où on les a surpris en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Je n'ai jamais vu le jeune prof aussi traumatisé de toute sa vie !

* * *

**Alors ? Vous vous doutez bien que ce ne sera pas simple entre Bella et Edward ! **

**Et que cache Bella ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à Kaname20, larosesurleau, Niagara, apfeltorte pour leur commentaire sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Niagara :**** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant et j'espère que ça va continuer ! La réponse arrive dans ce chapitre et tu verras que tu n'as pas tort ! **

**Comme vous allez le lire, la réponse concernant Bella arrive dans ce chapitre et sachez simplement que j'ai voulu coller au maximum à la réalité même si trouver les informations justes et pertinentes n'est pas toujours facile. J'espère que vous allez aimer et je vous explique en bas pourquoi j'ai choisi ce thème. **

**Merci à crazybells pour sa relecture et sa correction ! Allez lire sa fic ****_Jeans, Sweat et Baskets_****qui est formidable.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Ce matin quand mon réveil sonne à 6 h, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me lever, ma jambe droite me fait toujours souffrir. C'est donc péniblement que je me lève, prends mes béquilles et me dirige vers ma salle de bain. C'est comme ça tous les matins, je commence par ma toilette pour ensuite mettre ma prothèse et m'habiller.

Une fois dans la douche, je laisse le jet d'eau chaude couler sur mes épaules, dénouant en partie les nœuds de ma nuque et du haut de mon dos. Je passe le jet sur ma cuisse droite tout en la massant en même temps, mes mains glissant plus facilement grâce au savon. J'appuie plus fortement sur mon moignon. De ma jambe droite, il ne me reste que le haut de la cuisse, l'amputation ayant eu lieu au dessus du genou.

Ma prothèse me permet d'avoir une bonne mobilité et de pouvoir plier ma jambe. Je possède aussi une prothèse spéciale pour pouvoir monter à cheval. C'était difficile pour moi au départ de me retrouver avec presque toute une jambe en moins et c'est surtout pour cette raison que je n'ai pas remis les pieds -ou le pied – à Forks depuis ma retraite militaire anticipée. Je ne suis pas partie en héros de la ville, mais une fierté m'empêche d'y retourner. Ils me connaissent d'avant, ils savent comment j'étais adolescente, comment je me suis mise au sport pour entrer dans l'armée américaine.

Je n'ai pas envie de lire la pitié sur leur visage, d'être la destinataire de leur compassion ou de leurs remarques. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre « C'est tellement dommage, une jeune femme comme toi, si gentille »

Les bombes et les balles ne regardent pas si tu es gentille ou non. Elles s'en fichent et les personnes qui les tirent, encore plus. Et pour eux, tu es la méchante dans l'histoire.

C'est pour cette raison que même si ma jambe me fait souffrir, même si aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie, je vais me lever, faire ce que j'ai à faire et me traîner jusqu'au manège, pas le manège dans une fête foraine, mais celui dans lequel on pratique l'équitation, pour aider Edward. Je sais d'avance qu'il ne voudra pas pratiquer aujourd'hui, mais je vais y aller et je vais faire mon travail même si je veux simplement rester coucher.

La douche est salvatrice et me détend un peu plus. Je finis de me sécher, avec beaucoup de vigilance au niveau de mon moignon que j'inspecte pour remarquer la moindre trace d'irritation, avec la journée que j'ai eue hier, je ne serais même pas étonnée d'en trouver mais heureusement pour moi, rien. J'enfile donc ma culotte et mon soutien gorge avant de passer du temps à mettre ma prothèse.

Je commence par mettre un fin bas sur ma cuisse pour la protéger, je retourne ensuite au maximum le liner que je place sur l'extrémité de mon moignon. Je le déroule en exerçant une pression de chaque côté pour éviter au maximum que l'air ne s'infiltre. Ensuite, je vérifie que la tige du fond est bien orientée. Une fois cela fait, j'enfile un bas épais et un bas fin que je tends bien pour éviter toute plaie. Je me saisis de ma prothèse et je m'avance au bord de la chaise pour enfiler le début de la prothèse après avoir déverrouillé le genou. Ensuite je me lève, le genou verrouillé pour clipser le plongeur dans son trou.

Pour vérifier que tout est bien mis, je soulève la jambe. Ma prothèse ne bougeant pas, je sais qu'elle est bien installée. La plupart des personnes mettent leur pantalon avant leur prothèse mais je ne trouve pas cela pratique surtout lorsque c'est un bas de jumping comme aujourd'hui. C'est donc difficilement que je l'enfile, comme à peu près un jour sur deux.

C'est vrai que j'aurais pu remettre le jeans que j'avais hier soir pendant le dîner, mais je n'aime pas monter en jeans alors je n'ai pas le choix. Déjà que ce genre de pantalon, ceux d'équitation, sont assez pénibles à mettre lorsque l'on a nos deux jambes ! C'est comme mettre un slim mais avec un peu la technique des collants. Heureusement que tous les pantalons d'équitation ne sont pas comme ça, mais malheureusement, certains sont une vraie torture à mettre.

Je finis de m'habiller en mettant un tee shirt et par dessus une chemise en flanelle. Ceux qui disent que les chemises en flanelles ne sont plus à la mode ou moches et bien ils ont tort ! Sérieusement, c'est le top du top (surtout au ranch) !

La cuisine est vide tout comme le reste de la maison, le matin c'est chacun pour soi, Esme ne commence qu'à 10 heures et vu que je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce que je boive mon café, je n'accepte personne avant 8 heures dans la maison. Je déjeune tranquillement tout en lisant le journal sur mon téléphone.

Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes loin de tout que je ne me tiens pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. Et ce qu'il se passe dans le monde craint entre des attentats, des guerres, et des prises d'otages, ce n'est pas franchement joyeux. Et c'est dans ces instants que je me dis que vivre reculée, avec seulement des problèmes de chevaux et de bétail, ça a du bon.

Malheureusement, vivre aussi loin de toutes grandes villes n'a pas que des bons côtés, les personnes qui vivent à Melstone et qui ont des enfants en âge d'aller à l'école ou au lycée doivent parcourir plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres et pour ceux qui vont à la fac, c'est pire.

Ne parlons pas non plus en cas d'urgences médicales, je me souviens que lorsque j'étais petite et que j'étais en vacances au ranch, un des cow boys était tombé et s'était fracturé le radius, à l'époque je disais simplement « il s'est cassé le bras », l'hôpital le plus près étant éloigné et lui souffrant du fracture ouverte, c'est l'hélicoptère qui était venu le chercher. Ce qui avait grandement impressionnée la petite fille que j'étais. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande si c'est cet épisode qui m'a fait choisir l'air force plutôt que la marine ou l'armée de Terre.

Je finis de boire mon café qui a bien refroidi et je me retiens de faire une grimace même si il est encore tiède. Le café froid, ce n'est vraiment pas digeste. Une fois que c'est fait, je range mon bol et mes couverts dans le lave vaisselle avant de nettoyer ma table et d'ouvrir la porte, signifiant que tout le monde peut rentrer dans la maison à présent.

Honnêtement, je ne m'inquiète pas d'un éventuel voleur ou cambrioleur, parce que premièrement, nous sommes loin de la ville et que la personne serait forcément en voiture donc quelqu'un l'entendrait probablement et que deuxièmement avec tous les militaires, policiers et cow boys, le voleur n'irait pas bien loin.

Je monte dans mon bureau pour faire un peu de paperasse, il faut que j'organise les différents ateliers en fonction des emplois du temps de chacun et que je fasse les comptes, pas ma partie favorite mais étant assez douée avec les chiffres, ça m'évite de faire aveuglément confiance à un comptable même si le centre en possède un, de même que le ranch. Mais pour le ranch, c'est Emmett qui gère.

La matinée passe rapidement et je descends pour déjeuner. Lorsque j'arrive, tout le monde est déjà assis à table et je suis visiblement la dernière. Comme hier soir, la seule place de libre est à côté d'Edward.

-Alors cette matinée ? Je demande à la ronde.

-J'ai visité le ranch, commence Rachel, et le domaine paraît vraiment grand. C'est impressionnant.

Je suis étonnée que ce soit elle qui parle la première, j'aurais plutôt pensé à Alice mais Rachel ne doit pas être si timide que ça.

-C'est gentil, je lui réponds. Le ranch appartenait à mes grands parents avant, donc c'est eux qui ont tout développé et depuis, c'est Emmett qui a repris tout en main.

-D'ailleurs, il ne mange pas avec nous ce midi ? S'inquiète Alice.

-Emmett ne mange pratiquement jamais avec nous le midi, je lui réponds. Il mange avec ses « gars » comme il les appelle ou alors il est encore dans un coin en train de faire des réparations.

-Mais il aime trop ma cuisine pour totalement s'en passer, rétorque Esme avec un brin de malice.

-Il a toujours aimé ta cuisine, je lui rétorque, tout comme moi ! Je lui lance.

-Tout le monde aime ta cuisine, ma chérie, la complimente Carlisle.

-Et donc, si j'ai bien compris le matin un jour sur deux, nous avons une séance avec Rosalie et le reste du temps, nous avons temps libre ? Demande Rachel.

-C'est ça, même si les après midis, les ateliers arts martiaux, équitation et relaxation sont disponibles. Pour certains, l'après midi vous aurez parfois rendez vous avec Carlisle ou avec moi pour faire le point sur la rééducation physique.

-Avec vous ? Demande Edward, parlant ainsi pour la première fois du repas.

-Oui, je suis infirmière.

-Okay. Et vous pensez que des personnes comme moi, peuvent faire des arts martiaux ou de l'équitation ? Vous avez eu votre diplôme dans un kinder surprise ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'étrangle Rosalie.

-Il faut être réaliste, ce n'est pas réalisable pour une personne avec une jambe en moins. Tout le monde autour de cette table peut faire ces activités sauf moi, ce n'est pas vraiment juste, poursuit Edward avec amertume.

-Les ateliers ont été pensés et conçus pour tout types de pathologies et être amputé ne vous empêche pas de faire ces activités.

-Et c'est à ce moment là que vous dites que vos anciens pensionnaires l'ont fait, sans vraiment m'apporter de preuves concrètes. C'est du foutage de gueule, la seule chose qui vous importe est de vous faire du blé sur le dos de personnes qui ont défendu ce pays !

Le silence autour de la table devient de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure qu'Edward parle. Il sait pourtant que Rosalie et moi avons aussi servi. Et c'est vrai que les blessures de Rose ne sont pas apparentes, elles sont plus psychologiques et que je cache bien mon handicap mais ça ne donne pas à Edward le droit de nous parler ainsi. Même si il est en colère et qu'il en veut à la terre entière. Je connais bien ce sentiment de rage, de devenir inutile et de penser que notre vie ne vaut plus la peine, de croire que nous ne sommes plus une « vraie » personne parce qu'il nous manque un membre. Mais de là à nous parler comme ça, je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Écoutez, oui des personnes dans votre cas peuvent faire ces ateliers, et des personnes avec des amputations plus sévères. Si vous ne voulez pas les faire, nous vous forçons pas, vous pouvez toujours vous promener sur le domaine. Mais vous n'avez pas à mettre en doute notre professionnalisme. Et pour reprendre vos termes, Rosalie et moi avons aussi défendu ce pays ! Je m'énerve.

-La belle affaire, répond encore une fois Edward.

-Exactement.

Je reprends ma fourchette pour recommencer à manger, peu importe le fait qu'Edward fait la gueule à côté de moi. Les conversations reprennent peu à peu jusqu'à redevenir le gentil brouhaha que c'était. Puis, je me tourne vers Edward et lui dis un peu moins sèchement qu'avant :

-Si vous voulez une preuve, venez aux écuries à 14 h et je vous prouverai que vous pouvez faire de l'équitation.

Il ne répond rien, et je me doute bien qu'il ne viendra sans doute pas. Il est trop fier pour admettre qu'il s'est sans doute avancé trop vite. Trop fier ou trop ancré dans son amertume. Mais peu importe, parce qu'à 14 h, je serais dans les écuries en train de l'attendre.

En me levant pour débarrasser la table, je sens que ma prothèse glisse et je délaisse donc tout le monde pour monter dans ma chambre pour enfiler un bas fin en plus. J'en profite pour mettre ma prothèse spéciale pour l'équitation. Et je me maudis encore plus d'avoir mis un pantalon d'équitation ce matin parce que j'en chie pour enlever mon pantalon et le remettre.

Je redescends et je vois Rose qui m'attend assise sur le canapé. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle allait vouloir que l'on parle après ma petite colère, à sa défense, je ne m'énerve que rarement, préférant tout garder pour moi jusqu'à un moment où ça explose.

-C'est plutôt rare de te voir réagir aussi vivement, me fait remarquer mon amie avec un sourire bienveillant alors que je m'assoie sur une chaise.

-Tu me connais, je n'aime pas qu'on nous sorte l'argument « j'ai servi mon pays et pas vous », on en a assez chié et souffert toutes les deux.

-C'est vrai, concède la psychologue, mais il y a autre chose, je me trompe ? On nous avait déjà sorti cet argument sans pour autant que tu t'emportes comme tu l'as fait. Et je comprends pourquoi tu t'es énervée, j'allais moi aussi le remettre à sa place. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe d'autre ?

-Il y a aussi le fait qu'il pense être le seul à qui il manque un membre, il s'apitoie sur son sort et oui j'ai fait pareil lorsque je suis arrivée ici mais je ne faisais pas chier mon monde.

-Quelle vulgarité aujourd'hui, se moque Rose. Et si, Emmett m'a raconté que tu étais très pénible et je le crois. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi tu as accepté ta condition physique, mais tu as mis du temps avant d'y arriver, ça va être la même chose pour Edward. Il est là pour ça, en même temps.

-Je sais, mais …

-Mais ?

-Je le connais. Et il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

-Tu le connais ? S'étonne Rose. D'où ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

Je reconnais bien mon amie, elle veut des infos, pas parce qu'elle est psy, mais parce qu'elle aime les ragots et ça me fait toujours rire de la voir avide de potins. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle les répète, c'est juste qu'elle aime tout connaître, probablement une déformation professionnelle.

-On vient de la même petite ville, celle où mon père vit. On était dans le même lycée.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que tu es plus dure avec lui ?

-Je ne suis pas plus dure envers lui qu'envers nos autres pensionnaires ! C'est juste… il ne m'a pas reconnue et ça me va, c'est pas comme si nous étions amis, mais c'est juste… Ça m'énerve de le voir tirer des conclusions alors qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux autres. Ce n'est pas le seul amputé, ce n'est pas le seul à mal vivre sa situation mais c'est celui qui se plaint le plus et ça me met en rage !

-Je vois ça, mais tu ne penses pas que tu devrais aller le voir et lui parler ? Peut être que si tu lui montres que toi, tu sais ce que ça fait et que tu le comprends, peut-être qu'il pourra avancer ?

-C'est mon amie ou la psy qui parle ?

-Un peu des deux. Mais tu devrais essayer, nous sommes là pour aider ces personnes à aller mieux et ça aurait un impact positif sur Edward, même si il n'est là que depuis hier.

-Tu n'as pas tort, je concède. J'y réfléchirai. Et toi, ça va aller ? Je m'inquiète.

-J'ai Emmett maintenant. C'est différent.

Elle a raison et j'ai été la première surprise lorsque l'année passée, mon cousin est venu m'annoncer qu'il sortait avec la belle psychologue. J'ai été surprise mais heureuse parce que Rosalie mérite d'être aimée et qu'Emmett mérite une femme gentille et attentionnée comme Rose. Et puis, même si leur couple est surprenant, ils sont incroyablement mignons ensemble !

-Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là ?

-Je sais, mais maintenant file, tu vas être en retard aux écuries et moi à ma réunion avec Carlisle.

-En parlant de ça, tu me diras comment ça avance avec Jasper demain, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il commence à sortir de sa bulle.

-Promis ! Me dit mon amie en se levant du canapé et c'est en même temps que nous sortons de la maison pour rejoindre notre travail. Elle d'une démarche légère et moi, avec une jambe à la traîne. Heureusement que quoiqu'il arrive, je compte monter Freesia !

* * *

**Beaucoup avait deviné ce dont souffre Bella, bravo à vous toutes. **

**Vous vous demandez peut-être (ou non) pourquoi j'ai choisi ce thème pour cette fic. Pour tout vous dire, cela faisait un moment que je voulais faire une fic sur les vétérans et au départ c'est sur un autre fandom que je voulais écrire.**

**Mais ensuite, j'ai assisté à une conférence sur deux personnes amputées, l'une tibiale et l'autre fémorale et j'ai eu l'idée pour cette histoire. Bien sûr, les circonstances concernant la perte des jambes de ces personnes et celles de mes personnages ne sont absolument pas les même puisque ce sont dans mon cas, des militaires. **

**La suite arrive la semaine prochaine et vous verrez comment évolue la relation quelque peu tendue entre Bella et Edward !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à Nanoulaet, Niagara, apfeltorte, Kaname20, Mlodierm, vinnouche et xTenShiax pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre ! **

**Niagara :** **Merci pour ta review, la séance d'équitation sera spéciale dans ce chapitre et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi. Et oui, Bella va essayer d'appliquer les conseils de Rosalie, mais tu verras qu'elle a sa propre manière de faire. Quand au point de vue présent dans la fic, presque tous sont du point de vue de Bella, sauf deux, qui seront d'un point de vue de deux personnes différentes même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà ajouté cette histoire en favori et en alerte, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! **

**Merci aussi à crazybells qui a corrigé toute cette histoire et qui me poussait à chaque fois à écrire plus vite ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Comme convenu, je prépare Freesia et je retrouve aux écuries Jasper qui va monter Black spirit, je crois que le calme du cavalier canalise la fougue de l'étalon et Jasper est un très bon cavalier. Alice montera une jument calme, docile et un peu vieille puisque c'est la première fois qu'elle pratique l'équitation. J'ai d'abord demandé à Carlisle si Alice pouvait monter avec son antécédent de traumatisme crânien et tant que sa tête est protégée par une bombe, il n'y a pas de soucis. James a donc dû expliquer à Alice que ce que les cavaliers appellent « bombe » est en réalité un casque, comme un casque de vélo mais dans une forme plus ronde.

Il me semble avoir vu Jasper esquisser un très léger sourire face à la remarque de la petite brune. Et cette vision ne peut que réchauffer mon cœur puisque cela signifie que Jasper ressent autre chose, une petite lueur de joie. Et même si ce n'est pas de mon fait, j'en suis fière.

Seth, Rachel et Tanya ne montent pas avec nous le premier parce qu'il préfère se promener avec les chiens, la deuxième et la troisième, parce que l'équitation ne leur dit rien. Et ce n'est pas grave, Tanya participe à l'atelier de Victoria et Rachel participera à un autre atelier celui de Victoria ou celui sur la relaxation d'Esme.

Celui que j'attends est Edward, mais lorsque 14h15 arrive et que le militaire n'est toujours pas là, je me fais à l'idée qu'il ne viendra pas alors au lieu de rejoindre le manège où James donne son cours à Alice et où Jasper en profite pour dresser Black spirit, je monte tout de même sur Freesia, plaçant d'abord mon pied gauche dans l'étrier gauche, me propulsant en tenant la crinière de la jument et aux rennes avec ma main gauche et à la selle avec ma main droite avant de passer ma jambe droite par dessus la croupe. Je m'aide de ma main droite pour faire passer ma prothèse entièrement du côté droit et s'insère ma jambe dans l'étrier droit.

Dans ma main droite, une cravache qui me permet de diriger ma jument pratiquement qu'avec mes jambes, une cavalière avec deux jambes peut le faire en exerçant différents types de pression avec ses talons sur les flancs ou avec la pression de ses mollets ou de ses cuisses. Ma jambe droite étant plus faible, je m'aide d'une cravache et Freesia sait parfaitement réagir.

Coiffée d'une bombe moi aussi, c'est ce que toutes les personnes doivent porter si elles veulent pratiquer, les cow boys et mon cousin n'en portent pas, à tort puisque en cas de chute, ça protège bien. Je me dirige au pas vers la maisonnette d'Edward, je suis certaine de le trouver là bas. Devant la maison, et n'ayant que peu envie de descendre de ma monture, j'appelle Edward en criant. Freesia ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre en entendant le bruit, ce qui me fait sourire.

-Edward, sortez s'il vous plaît, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer !

Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes et ayant sans doute marre de m'entendre crier, le militaire sort enfin sur le porche, l'air passablement énervé.

-Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « l'équitation n'est pas fait pour les personnes à qui il manque une jambe ? »

-A peu près toute la phrase parce que premièrement il ne vous manque qu'une partie de jambe et que deuxièmement, vous avez tort sur toute la ligne. Il me manque un morceau de jambe en plus que vous et je suis pourtant bien installée sur ma jument.

Edward me regarde incrédule, se demandant si je ne me fous pas de lui. Et bien non.

-C'est une blague ? Vous voulez me faire croire que vous, vous êtes amputée ?

-Oui, amputée fémorale droite. Et je monte à cheval et je vais parfois aux ateliers arts martiaux. Je peux vous aider avec votre prothèse mais pour ça, il faut que vous soyez d'accord. Je ne peux aider que ceux qui souhaitent recevoir de l'aide.

-Ce n'est parce qu'il vous manque aussi une jambe que nous sommes pareils.

-Vous avez raison, conduire pour vous est plus facile que pour moi, même avec une boite auto. Je veux seulement vous aider et vous le voulez aussi, sinon vous ne seriez pas venu ici.

-Qui vous dit qu'on ne m'a pas obligé ? Me demande Edward en s'avançant de quelques pas, de sorte qu'il soit presque à hauteur du museau de Freesia.

-Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien mais je ne vais pas vous laisser vous apitoyer sur votre sort. Ça va pour aujourd'hui, mais demain après midi, je veux vous voir faire une activité, peu importe laquelle mais vous ne resterez pas sur votre lit à pleurer parce qu'il vous manque un tibia et un pied.

-Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je suis presque sûr que vous ne devriez pas me parler comme ça, fait remarquer Edward.

-Probablement, je souris avant de faire faire un demi tour à ma jument. Mais si ça ne vous plaît pas, essayez toujours de m'en empêcher, je le provoque avant de partir tranquillement au pas.

Je décide de faire un tour sur les terres appartenant au ranch, ce serait bête d'avoir scellée Freesia pour seulement quelques mètres. Je quitte le ranch par un petit sentier derrière la maison principale. On peut seulement l'emprunter à pied ou à cheval ou en vélo. Mais nous sommes plus souvent sur une monture par ici. Je continue sur une centaine de mètres au pas, histoire d'échauffer la jument.

Puis, j'augmente la pression de mon talon gauche contre son flanc et du côté droit, j'exerce une pression avec la cravache, donnant une petite tape sur sa croupe. L'idéal, lorsque l'on dispose de deux jambes fonctionnelles est le trot enlevé. On s'assied et on se relève à chaque foulée mais ça me demande trop d'énergie avec ma prothèse et ça augmente le frottement contre la peau de ma cuisse, causant des irritations et des douleurs alors je pratique le trot assis. Pas ce que je préfère puisqu'il faut bien réguler sa respiration pour éviter les points de côté.

De même, mes étriers sont assez longs, plus longs que ceux de la moyenne pour lorsque l'on monte sur une scelle anglaise. Normalement, avec ce genre de scelle que l'on retrouve dans tout les centres équestres, le bord inférieur de l'étrier doit arriver à la malléole, avec ma prothèse et pour le trot assis, je baisse mes étriers un peu plus bas. Je peux toujours me mettre debout dedans au cas où, mais cela me facilite l'allure.

Je continue sur plusieurs centaines de mètres à cette allure, savourant la sensation de la brise sur mon visage et de la foulée confortable de Freesia. Je repasse au pas lorsque j'aperçois Seth avec les deux chiens du ranch : Pépito et Jagger.

C'est Emmett qui a choisi le nom des deux chiens, Pépito comme les biscuits et parce que c'est un Golden Retriever beige. Et Jagger, parce que mon cousin aime beaucoup les Rollings Stones et pour le coup, Jagger est un berger australien.

-Alors la promenade aujourd'hui ? Je demande à Seth une fois à sa hauteur et alors que les chiens font la fête à Freesia et se mettant sur leur pattes arrières pour ma quémander des caresses.

-Nous avons été jusque vers la route et nous sommes revenus. L'eau est encore trop froide pour que les chiens aillent dans le cours d'eau.

-Nous sommes qu'au mois de mars, je réponds au jeune policier.

Parmi nos pensionnaire, la plus âgée est Tanya qui a 38 ans. Derrière elle, Rachel qui en a 37 puis Seth qui en a 34. Alice est malheureusement la plus jeune, ayant seulement 27 ans, puis viennent Edward et moi qui allons sur notre trentième année et Jasper qui a 30 ans.

Nos pensionnaires, en règle générale sont assez jeunes, il me semble que depuis l'ouverture du centre, le patient le plus âgé que nous ayons eu avait 45 ans, ce qui n'est pas si vieux en soi. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas les plus âgés qui sont le plus blessés, parce que c'est rare de voir un policier de 60 ans en première ligne ou des soldats, même à 50 ans menant l'attaque. Parce qu'en vieillissant, ils prennent des postes administratifs, plus éloignés des combats et puis passé un certain âge, les soldats sont moins efficaces que leurs collègues plus jeunes.

-Et vous ? Vous vous promenez toute seule aujourd'hui ?

-Je vous aurais bien piqué Pépito ou Jagger, mais il semblerait que votre marche les ait fatigués ! Je plaisante. Et puis, je pense pousser jusqu'au point où travaillent Emmett et Sam.

-Bon courage alors ! Me lance Seth.

-Et bon retour, et en arrivant, n'hésitez pas à passer dans la grande maison, Esme devait faire des tartelettes cet après midi, je lui annonce avec un clin d'oeil.

-Qui suis je pour refuser une tartelette d'Esme ? Me demande Seth avec espièglerie.

Je rigole avant de donner un coup de talon à ma jument pour la refaire partir, elle qui commençait à brouter. Un peu plus loin, je décide d'accélérer l'allure pour galoper. Mon allure préférée. Plus confortable que le trot et plus rapide que le pas. Il n'y a pas à dire, le galop est la meilleure allure ! Et ce sentiment de liberté est incomparable.

Je la laisse galoper sur quelques centaines de mètres avant de lui mettre un petit coup sur la croupe pour lui faire accélérer l'allure, la faisant aller encore plus vite puisque le chemin est dégagé et clair devant nous. Lorsque j'aperçois au loin mon cousin et Sam, je commence à tirer légèrement sur les rênes pour la faire ralentir, repassant progressivement au trot. Je tâte l'encolure de Freesia pour la récompenser et je poursuis ainsi jusqu'à arriver au niveau des deux hommes. Je m'arrête au niveau de mon cousin.

-Salut toi ! Me salut-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

-Bonjour Bella, me lance Sam à son tour.

-Bonjour vous deux. Ça avance ? Je les questionne.

-Plutôt pas mal, nous avons presque fini sur cette portion, et après nous irons vérifier un peu plus au nord si la barrière est un bon état, m'explique Emmett. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas censée être au centre pour le cours d'équitation ?

-Mon élève n'est pas venu et puisque je voulais faire faire un tour à Freesia, j'en ai profité pour venir faire un coucou à mon cousin préféré.

-Je suis ton seul cousin, se moque Em.

-Et alors ? Tu restes mon préféré, tu devrais être content ! Je lui rétorque en plaisantant.

-Si ça te fait plaisir ! Mais ce n'est pas que tu nous déranges, mais nous avons du travail et j'aimerai avoir terminé à temps pour manger !

-Sam n'a rien dit lui !

-Il a raison, intervient Sam. En plus si je rentre trop tard, Emily va me massacrer, c'est pas contre toi Bella.

-Je sais. Bon dans ce cas, travaillez bien tous les deux ! Je les encourage avant de faire demi tour avec ma jument pour retourner au ranch.

Pour le retour, je prends mon temps, flânant ou faisant des détours pour voir nos terres. Emmett et ses gars le font tous les jours, mais j'aime aussi le faire, me rappelant mon adolescence lorsque je venais en vacances. Je pouvais passer des heures à cheval, me promenant ou je pouvais rester à lire, dans un coin de l'écurie, entendant les chevaux et les palefreniers autour. Penser à cette période me rend toujours un peu nostalgique puisque mes grands parents étaient encore en vie et que j'étais encore insouciante. Je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de tout, de ma prothèse.

J'ai accepté mon handicap et ma jambe en moins, mais parfois je me dis que ça aurait été différent si je n'avais pas perdu ma jambe. Je n'aurais probablement pas ouvert ce centre de réadaptation et de rééducation pour commencer, je serais sûrement encore à l'armée ou dans une grande ville, travaillant dans un hôpital. Et je ne serais pas retournée à Forks, par manque de temps. En y réfléchissant, j'aime la vie que j'ai maintenant même si ça me demande du temps, de l'énergie et que j'ai une jambe en moins.

J'arrive vers le ranch et les écuries. J'arrête donc ma jument à proximité pour pouvoir descendre sans avoir trop à marcher. Ma jambe qui ne me faisait pas souffrir à cheval, me lance dès que je pose le pied droit au sol, même si avec le temps, j'ai appris à d'abord prendre appui sur ma jambe gauche. Je boitille jusqu'au box de Freesia, que je de-scelle, et à qui j'enlève le filet et le mors. Je ramène tout dans la sellerie avant de prendre une étrille métallique pour brosser énergiquement les flancs gris pommelés de la jument. C'est ça de galoper sur une terre sèche, la poussière s'accumule.

Je poursuis avec une étrille en caoutchouc, faisant des petits cercles, cela permet d'enlever la poussière résiduelle. Puis je prends une brosse à poils doux, que je passe doucement sur la colonne et les flancs pour faire briller le poils. Sur sa tête, je passe une un brosse à poils doux aussi, mais plus petite. Je m'occupe aussi de sa crinière et de sa queue, passant dedans une brosse qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une brosse à cheveux.

Ça me prend du temps d'enlever tous les nœuds, spécialement ceux de la queue, mais à force de patience et de temps, j'y arrive. Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour que cela soit autant emmêlé, dès que je la monte, je brosse sa queue et sa crinière et à chaque fois je passe un temps fou pour défaire tous les nœuds ! Je passe ensuite aux pattes et c'est là que ça se complique. Il faudrait que je passe un coup de brosse aux poils souples sur les pattes avant de curer les sabots. L'idéal est de faire les quatre pattes puis les quatre sabots. Mais ça me fait me baisser 8 fois et la prothèse frotte contre mon moignon, même si j'ai mis ce qui faut pour éviter ça.

Donc, je prends dans une main, la brosse et dans l'autre, le cure pied. Heureusement que Freesia se laisse faire et qu'elle a l'habitude, elle ne me lance pas sa queue dans la figure lorsque je fais ses pattes arrières, en même temps, il ne fait pas encore assez chaud pour que les mouches viennent l'embêter. En plein mois de juillet, ce sera différent par contre !

C'est fatiguée que je range le matériel avant de retourner dans la grande maison. Je ne vais pas voir James pour savoir si le cours s'est bien passé, il est un très bon professeur et seule Alice ne savait pas monter. Je doute qu'elle ait posé des soucis de comportement.

Je croise Jasper que je salue, il est en compagnie d'Alice qui vu son air enthousiaste, n'a pas l'air de le lâcher, ce qui me fait rire parce que Jasper n'est pas sociable depuis qu'il est arrivé. Ce qui me fait penser que je devrais appeler son frère, pour que ce dernier me donne des informations plus complémentaires mais aussi pour savoir si il y a un moyen pour qu'il vienne voir Jasper. Je me dis que voir de la famille ou des amis, est parfois un bon moyen de progresser.

Surtout que le ranch vit un peu en autarcie c'est vrai que les employés vont et viennent mais ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est assez coupé du monde et de la frénésie d'une grande ville ou d'une ville de taille moyenne. Melstone ressemble plus à un village ou même un hameau qu'à une ville et Billings est trop loin pour que l'on ressente son influence.

Je rentre dans la maison en ayant pleins de choses en tête, passe vers la cuisine où Esme est en train de préparer des petits gâteaux, il y a toujours des gâteaux et des biscuits dans le ranch, c'est à la fois un appel à la gourmandise et même temps, c'est assez réconfortant. Je la salue et j'en prends un après m'être lavée les mains.

-Ils sont délicieux comme toujours ! Je la complimente après avoir fini le premier gâteau et en prenant un second.

-Tu n'es pas la seule que j'ai séduit cet après midi avec ces gâteaux, sourit Esme.

-C'est vrai, j'ai croisé Seth en partant.

-Lui bien sûr mais aussi Edward. Il était d'ailleurs assez en colère contre toi.

-Je ne peux pas me faire aimer de tous, mais c'est pour son bien ! Je déclare avant de monter dans ma chambre pour enlever ma prothèse, nettoyer ma jambe pour éviter que la transpiration ne macère.

Je décide de laisser mon moignon à l'air libre, puisque de toute façon, j'ai mal à la jambe. C'est donc plus pratique si j'enfile un pantalon de survêtement dont la jambe droite est repliée. Je me saisis donc de mes béquilles avant d'aller faire de la paperasse. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que ça !

* * *

**Alors, que pensez vous des interactions entre Bella et Edward ? Je peux déjà vous dire que ça ne va pas être de tout repos entre eux ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à apfeltorte, Mlodierm, Nanoulaet, Morgane451, Kaname20, canada02 et scpotter pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Je suis désolée de poster aussi tard, même si je vous assure que j'ai de bonnes excuses, dont vous vous moquez mais j'avais prévu de poster un peu plus tôt mais pas possible, alors voilà ! **

**Une petite anecdote, j'avais dit à crazybells, ma correctrice que je ne pensais pas faire plus de 15 chapitres, finalement, l'histoire en fera 34 ! Donc comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est bien plus ! Mais ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous plaindre, enfin je ne pense pas ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour la correction et pour me faire détester les fins, ou adorer ne pas aimer, surtout les siennes ! Pour celles qui n'ont pas lu sa fic, elle nous tient par les émotions tout au long de l'histoire et c'est brillant même si parfois frustrant ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis dérangée peu avant le dîner par Rosalie. Elle ouvre la porte avec un sourire et me dit :

-Toc toc, je peux entrer te parler une minute ?

-Bien sûr, je lui dis en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle signe qu'elle veut me parler de nos pensionnaires. Un soucis ? Je l'interroge.

-Pas du tout, me répond la blonde en s'asseyant. J'ai ouï dire que tu as appliqué mon conseil que tu as discuté avec Edward ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Honnêtement ? Il ne me croit pas. Il a fait celui qui me croyait mais le doute était tellement présent sur son visage que je pense qu'il ne m'a pas crue. Cependant, je pense qu'il se bougera quand même un peu plus, quitte à ce que tous les jours j'aille le chercher pour l'emmener dans un atelier.

-A ce point ? S'étonne Rosalie.

-A ce point. Il faut aussi dire que mes prothèses ne se remarquent pas et que je ne boite que lorsque je suis fatiguée. Il a l'impression que le monde est injuste et qu'il est le seul dans cette situation. Mais nous finirons par l'aider. Et toi, pendant sa séance ?

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien te dévoiler, que c'est purement confidentiel ?

-Bien sûr, mais ton ressenti sur tout ça ? Est ce que je fais complètement fausse route ou est ce que tu es du même avis ? Je l'interroge.

-Globalement, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. En revanche, avec ce que tu m'as dit ce midi, j'ai peur que tu ne t'identifies trop à lui. Vous êtes assez différents et ce qui a marché pour toi, ne marchera pas forcément pour lui. Que tu le connaisses, que vous soyez partis à l'armée en même temps et que vous soyez tous les deux amputés peut mettre un frein à tes observations cliniques.

-Je sais faire la part des choses ! Je riposte. Nous sommes différents lui et moi, tu as raison mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut que je le laisse s'apitoyer sur son sort !

-D'accord, mais pendant que tu te préoccupais d'Edward, tu n'as pas pensé que c'était seulement son premier jour et qu'il est arrivé en même temps que Rachel et Alice.

-J'allais y venir, Rachel n'est certes pas montée mais elle s'est promenée sur le domaine et est restée dehors à faire de la photographie. Elle doit recommencer à faire face aux regards des autres et pour cette raison, elle accompagnera Esme en ville pour faire quelques courses. Pour Alice, elle a tenté l'équitation sur Pear, notre jument la plus calme et avec l'accord de Carlisle. Je me fais du soucis pour chacun de nos pensionnaires, seulement Edward est celui qui met le moins de bonne foi. Même Jasper, mutique jusqu'à hier, a toujours fait les ateliers. Et j'ai vu Seth pendant ma promenade. Tanya a tenté l'atelier relaxation d'Esme la semaine passée et le refera demain. Je me tiens au courant pour tout le monde, malgré ce que tu sembles croire.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne te préoccupais pas des autres, seulement tu en privilégies un et tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose dans nos métiers.

-Mais je te dis juste où en sont les choses, je réponds sur la défensive.

-Ne sois pas comme ça, tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi ou ton professionnalisme, j'essaye juste de te protéger.

-Ouais, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, je suppose.

-Ta jambe ? Demande Rosalie, soucieuse.

-En partie. Et il y a quelques jours, j'ai mal dormi. La date approche et je m'en veux toujours. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas m'en vouloir à l'époque et même encore aujourd'hui je me le demande.

Rosalie se lève et contourne le bureau pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Dès qu'on approche d'avril, je me sens mal, et terriblement coupable. C'est aussi pour cette raison, que lorsque je suis venue au ranch et qu'Emmett m'a bien secouée cela m'a été bénéfique. J'avais besoin d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière, autant métaphoriquement que physiquement parlant.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ce qui est arrivé ce jour là, en pleine campagne n'était pas de ta faute. Cette mine t'a aussi fait exploser le pied, tu étais aussi blessée et tu ne pouvais pas faire le point de compression pour arrêter l'hémorragie. C'est lui qui a voulu que vous alliez sur cette mission. Nous connaissions tous les risques. Tu n'es pas à blâmer.

-J'étais consciente, malgré tout. J'étais consciente et j'aurais pu… Je ne sais pas, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose ! Merde il était ton fiancé. Tu aurais eu toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir.

-Alors que tu es partie dans un centre de rééducation et que tu avais perdu ta jambe ? Me demande Rosalie en me regardant dans les yeux. Oui, ça a fait mal et même si trois ans se sont écoulés et que j'ai rencontré ton cousin entre temps, ça fait toujours souffrir et je n'oublierai jamais Jared mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour sa mort. D'accord ?

-C'est stupide, mais ça fait du bien que tu le dises à voix haute même si au fond de moi, je le sais. C'est seulement que parfois, j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

-Je suis là pour te secouer, plaisante Rosalie. Allez, on descend, c'est l'heure du dîner et je meurs de faim !

Nous descendons toutes les deux, elle plus rapidement que moi puisque je n'ai toujours pas remis ma prothèse et que descendre des escaliers avec des béquilles, c'est marche par marche. Nous arrivons en dernières, Emmett est en train d'embêter Esme et il essaye de piquer de la nourriture dans le plat, avant de m'apercevoir.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à avoir faim moi !

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, lui répond Rosalie en prenant place à table.

-Eh bien, j'avais des papiers à faire, je lui réponds en embrassant la joue de mon cousin avant de poser mes béquilles contre le mur et de sautiller jusqu'à ma chaise. Mais si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je te les laisse !

-Non merci ! Réparer des clôtures est moins pénible ! S'exclame Emmett avec une mine de dégoût.

-C'est aussi ce qu'il me semblait ! Je rétorque. Alors votre journée ? Je demande à la cantonade.

-La promenade a été bonne et les chiens se sont bien amusés, raconte Seth.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait, je réponds.

-Et la leçon d'équitation était vraiment top ! S'exclame Alice avec enthousiasme. James est un bon professeur mais Jasper est un merveilleux cavalier. C'était un vrai plaisir de le voir monter ce cheval qui paraissait fougueux ! On aurait dit qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie !

-C'est… C'est parce que j'ai grandi dans un ranch au Texas, explique calmement Jasper alors qu'un rougissement atteint légèrement ses joues.

-Et bien tu es très doué quand même, le complimente Alice avec un doux sourire.

Je souris en échangeant un regard avec Rosalie, Carlisle et Esme. Nous sommes heureux de voir Jasper qui s'ouvre un peu. Il n'a dit qu'une phrase mais c'est mieux que ce que nous avons obtenu jusque là pendant les repas. Je ne sais pas quel genre de relation espère Alice mais même une amitié entre elle et Jasper leur sera bénéfique, à tous les deux. Alice ressemble un peu à une pile électrique. Son chemin est encore loin d'être terminé puisqu'il vient à peine de commencer mais j'espère pour elle qu'elle gardera sa joie de vivre, même si ses souvenirs reviennent.

-Rachel ? Tanya ? Demande Esme.

-Reposante et apaisante, répond Tanya.

Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la lueur de colère dans son regard semble diminuer, s'éclaircir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, soudainement Jasper et elle semblent aller un peu mieux, peut être est ce de voir de nouveaux visages ? Ou parce qu'ils se sentent réellement mieux, mais ça c'est à Rosalie de le découvrir. Mais ce que je vois, me fait plaisir.

-C'est dépaysant, rajoute Rachel. Et c'est aussi très apaisant de ne pas être pressée comme dans une grande ville.

-Nous vivons à un autre rythme, lui confirme Carlisle. Mais c'est pour cette raison que nous vieillissons mieux ! Plaisante le médecin.

-Tu veux parler de maman ? L'interroge James, parce que toi, j'ai des doutes, se moque le jeune prof.

-Espèce d'impertinent ! s'outre faussement son père.

-Il n'a pas tort, rajoute Esme avec un clin d'œil.

-Trahi par mon fils et ma femme, soupire théâtralement Carlisle, nous faisant rire.

-Vous travaillez tous en famille ? Demande Alice, curieuse.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit Esme. Comme vous l'avez compris, James est notre fils à Carlisle et à moi et ce dernier est mon mari.

-Bella est ma cousine, intervient Emmett. Et Rosalie est ma fiancée.

-Les autres employés n'ont pas forcément de lien de parenté mais dans une petite ville comme Melstone, presque tout le monde est apparenté à quelqu'un, même si avec Rosalie et Victoria nous ne sommes pas originaires de la ville.

-Et vous venez d'où ? Demande Tanya.

-Pour ma part, répond Victoria, je viens du Montana, de Billings où j'ai été policière pendant plusieurs années avant de me rendre compte que je ne voulais plus faire ce métier et puis j'ai entendu dire que le centre cherchait un prof d'arts martiaux et j'ai postulé. Donc me voilà, raconte la rousse.

-Et vous Rosalie, Bella ? Nous interroge Alice.

Je fais un signe à Rosalie de se lancer, n'ayant pas envie de le faire moi même. Ces discussions sont un bon moyen pour que nos pensionnaires se confient à leur tour et habituellement, ça ne me poserait pas de problèmes mais avec Edward qui ne m'a pas reconnue, je n'ai pas envie de dire que je le connaissais « d'avant », ça pourrait le braquer. C'est ce dont j'essaye de me convaincre en tout cas. Rosalie a bien compris mon regard puisqu'elle prend la parole.

-Oulà, je suis fille de militaire donc je viens d'un peu partout. J'ai passé la majeure partie de mon enfance et de mon adolescence sur des bases de l'Air Force. C'est peut-être ce qui m'a poussé à faire des études de psychologie et de psychiatrie et de travailler au sein de l'Air Force à mon tour.

-Bella ?

-De l'État de Washington, je réponds vaguement.

-Elle vient surtout d'une petite ville de combien ? 3000 habitants ? Se moque Emmett.

-C'est toujours 30 fois plus que Melstone, je réponds.

-Oh ça va ! S'exclame Emmett en levant les bras. Puis sur le ton de la confidence, elle devient toujours susceptible lorsqu'on parle de sa ville parce que son père est shériff !

-J'ai tout entendu ! Je riposte.

-C'était le but Bella, c'était le but, se moque Emmett en rigolant fortement.

Le reste du repas se déroule dans la bonne ambiance, en partie grâce à Emmett qui met de la bonne humeur et qui ne se gène pas pour raconter des anecdotes sur la vie au ranch et à Alice qui se montre des plus curieuse et qui n'hésite pas à poser des questions. Nous répondons avec plaisir et au moment de débarrasser la table, je laisse les autres faire pendant que je recule ma chaise avant de m'appuyer sur elle pour me retourner et je claudique jusqu'au mur pour attraper mes béquilles. Il est encore tôt pour que je monte me coucher, alors je vais dans le salon.

Seth, Jasper, Tanya, Alice et Rachel sont repartis après avoir aidé à ranger. Je suis étonnée de voir Edward dans le salon, devant la bibliothèque, regardant les centaines de livres qui l'abritent. Je m'assoie sur le fauteuil, attendant qu'il débute la conversation. J'ai comme l'impression que si je tente d'amorcer la conversation, il se braquera. Alors j'attends. De la salle à manger, me parviennent les voix de Rosalie et Emmett qui annoncent qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Carlisle vient me voir et me demande si je pourrais remonter seule dans ma chambre. Je lui réponds oui et lui, Esme, James et Victoria s'en vont, me laissant seule avec Edward qui n'a toujours pas commencé à parler.

-Vous n'aviez pas menti, déclare sèchement Edward.

-A quel sujet ? Je lui demande, bien que je me doute qu'il parle de ma jambe.

-Vous… Vous êtes… Il vous manque une jambe à vous aussi.

-Oui et vous pouvez le dire, je suis une amputée. Ce n'est pas un gros mot, vous savez.

-Et ça ne vous faire rien ? De ne plus avoir deux jambes mais qu'une ? De… De ça, dit-il en faisant un signe de la main pour désigner la jambe droite de mon pantalon de survêtement repliée et enroulée pour qu'elle ne pendouille pas dans le vide.

-Plus maintenant. Au début, si bien sûr mais pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles. Je pensais qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je meurs, et ma jambe me rappelait une de mes erreurs. Mais je suis en vie, et j'ai de la chance, en assez bonne santé. Tout comme vous. La thérapie avec Rosalie va vous aider, tout comme les différents ateliers. Ils ne sont pas là pour vous embêter contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser.

-Alors quoi ? Je dois oublier qu'il me manque le tibia, le péroné ou comme mon chirurgien a appelé fibula ainsi que mon pied ?

-Non, mais vous devez apprendre à vivre avec. Votre vie n'est pas finie et vous pouvez toujours faire pleins d'activités natation, équitation, sports de combats, athlétisme… Vous marchez quasiment sans boiter avec votre prothèse, il en existe d'autres pour le sport.

-Et ce soir, vous n'avez pas mis la votre, uniquement pour me prouver que j'avais tort ? Demande Edward en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Cheveux qui sont assez longs, maintenant que je le remarque. Quoique ce n'est pas étonnant, la rééducation et la mise en place d'une prothèse peut prendre plusieurs semaines voire mois. J'en sais quelque chose ! Dans un sens, ça me fait plaisir qu'Edward vienne à moi pour confier ses doutes et ses peurs, peut-être parce que j'ai vécu la même chose, que j'ai eu les mêmes peurs, même si les miennes étaient plutôt liées au fait que j'ai survécu et pas Jared et Claire, une autre infirmière de mon unité. J'avais peur de ce que mes collègues allaient penser de moi, de ce que Rosalie, ma meilleure amie, allait penser. Ce que mon père, qui n'était pas ravi de mon engagement, allait dire ou faire en voyant sa fille. Et puis durant la même période, j'ai perdu mes grands parents et j'ai hérité de la moitié du ranch.

J'ai consulté plusieurs psys pour ne pas sombrer dans une dépression, mais ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de me plaindre sans essayer de rebondir. Emmett m'a pas mal aidée lorsque je suis arrivée dans le Montana. Il m'a secoué et m'a permis de monter ce projet. Et puis, mon père bien que très pris par son travail avait été là. Ma mère avait aussi fait le déplacement depuis la Floride. Je n'étais pas seule. Mais Edward n'est pas moi et je ne connais pas sa situation.

-Bien sûr que non, mais parfois, lorsque je force trop, mon moignon me fait souffrir alors je ne mets pas ma prothèse.

-Hum… d'accord. Je vais vous laisser, dit soudainement Edward en quittant la pièce. Me faisant soupirer. Ce n'est pas encore gagné, mais cette conversation prouve qu'il n'est pas contre le fait de guérir. C'est… Quelque chose.

* * *

**On en apprend un peu plus sur les circonstances de la blessure de Bella et Edward fait un pas en avant pour reculer de deux ! **

**Que pensez vous de tout ça ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me partager votre avis !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Kaname20, apfeltorte et Mlodierm pour leur commentaire sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Je ne sais si c'est parce que j'ai posté avec quelques heures de retard ou parce que vous avez toutes été occupées, mais le nombre de commentaire a bien diminué, alors je vous rappelle que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir si vous aimez l'histoire ou non, bien que le nombre de vue est assez indicatif… **

**Merci à crazybells pour sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cinq jours depuis l'arrivée de Rachel, Alice et Edward. Quatre jours depuis ma conversation avec Edward. Conversation qui a porté ses fruits puisque dès le lendemain, soit le mercredi, il participait à des activités. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Cela fait aussi quatre jours que Jasper passe ses journées en compagnie d'Alice et la jeune femme n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'elle pense de tout le monde, peu importe que cela heurte la personne concernée. De cette façon, le centre et ses pensionnaires mais aussi le personnel par extension a gagné un magnifique surnom de la part de la jeune femme : « les bras cassés » ou « les jambes cassées » pour Edward et moi.

Et comme chaque année, je m'abrutis de travail à l'approche du 3 avril. Et aujourd'hui 31 mars, j'atteins un niveau de fatigue tel que je m'endors directement le soir même si je suis debout bien avant la sonnerie de mon réveil. C'est toujours les mêmes cauchemars qui me réveillent autour de 4 heures du matin. Je tente depuis trois jours de me rendormir – en vain – jusqu'à 6h00.

De ce fait, avec la fatigue, je supporte moins bien ma prothèse, l'utilisant seulement pour les tâches pour lesquelles j'en ai besoin avant de travailler dans mon bureau ou de faire des réunions avec Rosalie et Carlisle. Autant dire que j'ai une tête de zombie et même les pensionnaires du centre commencent à s'inquiéter, ce qui n'est pas mon but alors j'essaye la relaxation pour mieux dormir bien qu'évidemment, ça ne marche pas.

Le dimanche est le jour de libre pour tous, il n'y a jamais d'atelier de prévu ce jour là et les repas sont préparés par mes soins ainsi que ceux d'Emmett qui vient m'aider.

-Tu sais que tu ressembles plus à un zombie qu'à une vraie personne ? Me demande mon cousin en m'aidant à éplucher et couper les pommes de terre pour le gratin dauphinois.

-J'ai des miroirs, donc oui, je réponds avec lassitude.

-Et tu as prévu de faire quelque chose à ce sujet ? Parce que ça me mine de te voir comme ça, se confie Emmett.

-Je sais, je lui réponds en levant les yeux de ma pomme de terre, mercredi je passe la journée à Billings, j'ai rendez vous avec ma psy et puis comme ça vous n'aurez pas à supporter mon humeur de merde.

Emmett se lève et me prend dans ses bras, ce qui paraît toujours surprenant lorsqu'on voit l'énergumène, il est un pur produit du Montana, grand, costaud et ressemblant à un bûcheron. Parfois certains se demandent comment il fait pour monter sur un cheval sans que ce dernier ne s'écroule, mais mon cousin n'a que peu de graisse, il travaille en extérieur et oui, il est fortement musclé mais il dépense presque tout pendant les travaux. Et si à première vue, il paraît bourru, c'est un homme foncièrement bon et gentil.

Ses parents, mon oncle, le frère de mon père et sa mère sont morts lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, j'en avais 14, après cela, ce sont nos grands parents qui l'ont élevé, ce qui fait qu'il connaît le prix du travail et de la famille. Perdre nos grands parents il y a trois ans, nous a beaucoup affecté, mais lui encore plus que moi, il se retrouvait avec une cousine handicapée et dépressive sur les bras alors que lui même devait faire son deuil. Ça n'a pas été facile mais nous nous sommes supportés l'un l'autre lui me bottant les fesses pour que j'avance et moi essayant de faire de mon mieux pour revoir le sourire enfantin de mon cousin. Et puis Rosalie est arrivée, s'est jointe à ma folie et à mon projet de monter le centre, entre elle et Emmett au départ, ce n'était pas simple, elle parce qu'elle pensait encore à Jared et parce que sa mort était encore trop récente, et lui, ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'emménagement de cette citadine, ou plus précisément ex militaire et fille de militaire, dans un coin paumé du Montana.

Et puis, à la surprise de tous, ils forment un très beau couple, harmonieux et surtout très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Pour mon plus grand bonheur aussi. Ils sont tous les deux des personnes très importantes dans ma vie et les voir heureux, me rend heureuse, même si dit comme ça, c'est très niais.

-Bella, supporter ta mauvaise humeur n'est pas ce qui me gène, ce qui m'énerve et me rend triste c'est que tu te blâmes encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Rosalie m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute, arrête de t'en vouloir.

-Je sais, Em. Je te promets que je le sais, mais mon inconscient refuse de me laisser tranquille. Et ce n'est pas seulement de la culpabilité, je revis toutes les nuits cet enfer, la douleur dans ma jambe, l'agonie de mes collègues.

-Et ça te réveille, d'où ton manque de sommeil ? Demande Em en se rasseyant. Ce n'est pas méchant ce que je vais te dire, mais tu ne penses pas que tu devrais consulter la psy de Billings plus souvent qu'une seule fois par an ?

-Le reste de l'année, j'ai Rosalie, je soupire.

-Belly, Rose est ton amie avant d'être ta psy et même si tu refuses de l'admettre, elle est moins efficace parce que tu as longtemps culpabilisé face à elle. Je ne te dis pas de consulter toutes les semaines comme au début, mais une fois par mois ou une fois tous les trois mois, j'en sais rien, mais plus d'une fois par an, ne te ferait pas de mal.

-J'y réfléchirais, je réponds en continuant d'éplucher les pommes de terre et de les couper en rondelles.

Le gratin est rapidement prêt à être enfourné et rejoint le rôti de porc qui est en train de cuire. Puisque le dessert est un gâteau qu'Esme a fait hier, il ne nous reste plus rien à faire, sinon qu'à attendre que tout cuise. Rosalie arrive peu après et commence à mettre la table pendant que j'essaye tant bien que mal de me concentrer pour lire ce roman d'amour._ Orgueil et Préjugés_, je jure devant n'importe quel dieu, ange ou démon que je n'aurais voulu vivre à l'époque de la régence anglaise pour rien au monde. On n'a pas idée de vouloir se marier avec un homme seulement pour son argent. Quoique ça existe aussi dans la société moderne, il y a un même un principe d'émission télé à ce propos. Mais si, la télé-réalité. De la merde télévisuelle, il ne faut pas s'étonner que nos enfants soient de plus en plus bêtes, ils regardent de la chiasse à travers un écran.

Je suis peut-être un peu virulente à ce propos mais vous avez vu les dégâts que ça peut causer sur la société américaine ? Le peuple américain a quand même voté pour un gars orange ! Orange, la prochaine étape c'est voter pour Homer Simpson ? Il est jaune, ça ne changera pas grand-chose ! Le président de la plus grand puissance sur Terre est une ancienne vedette de la télé-réalité, brûlé aux UV !

Ça m'énerve de voir ça et de constater que le président est plus rapide que Lucky Luck pour Twitter que pour essayer d'arrêter les crises à l'intérieur de son propre pays.

Pour en revenir à ce foutu roman, il n'est pas mauvais en soi, mais je crois que ça ne correspond simplement pas à mon humeur, malheureusement, j'ai épuisé le stock de roman fantaisie, même si ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Vous avez lu _Hunger Games_ , clairement un état de stress post traumatique et c'est censé être roman pour adolescents ! Bon, en même temps, ça peut dissuader de s'engager, au lieu des autres romans pour ado où tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes, bisounours !

Alors, au lieu de m'énerver contre ce pauvre roman qui ne m'a rien fait, je repense à ma semaine. J'ai enfin eu le frère de Jasper au téléphone, au bout de 2 jours à me faire balader par les différents services de la Navy. Il travaille sur un bateau de la Navy et pour l'avoir ça a été quelque chose. Il était apparemment en zone sensible. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas sous marinier parce que pour le contacter, même Mission Impossible aurait été de la tarte à côté. Mais à force de persévérance et après avoir dit et répété un nombre incalculable de fois que j'étais la directrice du centre de rééducation où son frère était, je l'ai enfin eu au bout du fil. Il a pu me renseigner un peu plus sur son frère et ce qui l'a amené au centre.

J'en ai discuté avec Rosalie qui fera avec les éléments lors de ses séances avec lui. Et je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi avec Alice, Jasper se montre plus ouvert, mais aussi pourquoi il refusait le contact avec les autres. Il est resté stationné pendant plusieurs mois au même endroit et il a finit par s'éprendre d'une locale, ce qui arrive plus souvent que quiconque voudrait bien l'admettre, cependant, d'après ce que Peter Whitlock m'a dit et alors que la ligne était probablement sur écoute, elle a joué double jeu et a piégé l'armée américaine, tuant plusieurs soldats avant que Jasper ne l'arrête, comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais se faire trahir de cette façon peut parfois être ressenti comme une agression et dans le cas où des relations sexuelles ont eu lieu, comme un viol même si pour beaucoup, c'est exagéré.

Rosalie va donc adapter la thérapie ou faire son métier brillamment comme d'habitude. Je peux comprendre la réaction de Jasper, s'éprendre d'un local est commun tant pour ceux qui sont célibataires que pour ceux qui ont une femme ou un mari à la maison. Les militaires sont soumis à une forte pression, parfois, ils passent plusieurs mois au contact d'une même population. Comme ça pourrait se faire sur un lieu de travail ou autre, des affinités se créent et peuvent engendrer de l'amitié ou plus.

Ma dernière relation, qui commence par ailleurs à dater, était avec un natif du pays, un médecin. Qui nous servait aussi de traducteur lorsque nous nous rendions dans des villages. Je n'ai pas la culpabilité ou les mêmes sentiments que Jasper peut avoir puisqu'il n'est pas question de trahison, et nous savions que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il doit probablement me croire morte et lui l'est peut-être même si dans des instants de nostalgie comme maintenant, je l'imagine heureux et marié.

Abandonnant tout espoir de lire ne serait ce qu'une ligne aujourd'hui, je repose le livre et je me lève pour aller vérifier la cuisson du rôti et du gratin, même si j'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé exactement depuis qu'on les a enfournés. Le rôti paraît cuit alors je le sors à l'aide d'un gant spécial pour ne pas me brûler pour en couper un bout. La viande n'est pas rosée et est donc cuite. Je la laisse donc sortie pendant que le gratin continue de dorer.

-Bella, je ne t'ai pas dit, commence Emmett en me regardant depuis le canapé en face de mon fauteuil.

-Quoi ? Je lui demande en voyant le sourire béat de mon cousin, je sens qu'il va sortir une bêtise.

-Tu as le bonjour de la vieille Mallory et de son fils célibataire et bien sous tous rapports de 40 ans, s'esclaffe Emmett.

-Mais t'es con ! Je lui réponds alors que Rosalie ricane, assise à côté de son chéri.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as contre ce pauvre Robbie Mallory ? S'outre faussement le rancher.

-Tout ? Il est macho, vulgaire, hautain et pète plus haut que son cul, ça te va comme réponse ? Et sa mère, la vieille Mallory n'est pas mieux. Et puis arrête de me faire chier avec eux, je réponds sèchement.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, lance Emmett. C'était seulement une plaisanterie.

-Désolée, je m'excuse auprès de mon cousin. Je ne suis pas d'une très bonne compagnie.

-C'est vrai, mais bon, c'est comme ça que je t'aime cousine. De toute façon, tu aurais dit la même chose peu importe le mois, sur les Mallory et je ne comprends toujours pas comment la vieille a pu se marier et pondre un mioche, lance Emmett.

-C'est le mystère de Melstone, lui répond avec philosophie Rosalie. D'ailleurs, tu les as croisés quand ?

-Hier lorsque je suis allé en ville pour discuter avec Ashton à propos du prochain salon où j'irais pour vendre deux ou trois vieilles têtes de bétail. Cette harpie et son fils sont venus « discuter » avec moi et me demander si nous étions toujours le musée des horreurs. Je vous jure que si mes parents et nos grands parents ne m'avaient pas aussi bien éduqué, je les aurais frappés. Et puis l'autre Robbie qui me sort que je devrais te persuader toi Bella, qu'il est un bon parti et que personne d'autre ne voudrait d'une moitié de femme. J'étais à deux doigts de lui balancer mon poing dans sa tronche. De quel droit il parle comme ça de ma cousine cette espèce de sous merde ? S'énerve Emmett.

-Laisse le, je lui réponds. Ce n'est qu'un abruti illettré et si jamais il avait su lire, il aurait trop lu de livres de l'époque de la régence.

-N'empêche que celui là n'a aucun respect pour le genre humain. Bordel ! Mais tu sais ce qui m'a retenu de lui en foutre une ?

Je secoue la tête négativement, mais connaissant mon cousin, ça promet d'être amusant.

-Je me suis dit que même avec une jambe en moins, tu lui en aurais collé une tellement fort, qu'il serait tombé par terre. Et je leur ai ri au nez, passant pour un fous mais je m'en fout. Sur tout le chemin du retour, je vous ai imaginées les filles en train de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Puis je leur ai dit, que même avec le musée des horreurs comme ils l'ont si bien dit, nous sommes le ranch le mieux protégé du compté voir même de l'état !

L'anecdote de mon cousin parvient à m'arracher un sourire alors que Tanya et Seth sont les premiers à arriver.

-Nous interrompons quelque chose ? S'inquiète la policière.

-Pas du tout, lui répond Rosalie. Alors vous êtes allés courir aujourd'hui ? L'interroge la psy.

-Oui, 10 kilomètres tout pile, Seth m'a accompagnée avec Jagger et Pépito. Courir avec un chien est un peu plus amusant que de courir seule. Une fois rentrée chez moi, j'en prendrais bien un, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir de temps pour m'en occuper.

-C'est vrai que notre métier est prenant, concède Seth en se tournant vers sa consœur, mais tu auras assez de temps pour un chien.

-Je verrais bien, même si courir avec les deux grosses peluches me convient. Et puis ça comblera peut-être la solitude, semble réfléchir à voix haute la blonde. Ma sœur adorait les chiens alors qu'elle en était allergique, se souvient Tanya, se dévoilant un peu plus sans le vouloir.

-Ma sœur est allergique au chat, réagit le policier, même si dans son cas, ce n'est pas problématique puisqu'elle ne les aime pas, ricane le jeune homme.

-Comment quelqu'un peut ne pas aimer les chats ? Demande Alice qui arrive accompagnée de Rachel, Jasper et Edward.

Et commençant à connaître la jeune amnésique, je ne serais pas étonnée si on me disait qu'elle avait fait le tour de toutes les petites maisonnettes pour prendre tout le monde au passage. Ce que je trouve adorable et gentil, c'est la première fois qu'un groupe interagit de cette façon, presque comme une colonie de vacances. Et ça me fait plaisir de faire un tel constat. Même si ça m'effraie aussi dans un sens, parce qu'indéniablement, je m'attache à eux et qu'ils vont repartir reprendre le cours de leur vie et je passerais à d'autres pensionnaires. Déprimant surtout vu mon état d'esprit actuel.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est ma sœur qui ne les aime pas, pas moi, lui rétorque Seth.

-Et si nous passions à table pour poursuivre ce débat ? Suggère plus que ne demande Emmett en se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour sortir le gratin du four pendant que nous prenons tous place autour de la table qui paraît un peu vide le dimanche sans Esme, Carlisle, James et Victoria.

Ils passent le dimanche en famille, Victoria avec eux, puisqu'elle sort avec James, même si les deux pensent que je l'ignore ! Alors que tout le ranch le sait, mais c'est amusant de les laisser dans leur bulle.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Emmett se révèle être de bon conseil, vous ne trouvez pas ? **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Kaname20, Nanoulaet, Niagara, Pims10, apfeltorte et evermore04 pour leur commentaire qui me font très plaisir ! **

**Niagara :**** C'est exactement cela, maintenant qu'Edward sait qu'il n'est pas le seul avec ce handicap et dans cette situation, il commence à comprendre qu'effectivement, il peut toujours faire certaines choses. Quand à savoir si Bella va écouter le conseil d'Emmett, la réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes celles qui ajoutent cette histoire en alerte et en favoris, cela me fait très plaisir !**

**Ce chapitre est vraiment centré sur Bella et vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour la correction ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Lorsque mon réveil sonne en ce mercredi matin à 6h00, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine et de l'année, je suis déjà réveillée depuis plus de deux heures. Si cette nuit, j'ai dormi 3 heures, cela doit être le maximum. Hier, en plus d'être d'une humeur de chien, pendant le repas je n'ai pas décroché un mot, faisant presque concurrence à Jasper lors de ses débuts au centre.

Hier, même en m'abrutissant de travail, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil avant une heure du matin, plongeant ainsi dans un sommeil agité, revivant les heures infernales pendant lesquelles, j'ai vu notre véhicule blindé exploser, mon supérieur se vidant peu à peu de son sang, mon agonie, me croyant morte et accueillant la mort avec bonheur. Je me suis réveillée sur les coups de 4h00, en sueur et hurlant dans mon lit. Puisque je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir, je me suis levée munie de mes béquilles et j'ai été me laver. C'est dans des instants pareils que je remercie le ciel de vivre seule, ne dérangeant personne pendant mes périodes d'insomnie.

Je suis restée un long moment sous la douche, faisant fortement grimper la température de l'eau pour tenter, en vain, de détendre mes muscles. Mais malgré la lenteur dont j'ai fait preuve, à 5h30, j'étais déjà prête à prendre la route. Malheureusement, rien ne sert de partir trop tôt, mon rendez vous étant à 9h et la route ne prenant qu'1h40, même moins vu l'heure bien matinale.

Mais en entendant mon réveil sonner, je sursaute presque avant de me lever de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise pour descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner, ce dernier se composant d'une barre de céréale et d'un grand verre d'eau. Pas de café pour moi aujourd'hui, je risque d'être encore pire. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, je prends mon sac où se trouvent mon dossier, permis et autres affaires dont je pourrais avoir besoin avant de rejoindre ma voiture. Cette dernière a été spécialement revue pour moi. Du fait que ma prothèse est du côté droit, cela m'empêchait d'avoir une bonne sensibilité pour les pédales de frein et d'accélération, même sur une boîte automatique. Avec l'aide d'association de vétérans, j'ai pu faire modifier une voiture en déplaçant les pédales sur la gauche. De ce fait, c'est toujours une boîte automatique, mais avec des pédales à gauche au lieu d'être à droite.

Changer de configuration de cette manière m'avait demandé de nombreuses heures de conduite sur les routes désertes autour du ranch pour pouvoir m'habituer, mes réflexes utilisaient la jambe droite, mais même avec une prothèse, les sensations ne sont pas les mêmes et ça allait être dangereux à la fois pour moi, mais aussi pour les autres.

Je sors du ranch avant de tourner sur Melstone Custer Rd, roulant doucement pour éviter d'être trop secouée par les nids de poule. Pour éviter de ressasser et être trop morose, ce qui est dangereux pour la santé, je mets un CD gravé par mon cousin, oui, il existe encore en 2019 des personnes qui gravent des CD. Sur ce dernier, se trouvent toutes sortes de musiques et de chansons, la plupart sont entraînantes et me permettent de penser à autre chose qu'à cette journée.

Vu l'heure assez matinale, peu de voitures circulent ce qui me permet d'arriver tôt aux abords de la grande ville de Billings. Je connais parfaitement la route pour me rendre au cabinet de ma psy et je gare ma voiture sur le parking de son cabinet. Pendant plusieurs minutes je reste assise derrière le volant, me demandant si je dois sortir pour aller me promener et éventuellement m'acheter un petit quelque chose pour manger un petit déjeuner correct puisqu'il n'est que 7h38 à ma montre ou si je dois juste attendre dans la voiture.

Ressentant le besoin de bouger et ne pouvant pas rester assise pendant plus d'une heure avant mon rendez vous, je sors de la voiture, prenant mon sac et tous mes papiers avant de bien la verrouiller. Je marche dans le quartier sans vraiment savoir où je vais, mais je ne rentre dans aucune boulangerie, rien que l'idée de manger me retourne l'estomac. C'est toujours le cas lorsque je suis stressée ou nerveuse et aujourd'hui, je suis un peu (beaucoup) des deux.

Pendant un instant, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris Pépito ou Jagger avec moi, j'aurais pu les promener, j'aurais eu un but au lieu d'errer dans la ville comme une mendiante alors que le soleil n'est pas encore haut dans le ciel. Après avoir fait un petit tour du quartier, je retourne sur Harvard Avenue, à proximité du Veterans Parks. Non, ce n'est pas une blague, le cabinet de ma psy se trouve bien à proximité de ce parc, à quelques kilomètres de l'aéroport international de Billings.

Je vérifie l'heure sur ma montre avant de sonner pour entrer dans la salle d'attente, 8h25, c'est correct. Après avoir donné mon nom au secrétaire, je m'assoie et je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer avec mes mains, ma jambe gauche tressautant assez souvent. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir une séance qui m'angoisse, c'est le fait de devoir parler et de devoir revivre encore une fois un 3 avril, mais le 3 avril 2016. Je suis heureuse d'être loin du ranch pour que personne que je connaisse ne me voit dans cet état. Je ne veux surtout pas que mes patients me voient comme ça. Merde, eux aussi ont vécu des choses traumatisantes, rien que de penser à la situation d'Alice j'en frissonne. Je redoute le jour où cette petite femme pleine d'entrain retrouvera la mémoire parce que Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle a vécu d'assez traumatisant pour le compartimenter dans un coin si enfoui de sa mémoire qu'elle ne s'en souvient plus.

Ou même Jasper, vous imaginez vivre une trahison pareille ? La culpabilité qu'il ressent est différente de celle que je ressens, mais je le comprends. Se faire trahir par la personne que l'on aime ou que l'on croyait aimer, ça arrive tous les jours, découvrir une tromperie par exemple, mais voir son unité se faire tuer par la personne envers laquelle on éprouvait des sentiments, c'est incroyablement difficile.

Et Edward, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à lui parler depuis la semaine passée, mes soucis personnels ont empiété sur mon professionnalisme et je n'ai peut-être pas été assez à l'écoute de mes pensionnaires. Je sais que Rosalie et Carlisle sont là pour ça, mais c'est aussi mon rôle de les aider. Mais comment aider quelqu'un lorsque vous êtes vous même dans le besoin d'assistance ? Cette fixation sur le 3 avril n'est pas saine, je le sais et je sais aussi que dans 3 jours j'irais mieux, comme si ces derniers jours n'avaient pas eu lieu. Je ne fais pas semblant de mal aller pour attirer l'attention, mais le 3 avril est une date significative que je redoute. Et comme je la redoute, j'angoisse et comme j'angoisse, je la redoute encore plus, c'est comme une sorte de cercle vicieux, mais d'ici vendredi, j'irais mieux, le cercle aura été brisé et je serais sereine.

A 9h00 pile, la porte du bureau de ma psy s'ouvre laissant sortir le patient précédent. La thérapeute me fait signe d'entrer dans son bureau alors je me lève, prenant appuie sur le dossier de ma chaise et attrapant mon sac avant de marcher jusque dans le bureau où m'attend Carmen Valma Rodriguez. Cette dernière a la cinquantaine mais ses cheveux sont encore d'un beau noir de jais, retenus dans une queue de cheval basse. Son visage à peine couvert par une couche de maquillage est souriant et chaleureux. Carmen est la première psychologue que j'ai consulté à ma sortie de l'hôpital militaire et je lui ai presque immédiatement fait confiance.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit-elle en me tendant la main. Main que je serre avec une poigne énergique. Ça fait un an que vous n'êtes pas venue me voir, comment ça se passe cette année ? Me demande la thérapeute après m'avoir invitée à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Elle prend place dans le fauteuil en face du mien.

-Dans l'ensemble, ça a été, je lui réponds. Le centre a ouvert ses portes et rencontre un certain succès, je lui raconte.

-Et pour aujourd'hui, comment avez vous abordé et appréhendé ce jour ?

-Ce n'est pas brillant. Depuis une semaine, je suis insupportable, j'ai des insomnies, revivant encore et toujours la même scène. Ce qui me fatigue davantage me rendant encore plus insupportable. J'ai parlé avec mon amie, celle qui a perdu son fiancé, elle m'a encore dit qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas et que ce n'était pas de ma faute et je crois que ça m'a fait du bien de l'entendre encore une fois.

-Mais ? Devine Carmen. Est ce que vous pensez toujours que c'est de votre faute, ce qui est arrivé i ans ?

-Non, j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas pu sauver le fiancé de mon amie. Mais c'est comme si seulement ma partie consciente le savait et pas mon inconscient. Fondamentalement, je sais que je n'aurais rien pu faire, mais je ne sais pas, je revis encore cette scène. Et… Et le reste de l'année, ça va, c'est okay. Il m'arrive de faire des cauchemars mais jamais pendant presque une semaine d'affilée et jamais de cette intensité.

-Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans votre vie personnelle ou professionnelle qui pourrait expliquer cette intensité ? Me demande la psychologue. Un de vos patients a vécu une expérience similaire à la vôtre ?

-Pas un patient à lui seul, mais dans leur globalité, oui, je réponds. Et, je sais que je ne devrais probablement pas le dire et que je romps le secret médical mais je connais un des patients qui est arrivé la semaine passée.

-Vous avez servi avec cette personne ?

-Non, nous sommes partis à l'armée presque en même temps mais lui chez les marines et moi dans l'armée de l'air. Nous étions simplement au lycée ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec mes cauchemars.

-Et pourtant, vous me parlez de lui. Il doit avoir son importance. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti en le voyant ?

-C'est… C'était comme si je retournais 10 ans en arrière. Ni lui, ni moi ne sommes les mêmes qu'au lycée, mais je ne sais pas. J'avais peur, je crois.

-Et de quoi aviez vous peur ?

-De tout et de rien. Il ne m'a pas reconnue, enfin si il l'a fait, il ne l'a pas montré. Je… J'ai peur qu'il me reconnaisse et que le regard déjà critique envers le centre et moi même ne change et devienne pire. J'ai peur que si il me reconnaît, il m'en veuille de ne pas lui avoir dit qui j'étais au départ et que pour se venger, il n'aille répéter dans la ville de notre adolescence à quel point je suis cassée et que je suis responsable de la mort de plusieurs personnes.

-Vous avez peur du regard des habitants de la ville de votre enfance alors ? Qu'ils vous jugent et qu'ils vous pointent du doigt ?

-Oui, mon père est le shérif de la ville depuis presque 15 ans, je ne voudrais pas que ça retombe sur lui ou qu'on me voit autrement, j'explique en battant furieusement des paupières pour refouler les larmes qui menacent de couler.

-Vous savez, si vous retournez un jour dans cette ville, le regard de ses habitants va forcément changer, vous jauger et juger. Vous êtes partie pendant une décennie, c'est beaucoup surtout pour une petite ville. Et d'autant plus si vous êtes la fille du shériff, les habitants vous ont vu grandir. Certains seront peut-être méchants et jaloux pendant que d'autres vont essayer de vous prendre en pitié mais c'est partout pareil Bella. Lorsque vous êtes arrivée dans le Montana et que vous veniez plus souvent me voir, les habitants de Melstone vous ont jugé mais vous leur avez montré que vous valiez mieux que ça. Si vous retournez dans la ville de votre enfance, Forks si je me souviens bien de nos précédentes séances, vous devrez faire pareil.

-Mais et si je ne sais plus faire ? Si justement en face de ces personnes qui me connaissent bien, je n'y arrivais pas ? Parce que me montrer courageuse et forte devant des personnes que je ne connais pas, c'est simple.

-Vous avez raison, et bien souvent les personnes qui nous connaissent s'attendent à ce qu'on joue un rôle et oui, c'est plus difficile mais vous ne le saurez pas à moins d'essayer, conclue la thérapeute. Concernant vos cauchemars, essayez de les voir que comme ce qu'ils sont des cauchemars. Votre conscience a bien compris que vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de votre collègue. Si vous faites encore ce même cauchemar, répétez vous en boucle si il le faut la phrase suivante : « Ce n'est pas ma faute, ce n'est pas ma faute ». Ça pourra vous aidez. Je sais que vous refusez de prendre des somnifères pour vaincre vos insomnies, mais il existe des traitements homéopathiques disponibles sans ordonnance, vous devriez y réfléchir.

-Hum, oui d'accord, j'y réfléchirais. Euh, mais dites, vous pensez que c'est possible de prendre rendez vous pour dans 3 mois ? Je demande. Je… J'en ai parlé avec mon cousin et je pense que recommencer à avoir des séances un peu plus souvent serait bien pour moi. Je pensais qu'avoir mon amie qui est psychologue comme vous le reste du temps était suffisant mais, elle est mon amie avant tout alors c'est plus compliqué.

-Pas de problème Bella, vous pourrez prendre rendez vous en sortant auprès d'Allistair, répond Carmen dans un sourire. Et bien, notre séance est terminée, vous faites encore des progrès Bella et c'est très bien. Je vous dis à dans trois mois alors, me dit elle en me tendant la main.

Après lui avoir serré la main en retour, je sors de son bureau pour me diriger vers celui de son secrétaire pour prendre rendez vous. Une fois fait, je sors du cabinet, je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder l'heure pour savoir qu'il ne doit pas être plus de 10h15, je pourrais partir et reprendre la route dès maintenant et arriver à temps pour le déjeuner au ranch, mais je sais que je serais de mauvaise compagnie, et que je ne pourrais pas travailler, alors je décide de me promener, et aussi d'aller dans un centre commercial. Puisque je suis dans une grande ville et que le choix y est plus important, autant m'acheter quelques vêtements dont j'ai besoin.

Puisque le temps et la température sont cléments pour un début avril, je décide de me poser dans un parc après avoir terminé mes achats, il n'est pas encore midi et j'ai toute l'après midi avant de reprendre la route pour rentrer à la maison.

A l'heure de la pause déjeuner, j'observe les familles qui viennent pique niquer dans le parc, et en regardant les enfants jouer, je me demande si un jour, je serais à la place de ces familles, si j'emmènerais mes enfants au parc, probablement que non, puisque je vis dans un ranch mais je me demande si moi aussi j'aurais une famille.

C'est une question légitime, pas parce que mon âge avance et que je me pose des questions avec « mon horloge biologique interne », mais parce que j'ai envie d'avoir la même chose. D'avoir des enfants et une personne qui m'aime à mes côtés. Même si je sais qu'il y a peu de chance que ça arrive un jour, pour ça il faudrait que je sorte un peu plus souvent du ranch, parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'il se passe quelque chose avec un de mes pensionnaires. Parce que ce serait contraire au code de déontologie et que ça pourrait porter préjudices au centre.

Et puis, je connais tous les cow boys du ranch, je ne sortirais pas avec l'un d'entre eux. Premièrement parce qu'ils sont pratiquement soit tous mariés, soit ils sont bien plus vieux ou jeunes que moi ! Et secondement, si il y avait dû se passer quelque chose, ça serait déjà arrivé !

Je regarde les familles repartir, les enfants devant retourner à l'école et les parents au travail lorsque sonne 13 h, n'ayant rien manger depuis 6h ce matin, mon estomac décide de se manifester et puisque mon ventre se serre par la faim, je me dirige vers le premier vendeur de snack que je croise et je commande un hot dog.

Je retourne m'asseoir pour le manger lorsque je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, pensant que c'est une personne du ranch, je le sors pour regarder le message. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que premièrement, c'est mon père. Oui, je suis choquée qu'il sache envoyer des sms, deuxièmement c'est pour m'annoncer qu'il m'attend à l'aéroport avec ma mère. Et il me demande dans combien de temps, moi ou Emmett, on peut venir les chercher. Qu'est ce qu'ils font -tous les deux en même temps – ici ? Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre de les avoir dans la voiture pour connaître la réponse.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Le prochain chapitre sera différent avec un autre point de vue, mais de qui ? Hahaha, mystère et boule de gomme ! (J'ai toujours rêvé de dire cela, ne me jugez pas lol ) **

**Une idée de quel point de vue ça va être ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Kaname20, Mlodierm et apfeltorte pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. **

**Comme je vous l'avais promis la semaine dernière, voici un chapitre un peu spécial avec un point de vue différent et j'espère que cela va vous plaire ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour sa relecture et sa correction et je verrais si vous partagez son sentiment quand à ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Pdv de Rosalie

Lorsque le réveil sonne ce matin, je suis encore plus heureuse que d'ordinaire en sentant les bras protecteurs d'Emmett qui me tiennent contre lui. I ans, lorsqu'un militaire de ma base était venu me voir - alors que j'étais sur le point de partir au travail - pour m'annoncer la mort de mon fiancé, je m'étais effondrée et je ne pensais pas pouvoir retrouver l'amour. Et puis grâce à Bella en quelque sorte, j'ai rencontré Emmett.

Le 3 avril est aussi une date significative pour moi, mais pas autant que pour Bella, elle a pendant longtemps ressentie de la culpabilité, celle de ne pas avoir pu sauver l'homme que j'aimais. Mais comment j'aurais pu lui en vouloir alors qu'elle était elle même en train de se vider de son sang et qu'elle avait perdu une jambe ? Avec Bella, notre amitié remonte à ses premiers jours sur la base, Elle était la fille fraîchement débarquée de sa petite ville et j'étais la fille d'un colonel, mais pour les épreuves physiques, les instructeurs ont trouvé amusant de nous mettre ensemble et en la voyant, j'avais pensé que ça allait être une plaie, pas que j'étais méchante, mais je devais faire mes preuves, car tous les instructeurs connaissaient mon père et je voulais me démarquer.

Alors oui, au départ, ce n'était pas gagné, le parcours du combattant a presque eu raison de Bella, mais pour la course, elle avait une bonne endurance ce qui compensait. Et depuis, nous ne nous sommes pas lâchées, moi faisant des études de psychologie et elle, devenant infirmière et par conséquent, elle a commencé à être souvent déployée à l'étranger. Mais je n'aurais pas pu lui en vouloir pour la mort de Jared, moi qui n'aime pas faire jouer mes relations, j'avais demandé à mon père plus d'explication sur l'attaque qu'avait subi le convoi de Jared et Bella. C'est par le biais de ce rapport que j'ai su que mon amie avait perdu sa jambe.

Lorsqu'elle a été rapatriée dans un hôpital militaire aux USA, après s'être fait opérer en Allemagne, elle n'a pas voulu me voir pendant plusieurs semaines, elle ne prenait pas non plus mes appels, elle avait peur que mon regard change ou que je ne lui accorde plus mon amitié, cette politique de l'autruche avait fonctionné jusqu'à ce que je m'énerve, lui hurlant que j'avais l'impression d'avoir non seulement perdu mon fiancé mais aussi ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a hurlé en retour que je devrais la haïr, que tout était de sa faute et qu'elle ne méritait pas mon amitié. Oui, elle avait et elle a toujours un petit côté mélodramatique. Ce à quoi je lui ai répondu que si elle pensait vraiment ça, c'est qu'elle était une idiote finie ou alors qu'elle avait reçu un sérieux coup à la tête.

Les explications de ce jour là resteront gravées dans ma mémoire parce que toute ma formation de psychologue ne servait pas face au mal qui rongeait mon amie. Je pense aujourd'hui encore, que nous n'avons jamais autant hurlé et pleuré que ce jour-là.

Avec Emmett, nous prenons notre petit déjeuner et nous nous préparons chacun pour notre journée avant de nous embrasser. Bella étant partie de bonne heure, il me semble avoir vu sa voiture quitter le ranch peu après 6h, je me dirige vers la maison principale pour l'ouvrir. Disposant d'un double des clés du bureau de Bella, je me permets d'y entrer et de prendre dans l'armoire, qui est fermée à clé, les dossiers pour les mettre à jour.

Depuis que Bella a eu le frère de Jasper au téléphone, j'ai pu faire quelques progrès avec lui, il n'était pas ravi qu'on ait demandé de l'aide à son frère, mais depuis nous travaillons sur sa culpabilité, et sur son sentiment de trahison ainsi que son impression d'avoir été abusé. Il lui reste encore un long chemin à parcourir, mais je pense que maintenant, nous avons abordé le véritable problème du jeune major, il est sur la bonne voie et il a enfin pris le chemin de la guérison.

C'est peut-être méchant à dire, mais je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir en thérapie aujourd'hui et de l'avoir seulement demain. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ma journée sera simple je débute avec Tanya qui commence à doucement se défaire de son agressivité et de sa rancune, j'aurais ensuite Edward. Ce dernier refuse toujours de vraiment se confier. Bella m'a pourtant informée qu'il participe à certains ateliers ou en tout cas, il se promène sur le domaine, mais refuse encore de croire qu'il peut monter à cheval ou pratiquer des sports de combats, Bella s'est pourtant proposée de faire ces activités avec lui, mais au moins, il ne reste pas enfermé dans sa petite maisonnette.

Et je termine ma matinée par le cas qui me demande une plus grande force de détachement Alice. Il existe certaine personnes solaires, qui gardent une joie de vivre à toute épreuve et qui vous inspirent. Alice fait partie de ces gens. Elle nous a fourni son dossier médical complet, nous l'avons lu avec Carlisle et Bella et ce que nous avons lu est à vous glacer le sang, bon Dieu, je ne suis même pas étonnée qu'elle soit devenue amnésique ! Et je sais qu'il lui manque une bonne partie de sa vie et surtout de son temps à l'armée, mais j'espère qu'elle ne retrouvera pas ses souvenirs.

Son dossier militaire est complètement censuré mais pas son dossier médical et vu les différents types de sévices qu'elle a subi, je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais en lisant un dossier comme le sien, j'ai profondément haï l'armée et tout ce qui peut y avoir un rapport. Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit l'armée qui lui ait infligé ça, mais c'est elle qui l' a envoyée dans la zone concernée et c'est aussi elle qui savait que ça pouvait arriver.

Je termine de mettre à jour tous les dossiers avant de les ranger dans l'armoire que je referme à clé, je sors du bureau pour me rendre au cabinet que je partage avec Carlisle.

-Bonjour Rosalie, tu vas bien ? Me demande le médecin lorsque j'arrive et je suis étonnée de le voir si tôt à son cabinet, habituellement le mercredi il ne vient que l'après midi, donnant des consultations en ville le matin.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. C'est étonnant de te voir si tôt aujourd'hui.

-Oui, j'ai échangé, n'ayant pas de patient en ville ce matin et je dois me rendre pour une intervention de santé publique au lycée cette après midi. Ça ne te dérange pas de prendre alors la salle de réunion pour tes consultations ? M'interroge le médecin.

-Non, c'est pas un problème, tu dois voir qui ce matin ? Je lui demande.

-Alice, Edward et Seth, me dit Carlisle.

-Ça t'embête de d'abord prendre Edward puis Alice ? Je demande. Je les ai aussi en consultation, comme ça, je n'empiète pas sur ton temps.

-Pas de problème, nous faisons comme ça, conclut le médecin.

Je prends mes papiers et mon stylo dans le bureau avoir de faire entrer Tanya qui m'attend déjà.

-Bonjour Tanya, comment allez vous ce matin ? Je demande en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-Pour l'instant, ça va, me répond la policière avec honnêteté. Hier soir, j'ai eu un appel de mon coéquipier pour me tenir au courant de l'enquête et apparemment, ils ont enfin une piste solide et je comprends que ça ne ramènera pas ma sœur mais de pouvoir mettre un nom et un visage sur celui qui a fait ça, va m'aider à avancer.

-Et est-ce que vous avez toujours l'impression que vous auriez été plus utile sur le terrain, à courir après le meurtrier de votre sœur ou est ce que vous avez changé d'avis à ce propos ? Je lui demande tout en prenant des notes, que je retranscrirai au propre durant l'après midi.

-J'ai finalement compris que ma présence et mes émotions auraient biaisé mon jugement et mes capacités d'enquêtrice même si bien entendu, c'est frustrant d'être ici avec l'impression de ne pas venger ma sœur. Je sais, au plus profond de moi, que son meurtrier est une personne de mon passé, que j'ai déjà arrêtée parce que je ne travaille pas avec des enfants de cœur mais ne pas savoir, c'est… Ma sœur était la seule personne que je côtoyais en dehors de mon travail et c'est comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi même. Mais en même temps, être ici me permet de ne pas avoir laissé ma rage me consumer.

-Ce qui est une bonne chose, j'ajoute. Je ne connaissais pas votre sœur, mais elle n'aurait sans doute pas voulu que vous perdiez votre travail pour elle. Et qu'est ce qui vous a permis d'en venir à ça ? D'accepter le fait que vous étiez ici pour votre bien et que votre chef n'a pas voulu vous mettre sur le banc de touche ?

-Victoria m'a aidé à le comprendre, au départ, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été policière, elle aussi et puis j'ai aussi bien discuté avec Seth. Ça m'a permis de prendre conscience que ce n'était pas pour me punir, et par conséquence, je me sens moins en colère.

-C'est une bonne chose, je lui réponds. Il y a l'atelier relaxation d'Esme cet après midi, vous comptez y aller ? Je l'interroge avant de conclure la séance.

-Oui, ça m'aide aussi pas mal à canaliser la rage qui m'écume. Ça me permet aussi d'apprendre à cuisiner, plaisante la policière.

Je mets fin à la séance et je prends cinq minutes pour relire mes notes et rapidement les compléter, même si je suis contente des progrès de Tanya.

Je laisse ensuite entrer Edward dans la salle de réunion et ça se voit qu'il n'est pas à l'aise dans une aussi grande salle et moi-même je trouve que cela fait trop formel et trop froid et que clairement, ça ne donne pas envie de te confier mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas virer Carlisle de son cabinet dans lequel se trouve tout son matériel.

-On a changé de salle ? Demande Edward.

-Juste pour aujourd'hui, je lui réponds en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Carlisle est dans son cabinet, j'ai donc hérité de la salle de réunion, j'explique en souriant gentiment. Alors depuis lundi, vous avez participé à d'autres ateliers ?

-J'ai été à celui d'Esme, répond Edward.

-Et celui de James ou de Victoria ne vous dit rien ? Je demande.

Le problème avec Edward est que je dois presque lui arracher des réponses. Il veut bien répondre mais il faut que je pose la question, pour l'instant, il ne s'est jamais confié de lui même, mais je ne perds pas espoir que ça arrivera, il a seulement besoin de me faire réellement confiance avant. De plus, cela fait seulement une semaine et demi qu'il est ici, ne précipitons pas les choses !

-Je ne pense pas que c'est réalisable avec ma jambe, me dit le militaire.

-Pourtant Bella vous a bien prouvé que c'est possible, je rétorque. Il est vrai que cela concernait l'équitation et non pas les arts martiaux, mais si vous lui demandiez, elle serait ravie de vous aider, c'est aussi son rôle.

-Je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour ça, même si Bella peut se montrer insistante.

-C'est vrai, je réponds avec un grand sourire car il a bien cerné Bella. Et pour l'instant vous avez l'impression qu'elle fait ça dans le but de vous embêter ou peut-être pour vous montrer qu'elle a réussis, et que vous, pas encore, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bella cherche simplement à vous aider et sa méthode consiste à ne pas vous laisser vous apitoyer sur votre sort. Dans un cas comme le vôtre, il est important d'avoir un bon moral pour bien réussir sa rééducation. Et le meilleur moyen est d'un côté nos séances et de l'autre les ateliers qui vous permettent d'échanger avec nos professeurs mais aussi avec vos camarades, même si ils ne sont pas atteint de la même chose que vous.

-Mais j'ai peur qu'avec ma prothèse si je tombe, ça reste coincé dans l'étrier.

-Alors, je ne suis pas spécialiste, il faudra en parler avec Bella mais il existe des étriers spéciaux avec une sécurité qui se déverrouille en cas de chute, de plus, je pense qu'il est possible de régler l'angle de flexion de votre genou, il faudra revoir tous ces éléments avec Bella mais c'est faisable !

-Si vous le dites, consent Edward.

-Et comment ça se passe avec votre prothèse dans la vie quotidienne ? Il me semble que vous boitez moins que lors de votre arrivé, cela ne vous réjouit-il pas ?

-Si, mais j'ai le sentiment d'avancer si lentement. Lorsque j'étais à l'armée, j'avais l'impression de servir à quelque chose, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais physiquement et là, j'ai l'impression d'être un invalide, j'ai été remercié de l'armée et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais trouver un travail dans mon domaine de compétence.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, vous étiez dans quelle branche ? Quel était votre rôle ?

-Dans la Navy, je gérais tout ce qui était technique, enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire quoi.

-Bien sûr, strictement confidentiel, je réponds. Mais vous pourrez retrouver du travail, le centre permet aussi d'aider à se réinsérer dans la vie professionnelle, ne vous en faites pas. Il existe de grandes entreprises de technologies, car je suppose que vous parliez de ça, qui ne se soucient pas de ce genre de chose.

-Ce n'est pas non plus anodin.

-Oui, j'admets. Si cela peut vous aider et si vous ne les avez pas, pour notre prochaine séance, je tâcherai de trouver des listes d'associations et de patients qui comme vous, ont dû retourner à une vie civile après une amputation de la jambe, est ce que ça vous irait ?

-C'est gentil, merci, dit Edward avant de mettre fin à la séance qui arrivait à son terme.

Tout ce que je retiens, c'est que ce n'est pas encore gagné avec Edward, mais Bella ira mieux les prochains jours et sans que cela soit du harcèlement, elle ne va pas le lâcher et je me dis que c'est une bonne chose pour le jeune homme, mais aussi pour Bella. La prochaine fois, je demanderai sans doute comment il s'est retrouvé avec une jambe amputée en dessous du genou, ça pourrait l'aider d'en parler. Je fais ensuite entrer Alice qui semble toute guillerette comme à son habitude, je suppose que son rendez vous avec Carlisle s'est bien déroulé.

-Alors Alice, toujours de bonne humeur ? Je demande en guise de salutation.

-Toujours, répond la jeune femme. En même temps, ce centre dans un ranch avec des chevaux de partout et des gens agréables, ça a de quoi vous donner la pêche, poursuit Alice. Oh, de l'extérieur, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une salle aussi grande pouvait tenir dans le cabinet, c'est votre salle de réunion ? Vous ne le faites pas dans la maison principale ? Demande Alice.

Faire face à autant de bonne humeur après avoir passé presque 45 minutes avec Edward qui est assez taciturne, c'est assez déconcertant.

-Oui, c'est notre salle de réunion, je réponds avec un grand sourire. Alors est ce que depuis la dernière fois, des souvenirs vous sont revenus ? C'est important que même si un rêve vous paraît réaliste, vous m'en parliez.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai rêvé d'un homme, je ne sais pas comment définir ce que j'ai ressenti. Il n'était pas méchant ni vraiment gentil. Peut-être que c'était mon supérieur ?

-Vous pensez pouvoir le dessiner ? Je lui demande, parfois retranscrire sur papier un visage, une expression peut aider.

-Et bien, je le ferais, je me suis découverte un talent pour le dessin, en même temps, c'est presque 10 ans de ma vie que j'ai oublié, même si Carlisle pense que ce qui était lié à mon traumatisme crânien va bientôt me revenir, mais pour le reste, je sais que ça va être difficile, mais je suis si bien ici, vous comprenez ?

-Tout à fait et je vous ai déjà dit que le chemin avant que vous ne retrouviez ou non la mémoire peut être assez long. Je sais que vous n'avez pas voulu lire votre dossier médical pour ne pas biaisé vos impressions, ça risque d'être très violent mais je suis là pour vous aider.

-D'ailleurs, merci pour ça. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il me manque aussi presque 10 ans de ma vie, mais je me souviens parfaitement d'avoir 27 ans, c'est à dire qu'il me manque certains éléments, mais pas tous, ce qui est encore plus perturbant comme lorsqu'on perd quelque chose, mais on sait qu'on l'a mis quelque part, sans se rappeler où. C'est assez confus dans ma tête et je trouve que Jasper et son calme à toute épreuve sont assez reposant.

-Certaines personnes ont cet effet là. Vous participez aussi à l'atelier équitation, est ce que le contact avec l'animal vous détend aussi ?

-Énormément, la jument que je monte me fait penser à une peluche et c'est super la façon dont une certaine connexion s'établit entre elle et moi. Et puis le fait de voir Jasper dresser ce cheval est reposant, c'est une force brute et en même temps tout en grâce.

-C'est une bonne chose, je lui réponds. Et bien, c'est déjà la fin ! On se voit pendant le repas ?

-Oui, à toute à l'heure.

De ma séance avec Alice, je retiens son rêve et sa sensation près de Jasper. Comme je lui ai dit, le chemin est encore long, mais l'impression qu'elle a vécu quelque chose de terrible et que l'armée n'y est pas étrangère se fait plus pressante, je présume que seul le temps nous donnera la réponse.

* * *

**Alors, surprise par ce chapitre ? Nous en apprenons plus sur Rosalie mais aussi sur Tanya, Edward et Alice. **

**Ce chapitre est le plus long de toute la fic, si on oublie mon blabla en début et fin de chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !**

**La semaine prochaine vous aurez enfin la réponse à « Edward a-t-il reconnu Bella ou non ? » Bonne semaine à toutes.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou les filles ! Merci à Nanoulaet, Mlodierm, Kaname20, canada02 et apfeltorte pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre. **

**J'ai été ravie de constater que le chapitre vous avait bien plu !**

**Merci à crazybells pour sa correction et sa relecture ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après avoir rapidement englouti mon hot dog, je retourne dans le quartier où j'ai laissé ma voiture. Sur le trajet à pied, j'en profite pour répondre à mon père que je serais à l'aéroport dans peu de temps, qu'ils m'attendent devant les portes principales. J'en profite aussi pour prévenir Emmett de la venue de mes deux invités.

Fondamentalement, je sais que rien de grave ne leur est arrivé parce que sinon ils n'auraient pas pris l'avion pour me prévenir. D'ailleurs, ce genre de comportement n'est pas étonnant ou surprenant de la part de ma mère, pendant ces trois dernières années, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle débarque à l'improviste, demandant qu'on aille la chercher et arguant que même si elle louait une voiture, elle ne saurait pas aller jusqu'au ranch sans se perdre, ce qui est malheureusement très proche de la vérité. En revanche, c'est surprenant de la part de mon père, il est déjà venu me rendre visite deux fois depuis mon installation au ranch, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il ne me prévient pas.

J'arrive une vingtaine de minutes plus tard devant le hall, ma mère se tient à côté d'une grosse valise et c'est étrange de la voir à la fois avec une veste polaire et un chapeau de paille. Mon père est quant à lui, bien au chaud dans son habituel veste. Je me gare au dépose minute avant de les saluer tous les deux. Mon père me sert dans ses bras après m'avoir fait une bise et je suis contente de le revoir. Ma mère est plus exubérante et me plonge dans une étreinte tellement forte et serrée que je peine à respirer.

-C'est bon maman, tu peux me lâcher, je ne vais pas m'envoler, je réussis à plaisanter.

-Oh mon bébé d'amour, que je suis contente de te voir. Tu m'as manquée ma chérie. Bon, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail mais viens me voir de temps en temps !

-Mais je ne risque pas de venir te voir si je meurs étouffée dans tes bras.

-Renée, lâche ta fille, m'aide mon père alors que ma mère desserre enfin son étreinte me faisant un sourire.

-Je vous aide à mettre vos bagages dans la voiture et on rentre au ranch, je leur dis.

-Bien sûr ma chérie, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en fait, me dit mon père avec un sourire timide.

Nous rangeons dans le coffre la grosse valise de ma mère et nous n'étions pas trop de trois pour pouvoir la soulever et je me demande ce que ma mère a bien pu mettre dedans pour qu'elle soit aussi lourde, elle a planqué combien de lingots d'or ? Heureusement, le sac de voyage de mon père est bien plus léger, ce qui fait très cliché, vous savez la femme qui prend trop de trucs et l'homme qui voyage léger. Ce qui est complètement faux ! C'est juste le cas pour mes parents. Ma mère s'installe à l'avant et mon père sur le siège arrière gauche, ce qui me va très bien.

Une fois sortie de Billings et que j'ai enclenché la route 87, je profite de la fluidité de la circulation pour interroger mes parents sur la raison de leur venue, à tous les deux.

-Qu'est ce qui vous emmène dans le Montana ? Je les interroge. Papa, je t'ai eu la semaine passée au téléphone et tu ne m'as pas prévenue que tu venais, tu as même rajouté que tu avais beaucoup de travail ! Et toi maman, c'est pas surprenant que tu viennes à l'improviste mais tu ne devais pas partir dans la famille de Phil ?

Phil est le « nouveau » mari de ma mère, ça va quand même faire 11 ans qu'ils sont mariés et je suis même étonnée de ne pas le voir, je m'entends bien avec lui, il est un ancien joueur de baseball devenu entraîneur en ligue majeure. D'ailleurs les championnats ne vont pas tarder à débuter, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-J'avais bien du travail et je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir venir pour aujourd'hui, m'explique mon père. Mais j'avais des congés à prendre et autant que je les passe avec ma fille. Tu n'es pas contente de nous voir ?

-Bien sûr que si je suis contente, surprise mais heureuse et toi maman ?

-Phil est parti tout seul dans sa famille, je voulais te voir et je sais que cette période n'est pas facile et en plus, il ne reste chez sa mère que deux jours avant un match. J'aime Phil, mais j'en ai marre du baseball ! Et puis changer d'air et respirer l'air pur du Montana va me faire du bien ! D'ailleurs, tu es arrivée rapidement à l'aéroport, où j'ai été surprise de te voir Charlie.

-Je peux t'assurer que c'était partagé, lui répond mon père. J'espère que nous n'allons pas déranger !

-Mais non, je réponds. Et oui, j'étais déjà en ville pour voir ma psy, je leur avoue, je pars du principe que ça ne sert à rien de leur cacher et qu'en plus, ça n'a absolument rien de honteux. Au ranch, par contre nous avons six pensionnaires mais vu que vous resterez dans la grande maison avec moi, ça ne sera pas un problème.

-La dernière fois que je suis venue, il n'avait pas encore ouvert, je suis contente pour toi, me félicite ma mère.

-Merci maman, c'est gentil. Par contre, nous partageons tous les repas du midi et du soir à la fois avec nos pensionnaires mais aussi les membres du personnel. J'ai déjà prévenu Emmett que vous arriviez, j'espère seulement qu'il aura prévenu Esme pour le repas de ce soir, mais elle cuisine toujours beaucoup trop donc ça ne risque pas d'être un problème.

Nous passons le reste du trajet à discuter et je suis heureuse de les avoir avec moi, même si c'est ma mère qui alimente le plus la conversation, mon père étant peu bavard. En regardant mes parents si différents, encore aujourd'hui je me demande comment ils ont pu rester mariés 10 ans ! C'est vraiment un mystère pour moi. Ce n'est qu'en bifurquant sur Mestone Custer Rd que je me rends compte d'une chose, je suis dans la merde !

Okay Edward ne m'a pas reconnue et j'ai très bien joué celle qui ne l'a pas reconnu aussi, mais mon père va le faire lui, et il va lui dire et si Edward fait le lien entre le shériff Swan de Forks et moi, ça veut dire qu'il va savoir que je le connaissais d'avant et que lui aussi me connaissait d'avant et il va savoir que je lui ai menti et il ne va plus me faire confiance ! Il ne me fait déjà pas super confiance mais si en plus, il a l'impression que je l'ai trahi, ce n'est pas bon non seulement pour la réputation du centre, mais surtout pour sa rééducation et sa réadaptation ! Bon Dieu, je savais que j'aurais dû être honnête dès le départ, je ne serais pas dans cette situation, si je l'avais été.

Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas deviner que mon père allait me rendre visite à l'improviste et tout chambouler même si ce n'est pas de sa faute. Heureusement que je suis au volant en ce moment et que j'ai des passagers, ça m'évite de faire une crise d'angoisse ou de partir à l'autre bout de l'état !

Il est presque 18 h lorsque je tourne pour entrer sur la petite route menant au ranch, me garant devant la grande maison, apercevant Emmett qui sort des écuries, me faisant un signe de la main. Je coupe le contact avant de sortir de la voiture pour extraire les bagages de mes parents du coffre Pendant ce temps, j'entends Emmett qui salue mes parents. Je suis contente qu'Emmett prenne les devant en sortant la valise de ma mère et même lui est surpris par le poids de cette « chose ».

-Dis, ça te dérange de la monter dans mon ancienne chambre ? Je lui demande. Parce que ce n'est pas ma mère qui va le faire et même mon père risque d'avoir du mal, je réponds.

-Pas de soucis Belly, sinon tu vas bien ? Me demande Emmett, inquiet.

-Fatiguée mais ça va aller et j'ai écouté tes conseils, j'y retourne dans 3 mois !

-Je suis content si ça t'aide à aller mieux, me dit mon cousin en entrant dans la maison avant de se tourner vers ma mère. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mis là dedans Renée mais j'espère que ça valait le coup, bon sang, qu'elle est lourde ta valise !

-C'est un secret Emmett, je ne peux rien te dire ! Rétorque ma mère avec malice avant d'aller dire bonjour à Esme qui est dans la cuisine. J'aime ma mère, mais j'espère que pour notre bien à tous, elle ne mettra pas les pieds dans la cuisine, autrement que pour discuter avec Esme sinon, nos estomacs sont perdus !

-Papa, tu as besoin d'aide pour monter ton sac ? Je lui demande en le voyant toujours dans l'entrée.

-Je ne suis pas comme ta mère, mon sac ne pèse pas une tonne, plaisante Charlie. Je dormirais où ?

-Dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emmett, allez suis moi je te montre, bon par contre, comme je ne savais pas que tu venais, il se peut que j'ai oublié de faire le ménage dans la chambre la semaine passée, mais il a été fait la semaine d'avant et les draps sont propres.

-C'est parfait ma chérie, on ne va pas te déranger ? Redemande mon père. Il est comme ça, et sur ce point, je lui ressemble, j'ai toujours peur de déranger les autres, même si dans nos métiers respectifs, on ne s'en préoccupe pas.

-Bon, je te laisse ranger et te mettre à l'aise, je serais probablement en bas, ou avec Rosalie.

Je laisse mon père dans la chambre, posant au passage mon sac dans ma chambre avant de partir à la recherche de mon amie. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui elle devait voir Alice et je veux savoir si la jeune militaire avance. Je sais que ça prend du temps, mais de ce que m'a confié la psychologue, Alice reste toujours vague et superficielle sur ses confidences. Je ne sais pas qui d'autre elle a vu, mais j'aimerai avoir un rapide compte rendu avant le repas. Dans le salon, je retrouve Rachel en train de lire un livre et si j'en crois la couverture, il s'agit de _1984_, je n'ai personnellement jamais lu le livre mais c'est vrai qu'il faudrait que je le fasse. Je la salue avant de poursuivre mon chemin pour ressortir de la maison. Une fois dehors, j'hésite il est possible que Rosalie soit chez elle ou bien au cabinet. Vu l'heure, je pense plutôt qu'elle est chez elle alors j'avance jusqu'à la maison qu'elle partage avec Emmett. Je toque avant d'entrer, la porte n'étant pas fermée à clé.

Rosalie est sur son ordinateur et lève les yeux en me voyant dans l'entrée, elle fait quelques manipulations sur son ordinateur avant de le fermer et de me regarder.

-Bonjour, je lui dit. Je ne vous ai pas réveillés ce matin ? Je demande en guise d'introduction.

-Tu veux dire lorsque tu es partie à 6h ? Questionne Rosalie avec un sourire. Nous étions en train de nous lever. Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

-Bof, j'ai essayé de penser à autre chose puis j'en ai parlé pendant une heure avec Carmen puis j'ai encore pensé à autre chose. Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

-Comme j'ai travaillé ce matin, ça va. Je suppose que tu es venue pour un compte rendu ? M'interroge la blonde alors que je m'assois en face d'elle.

-Tu devines bien, je réponds. Mais je suis aussi venue voir comment toi tu allais.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, ça va. Sa mère m'a appelée dans l'après midi pour prendre de mes nouvelles et je lui ai dit que j'étais à nouveau fiancée, elle l'a bien pris. Connaissant sa mère, ce n'est pas étonnant, mais je redoutais un peu, elle aurait pu penser que je n'aimais pas sincèrement son fils et que je l'avais remplacé trop vite.

-On sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, je lui dis en lui serrant le bras. Tu aimais Jared de tout ton cœur mais ce que tu as avec Emmett, c'est différent et tu l'aimes tout autant, je le vois bien. Seulement tu es jeune, belle et intelligente, tu n'allais pas rester seule toute ta vie et la mère de Jared le sait.

-Oui, dit Rosalie avant de se secouer un peu. Alors ces comptes rendus Tanya avance bien, Edward c'est plus discret, d'ailleurs il va falloir que tu lui parles à propos de la monte, je pense que ça l'intéresse mais il a encore beaucoup de doutes. Pour Alice aussi, les progrès sont minimes mais je pense que nous commençons à avoir quelque chose. Je me renseignerai auprès de mon père plus tard si ça débouche sur quelque chose.

-C'est bien, je réponds. Bien sûr, Edward et Alice ne sont là que depuis une semaine mais c'est bien. Ça doit vraiment être mauvais ou grave pour que tu te renseignes auprès du Colonel.

-Tu as lu comme moi son dossier même si j'espère me tromper.

-J'espère aussi.

-Sinon, Emmett m'a fait lire ton message tout à l'heure, hilarant !

-Je le prévenais simplement que nous allions avoir des invités au ranch ! Je me défends.

-Mais avec une touche d'humour, non j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était de la panique, se moque Rosalie. Devant mon air outré, elle récite : Tu as dit et je cite « mon dieu le ciel me tombe sur la tête, mes parents débarquent et mon père n'a même pas prévenu, c'est une catastrophe » !

-Mais tu l'as appris par cœur ou quoi ? Je demande incrédule.

-Non, mais avoue qu'il y a de quoi rire ! Ce n'est pas si terrible que tes parents soient là tous les deux.

-C'est vrai, je consens mais j'étais réellement surprise mais je suis tout de même contente !

En voyant que l'heure du dîner est presque arrivée, nous nous levons et marchons jusque vers la maison principale, je me sens toujours mal à l'idée qu'Emmett ait pris la dépendance et pas la grande maison, même si la dépendance à la taille d'une belle maison. J'ai un peu l'impression de l'avoir viré de chez lui, même si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il vivait déjà dans la dépendance lorsque nos grands parents étaient encore en vie.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la grande maison, Edward est déjà arrivé et est sous le choc de voir mon père qui discute avec Emmett. Rapidement, tout le monde arrive et Emmett se retrouve à faire les présentations avant même que je n'ai pu émmettre le moindre son.

-Alors, voici mon oncle, Charlie et son ex-femme, Renée.

-Shérif, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? L'interroge Edward d'un air incrédule.

-Edward, vous connaissez le père de Bella ? Lui demande gentiment Esme.

-S… Son père ? Le shérif est votre père ? Me demande Edward alors qu'il blêmit.

-Ça ne va pas Edward ? Lui demande Carlisle, qui s'inquiète en voyant le teint pâle de l'ex-militaire.

-Bordel, je crois que je vais vomir, lance Edward avant de sortir de la maison.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demande ma mère.

-Je crois que j'ai merdé, je réponds avant de sortir à mon tour pour m'expliquer avec Edward. Mais dans quelle merde je me suis fourrée ? J'espère qu'il va m'écouter et qu'il ne me claquera pas la porte de sa maisonnette à travers la figure, même si je le mériterais.

* * *

**Je crois que ça répond à la question « Edward a-t-il reconnu Bella ou non ». **

**Vous étiez toutes persuadées que si, et j'espère que j'en ai surprise plus d'une !**

**Le prochain chapitre va être riche en émotions alors il faudra sans doute quelques mouchoirs pour certaines, vous êtes prévenues !**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review qui fait toujours plaisir !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Kaname20, Niagara, Mlodierm, Nanoulaet et apfeltorte pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre.**

**Niagara :**** Et non, Edward n'avait pas reconnu Bella ! Et non, ce n'est pas non plus Emmett qui a demandé à Charlie et Renée de venir, il n'a rien à voir la dedans ! Tu le verras, la discussion ne se fera pas en une seule fois et ça va prendre du temps !**

**Renée n'est pas séparée de Phil, elle voulait simplement se changer les idées et venir voir sa fille. Quand à ce qu'elle a dans sa valise, cela va peut-être te surprendre ou pas ! **

**Vous m'avez toutes fait rire en spéculant sur ce que contient la valise de Renée, et j'espère que vous serez agréablement surprises lorsque la réponse arrivera.**

**Pour les personnes un peu sensibles, préparez un ou deux mouchoirs à côté de vous !**

**Merci à crazybells pour sa correction et sa relecture. **

* * *

Je sors à la suite d'Edward qui avance rapidement vers sa maisonnette, m'obligeant à courir derrière lui, et alors que je suis sur le point d'arriver à sa hauteur, il entre rapidement dans sa maison, me claquant la porte au nez et me faisant m'arrêter brutalement. Je tambourine à la porte dans l'espoir qu'il la rouvrir pour m'écouter. Il a le droit d'être en colère, mais ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais vraiment menti, je lui ai simplement caché une partie de la vérité pour son bien et pour l'avancée de sa thérapie,mais il n'empêche que je me sens coupable.

-Edward, ouvrez moi s'il vous plaît, que je vous explique ! Edward !

-Dégagez, hurle Edward derrière la porte. Vous vous êtes bien foutue de moi et ne tentez même pas de nier ! Je suis quoi, une farce ? Continue le jeune homme de crier à travers la porte.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous… te mentir, je reprends. J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux, que tu ne te sentirais pas juger si tu pensais que… Si tu ne connaissais personne de ton passé. Je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, je continue de m'excuser à travers la porte, me laissant glisser le long du mur, à droite de la porte d'entrée.

J'ai foiré mais je voudrais vraiment m'excuser en personne et non pas avec une porte entre nous. Putain, je me fais l'effet d'être la pire personne du monde même si mes intentions au départ n'étaient pas mauvaises. Et j'arrive à comprendre qu'Edward me déteste, je me suis jouée de lui, de sa confiance. J'imagine sans mal que si la situation était inversée, j'aurais réagi de la même façon, probablement pire, maintenant que j'y pense, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fait sentir mieux, au contraire. Putain journée de merde !

Et je sais que je ne devrais pas, que ce n'est pas moi la victime dans l'histoire, que je suis même la méchante, mais toutes les larmes que j'ai retenue pendant la journée, se mettent à se déverser sur mes joues. Ma vue se brouille et ma respiration devient plus erratique alors que je suis secouée par les sanglots. Pourquoi est-ce que je foire toujours tout ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de faire les choses bien ? Dès qu'une chose positive arrive dans ma vie, je la fais foirer, bordel, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Ce n'est pas seulement ma réputation et mon emploi que j'ai mis en jeu en mentant à Edward. Si Edward décide de partir et de nous faire un procès ou une mauvaise publicité, c'est tout le centre qui va en pâtir. Rosalie et sa réputation de psy, Carlisle et sa carrière de médecin, James et Victoria, Esme.

Oh merde, il faut aussi que je m'excuse auprès d'eux, en étant égoïste, j'ai mis leur emploi et leur professionnalisme en jeu. Et si les autres pensionnaires pensaient aussi que je leur ai menti, et qu'ils décidaient de partir à leur tour ? Nous avons passé tellement de temps, d'énergie et d'argent à monter ce centre, ça me briserait le cœur. Qu'est ce que je ferais maintenant si le centre devait fermer ? Retourner dans une grande ville, avec une réputation de menteuse, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hôpitaux qui voudraient me compter parmi le membre de leur personnel. Et puis, je ne me vois pas quitter le ranch.

Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, je tente de me convaincre pour arrêter ma crise de larmes qui tourne en crise de panique. Pour rajouter un côté dramatique ou Hollywoodien à la situation et alors qu'il a fait beau toute la journée, un coup de tonnerre gronde après qu'un éclair ait illuminé le ciel étoilé du Montana. Le bruit sourd et soudain me fait sursauter et hurler de peur. J'ai toujours détesté les orages, depuis gamine mais en grandissant, j'ai réussi à avoir moins peur, ne ressentant qu'un léger malaise lorsque le temps est orageux mais ce soir, alors que je suis dehors, en pleurs et complètement épuisée physiquement et moralement par les derniers jours qui ont été durs, je pleure de plus belle. Je me fais honte d'être aussi faible et pleurnicharde.

Je déteste pleurer, j'ai l'impression de servir à rien dans ces moments de faiblesses, de n'être qu'une « faible femme en détresse » . Je me souviens encore que pendant mon instruction si un soldat craquait pendant les exercices, les sergents instructeurs leur hurlait une phrase absolument misogyne : « Arrêtez de pleurer comme une fillette et comportez vous comme un soldat de l'armée des Etats Unis d'Amérique » Je déteste pleurer parce qu'après ça se voit sur le visage, ça se voit que vous avez été faible ou que vous avez eu de la peine, à cause des yeux rouges et bouffis, des coulés de maquillage, du nez rouge de s'être mouchée parce que la plupart de nos larmes passent dans le canal lacrymal dans le coin interne de notre œil.

-Bella, Bella calme toi, chuchote une voix en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laisse bercer avant de reconnaître ma mère qui me berce comme lorsque je me réfugiais dans sa chambre les soirs d'orage, petite.

-Je… Je suis désolée maman. Je… Désolée, je sanglote dans les bras de mère comme si j'avais à nouveau 8 ans. Désolée… que tu aies une fille cassée qui est incapable de faire quelque chose de bien.

-Chut, chérie. Tu n'es pas cassée, tu es une jeune femme merveilleuse, me réconforte ma mère. Et je ne sais pas si qu'il ce passe avec ce jeune homme que ton père connaît, mais ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, tu es simplement humaine.

-Je suis désolée, je sanglote à nouveau.

-Ce n'est rien ma puce. Mais il fait mauvais et tu n'aimes pas le tonnerre, ne penses-tu pas qu'on serait mieux à l'intérieur ? Me demande gentiment ma mère.

J'admets que notre position n'est pas des plus confortables, je suis assise contre le mur, recroquevillée contre ma mère qui est accroupie, ce qui est loin d'être confortable et ma mère a quand même plus de 50 ans ! Alors je hoche doucement la tête, attendant que ma mère se relève, prenant appuie sur mes épaules avant de me lever avec l'aide de ma mère et m'appuyant sur le mur.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter les autres, je dis soudainement.

Je sais que je vais devoir le faire, mais je ne m'en sens pas la force ce soir. C'est plutôt lâche comme action, mais je n'ai pas envie de devoir faire face aux cinq autres pensionnaires plus les quatre membres du personnel plus Rose, Emmett et mon père, ça fait beaucoup trop de jugements possibles.

-Chérie, je comprends, m'assure ma mère. Mais tu devrais le faire maintenant car plus tu vas attendre, moins tu en auras le courage. Je ne connais pas ces personnes à part bien sûr Esme et Carlisle et Emmett, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait t'en vouloir lorsque je suis venue te chercher. Ton cousin, sa fiancée et ton père étaient morts d'inquiétude pour toi, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes.

Je suis ma mère en ayant la désagréable impression de me rendre à l'échafaud, mes pas auraient pu être ceux d'une condamnée à mort en route vers son bourreau, qu'ils n'auraient pu être plus lourds. Mais Renée a raison, autant les affronter ce soir et être fixée plutôt que de repousser l'échéance et de ne pas en dormir de la nuit, d'autant que puisque mes parents sont présents, autant éviter de faire des insomnies surtout vu le sommeil que j'ai à rattraper. Lorsque je rentre dans la maison principale à la suite de ma mère, je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux, en signe de repentance. Puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lève les yeux vers les pensionnaires qui ont arrêté de manger pour m'observer. L'impression d'être passée au crible ne me quitte pas et c'est très désagréable dans ces circonstances, même si ça ne l'est jamais.

-Désolée. Pour ceux qui pensent que j'ai trahi leur confiance, je m'excuse. Et désolée pour ceux dont j'ai mis le travail en danger en mentant, ou du moins en omettant de dire à un de nos patients que je le connaissais.

-Bella, je ne vais pas te dire que je ne suis pas un peu en colère, débute Victoria en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais tu aurais pu toi aussi ne pas le reconnaître et je ne pense pas que ça va aller jusqu'à faire fermer le centre, mais bon la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve sur un tatamis toi et moi, je risque de me venger un peu, conclue la prof d'arts martiaux avec un clin d'œil.

-Bon, si vous me connaissiez de mon temps à l'armée, c'est le moment de me le dire, plaisante Alice. Mais je pense parler au nom de tous en disant qu'on ne vous en veut pas et que si vous l'avez fait c'est que vous deviez avoir vos raisons. On a tous vu à quel point vous êtes dévouée au centre et à notre guérison, comme tout le monde ici.

Puis Alice se lève et se plante devant moi, m'affrontant pendant un instant du regard malgré le fait que je la domine d'une bonne tête. Et sans que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, m'attendant presque à recevoir un coup, je suis surprise lorsque ce petit bout de femme me serre fermement dans ses bras. Au départ, les bras restants le long de mon corps, je me ressaisie et je lui rends son étreinte en enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules.

-Merci, je murmure à Alice qui se détache lentement de moi.

C'est surprenant que même en levant les yeux vers le reste des pensionnaires, aucun ne semble réellement m'en vouloir, je ne mérite pas leur gentillesse et leur compréhension. Finalement, le comportement d'Edward me paraît plus logique et plus rationnel que cet élan de bonté.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser finir de manger et que je vais aller me coucher, je dis doucement.

-Pas question ! Intervient Seth.

-Il a raison, c'est vous qui avez dit qu'il est important que tout le monde soit présent pendant les repas, vous n'allez pas briser vos propres règles, plaide Alice.

-Mais il manque une personne, je fais remarquer.

-Ne t'en occupe pas, je vais aller chercher Edward, intervient mon père. En espérant qu'il ait encore peur de moi, marmonne mon shériff de père.

-Comment ça ? Je demande à mon paternel, n'étant pas au courant de cette histoire.

-Oh, rien chérie, me dit mon père avec un air bien trop innocent sur le visage. Je ne savais même pas que mon père pouvait arborer cet air, ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas.

Mon père a la plupart du temps un visage sérieux, bourru même. Parfois il peut être en colère, il sourit quelque fois en présence de ses amis parce que même aux dîners du maire de Forks, il ne prenait pas la peine de faire des simagrées, mais jamais je ne l'ai vu avec un air innocent sur le visage, vous savez le même air qu'ont les enfants qui viennent de faire une bêtise ! C'est déconcertant.

-Tu t'assois ? Me demande mon cousin alors je suis toujours debout devant la table.

Je l'écoute, toujours dans un état second avant de me tourner vers Emmett qui continue de me parler.

-Tu m'écoutes ? Me demande gentiment mon cousin.

-Tu m'en veux si je te réponds que pas vraiment ? Je l'interroge.

-Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'orage, sourit Emmett. Je te disais donc que j'ai été surpris de recevoir ton message cet après midi mais que c'est cool que tes parents soient là. Tu sais combien de temps ils vont rester ?

-Non, je ne leur ai même pas demandé, je réponds. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont rester plus de trois semaines, mon père a son travail à Forks et la saison des championnats va bientôt commencer, je suppose que ma mère va accompagner son mari lors des déplacements. Tu sais qu'ils sont aussi venus pour toi ? Je lui demande.

-Arrête, me dis Emmett, ne me croyant pas.

-Mais si, bon, mon père n'est pas l'homme le plus démonstratif mais tu es littéralement le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu et ma mère vous adore toi et Rosalie.

-C'est gentil dans ce cas.

-Hum, juste promets moi que cette fois si t'amènera pas mon père avec toi pour regrouper le bétail.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demande Emmett en gémissant comme un enfant à qui on refuse une friandise.

-Parce qu'il n'a plus l'habitude de passer la journée sur une selle à dos de cheval et que la dernière fois, j'ai dû l'aider à se décoincer le dos ! Il passe sa journée assis à son bureau ou dans sa voiture de patrouille ! Le seul sport qu'il fait est un footing du quartier et il n'est pas immense. Interdiction de me casser mon père ! Je menace très sérieusement Emmett, ayant à présent retrouvé mes esprits.

-Tu n'es pas drôle et si il me demande, je fais quoi ?

-Tu lui dis non !

-Mais il peut être effrayant, plaide Emmett en me faisant une espèce de mine de chien battu.

-Si il est trop récalcitrant tu lui diras que c'est sa fille qui ne veut pas ! Et arrête de faire cette tête, je taquine mon cousin.

-Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas ? Demande la voix de mon père dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour le regarder et je le vois en compagnie d'Edward qui évite mon regard tout en ayant la drôle impression d'être à la fois en colère et comme un enfant qui vient de se faire réprimander, je ne sais même pas si je veux savoir ce que mon père a bien pu lui dire pour le faire revenir dans la grande maison pour partager le repas.

-Que tu accompagnes Emmett pour rassembler le bétail, la dernière a bien suffi !

-Rappelles moi qui est le parent ici et qui est censé être effrayant ? Me demande mon père avec malice.

-Charlie, tu n'as jamais été effrayant sauf lorsque tu portes ton uniforme, lui fait remarquer ma mère.

-Et mes instructeurs faisaient bien plus peur que toi ! Je le taquine.

-Monsieur, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, commence Alice. Bon, on sait tous que si une personne commence sa phrase comme ça, elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas, rigole la jeune femme, mais vous ne me semblez pas effrayant et vous avez l'air assez gentil !

Toute la table rigole à la mine faussement déconfite de mon père. Toute la table sauf Edward qui a quand même pris place à côté de moi, comme d'habitude sauf qu'il évite mon regard ou qu'il me fusille des yeux. Cela me refroidit et si j'avais trouvé un semblant de bonne humeur en rentrant dans la maison, il est à présent envolé.

Esme commence à servir tout le monde avec l'entrée, je la remercie du regard et tous se servent. Les conversations vont bon train, comme si l'incident d'un peu plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ils font tous ça pour alléger l'atmosphère tous ont vécu des choses horribles, ça vous apprend à relativiser et à ne pas vous attarder sur des petits soucis.

Le temps ne se calmant pas dehors et le tonnerre grondant de plus en plus fort, je sursaute souvent, personne ne me fait de remarque et j'en suis soulagée jusqu'au moment ou un coup résonne plus fortement que les autres, me faisant renverser mon verre d'eau. Je me lève rapidement pour aller chercher une éponge et de l'essuie tout dans la cuisine, épongeant frénétiquement l'eau, ressemblant à une pauvre fille. Ma mère, remarquant mon trouble me prend la main et récupère à la fois l'éponge et le papier détrempé. Je me rassois en poussant une longue expiration, essayant de me calmer.

C'est la première fois que je suis aussi contente qu'un repas se termine, j'aide à débarrasser et à nettoyer avant que tout le monde quitte la maison, nous laissant mes parents et moi. Ne voulant pas avoir de conversation ce soir, je leur fais une bise avant de me préparer pour me coucher, la journée a été fatigante.

* * *

**Le début du chapitre n'est pas très joyeux et heureusement, ça se termine sur une note un peu plus légère. Je vous avais prévenu que la discussion n'était pas pour tout de suite. **

**Laissez une review !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Miss Desiderium, Kaname20 et apfeltorte pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre ! **

**Miss Desiderium :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Comme tu vas t'en rendre compte, la discussion entre Bella et Edward n'arrivera pas avant quelques chapitres. Quand à savoir comment Edward et le Shérif se connaissent, la réponse arrivera dans longtemps ! De mémoire, je dirais autour du chapitre 31 ou 32, sur un total de 34 chapitres. **

**Tu n'es pas obligée d'écrire une review à chaque fois, même si j'admets que ça me fait très plaisir ! **

**Je sais que je poste un peu tard ce soir, plus tard que d'habitude mais je n'ai pas eu une minute pour le faire plus tôt…**

**Merci à la formidable crazybells qui a relu et corrigé cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit n'a pas été reposante bien que le sommeil soit venu plus facilement. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et l'orage qui grondait à l'extérieur ne m'avait pas franchement aidée à me détendre. Pendant un long moment, je n'avais fait que fixer le plafond de ma chambre, tentant vainement une technique de respiration pour me relaxer. Puis j'avais fini par m'endormir pour me réveiller au soin de mon réveil. Je l'éteins avec automatisme avant d'effectuer ma routine matinale qui consiste à me lever, me doucher, mettre ma prothèse et m'habiller.

Je descends les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller mes parents qui dorment chacun dans une chambre, ils méritent tous les deux de se lever un peu plus tard que 6h50. J'allume la cafetière, lançant le programme alors que je sors le pain d'hier et que je m'en coupe un bout que je tartine avec de la confiture de fraise qu'Esme a faite l'été dernier.

Une fois que le café a fini de couler, je m'en sers une tasse que je bois en lisant les news sur mon téléphone. Je finis de déjeuner tranquillement et je range ma vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle après l'avoir vidé. Je laisse sur la table le pain et la confiture, probablement ce que ma mère va déjeuner. En repassant devant la porte de chambre à mon père pour aller m'enfermer pendant une heure dans mon bureau pour prendre connaissance des mises à jours apportées par Rose hier, je croise mon père qui a encore la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue.

-Bien dormi ? Je demande en parlant normalement, ma mère ayant un sommeil de plomb.

-Comme toujours, répond mon père. Et toi ? Je sais que tu ne dors jamais bien quand il y a de l'orage et vu la mauvaise mine que tu avais hier, c'est une période un peu compliquée pour toi, je me trompe ?

-Pas vraiment, je réponds. Tu as même bien résumé la situation mais cette nuit n'a pas été la nuit la plus reposante de ma vie, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Tu descends déjeuner ? Je l'interroge.

-Oui, avant d'aller courir. Et toi ? Tu es déjà habillée et tout ça, remarque mon père.

-J'ai déjà déjeuné, je pensais vous laisser faire la grasse matinée, je réponds avec un sourire. J'ai des dossiers qui m'attendent avant que je n'aille prêter un coup de main aux écuries, j'explique à mon père. Et si tu veux pour ton jogging, tu pourras prendre Jagger ou Pépito avec toi, je lui dis. J'ai déjà ouvert la maison et ils sont probablement en train de se balader autour de la maison.

-Merci chérie et ne travaille pas trop dur. On est venu pour te voir.

-Ne t'en fais pas papa, dès que j'aurais cinq minutes, je les passerais avec toi !

-Et avec ta mère.

-Et avec maman. Mais il faut que je te laisse pour travailler, de cette façon, j'aurais plus de temps lorsque tu seras mieux réveillé.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là jeune fille ? Me demande mon père avec une fausse expression de colère.

-Que tu n'es pas totalement réveillé avant d'avoir bu ton café ? Mais ce n'est pas une critique, je suis comme toi et tu le sais. Nous ne pouvons pas tous faire preuve de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre dès l'instant où on ouvre les yeux comme maman ! Et puis, ça fait belle lurette que je ne suis plus une jeune fille !

-Tu seras toujours ma petite fille que tu aies 5 ans, 18, 30 ou 50 ans, me dit mon père avant de descendre.

Pendant une heure, je lis et reprends les notes que Rosalie a mis à jour hier et j'incorpore quelques observations que je n'ai pas eu le temps de noter plus tôt. A 8h, je redescends, croisant ma mère dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner, je m'arrête pour lui faire une bise avant de m'asseoir pendant cinq minutes pour discuter avec elle.

-Bien dormi ? Je l'interroge, ayant une impression de déjà vu.

-Comme un loir ou un bébé, un bébé loir ? Tente ma mère me faisant rigoler à sa tentative plutôt nulle d'humour. Et toi chérie, pas trop difficile de trouver le sommeil avec l'orage qui grondait comme si Zeus était en colère ? Et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je sais que tu es une jeune femme maintenant, mais tu as toujours eu peur des orages.

-Ça a été, je réponds, ne mentant pas vraiment puisque j'ai déjà passé des nuits pires que celle ci.

-Bella, est ce que nous allons appliquer la politique de l'autruche ou est ce que nous allons parler d'hier soir ? M'interroge ma mère de but en blanc. Parce que je comprends que faire l'autruche soit une option très tentante, mais ce n'est pas sain.

-Je sais maman. J'ai été en thérapie et je dirige le centre et je sais qu'ignorer le problème en priant pour qu'il disparaisse ne marchera pas, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire à propos d'hier. Ce sont simplement les nerfs qui ont lâché et ça a ouvert la vanne.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et que je ne te jugerai pas, jamais. Je sais que je suis exubérante, plutôt oisive et ne m'intéressant jamais bien longtemps à la même chose, mais ce n'est pas le cas avec toi, tu es ma fille et je suis là pour toi.

-Je le sais maman, je le sais bien. Mais c'est simplement, tu sais je veux simplement que vous soyez fiers de moi avec papa. Et dans ma tête, ridiculement c'est vous cacher que parfois je ne vais pas bien parce que l'armée m'a en quelque sorte, bousillée.

-Nous sommes terriblement fiers de la jeune femme que tu es devenue, n'en doute jamais. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes divorcés avec Charlie, que nous ne nous appelons jamais. On se téléphone régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autre mais aussi et surtout pour parler de toi. Ton père n'est pas l'homme le plus expansif qui existe, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, mais il t'aime et il est fier de toi, n'en doute jamais.

-Merci maman, hier j'étais seulement fatiguée parce que je ne dormais pas bien ces dernières nuits et que je savais que ça allait m'exploser à la figure toute cette situation avec Edward et en plus, il y avait de l'orage, je crois qu'il fallait simplement que je craque, je réponds avec honnêteté.

-Et maintenant tu te sens comment ? Me demande ma mère.

-Mieux. Travailler me permet de penser à autre chose et je vais travailler aux écuries avant le déjeuner donc le contact avec les chevaux va m'apaiser.

-Et tu as pensé à revoir ta psy un peu plus souvent ? Peut-être que ça t'aiderait de parler avec une personne extérieure.

-J'y ai pensé, Emmett m'a dit la même chose.

-Très bien, il a raison ce garçon ! Répond vivement ma mère avec un grand sourire. Je suppose que tu dois aller travailler ? Demande Renée.

-Dans le mille ! J'essayerai de passer du temps avec toi et avec papa durant votre séjour, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps vous comptez rester.

-Pour ton père, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je compte repartir le vendredi 18, ça te va ?

-Oh mais ça veut dire que tu compte rester un peu plus de 2 semaines, je dis après un rapide calcul de tête. Bien sûr que ça me va ! Ça nous laissera deux dimanches rien que pour nous ! Je m'enthousiasme.

-Génial, maintenant va travailler ! Me dis ma mère avec un clin d'œil.

En sortant, j'aperçois mon père qui discute avec Seth tout en caressant Jagger alors que le jeune policer tient Pépito et je ne peux m'empêcher de secouer la tête amusée par la situation. Les deux hommes sont probablement en train de parler arrestation et autres qui pourraient avoir un rapport de près ou de loin à leur métier de policier. C'est plus fort que mon père, il le fait à chaque fois qu'il rencontre un collègue, mais ce n'est jamais bien méchant et connaissant bien mon père, il va sans doute enchaîner sur le sport ou sur les origines amérindiennes de Seth. Forks se situe à proximité de la réserve Quilleute et le meilleur ami de mon père vit dans cette réserve.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la discussion avec ma mère ou si tout simplement c'est le fait de travailler avec les chevaux, mais je me sens plus calme qu'à mon réveil et plus sereine. En arrivant aux écuries, je prends une brouette vide et je me dirige vers le premier box, le but aujourd'hui n'est pas de changer complètement la paille de tous les box, seulement d'enlever le gros du crottin que nous revendront ensuite en partie pour en faire du terreau.

Je m'occupe en premier de Black Spirit puisque Monsieur n'aime pas attendre, mais ça ne me gène pas, et même si c'est un étalon fougueux à la monte, en dehors, il est assez calme mais c'est un étalon. Je sors Black Spirit de son box après lui avoir mis un licole et je l'attache un peu plus loin dans les écuries, passant le licou dans un anneau et en faisant plusieurs nœuds. Pour être certaine qu'il ne tente pas d'aller embêter ses congénères, je prends une deuxième corde que je passe dans un second anneau, à l'opposé du premier, les deux cordes s'étirant à l'horizontal avec Black Spirit au milieu.

Je m'empare d'une fourche et je dépose une pelle près de la porte du box, travaillant aux bruits des chevaux. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais un box est relativement sale et disons le, de merde, même si on nettoie et qu'on change la paille régulièrement. Au ranch, la plupart de nos chevaux dorment dans les écuries, spécialement durant l'hiver car les hivers du Montana sont froids et que nos chevaux ne sont pas faits pour des températures négatives.

A partir de mars/ avril lorsque les températures recommencent à grimper et que le soleil se montre un peu plus souvent, nous avons un petit pré pour que nous puissions mettre les chevaux dehors, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas mettre Black Spirit en même temps que ma Freesia ou que Pear, la jument que monte Alice. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus mettre deux étalons en même temps. Le ranch possède sept chevaux dont Black Spirit, Pear, Freesia mais aussi un deuxième étalon Hercule, deux hongres Juki et Aramis ainsi que deux autres juments Lolita et Perséphone.

Hercule est le cheval d'Emmett et Juki et Aramis les deux hongres sont les chevaux que les cow boys prennent pour aller sur les terres, rassembler le bétail. Ils sont plus calmes que les étalons et surtout moins fougueux, par conséquent, ils sont un peu plus endurants pour les longues journées.

C'est au bout d'une bonne heure que je finis le box de Black Spirit, son box étant vraiment sale avant d'ajouter un peu de paille propre que je mélange à celle un peu plus ancienne pour qu'il en ait une bonne épaisseur répartie de façon homogène. Je détache l'étalon que je remets dans son box avant de fermer la porte et de lui administrer une caresse sur le museau. Avant de commencer un autre box, je vais vider ma brouette pleine de crottin dans une benne prévue à cet effet.

En rentrant à nouveau dans les écuries, je fais le même manège qu'avec Black Spirit pour le box de ma Freesia d'amour. Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir de préférence mais mon cœur est à Freesia. Je ricane doucement en me rendant compte que je pourrais presque parler de mes gosses et dire que Freesia est ma fille favorite, je serais affreuse si je faisais la même chose avec mes enfants, mais à ma défense, je ne me vois pas avoir 7 enfants ! A ce niveau là, ce n'est plus une famille que tu as mais une mini équipe de foot ! Même si je dis que les chevaux sont mes « bébés », je suis gaga d'eux ! Mais pas trop non plus, il ne faut pas exagérer !

Je mets un peu moins de temps pour le box de Freesia, son box étant un peu plus propre et avant le déjeuner, j'enchaîne avec le box de Juki et pour le coup, je n'ai pas besoin de le sortir puisque ce dernier n'est pas dans son box, Sam l'a sûrement pris pour travailler, ce qui m'arrange un peu et je termine juste à temps pour le déjeuner. Je passe par la case benne à crottin avant de pouvoir rentrer dans la maison, et je place la brouette, la fourche et la pelle devant le box de Pear en prévision pour l'après midi.

Je rentre dans la grande maison où presque personne n'est encore arrivé alors j'en profite pour me déchausser de mes bottes pleines de merde et je pénètre dans le séjour pieds nus, grimpant les escaliers pour récupérer une paire de chaussons et me laver les mains. Je ne sais pas si c'est une déformation professionnelle mais depuis que j'ai commencé mes études voilà dix ans, je me lave toujours les mains de façon très méticuleuse, frottant sous mes ongles courts et faisant attention à bien passer entre chaque doigt. Je finis mon lavage des mains et je prends le temps de bien me sécher les mains avant de redescendre et cette fois ci, Carlisle, James, Victoria, Rosalie mais aussi Rachel, Seth, Tanya et Jasper sont déjà assis à leur place de même que mes parents et Esme. Il ne manque plus qu'Edward et Alice qui arrivent quelques secondes plus tard, en même temps.

Lorsqu'Edward s'assoit à mes côtés, je remarque qu'il fronce le nez et les sourcils, ce qui d'un côté me vexe et de l'autre me fait ricaner. Est ce qu'il n'ose pas me dire que je pue ? Je sais qu'après avoir passé la matinée à ramasser de la merde à la pelle, et dans mon cas, c'est loin d'être seulement une expression, je ne sens pas la rose et la fleur de lys, mais c'est un peu vexant malgré tout. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'a pas le même égard qu'Edward qui ne dit rien malgré tout.

Seth de son côté tente de masquer un ricanement mais aussi une grimace en sentant à son tour mon odeur. Je vais vraiment finir par me vexer !

-Bella,commence avec douceur ma mère. Tu aurais pu faire un brin de toilette avant de manger, tu ne crois pas ? Demande avec gentillesse ma mère, récoltant au passage des hochements de tête en guise d'accord de la part de certaines personnes autour de la table et de notamment de Seth.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je fais innocemment. Je me suis bien lavée les mains pendant cinq minutes.

-Bella, ne le prenez pas mal, intervient Seth avec un sourire. Mais ce que votre mère veut dire, c'est que vous ne sentez pas vraiment la rose.

-Ah bon ? Je fais mine de ne pas comprendre. Ne me demandez pas d'où vient ma soudaine bonne humeur mais j'ai un peu envie de me jouer d'eux. J'aurais pourtant juré que je m'étais roulée dans un rosier malgré les épines ce matin !

-Bella ! Fait mon père en tentant de masquer un ricanement.

-Oui papa ?

-Ce qu'ils essayent de vous faire comprendre, répond Edward à la place. C'est que vous puez la merde !

-J'avais compris, je réponds, ma bonne humeur soudainement envolée. Et je suis désolée si mon odeur vous incommode, mais je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant votre grimace de dégoût et quitter la table est assez malpoli.

-Et nous faire subir votre odeur désagréable ne l'est pas sans doute ? Peut-être que vous ne comprenez pas, vous sentez la merde de cheval !

-Ah bon ? Je pensais que je sentais la vanille et la lavande, me voilà déçue ! Je sais bien que je sens comme le crottin avec une bonne dose de transpiration, c'est en général le cas après avoir nettoyé des box !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas faire un brin de toilette pour ne pas nous imposer une telle odeur nauséabonde qui nous coupe l'appétit ?

-Peut être parce que je suis une personne pragmatique et je ferai la même chose cet après midi ? Je demande sur un ton purement rhétorique.

-Et bien ça me coupe l'appétit.

-C'est dommage pour vous dans ce cas, il va falloir vous accommoder ou ne pas manger.

-Bella, tu pourrais faire un effort, commence James.

-C'est ce que je vais faire en prenant mes affaires et en allant manger dans la cuisine, pièce assez éloignée pour que je ne vous gène pas. Bon appétit tout le monde.

-Ne réagit pas comme ça, me dit James.

-Je vous permets de manger sans mauvaises odeurs et mauvaise humeur, soyez heureux, je dis en prenant mon assiette et en quittant la salle à manger.

Putain, plusieurs fois Emmett est revenu avec une odeur bien pire et je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai fait preuve de mauvaise foi mais merde, à Emmett personne ne lui a jamais rien dit ou James qui sent le cheval h24. Ça m'énerve !

* * *

**Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il avait pourtant bien commencé. **

**N'hésitez pas à mettre une review! Bonne semaine !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Nanoulaet, Kaname20, Mlodierm, Niagara et apfeltorte pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre.**

**Niagara :**** Tu as raison, avec la présence de ses parents, Bella va se lâcher et faire tomber le masque de directrice forte du centre. On pourra la voir sous un autre jour. Quand à ce que Charlie a dit à Edward et pourquoi ce dernier craint autant le shérif, la réponse arrivera dans le chapitre 31 ! Donc, encore un peu d'attente !**

**Cassy :**** Si jamais tu passes par là, merci pour ta review sur ****_Avancer Tome 2_****, je suis ravie que l'histoire t'ait plu !**

**Vous verrez qu'une partie de la discussion entre Bella et Edward arrive ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

**Merci à crazybells pour sa relecture et sa correction !**

* * *

Après mon déjeuner en solitaire dans la cuisine, je débarrasse rapidement, laissant les autres se débrouiller entre eux avant de rapidement sortir et de remettre mes bottes. Je commence immédiatement le box de Pear, manier la fourche et la pelle me permet d'extérioriser ma colère par rapport aux réactions de chacun et je ne doute pas que je me suis vexée un peu trop vite. Mais merde la prochaine fois je n'aurais qu'à leur détailler une amputation, ce qui serait méchant pour Edward mais aussi pour moi, bon bah je leur détaillerai avec précision comment on pose des broches sur une fracture ouverte, c'est vraiment dégueulasse pour y avoir assisté pendant que j'étais à l'armée, remplaçant une collègue au bloc.

Je suis en train de finir le box de Pear, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille alors qu'elle est en train de coller à mon front transpirant lorsque j'entends des pas dans l'écurie, ce qui n'est pas anormal puisque vu l'heure, le cours de James ne va pas tarder et que Jasper et Alice vont probablement y assister mais avant ça, il faut qu'ils brossent leur cheval et qu'ils le scellent. Je remets Pear dans son box, sortant des écuries par la deuxième porte pour vider ma brouette. Je suis étonnée lorsque rentrant à nouveau près des box, j'aperçois Edward qui se dandine nerveusement. Je combats mon envie de le rembarrer, d'une parce que ça ne serait pas professionnel et de deux parce que si il est là, c'est qu'il a dû faire un effort sur lui même.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? Je demande d'une voix douce.

-Oh, euh et bien, si c'est toujours d'accord, j'aimerais bien apprendre à monter ? M'interroge Edward d'une petite voix. Et le voir si peu sûr de lui fissure quelque chose en moi.

Je pourrais toujours être en colère pour les remarques dont j'ai écopé pendant le repas mais à la rigueur, c'était peut-être sa façon à lui de se venger de mon mensonge. Et si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris à l'armée, c'est que la rancœur et la rancune ne sont jamais bonnes.

-Bien sûr, je lui réponds. Vous avez déjà fait de l'équitation avant ? Je demande d'une voix professionnelle, rangeant ma brouette et mes autres outils.

-Pas vraiment. Même jamais pour dire vrai.

-Ce n'est pas un soucis, je dis tout en réfléchissant. Je pense que Perséphone est bien pour commencer, je lui dis en me dirigeant vers le box de la jument.

-Oh, s'exclame Edward en voyant la jument alezane. Je ne monte pas celle que vous montiez la dernière fois ? Me questionne-t-il.

-Non, je réponds avec un sourire. C'est vrai que Freesia a l'habitude des prothèses, mais elle est un peu plus énergique que Perséphone qui est en fin de carrière, elle est plus adaptée à un débutant, ce qui n'a rien de péjoratif.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Me demande Edward alors qu'il se tient à l'entrée du box.

-Premièrement, entrez dans le box, elle ne vous mangera pas les chevaux sont herbivores, je plaisante. Deuxièmement, nous allons la brosser et la préparer et ensuite seulement vous pourrez monter, d'accord ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ? Demande Edward avec une moue désabusée.

-Pas vraiment, je dis avant de le laisser seul pendant une minute dans le box, le temps d'aller chercher le seau avec toutes les brosses. Lorsque je reviens, je suis agréablement surprise de voir Edward qui caresse la jument sur l'encolure, tentant de l'apprivoiser, même si la vieille jument est tout sauf sauvage, ce spectacle me fait sourire.

Pour ne pas casser la magie de l'instant et la complicité qui est en train de se créer entre l'animal et l'homme,je rentre sans un bruit dans le box et je tends en silence une brosse à Edward qui m'observe pendant quelques secondes avant de reproduire les mêmes gestes de son côté. Je m'occupe donc du côté droit de Perséphone, celui entre la jument et le mur alors qu'Edward est à gauche, près de la porte du box. Je me suis volontairement mise de ce côté car je connais la sensation d'être bloqué contre la paroi si le cheval bouge un peu trop. Après avoir brossé la robe relativement propre de la jument, je tends un peigne à Edward pour qu'il fasse la crinière pendant que je m'occupe de la queue.

-Maintenant, nous allons faire les pattes, pour cela, prenez la brosse rouge, elle sera moins dure que celle utilisée pour les flancs.

Nous faisons chacun la patte avant et la patte arrière qui est présente de notre côté avant que je ne repose ma brosse dans le seau pour attraper un cure pied.

-Qu'est ce c'est ? Demande Edward en voyant l'étrange objet.

-C'est un cure pied, je réponds. Il possède une brosse pour les sabots visibles sans lever la patte du cheval, ce qui est pratique si il n'y a que du sable ou de la terre sèche dessus. La forme incurvée métallique est pour gratter à l'intérieur sauf sur la fourchette que nous faisons avec la brosse, d'accord ? Je vais vous montrer comment on fait et vous le ferez pour les pattes avant, je m'occupe des pattes arrières.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les pattes avant sont un peu plus faciles à faire que les postérieures, en raison de la queue de Perséphone qui aime jouer avec la sienne surtout pendant qu'on lui cure les sabots.

Je lui montre comment faire en prenant la patte postérieure droite, Edward m'observant. Une fois que j'ai fini, récoltant au passage deux coups de queue de la part de Perséphone, je tends le cure pied à Edward pour qu'il reproduise la même chose avec les pattes antérieures. Je l'aide à soulever la patte faisant pression avec mon épaule sur le haut de la patte et lui tenant le cure pied pour qu'il cure bien.

-Non, pas avec ça, je lui dis alors qu'il passe sur la fourchette, faites avec la brosse. Voilà sinon ça lui fait mal et ça peut la blesser, je lui explique.

Ensuite, je termine en faisant la patte arrière gauche avant de ranger le seau et de demander à Edward de m'accompagner dans la sellerie pour récupérer la selle, le tapis et l'amortisseur que je porte, quant à Edward, je lui donne le filet.

-Bien, je dis une fois arrivés devant le box, nous allons commencer par la seller, d'abord, on met le tapis. Il faut que l'avant du tapis soit un peu plus en avant que le garrot qui est la jonction entre l'encolure et le dos du cheval. Par dessus, nous mettons l'amortisseur, ça permet d'avoir moins de frottement et seulement maintenant nous mettons la selle, je dis tout en faisant les gestes. Ensuite nous vérifions si les quartiers de la selle ne se sont pas enroulés quelque part et nous sanglons. Sur nos selles, la partie fixe est à droite, cette partie ne change jamais, ce qui nous aide à avoir un repère.

On se met du côté gauche avant que je ne me penche sous le ventre de la jument pour attraper la sangle, si vous trouvez ça bizarre c'est que vous n'avez jamais mis de couverture à un cheval ! Je passe la sangle et je commence par la serrer au deuxième trou. Sur les sangles, il y a en général deux accroches, parfois trois mais pour Perséphone, il n'y en a que deux.

-Le truc est qu'il faut y aller progressivement et ne pas vouloir serrer à fond dès le début parce que ce n'est pas possible. Les chevaux sont malins et ils gonflent leur ventre, c'est pour cette raison que je vérifierai à nouveau une fois que vous serez sur son dos, j'explique à Edward.

Je montre ensuite au jeune homme comment mettre le mort dans la gueule du cheval et comment bien attacher le filet, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps je lui dis de sortir Perséphone du box pendant que je vais chercher une longe dans la sellerie. Lorsque je reviens, Edward se tient à côté de la jument, tenant les rennes. Je lui fais signe de me suivre jusqu'au manège où le cours de James est sur le point de finir, ce qui m'arrange plutôt bien en fait, même si le fait d'avoir montrer à Edward comment préparer un cheval et lui donner une leçon me fait prendre du retard sur mon planning.

-Alors Edward, tu t'es enfin décidé à nous rejoindre ? L'interroge joyeusement Alice en le voyant arriver. Oh Bella, vous aussi vous montez ?

-Pas aujourd'hui Alice, je lui réponds. James, ça te dérange si on se met dans cette partie du manège avec Edward ? Je demande au jeune prof.

-Pas de soucis, appelle moi si tu as besoin.

-T'inquiète, mais ça m'arrangerait si tu pouvais seulement enlever le crottin et remettre un peu de paille dans le box de Lolita, je ferais les autres après.

-Ça sera fait, m'assure James.

Je me rapproche d'Edward et de la jument, tout en mettant le licou à la jument, en plus du filet. Licou auquel j'accroche la longe, cela me permettra de garder le contrôle sur l'allure et la direction tout en assurant une certaine autonomie à Edward.

-D'abord, il faut monter, normalement avec une selle anglaise comme celle ci, la convention veut que le cavalier monte du côté gauche, avec votre prothèse à la jambe gauche, vous n'aurez pas un bon appui pour propulser votre jambe droite par dessus la croupe du cheval, donc vous allez monter à droite.

Nous nous plaçons sur la droite du cheval et je lui explique la marche à suivre après avoir vérifié que la selle ne risquait pas de tourner pendant qu'il monterait.

-Bien, maintenant, prenez dans votre main droite les rennes et la crinière si cela vous aide. Placez votre pied droit dans l'étrier, n'ayez pas peur, je suis derrière vous si vous sentez que vous perdez l'équilibre. Bien, maintenant, votre main gauche sur l'arrière de la selle et poussez fort sur votre jambe droite. Voilà ! Je souris alors qu'il est assis sur la selle.

Je fais le tour du cheval, passant devant le cheval afin d'éviter de me prendre un coup de cul, dans le jargon de l'équitation, un coup de cul est lorsque le cheval rebiffe un peu et qu'il tend ses pattes arrières, sans élan ça fait mal, avec de l'élan, ça peut vous fracturer le fémur. Je l'aide à bien mettre sa prothèse dans l'étrier, le laissant faire un maximum pour éviter de l'infantiliser ou le diminuer. Je me place devant le cheval, regardant si les deux étriers sont à la même hauteur et il me semble qu'ils le sont.

-La longueur des étriers vous va ou vous voulez que je les rallonge ou raccourcisse ? Je lui demande.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu haut, les rallonger un peu serait bien ?

-Très bien, dans ce cas, enlevez vos pieds des étriers et passez vos jambes par dessus les quartiers de selle, je m'occupe à droite et vous à gauche. Je tire sur la sangle des étriers et je rallonge de deux trous et je tire vers le bas pour remonter la sangle. Remettez votre pied droit dans l'étrier. Vous y arrivez ?

-Oui, mais j'ai… j'ai un peu de mal à remettre la sangle à la même place, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez fait.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je dis en tirant sur la sangle. C'est toujours un peu compliqué au départ et parfois, même lorsque nous sommes un peu plus expérimentés.

Puisque je suis du côté gauche, j'en profite pour resserrer d'un trou la sangle de la selle afin d'être certaine qu'elle ne bouge plus. Perséphone qui a l'habitude, n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre pendant tout ce temps, attendant patiemment qu'on lui donne une pression sur les flancs pour se mettre en mouvement.

-Edward, puisque c'est la toute première fois que vous montez, vous allez gérer l'allure en donnant une pression avec chaque jambe, de mon côté, je m'occupe de la trajectoire en tenant la longe alors ce ne sera pas la séance la plus rigolote puisque pendant la majeure partie, vous allez faire des cercles. Cependant, il est important que vous teniez bien les rennes. Allez, je dis en faisant claquer ma langue contre mon palais. A ce signal, Perséphone se met doucement en mouvement, pendant que je me place au centre, délaissant du mou pour augmenter le rayon du cercle.

Pendant quelques minutes nous partageons le manège avec Jasper, Alice et James, bien que ce dernier soit à pied tout comme moi. Puis, les deux cavaliers un peu plus expérimentés quittent le manège, de même que leur professeur, me laissant seule avec Edward. J'observe en silence sa posture et j'ai déjà quelques exercices en tête qui paraissent un peu bêtes mais qui sont bien utiles pour améliorer l'assiette. Eh oui, après la fourchette du sabot, il y a l'assiette du cavalier qui est la posture du cavalier à chaque foulée, que ce soit au pas, au trot ou au galop. Il est important d'avoir une bonne assiette pour être plus détendu et pour que la monte soit plus agréable. Je fais parfois la remarque à Edward de redresser son dos et de se tenir le plus droit possible, même si c'est compliqué.

-Tu ne m'avais vraiment pas reconnu ou tu m'as menti depuis le départ ? Me demande Edward, repassant au tutoiement.

Il a du courage de demander maintenant alors que je tiens littéralement la vitesse et la direction de son cheval entre mes mains. Mais d'un côté, ni lui, ni moi ne pouvons fuir cette conversation et surtout, tout le monde est occupé ailleurs, ce qui fait que nous sommes tranquilles.

-Je ne t'ai pas réellement menti, je commence. Dès la lecture de ton nom sur le dossier, j'ai su qui tu étais, mais je me disais que tu allais toi aussi me reconnaître.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne t'ai pas reconnue parce que tu as beaucoup changé en dix ans. Tu ne t'appelles même plus pareil !

-Oh si, simplement au lycée tout le monde m'a toujours appelée Isabella, même si je n'aimais pas ça. Mais en privé, j'ai toujours préféré Bella, surtout depuis que j'ai quitté l'armée.

-Et alors, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu me connaissais ? Demande Edward avec une trace de douleur dans les yeux. Et même si son regard est en partie camouflé par les ombres de son casque, ça me fait mal.

-Parce que j'avais peur, je lui avoue. Et aussi parce que je me suis cachée derrière de fausses excuses je pensais que si tu savais qu'une personne que tu connaissais « d'avant » voyait que tu étais amputé, ta rééducation et ta réadaptation seraient compromises, et je le pensais d'autant plus après t'avoir vu si amère à ce sujet.

-Tu n'avais pas à prendre cette décision pour moi ! Je ne suis pas un enfant ou une personne qui ne peut pas réfléchir par moi même ! C'est une partie de ma jambe qu'il me manque, pas ma tête ou ma capacité à réfléchir.

-Je sais et excuse moi pour ça. J'ai simplement fait ce que je pensais être le meilleur pour toi.

-Tu veux dire pour toi, rétorque Edward. Ma mère vit toujours à Forks tu sais, hier soir avant que le shérif ne débarque pour me dire de revenir dans la salle à manger pour le repas, j'ai appelé ma mère pour lui demander si elle se rappelait de toi, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en apprenant que tu n'es jamais retournée en ville depuis que tu es partie il y a 10 ans, même moi j'y suis retourné. Tu ne voulais simplement pas faire face à ton passé, pourquoi ?

-Je pense que cette conversation dépasse les limites et que je reste malgré tout la thérapeute ici.

-Enfin, une thérapeute qui se barre la journée sans prévenir ses patients, une thérapeute qui ment à un de ses patients et une thérapeute qui pique une crise de nerfs devant ma porte. Et j'allais oublier, une thérapeute qui se vexe sans la moindre raison en plein milieu du repas ! Tu ne vas pas gagner le titre de la meilleure thérapeute de l'année si tu veux mon avis, raille Edward alors qu'à chaque mot, l'impression d'avoir une plaie par balle me traverse.

-Je pense que le pas est maîtrisé, si nous passions à une allure un peu plus rapide ? Je demande en tentant de maîtriser les chevrotements de ma voix.

Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé, je claque ma langue contre mon palais pendant qu'Edward exerce une pression sur les flancs de Perséphone qui passe au petit trot, faisant d'Edward une espèce de poupée de chiffon qui se ballote dans tous les sens, même si il se raidit.

-Détendez vous, sinon vous risquez d'avoir plein de courbatures avant ce soir, et pour avoir un peu plus d'équilibre, tenez vous avec vos deux mains, sans lâcher les rennes, au pommeau de la selle. Comme ceci, je dis, repassant au vouvoiement, instaurant à nouveau la distance que je place toujours entre membres du personnel soignant et pensionnaires.

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas pour cette fin ! Comme toujours avec Edward, on avance d'un pas et on recule de 3 !**

**Pour celles et ceux à qui les descriptions sur la vie au ranch, ou sur les chevaux plaisent moins, j'ai voulu détaillé parce que c'est quelque chose que je maîtrise bien, mais aussi parce que c'était une évidence de faire quelque chose de détailler, pour justement toutes les personnes qui ne montent pas ou qui ne se sont jamais occupées de chevaux.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou à toutes (et a tous) ! Merci à Kaname 20, apfeltorte et Mlodierm pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre. Ça me fait énormément plaisir.**

**De même, un grand merci à toutes celles qui ajoutent cette histoire en favori ou en alerte. **

**Merci à crazybells pour la relecture et la correction !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après la leçon d'équitation, j'explique à Edward comment descendre du cheval sans qu'il ne se fasse mal ou que cela ne frotte trop avec sa prothèse. Nous retournons aux écuries dans un silence lourd. Je suis déterminée à lui prouver que je suis professionnelle mais que je suis aussi humaine, comme si je n'avais pas le droit d'aller mal, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas vécue des choses traumatisantes aussi !

Nous croisons James qui termine dans le box de Lolita et je laisse Edward guider Perséphone dans son box après que je lui ai retiré le licou. Avant de dé-seller, l'ex militaire me demande silencieusement par quoi il doit commencer, je lui montre le filet et il défait les lanières que j'ai fermées un peu plus tôt. Je l'observe faire, ne disant rien, attendant de voir si il va faire une erreur ou non. Une fois qu'il a terminé, je lui dis de mettre le filet sur son épaule pour enlever la selle. Il va bien à gauche pour desserrer la sangle, il me demande ensuite comment il doit prendre le tout.

-Prenez tout en même temps, nous rangerons une fois dans la sellerie, je lui dis. Nous nous dirigeons tous les deux dans la pièce de rangement où je lui montre comment ranger la scelle sur le port fait à cet effet, pendant ce temps, il accroche le filet sur le poteau avec le nom de Perséphone qui y est inscrit.

-Alors comment s'est passée cette première leçon d'équitation ? Demande James qui nous a suivit et qui reste sur le seuil. Edward ? Demande le jeune prof.

-Oh c'était bien, je suppose, même si ne faire que des cercles n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, répond le jeune homme roux.

-C'est certain qu'au début, ce n'est pas l'éclate, répond James. Mais c'est nécessaire surtout pour les débutants adultes. Bella est un bon prof, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, lui assure James.

-D'accord, mais ça vous dérange si la prochaine fois, c'est avec vous ? Le questionne Edward.

-Pas du tout, c'est bien aussi de tester plusieurs profs, plaisante James sans se rendre compte de mon malaise suite à la demande d'Edward, même si je suppose que je l'ai bien cherché.

-Dit, James ça te dérange d'aider Edward à brosser Perséphone maintenant ? Je lui demande. Je dois encore faire les box d'Aramis, Hercule et Perséphone avant de manger et je n'aurais pas le temps de tout faire, j'explique.

-Pas de soucis Bella. Au fait, j'ai vu mon père, il va sans doute t'en reparler, mais il demande si c'est possible que tu passes à son cabinet demain matin.

-D'accord, bon et bin je suppose qu'il faut que je me remette au travail, je plaisante avec un sourire pour mon collègue et ami. Et je veux que Perséphone brille de milles feux !

-A vos ordres Madame !

Je quitte les deux hommes, reprenant mon travail qui ne m'occupe que mes mains et non pas l'esprit. C'est dans ces instants que j'aime le plus mon métier, avoir à la fois en travail physique et un travail plus intellectuel, je peux presque faire mon emploi du temps comme je le souhaite ce qui me permet de faire ma thérapie personnelle. Je mets le cœur à l'ouvrage pour accélérer la cadence afin d'être certaine de terminer avant le dîner et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même prendre ma douche ce qui me permettrait d'éviter les mêmes remarques que pendant le déjeuner.

Pendant que je fais le box d'Aramis, j'entends James et Edward qui parlent et la discussion à l'air d'aller bon train entre les deux hommes et je me demande pourquoi ça ne peut pas être la même chose entre l'ex militaire et moi. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas la personne la plus agréable, la plus sociable qui soit, mais je ne suis pas une sauvage non plus ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai que peu d'amis que je suis une mauvaise personne. Je reconnais que j'ai mauvais caractère, je suis têtue mais ce sont aussi des qualités, je ne vois pas à quel moment mais ce sont aussi des qualités !

Je me souviens qu'au lycée, même si nous ne communiquions que pendant les cours de bio, n'ayant pas du tout le même cercle d'amis, nous n'étions pas non plus au point de nous fusiller du regard. Bordel, je ne demande même pas à être son amie, je sais que j'ai bien trop merdé pour ça, mais juste une putain d'entente cordiale ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Puis je me souviens qu'Edward a peur de mon père, pourquoi ? Est ce qu'Edward a fait des conneries étant plus jeune et que mon père l'a arrêté ? Madame Masen est veuve depuis des années, ne me dites pas que mon père est sortie avec la mère d'Edward ! Je veux dire, madame Masen est très gentille mais déjà que nous avons du mal à nous supporter avec Edward, là se serait vraiment compliqué !

Ce n'est pas à Edward que je vais pouvoir demander le fin mot de l'histoire puisque je suis certaine qu'il me déteste, méprise et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et ce n'est pas non plus à mon père, je le connais, vu l'air innocent qu'il avait hier soir, il ne voudra jamais, et je dis bien au grand jamais me le dire. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier Jésus, Jéhovah ou Bouda pour que ma mère le sache puisque mes parents se téléphonent régulièrement.

Je termine dans le calme une fois que les deux hommes ont quitté les écuries et je ne crois pas qu'un soupir ait fait preuve d'autant de soulagement de toute l'histoire des soupirs ! Je termine le box de Perséphone à 18h30, ce qui me laisse une demi heure avant le dîner. Demi heure que j'aurais pu passer avec mes parents, mais pour éviter toutes remarques, je me précipite à l'étage pour prendre une douche puis changer de vêtements, je dois dire que même moi, je me sens crasseuse et sale, puisque avant de me déshabiller et d'enlever ma prothèse, je me lave les mains, deux fois. Une fois avant de me dévêtir et une seconde fois avant d'enlever ma prothèse. On ne rigole pas avec les règles d'hygiène !

Je voudrais rester des heures sous la douche mais je n'ai pas ce luxe et si je m'écoutais, les factures d'eau seraient vite astronomiques ! Finalement, l'armée a été un bon entraînement avec le temps dans les douches chronométrées, quand on pouvait se doucher ! Il m'est déjà arrivé en mission ne de pas avoir accès à quelque chose pour me laver pendant 3 jours, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable !

En sortant de la douche et ne voyant pas l'intérêt de remettre ma prothèse pour si peu de temps, j'enfile le premier pantalon propre qui vient en roulant la jambe droite. Je descends cinq minutes avant 19h et j'aide à mettre les derniers couverts avec ma mère.

-Alors ma chérie, débute Renée. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Bien et la tienne ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ? Je lui demande. Toi qui a l'habitude de faire tout pleins de choses, d'ailleurs tu t'es remise à la peinture ? Je l'interroge.

-Bien sûr, j'ai d'ailleurs pris mon matériel, le Montana est très différent de la Floride, c'est plus vert, plus montagneux et plus sauvage. Je compte peindre quelques toiles pendant mon séjour.

-C'est pour ça que ta valise pesait une tonne ? Demande Emmett complètement ahuri, même si je suis d'accord avec lui.

-On ne t'a jamais dit jeune homme que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres ? Lui demande ma mère. Et que ce n'était pas bien d'en interrompre une ?

-Désolé Renée mais j'avais quand même le droit de demander, c'est moi qui ai dû porter ta valise au premier ! Et je ne suis pas une chochotte mais bon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle était lourde !

-Comme toi, je le vanne.

-T'es méchante, cousine. Je ne suis pas lourd, je suis musclé d'abord ! Tu n'es qu'une femmelette !

-Tu n'as pas osé ? Je demande en le poursuivant armée de mes béquilles. Emmett Swan revient ici que je botte tes grosses fesses ! Ne me fait pas courir quand je suis en béquilles ! Emmett !

-Tu as commencé, se marre mon cousin alors que j'entends la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre derrière moi. Pendant un quart de seconde, je me demande si je dois me figer pour reprendre un rôle plus professionnel ou si je dois au contraire faire comme si rien venait de se passer. Cruel dilemme quand tu nous tiens ! Finalement, et heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas à choisir, mon père le fait à ma place.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demande mon père avec sa voix de flic. Oh oh, je n'ai pas entendu cette voix depuis que je lui ai fait part de mon envie de m'engager, ce qui n'est pas de très bonne augure.

Je me retourne à l'aide de mes béquilles et je sens toute crédibilité liée à ma fonction de directrice du centre qui s'évapore, s'élevant rapidement dans les airs et allant droit dans un trou noir pour y être perdue à jamais. Ça fait mal à l'égo !

-Papa ? Je demande avec un sourire penaud. Merde depuis que mes parents sont là, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau une gamine. Ouch !

-Pourquoi tu cris après ton cousin tout en le poursuivant alors que tu es en béquille ? Tu pourrais te blesser !

-Elle a dit que j'avais des grosses fesses, rapporte Emmett. Et j'ai renchéri en disant qu'elle était une femmelette, elle n'a pas bien apprécié, je crois.

-Ah bon ? J'ironise. Et papa, je ne suis pas en sucre, je n'allais pas me blesser, je dis pour le rassurer. Il y aurait mieux valu que tu t'inquiètes pour ton neveu.

-C'est pas une raison, on ne court pas dans une maison !

-C'est toi qui dis ça, je ricane.

-Tu as des dossiers sur mon oncle, le très estimé Charlie Swan, toujours d'un calme olympien ? Me demande Emmett devant tout le monde qui observe la scène avec amusement.

-Il se pourrait bien que oui, je réponds avec malice !

-Je veux tout savoir ! S'exclame mon cousin avec un grand sourire qui fait peur, vous voyez les « journalistes » people devant un scoop, tel que : « Britney Spears est dans un hôpital psychiatrique. » Emmett fait le même sourire de vautour.

-Tu ne sauras rien du tout, répond mon père d'une voix blanche.

Ma mère rigole dans son coin et pour ne pas perdre encore plus la face et puisque tout le monde est arrivé entre temps, je demande de passer à table, pas que j'en ai spécialement envie parce que ça signifie que je suis assise à côté d'Edward qui m'ignore totalement et qui est plus froid que le zéro absolu qui se trouve être -273° Kelvin. J'ai jamais dit que ce nous apprenons au lycée nous sert dans la vie de tous les jours… Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai toujours aimé manger et il n'est pas question que j'angoisse à l'idée des repas à cause d'Edward, merci mais non merci !

Le repas commence dans une bonne ambiance, même si Emmett essaye de me soutirer des infos sur mon père. Je pourrais le dire discrètement à mon cousin, mais ensuite il irait narguer Charlie avec ça. Ou je pourrais attendre que mon père reparte pour le lui dire, mais encore une fois, mon cousin narguerait mon père, bien que ce serait pas téléphone, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Pour les choses importantes, Emmett est très mature et responsable, pour les autres, il n'a pas évolué depuis ses douze ans. Mais ce n'est pas méchant, c'est même amusant et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je l'aime.

Je demande à Rachel et Tanya comment se sont passées leur journée et je les écoute raconter sa promenade en ville avec Esme pour la première et pour la deuxième, son cours d'arts martiaux. Ça me fait plaisir qu'elles aient passé toutes les deux une bonne journée, c'est vrai que je suis moins présente pour elles que pour Jasper, Alice et Edward. Mais je ne connais pas bien l'univers des pompiers pour la première, même si faire face aux regards des autres, je le vis au quotidien, surtout lorsque je suis sans ma prothèse. Lorsque je la porte, elle est presque indétectable, ce qui fait que peu de personnes savent que je suis amputée, à part quand je boite ou qu'il faut faire des activités qui nécessitent d'enlever ma prothèse.

Seth a passé son après midi à se promener avec les chiens et mon père a fait un bout de chemin avec lui, apparemment les deux policiers ont bien sympathisé, je suis contente à la fois pour Seth et pour mon père. Mais pour devenir ami avec mon père, ce n'est pas bien compliqué il suffit d'avoir un grand respect pour les forces de l'ordre, d'aimer la nature et le calme, d'aimer le sport ( à la télévision) et c'est dans la poche. Et visiblement, le jeune policier réunit toutes les qualités, la cerise sur le gâteau ? C'est un membre de la famille du meilleur ami de mon père et les voilà partis pour une grande conversation sur les différentes tribus amérindiennes. Ça me fait sourire de voir mon père comme ça.

Pendant un instant, j'écoute la conversation entre James et Victoria avant de décider que ça ne me regardait pas, m'attardant ensuite sur la conversation entre mon cousin, Rosalie et Carlisle à laquelle je me « branche ». Je n'ai même pas essayé la conversation entre Edward, Jasper et Alice qui parlaient du cours d'équitation de cet après midi. Je devrais être contente que James prenne aussi Edward en charge pendant ses cours, ça prouve que c'est un bon prof et qu'il mérite son salaire, d'un autre côté, ça me fait clairement chier parce que ça veut dire que l'ex militaire ne me fait pas ou plus confiance et on ne va pas se mentir, c'est pas génial .

-Dit Edward, lui demande mon père, coupant la conversation qu'il avait avec Seth. Comment tu as trouvé ton premier cours d'équitation ?

-C'était intéressant, lui répond le jeune homme. Même si je n'ai pas ressenti toutes les sensations que Jasper ou Alice décrivent.

-C'est seulement le début, et je parie que Bella t'a fait le coup de la longe. Elle le fait à tout le monde mais ça permet d'avoir plus confiance plus tard. Tu vas remonter ? Lui demande mon père.

C'est étrange de voir mon père aussi familier avec Edward, qu'il le tutoie comme ça. On pourrait mettre ça sur le compte de la différence d'âge, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la sensation que pendant la brève période pendant laquelle j'ai vécu avec ma mère, il s'est passé quelque chose entre mon père et Edward.

-Oui, mais avec James puisque Bella a beaucoup de travail.

-C'est vrai que tu travailles beaucoup Bella.

-Je fais pareil que les autres, ni plus ni moins, je réponds avec un sourire crispé.

-Mais ce n'est pas vraiment votre métier, poursuit Edward.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à faire mais si c'est me mettre en colère, malheureusement pour lui, je suis déterminée à prouver que je bonne dans ce que je fais et dans mon métier et même ses piques n'auront pas raison de ça, pas ce soir en tout cas. Je pourrais encore m'énerver mais à part me fatiguer, ça ne servirait à rien alors je lui fais un grand sourire, répondant avec la voix la plus doucereuse que je n'ai jamais pris et je lui dis :

-Vous avez tout à fait raison.

Il semble surpris que je lui réponde avec autant de calme mais ce n'est pas ce soir que tu auras le plaisir de me mettre hors de moi, et je ne compte pas jouer à ton petit jeu alors prépare toi à courir mon grand, je ne suis pas sur la ligne de départ !

* * *

**Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Et que pensez vous de la relation entre Bella et Emmett ? Je dois dire que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire leur scène. **

**Il risque d'avoir un peu d'action dans le prochain chapitre et un peu de bagarre… Mais que va-t-il se passer ? La réponse la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Nanoulaet, Kaname20, Niagara et apfeltorte pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre ! **

**Niagara :**** Tu verras que la « bagarre » va te surprendre ! Et même si vous devez être plusieurs à vouloir qu'Emmett venge sa cousine, Bella est parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule. Pour la relation entre Edward et Charlie, il va falloir être patiente pour avoir les réponses parce que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! **

**Pour celles qui ont des partiels ou des concours, comme ça peut arriver à la mi décembre, je vous dis MERDE et je vous souhaite bon courage ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour sa correction et sa relecture ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Depuis jeudi, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas prendre Edward et l'emmener de force sur le tatami pour lui donner une leçon. D'un côté, je sais que si je le faisais, je pourrais gagner mais seulement parce que j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec ma prothèse et pas lui. De l'autre, je me doute que si nous avions tous les deux nos deux jambes, je ne suis pas sûre de faire long feu.

En tant que membre du corps médical, ma formation en arts martiaux et en moyens de défenses est plus rudimentaires que d'autres corps de l'armée. Mais j'aimais ça, je veux dire, pouvoir me défendre et surtout, c'était avant tout un moyen de me défouler lorsque j'étais sur la base et que je ne travaillais pas. Ma seule véritable amie sur la base était Rosalie, je parlais et j'échangeais avec des collègues, mais c'est un peu compliqué pour moi de me lier d'amitié avec des personnes qui étaient susceptibles d'être ensuite mes supérieurs. Alors j'allais à la salle de sport, combattant contre des personnes avec un grade plus élevé ou plus bas, mais sur un tatami, le grade et notre place importaient peu, c'était deux personnes l'une en face de l'autre.

Heureusement, hier on était dimanche et j'ai passé une bonne journée à me promener (à pied) avec mes parents et ma mère est restée pendant un moment à peindre le paysage pendant que nous jouions avec les chiens, mon père et moi.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas pu demander à ma mère si elle savait quelque chose concernant mon père et Edward et même si la curiosité me consume littéralement de l'intérieur, je ne pense pas que je demanderai, parce que ça sonne plus commère de bas étage que directrice d'un centre de rééducation. Donc c'est difficilement que je ravale ma curiosité et que mes journées se passent.

Vendredi, j'ai cru que j'allais tuer Edward après qu'il m'ait lancé de nombreuses piques toute la journée et mon père a fait celui qui n'a rien vu et rien entendu. Alors pour me défouler, samedi, j'ai assisté au cours de Victoria qui comme promis, ne m'a pas loupée pendant notre face à face. Je ne me souvenais même pas de l'existence de certains de mes muscles avant que je n'en souffre à cause de la rousse.

Aujourd'hui débute la dernière semaine de Seth au centre, il a bien progressé et d'un point de vue physique, il a tout récupéré et d'un point de vue psychologique, Rosalie pense que c'est okay.

Après la réunion hebdomadaire qui a été rapide cette semaine, je retourne dans mon bureau pour lire les dossiers des deux personnes susceptibles de rentrer au centre dès la semaine prochaine, je déteste cette partie là de mon travail, devoir choisir qui a le plus besoin de venir ici et j'aimerais bien que le centre s'agrandisse un peu, cependant, ce qui fait que notre centre est différent des autres est sa taille humaine, qui permet de prendre des repas tous ensemble et surtout de permettre aux soignants de prendre le temps nécessaire pour nous occuper de nos pensionnaires.

Je lis les deux dossiers, les deux personnes sont actuellement dans le même hôpital ce qui veut dire que je n'ai qu'un numéro à composer pour rendre ma décision. Les deux ont besoin de venir au centre et les deux sont des anciens militaires. Une femme et un homme. Lorsque je prends mon téléphone et que je compose le numéro du médecin en charge des deux patients, je sais qui le centre accueillera dès lundi prochain. Je sais qu'un des deux patients sera l'un des nôtre et pas l'autre et ça m'enrage ! Bien évidemment, nous avions discuté des deux cas avec Carlisle et Rosalie, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le médecin voulait que j'aille le voir à son cabinet, notre choix est effectif depuis la réunion. Cependant, je voulais prendre le temps de relire les deux dossiers pour être certaine de faire le bon choix.

Au téléphone, le médecin en charge des deux patients me dit qu'il les préviendra de ma décision et nous échangeons quelques banalités. Je raccroche au bout de dix minutes et même si je fais confiance au médecin pour prévenir les deux patients, je prends sur moi de composer le premier numéro pour annoncer que malheureusement, ce n'est pas lui qui est retenu pour venir dès lundi.

Puis j'appelle la seconde patiente, elle est ravie de pouvoir venir et guérir, je suis obligée de lui rappeler que si le centre obtient de bons résultats c'est pas seulement grâce à un personnel compétent mais aussi parce que les personnes qui viennent ont à cœur de guérir et qu'elles mettent de la bonne volonté. Nous ne faisons pas des miracles.

Puisque je dispose d'un peu de temps avant le repas, je m'avance dans la paperasse de cette après midi, espérant ainsi pouvoir me reposer un peu. Je suis vite déconcentrée et détournée de mon travail en pensant encore et toujours à Edward et ça me gonfle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais une fixette sur lui depuis qu'il est arrivé. Au début, j'avais peur qu'il découvre que je lui ai menti et maintenant que c'est fait, pourquoi je pense encore à lui ? Pourquoi, il ne sort pas de ma tête ? L'idéal serait que je sorte, il faudrait que je sorte, que je rencontre de nouvelles personnes et pourquoi pas un homme pour me sortir Edward du crâne.

Maintenant, les questions sont : sortir où ? Et quand ? Le seul jour pendant lequel je ne « travaille » pas est le dimanche, même si c'est moi qui prépare le repas. Le samedi, il y a des activités et je travaille aussi. Je pourrais me libérer pendant une journée, ce serait possible mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à Melstone et je connais tous les habitants, il faudrait que j'aille dans une ville plus grande mais ce n'est pas la porte à côté et ça entraîne des frais, surtout que maintenant, je vais aller à Billings tous les trois mois, en plus de devoir aller chercher les pensionnaires à l'aéroport, même si ce n'est pas souvent que nous allons tous les chercher.

C'est presque une demi heure que je perds à être dans mes pensées avant que je ne me concentre et que j'arrive enfin à terminer les formulaires que je dois envoyer aux administrations de l'état pour continuer à recevoir des subventions afin d'encore améliorer le centre avec de nouveaux équipements. En début d'après midi, je me rendrais au bureau de poste de Melstone pour les administrations en reçoit une copie papier même si j'ai rempli exactement les mêmes formulaires sur l'ordinateur et je leur ai tout envoyé par mail.

Le repas se passe dans un calme relatif, Edward continue à m'envoyer des piques dès que l'occasion se présente et j'ai l'impression que quoique je dise ou fasse, il en trouve alors j'abandonne et si mon cerveau me crie, voire me hurle de lui répondre, ma partie adulte et mature me répond que si je me lance dans cette voie, j'emprunte l'autoroute de l'enfer, merci papa qui écoute ça sous la douche, je vous promets que ce n'est pas une blague, mon père écoute du AC/DC sous la douche et ce depuis samedi. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, parce qu'il l'écoute fort le bougre, il m'a répondu que ça lui permettait de se réveiller en plein, comme si le footing et le café n'étaient pas suffisant !

Ma mère de son côté me ravie les oreilles avec sa musique traditionnelle sud américaine. C'est pas si mal, c'est même joyeux et beau mais pas pendant plusieurs heures. Pour le coup, le métal est plus à mon goût.

Après manger, je demande à Rachel si ça lui dirait de m'accompagner en ville pour aller à la poste et pour faire un tour à la quincaillerie, afin d'acheter quelques petites choses. Alice s'invite, n'ayant pas envie de monter cet après midi et bien sûr, Edward trouve quelque chose à dire et plus il parle, moins j'ai l'impression de le connaître.

-Mais vous conduisez ? Me demande Edward.

-Et à votre avis comment j'ai ramené mes parents depuis Billings la semaine dernière ?

-J'ai supposé que votre père ou votre mère avaient conduit.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez votre logique, comment j'aurais fait pour aller jusqu'à Billings ?

-Je dois dire, que je n'en sais rien, admet Edward avec un ricanement de la part d'Alice.

J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'Alice, Jasper et Edward sont d'un côté, ils passent tous pas mal de temps ensemble, avec les cours de James notamment et que Rachel, Seth et Tanya, les non militaires restent plus entre eux, ça me désole un peu mais ce n'est pas mon rôle d'intervenir pour leur affinités.

-Vous voulez venir ou vous restez ici ? Je me force à demander.

-Je ne voudrais pas mourir dans un accident, répond Edward.

Il est méchant et il le sait, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il veut passer à la vitesse supérieure ? D'accord je lui ai menti, mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai coupé la jambe, je ne mérite sans doute pas la gentillesse mais un minimum de respect n'est pas interdit.

-Très bien, je dis. A mon retour, nous aurons une discussion vous et moi, je le préviens avant de prendre le courrier que je dois poster et que les deux jeunes femmes m'accompagnent jusqu'à la voiture.

Alice s'installe à l'arrière, de même que Rachel et ça m'amuse un peu de constater qu'aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne veut venir à l'avant et je les comprends, on ne veut pas froisser l'autre et au final elles finissent toutes les deux derrière. Je sors du ranch et nous arrivons rapidement en ville et au bureau de poste. Je gare la voiture devant et nous sortons. Nous entrons toutes les trois dans le bureau de poste et malheureusement, devant nous se trouve Robbie Mallory avec ses cheveux gras et sa condescendance.

-Mais qui voilà ? Demande Mallory en se retournant et nous voyant. Si ce n'est pas la belle et charmante Bella et son échantillon du musée des horreurs. Tu n'as pas honte de venir salir notre beau paysage ?

-Pas quand je vois ta tête dans mon champ de vision, je rétorque mauvaise.

-Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour moi, je suis le seul homme qui t'accorderait la moindre importance.

-Dans ce cas là, je préfère encore rester célibataire, je réponds. Avance, c'est ton tours et je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Pourquoi, tes horreurs personnelles ont besoin d'attention ?

-Attention, j'ai été gentille jusqu'à présent, mais insulte encore mes patients et je peux te promettre que même avec une jambe en moins je suis capable de bien t'amocher, nous sommes d'accord ?

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu n'es qu'une femme, se moque l'imbécile.

-Ne me cherche pas, parce que je vais te prouver qu'une femme et qu'une handicapée par dessus le marché va pouvoir te péter le nez. Avance !

-J'attends de voir ça, renifle dédaigneusement Robbie. En plus, tu ne peux pas faire ça, je porterais plainte.

-Ne te gène pas, j'ai trois flics et une ancienne policière en ce moment même au ranch. Alors poste ton courrier et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Un problème ? Demande Rachel en s'avançant.

-Retourne d'où tu viens la mutilée ! Lui lance Mallory.

-Ne vous en faites pas Rachel, le monsieur a un peu trop bu, il va s'excuser.

-Tu m'accuses d'être un alcoolique en plus ? Comprend l'homme.

-Excuse toi auprès de la dame et on en parle plus et pour l'amour du ciel poste ton putain courrier pour que je puisse poster le mien !

-T'es qu'une salope ! Et il n'est pas question que je m'excuse auprès de cette chose, crache Mallory.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, je balance mon poing à travers la figure de l'alcoolique notoire, lui cassant le nez au passage vu le saignement qui s'en écoule. A ma défense, je l'avais prévenu.

-Bon sang, je m'étonne que personne ne l'ait fait plus tôt ! S'exclame Madame Johnson, la postière.

-Ça ne devait pas être l'envie qui leur manquait, rigole Alice. Même moi qui suis non violente, je voulais faire la même chose, dit la jeune femme après que Mallory soit sorti, reprenant avec lui son courrier.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ma petite, il ne s'amusera pas à aller voir la police mais si il le fait, nous sommes trois pour témoigner que vous ne faisiez que vous défendre après que l'approche diplomatique ait échouée, d'autant que vous défendiez aussi la jeune dame. Alors que puis je faire pour vous mes belles ?

Les mots gentils de madame Johnson permettent à Rachel de reprendre contenance mais j'ai bien vu que les paroles virulentes et méchantes de Robbie Mallory avaient blessé la pompière. Je regrette encore moins de lui avoir balancé mon poing dans la figure !

Je paye les timbres et l'envoi en recommandé avant de sortir du bureau de poste. Ce dernier n'est pas très loin de la quincaillerie, mais avant je voudrais m'assurer que Rachel va bien. Alice est déjà en train de lui parler et de la rassurer.

-Eh tu sais que ce que cet homme a dit est complètement faux.

-Il n'a pas tort, j'ai pleins de cicatrices de partout, ce n'est pas très esthétique.

-Rachel, on s'en fout de l'esthétisme, le plus important est que vous alliez bien et que vous vous sentiez bien dans votre corps. Robbie était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et plus important, c'est un idiot qui dirait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir blesser les personnes.

-Et puis, regarde comment il a parlé à Bella. Ce gars est clairement un crétin. Ne te laisse pas abattre et la dame de la poste a dit « mes belles », elle parlait de toi aussi, tu sais !

-C'est gentil à vous deux de me dire ça, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'appesantir là dessus. Ça vous dérange si on arrête d'en parler et qu'on va acheter ce dont Bella a besoin ?

-Bien dit ! S'exclame Alice. Je pense que lorsque je sortirais du centre, j'aurais besoin d'une copine de shopping, Rachel si je passe en Californie, tu en serais ? Demande la petite brune.

-Avec plaisir, même si le shopping n'est pas mon activité favorite, dit la pompière avec une grimace qui me fait sourire.

Nous nous rendons à pied à la quincaillerie puisqu'elle n'est qu'à un pâté de maison. Marcher nous fait du bien, et permet aussi de confronter Rachel à d'autres regards, bien que personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit. Je suis presque étonnée de ne pas voir débarquer la vieille Mallory pour m'engueuler d'avoir « abîmé » son fils, mais elle aussi, je saurais la recevoir, bien que la violence ne soit pas une option pour elle.

Après avoir terminé nos achats, il est encore tôt alors je propose aux deux jeunes de leur payer un café. Le bar et café de Melstone se trouvant à moins de 500 mètres du magasin, nous repassons par la voiture pour déposer nos achats dans le coffre et nous continuons à pied. L'endroit ne paye pas de mine mais ils ont de très bons gâteaux et je pense que nous méritons toutes une petite gourmandise.

Finalement, l'après midi en ville aura pris plus de temps que prévu mais ça m'a aussi permit d'être loin du ranch, de la paperasse et d'Edward et d'ainsi me concentrer sur d'autres pensionnaires.

Lorsque nous rentrons au ranch, Alice et Rachel se rendent dans leur petite maisonnette pendant que je me dirige vers la grande maison. Je pense à la conversation que je vais avoir avec Edward. Cette fois ci, il a été trop loin, je veux bien supporter ses piques sans rien dire, mais je suis contre la méchanceté gratuite. Je pose les achats sur la table dans le salon, discutant un peu avec Esme, cette dernière m'apprenant que ma mère est partie peindre et que mon père se ballade avec Seth et les chiens.

Je ressors et je me dirige d'un pas déterminé vers la maisonnette d'Edward, il est temps que les masques tombent et qu'une sérieuse discussion ait lieu !

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? La semaine prochaine, la vraie discussion à coeur ouvert aura lieu et ça risque de faire des dégâts ! **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Merci à apfeltorte, Niagara, Kaname20 pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre.**

**Niagara:****Je suis contente si tu as été surprise, c'était un peu le but :) J'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire ! **

**D'ici la fin du week end, je vais poster un nouvel OS sur un couple un peu particulier de ****_Twilight_****, j'espère que vous serez au rendez vous, si ce n'est pas le cas, joyeux Noël à toutes celles qui le souhaitent !**

**Merci à crazybells pour sa correction !**

**Bonne lecture et ne me tuez pas ! **

* * *

Je toque à la porte qui s'ouvre rapidement sur Edward. Bien, très bien même. Apparemment, il est en colère alors dans ce cas, nous sommes deux. J'en ai marre de son comportement à la noix et il va très vite d'en rendre compte.

-Prend ton manteau, on va faire un tour, je lui dis, ne retenant pas le tutoiement.

Je pense que pour que cette conversation se passe le mieux possible, il faut que nous soyons dans un endroit neutre. Mon bureau ne l'est pas, je fais trop directrice. La maisonnette d'Edward ne convient pas non plus, il pourrait penser que j'empiète sur son territoire. Alors, le meilleur moyen est que nous marchions, de telle sorte à ce que personne ne nous interrompe et que l'endroit soit le plus neutre possible. Je n'attends pas sa réponse et je me mets en marche, m'arrêtant tout de même pour l'attendre.

Il prend son manteau qu'il enfile avant de fermer la porte de la maisonnette et de me suivre. Pendant une centaine de mètres, le temps de nous éloigner du ranch et de ses activités, nous marchons en silence, mais une fois certaine que plus personne ne peut nous entendre, je me lance.

-Le comportement de tout à l'heure et ta remarque étaient inacceptables. Que tu me détestes, d'accord, tu as le droit, je t'ai menti et tu ne veux pas passer au dessus, très bien. Tu veux me lancer des piques à longueur de journée pour te venger, ne te gène pas. Mais que tu te permettes ce genre de réflexion, c'est intolérable. Je suis non seulement la directrice de ce centre, mais aussi une personne et j'estime que comme tout à chacun, je mérite un certain respect !

Edward continue de marcher, faisant comme si il ne m'avait pas entendue, ce qui encore une fois démontre sa très grande maturité. Je pousse un soupir las. Je ne sais plus comment faire avec lui, je veux l'aider, c'est mon métier, mais c'est aussi plus que cela. Le fait que je connaissais Edward avant tout ça avant que lui ou moi soyons blessés fait que je ressens un lien plus fort avec lui qu'avec n'importe lequel de mes pensionnaires.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je fais ça uniquement pour me venger de ton mensonge ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te voir telle que tu es ? Demande amèrement Edward.

-Et je suis quoi pour toi ? Dis moi, parce que sinon cette conversation ne nous mènera nul part, je réponds calmement alors que mon cœur bat à la chamade.

-Tu fais celle qui se soucie des personnes ici présentes, mais tu fais ça uniquement pour soulager ta conscience, c'est ton moyen de fuir. J'ai parlé avec ton père et avec ma mère, tu n'es pas retournée à Forks depuis que tu en es partie. Alors qu'à ta sortie d'hôpital, tu aurais eu le temps, j'en sais quelque chose. Tu fuis et tu essayes de te racheter une conscience en aidant qui ? Des handicapés comme toi . Tu penses que tu es une bonne personne n'est ce pas ? Tu te dis sans doute que tu fais ça pour nous, mais c'est encore un mensonge. Tu es une putain d'égoïste, voilà qui tu es ! S'énerve Edward.

Je le laisse déverser sa colère, au fond de lui, il en a besoin et si il faut que ça tombe sur moi, ce n'est pas grave. Je l'écoute mais ses mots me font mal. Ils me blessent parce que quelque part, il n'a pas tort sur toute la ligne.

-Tu penses ça ? Tu penses vraiment que si j'avais voulu fuir, je serais venue dans le ranch de mes grands parents avec mon cousin ? Tu penses que c'est pour alléger ma putain de conscience ? Je demande en crachant presque les mots. Si j'avais voulu avoir bonne conscience, je n'aurais pas ouvert un centre de rééducation et réadaptation pour militaires ! Tous les jours, je vois des personnes mutilées et traumatisées et c'est mon métier de les aider. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir toi avec ta moitié de jambe en moins te plaindre ? Que ça ne me rappelle pas ma propre situation, mon propre handicap ? Tu penses que j'ai une putain de jambe en moins parce que j'ai décidé de jouer avec la scie du chirurgien ? Si j'avais voulu alléger ma conscience, je me serais tirer une balle dans la tête dès l'instant où j'ai compris que j'étais toujours en vie ! Alors ne viens pas me faire des remarques sur ce que tu penses être juste, tu ne me connais pas Edward !

-Parce que toi tu penses me connaître ? Pourquoi, parce que tu m'as reconnu tout de suite ou parce que tu as lu mon dossier médical ? Tu ne me connais pas non plus miss « je suis la directrice, j'ai toujours raison » ! Je m'en fous de ta vie ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que si ma mère ne m'avait pas forcé à venir, tu ne m'aurais pas revu et je regrette d'avoir écouter ma mère pour la seule et unique raison que je t'ai vue !

-Tu es libre de t'en aller, ne te sens pas obligé de rester, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre.

-L'inconvénient de ce centre est qu'il est géré par toi, le reste de l'équipe est très compétente et professionnelle contrairement à toi qui te vexe pour un rien, qui mens et que sais je ! Tu aurais dû te la tirer ta balle ! Me crache Edward au visage.

Avant même que je n'ai conscience de le faire, ce qui est un véritable problème aujourd'hui, je lui assène une violente gifle, choqué, il lève sa main pour venir se toucher la joue.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, alors à partir de maintenant, tu me parles correctement sinon et ce n'est jamais arrivé, je te vire de chez moi à coups de pied dans le derrière, on se comprend ? Je demande froidement.

Il hoche simplement la tête et je le laisse planté là, pour calmer ma colère, je décide de poursuivre ma marche et de pousser un peu sur mes capacités. Je serais bien retournée au ranch pour préparer Freesia mais monter à cheval avec mon niveau de colère et avec des sentiments en ébullition, c'est la bonne formule pour me faire mal.

Je marche un long moment avant de me diriger vers le plan d'eau, je sais que j'y serais tranquille et que personne ne viendra m'embêter. Lorsque j'arrive vers la rivière, je suis fatiguée, en sueur parce que ma veste est trop épaisse et toujours sur le coup des remarques blessantes d'Edward. Elles ne devraient pas m'atteindre, il était en colère et il ne devait pas penser la moitié des choses qu'il a dites, mais je me sens mal.

Je refuse de penser qu'il a raison et que j'aurais dû me mettre une balle dans la tête. Lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital militaire en Allemagne, tout de suite après mon opération, j'y ai pensé. Je ne savais pas encore si certains de mes collègues étaient toujours en vie, mais tout ce que je savais c'est que je souffrais et qu'il me manquait une jambe. Pendant presque une semaine, l'envie de mourir était tenace et ne m'a pas quittée. Et puis, quand je suis rentrée au pays, j'ai appris la mort de Jared et de Claire, mais aussi la survie de Matt et d'Allison, deux collègues infirmiers.

Je m'assois sur une souche d'arbre, regardant les petites imperfections à la surface de l'eau dûes au courant. Pendant un long moment, je tente de faire le vide dans ma tête et de respirer lentement et profondément. Le calme et la verdure environnante ainsi que le léger vent me permettent d'y arriver sans trop de problèmes.

J'ouvre mes yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés lorsqu'une branche craque derrière moi, je me retourne pour voir mon père, tenant par les rennes Lolita. Mon père monte une jument qui s'appelle Lolita, pour le coup, ça me fait sourire.

-Je savais que je te trouverai là, me dit simplement mon père en s'approchant un peu plus de la souche. C'est toujours là que tu venais lorsque tu avais besoin de calme lorsque tu étais ado.

-Et c'était toujours toi pendant que tu étais en vacances, qui me ramenais chez mamie et papy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ? Pourquoi te montres tu plus agressive et plus sur la défensive en ce moment ?

-La semaine passée n'était pas une bonne semaine, et tu le sais, je lui réponds. Pour aujourd'hui, il semblerait que j'ai un petit soucis avec certaines personnes du sexe masculin.

-Tu veux en parler ? Demande mon père.

Charlie n'est pas l'homme le plus bavard, mais quand il demande si on veut en parler, il écoute toujours très bien et est toujours de bons conseils. Est ce que c'est son métier de shérif qui fait ça ou il était déjà comme ça avant de rentrer dans les forces de l'ordre ?

-Pour le premier, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Pour le second en revanche… La discussion avec Edward a été houleuse et il m'a balancé des horreurs. Il ne les pensait sans doute pas, je reprends après avoir vu la lueur de colère dans les yeux de l'homme de loi. Mais ça m'a énervée alors je suis venue ici.

-Tu veux que j'en parle avec lui ? Demande mon père.

-Non, je suis une grande fille, nous avons mis les choses au point mais si tu pouvais me donner ta technique pour lui faire peur, je suis preneuse ! Je plaisante.

-Mais si je te la donne, je serais obligé de te tuer, rétorque Charlie avec humour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward t'a dit et finalement, ça ne me regarde pas, mais si je peux te donner un conseil ne le lâche pas, ne l'abandonne pas, c'est un gars gentil et il a besoin de ton aide plus qu'il ne le croit.

-Ce n'est pas au programme et quoiqu'il arrive, je compte faire mon métier, je réponds à mon père. Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit de mon aide spécifiquement dont il a besoin et pour être honnête, Rosalie et Carlisle feront un bien meilleur job que moi concernant Edward.

-C'est toi qui vois, répond Charlie avec philosophie. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. Allez, on rentre, il nous reste encore une petite marche et l'heure du repas approche, me dit mon père.

Je me relève et je marche à ses côtés pendant qu'il tient Lolita. A peu de chose près, je peux m'imaginer quinze ans en arrière lorsque je venais adolescente. A la différence que ce n'est plus mes grands parents qui m'attendent à la maison avec mon cousin, mais que c'est une horde de pensionnaires. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le sentiment d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous attend est toujours plaisant. Le hic, c'est que je pense pas trouver un homme qui voudrait partager sa petite amie ou sa femme avec autant de monde.

Nous rentrons doucement et nous arrivons peu avant 18h35, ce qui nous laisse 25 minutes pour bichonner Lolita avant le repas. J'aide mon père à desseller la jument et lorsque je reviens de la sellerie avec le seau de brosses, je vois mon cousin qui parle avec mon père. A trois, nous mettons peu de temps pour panser Lolita. J'en profite pour rentrer un peu plus tôt pour aider à finaliser de mettre la table.

Dans l'entrée, je troque mes baskets contre mes chaussures d'intérieurs avant d'aller me laver les mains. Et j'aide Esme et Rosalie à mettre la table. Ma mère est en train de couper en parts équitables, la quiche qu'Esme a faite. Une fois que tout le monde est présent, cela ne prend que quelques minutes pour que nous nous mettions à table. Alice se fait une joie de raconter l'après midi à Melstone aux autres pensionnaires et de leur conter notre rencontre avec Robbie

-Nous étions au bureau de poste et devant Bella se trouver un homme, tout de suite il était agressif.

-Qui ? Demande Emmett en se resservant une part de quiche.

-Qui à ton avis ? Je l'interroge avec un sourire ironique. Robbie, qui d'autre.

-Et il n'a pas vraiment été poli et respectueux mais Bella lui répondait aussi calmement que possible, même moi, j'aurais été plus violente !

-Impossible, lui lance Jasper. Tu es la personne la moins violente que je connaisse.

-Eh bien, face à ce type, ma non violence était sur le point de se faire la malle ! Lui rétorque Alice. Et quand avec Rachel , nous avons vu qu'il ne lâchait pas l'affaire et qu'il était de plus en plus agressif, Rachel s'est avancée pour demander à Bella si tout allait bien et ce… gars a osé insulter Rachel ! Heureusement, Bella lui a demandé de s'excuser mais il n'était pas d'accord et puisqu'il était de plus en plus méchant envers Rachel qui ne lui avait rien dit, au passage. Bella l'a frappé avec son poing et lui a probablement cassé le nez, c'était génial !

-Bien joué cousine ! Me félicite Emmett. Depuis le temps que je rêvais que tu le fasses, je regrette seulement de ne pas y avoir assisté ! Je l'avais prévenu en plus de cela !

-Bella aussi, rigole Rachel.

-Est ce que je dois m'inquiéter de voir ma fille se faire arrêter ? M'interroge sévèrement mon père.

-Je ne pense pas, je lui réponds avec un sourire. En plus, Madame Johnson, la postière, a bien dit que c'était de sa faute et en cas de doute, il est tellement macho qu'il ne dira à personne que c'est une femme et handicapée qui plus est qui l'a frappé.

-Il semblerait que la violence soit votre réponse à tout, ne peut s'empêcher de me lancer Edward.

Avant de lui répondre, j'intercepte le regard d'avertissement que lui lance mon père. Finalement, ce dernier n'est pas aussi aveugle concernant les piques de l'ancien militaire que je ne le pensais.

-Seulement quand on me pousse à bout, je rétorque. Le reste du temps, je suis plutôt contre.

Rosalie rigole dans son coin, sachant que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai et qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de pousser une telle colère que mon cousin a préféré se planquer vers les chevaux. Il sait que je n'irais pas crier là bas, pour ne pas effrayer les animaux.

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son prétendant, se moque Rosalie qui rigole franchement après avoir reçu un regard noir.

-Un prétendant, qui ? Demande Charlie.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? M'interroge à son tour ma mère.

Je planque mon visage dans mes mains pour ne pas mourir d'embarras, je voudrais me cacher après d'avoir torturer Rose, lentement.

-Je te promets que tu me le payeras, je menace ma meilleure amie.

-Je suis morte de peur, se moque-t-elle.

-Alors ? Demande ma mère ?

-Maman, je n'ai pas de prétendant, je réponds en souriant. Rosalie ne fait que m'embêter et pour info, je préfère me couper la deuxième jambe que de devoir supporter Mallory et t'imagines avoir sa mère en guise de belle mère ? Je demande à Rosalie.

-L'enfer ! Se moque mon amie. Mais il a trop peur de moi pour me demander de sortir avec lui, toi par contre…

-Ne rigole pas ! J'espère qu'après aujourd'hui, il aura peur de moi aussi ! Déjà qu'il est trop vieux pour moi, qu'il n'est pas propre sur lui et que plus macho que lui, tu meurs et pourtant j'ai servi avec Newton, je te promets, c'est le scenario catastrophe !

-Mais l'avantage, c'est que ça nous a fait de l'animation, lance Alice avec un grand sourire, faisant rire tout le monde et détournant l'attention générale.

Le reste du repas se déroule dans une bonne ambiance, même Edward a arrêté ses piques, ce qui me repose et nous passons un bon moment. Quelque uns se moquent de la réaction de mes parents à l'annonce de mon prétendu soupirant et en tête de liste, Alice et Emmett. Si ces deux là s'étaient rencontrés en d'autres circonstances, je pense qu'ils auraient fait des étincelles et qu'ils seraient devenus meilleurs amis. Ou dans le pire des cas -pour l'humanité – ils auraient été frères et sœurs ! J'aurais bien voulu voir les étincelles que ce mélange aurait pu faire ! On aurait été foutu !

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu . N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Joyeux Noël et à la semaine prochaine ou sur mon OS !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Adeline, Kaname20, Lilou et canada02 pour leur review.**

**J'espère que vous avez été gâtées et que vous vous êtes bien régalées parce que c'est mon cas ! **

**Adeline :**** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui me fait très plaisir ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter le nom des personnages pour les adapter à mon histoire, je suis ravie si cela te surprend, d'autant qu'ils sont tous humains. Tu as exactement compris le sujet et c'était important pour moi d'aborder un sujet comme celui ci car j'aime qu'il y ait une histoire et que ce ne soit pas seulement une romance.**

**Lilou :**** Merci à toi pour ta review et même si c'est un peu en retard, joyeux Noël !**

**Merci aussi au ****Guest**** pour son commentaire sur mon OS de Noël, ****_All I want for Christmas_**** , n'hésitez pas à aller le lire, c'est tout plein de bon sentiments. **

**Le début de ce chapitre, je l'avais dans la tête avant même d'écrire le premier chapitre et c'était véritablement une obsession que je devais caser dans cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Merci à ma formidable correctrice, crazybells qui a relu et corrigé cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lorsque mercredi midi vient, la paix relative que nous avons établie Edward et moi subsiste toujours, non sans mal. Il faut aussi dire que depuis lundi, j'ai préparé activement l'arrivée de la nouvelle pensionnaire qui arrivera lundi. Vous n'imaginez pas la tonne de papiers à remplir et surtout les vidéos conférences avec son équipe soignante actuelle afin d'avoir la meilleure prise en charge possible.

Après avoir passé la matinée à essayer de trouver une nouvelle idée pour un atelier et les adaptations qui seraient nécessaires à sa mise en place ainsi que le coût, ma mère vient me chercher pour m'annoncer l'heure du repas que j'accueille avec soulagement après avoir fait des recherches toute ma matinée et avoir entré des chiffres dans un tableur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les yeux secs ainsi que la sensation qu'ils vont exploser. Une migraine commence à pointer le bout de son nez et je suis plus qu'heureuse de faire une pause.

Nous sommes en plein milieu du repas, en train de manger la printanière de légumes préparée par Esme lorsque le son de deux voitures se fait entendre. Curieuse, je sors pour accueillir les visiteurs. Ce n'est pas que nous vivons comme des sauvages, mais personne ne débarque en général à la mi journée et surtout pas de gros S.U.V noirs. La première voiture se gare vraiment près de la porte d'entrée, et laisse sortir du côté passager, un homme habillé d'un bel uniforme de l'Air Force. Bien, l'armée de l'air, ou un de ses représentants est à ma porte. C'est une première, même du temps où je vivais sur la base, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé de recevoir en habit d'apparat un soldat.

De la seconde voiture, sort un Marine, reconnaissable par son uniforme. Immédiatement, j'envisage le pire pour le frère de Jasper qui est en service actif sur un navire en zone dangereuse, l'avoir au téléphone avait était compliqué.

-Capitaine Isabella Swan ? Demande le soldat de l'armée de l'Air.

-Elle même, je réponds, sur la défensive. Cependant, ça fait trois ans que je ne suis plus soldat, soldat.

-Excusez moi madame, Second lieutenant Benjamin Wootley, se présente-t-il en me faisant un salue militaire. Je suis ici pour vous remettre ceci, dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe.

Surprise, je la prends et je l'ouvre. Le second Lieutenant a sans doute pour ordre de rester jusqu'à l'ouverture de l'enveloppe puisqu'il ne bouge pas et n'amorce pas le moindre mouvement pour repartir dans la voiture. La base la plus proche de l'Air Force se trouve à plus 350 kilomètres, c'est beaucoup de route pour seulement remettre une enveloppe. Lorsque je lis les premières lignes de l'invitation, je relève la tête vers l'officier.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? Je demande en lui mettant le papier à hauteur des yeux.

Le pauvre militaire semble mal à l'aise pendant un instant avant de se reprendre. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses à l'ennemi, il a bien retenu ses leçons visiblement.

-Ceci est une invitation exprimée par le président des États Unis d'Amérique pour vous remettre la Distinguished Service Cross.

-Merci, je sais lire. Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne suis plus en service actif !

-Je ne sais pas Capitaine, on m'a seulement chargé de vous remettre cette invitation.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, la date sur l'invitation indique le 15 mai, pour que ce soit drôle, ça tombe un mercredi. Ça veut aussi dire que je vais devoir me rendre à Washington D.C et que je vais devoir porter mon uniforme d'apparat qui est actuellement dans une house, à l'abri de la poussière et dans ma penderie. Prendre un vol le jour même serait risqué, ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir partir pendant au minimum deux jours.

Il doit avoir une raison pour que l'invitation ne parvienne que trois ans après la fin de mon service et je pense savoir laquelle. Il faudrait que je demande à Rosalie si elle en sait plus, puisque son service actif s'est terminé après le mien, ou alors, il faudra que je reprenne contact avec mon ancien Colonel ou avec Matt et Allison pour savoir si eux en savent plus que moi.

-Un soucis ? Demande ma mère qui se tient derrière moi, de même que mon père et Rosalie.

-Non madame, lui répond le second lieutenant. Mes respects mon capitaine ! Dit le militaire avant de remonter dans le S.U.V qui repart doucement. Je suis toujours abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je ne suis pas étonnée qu'aussitôt sa mission accomplie, il reparte. Pas du genre à s'attarder.

-Je vous expliquerai, je dis à mes parents et à Rosalie alors que le Marine avance bien droit dans son uniforme.

Encore une fois, je suis surprise par la jeunesse du militaire, il ne doit pas être plus âgé qu'Alice, soit 27 ans. Le visage carré, des yeux perçants et une belle carrure, pas de doute sur son appartenance à la Marine. Son pas est plus rigide que celui du Second Lieutenant Wootley. La peur qu'il soit porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle me serre les tripes. Je me tourne vers mes parents qui rentrent dans la maison après que je leur ai fait un léger signe de la tête. Ils ont du comprendre que c'était pour Jasper ou alors ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre de la salle à manger puisqu'il apparaît devant nous, me dépassant et allant à la rencontre du militaire en uniforme.

-Bonjour, commence le Marine, vous êtes bien le Major Jasper Whitlock ?

-C'est bien moi, qu'est ce qui vous amène par ici Caporal et surtout comment avez vous su que je serais ici ? Lui demande Jasper sur un ton calme.

-Mes respects Major, lui dit le Caporal en lui faisant un salut, tout ce cérémonial ne m'avait pas manqué. Voici votre convocation afin de vous remettre la Navy Cross.

-La Navy Cross ? Demande Jasper. Vous êtes bien sûr de vous ?

-Certain Major. Quant à votre localisation, c'est votre frère, le Capitaine de Corvette qui nous l'a communiquée.

-Merci Caporal, lui dit Jasper avant de le saluer.

Le Marine lui retourne le salue avant de tourner les talons et de remonter dans son véhicule. Il va falloir qu'on m'explique ce qui vient de se passer parce qu'une personne résident au centre reçoit la visite officielle d'un corps de l'armée, passe encore. Certains sont encore en service actifs, ils ne sont pas retraités. Jasper est encore en service actif malgré son traumatisme. Mais que moi, je reçois une invitation, pardon une convocation pour une remise de médaille, je ne comprends plus et je suis franchement perdue. L'enquête a dû être close et classée sans suite, même si il leur a fallu que trois ans.

Le plus troublant est la visite simultanée de deux corps de l'armée, pour remettre une putain d'enveloppe ! Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est Rosalie qui me sort de mes pensées en me touchant le bras pour que nous retournions manger. En me rasseyant, j'écoute à peine les questions des autres, c'est comme si j'étais dans un état second. L'enquête me concernant a dû être classée, personne ne sait à propos de cette enquête sauf Matt et Allison qui ont été interrogés pour les besoins de l'affaire, j'étais la première à être mise en faute. J'ai risqué la Cour Martiale de peu je n'en avais parlé à personne, pas même à Rosalie ou à mes parents.

J'ai su qu'une enquête me visait lorsque deux membres de la police militaire sont venus m'interroger peu de temps après mon arrivée au centre de rééducation. Peu de temps avant que notre convoi ne soit visé par des explosifs, j'ai entretenu une relation avec un médecin local, chacun de nous avait conscience que notre histoire n'était pas pour le long terme mais cela ne nous a pas empêché de vivre notre relation. Nous ne nous affichions pas, les relations entre militaires et autochtones sont encore assez mal vues, notamment en raison que l'armée américaine est perçue comme l'envahisseur dans bien des cas, mais aussi en raison des militaires qui pensent que les femmes locales ne méritent pas de considération et qu'ils les utilisent comme vide couilles, comprenez que le viol par des militaires n'est pas inexistant.

Preuve s'il en est avec les G.I de la seconde guerre mondiale qui n'hésitaient pas à violer les femmes françaises après le débarquement du 6 juin 1944 en Normandie. Leur justification ? Les femmes françaises étaient perçues par les américains comme des femmes de mœurs plus légères !

Nous étions très discrets avec Amun, faisant en sorte que personne ne soit au courant parce que lui comme moi aurions pu avoir des problèmes, comme lui se faire tuer pour coucher avec l'envahisseur, une femme non vierge et occidentale et moi, comme passer en Cour Martiale pour trahison, le risque de confidences est plus élevé lorsque des relations sexuelles interviennent. Il a quand même fallu trois ans à l'armée pour prouver que je n'avais rien dit, ceci dit, j'étais infirmière, ce n'est pas moi qui connaissais les positions stratégiques ou les informations sensibles.

Je reprends contact avec mon environnement seulement lorsque Alice lui demande quand tombe sa remise de médaille. Jasper lui répond qu'elle tombe le 15 mai.

-Vous aussi, c'est le 15 mai ? Je demande. A la Maison Blanche, je parie.

-Comment ça vous aussi ? M'interroge Edward. Vous ne faites même pas partie de l'armée de réserve à cause de votre jambe. Vous ne devriez pas recevoir de médaille, s'étonne l'ancien militaire.

-Je suis au courant, je lui rétorque. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, j'ai été toute aussi surprise que vous.

-Vous aussi, vous pouvez demander à une personne de vous accompagner ? Me questionne Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas indiqué, vous le pouvez ? Enfin, si vous le pouvez, théoriquement, je devrais pouvoir le faire.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir ressortir ton uniforme ? Me demande Rosalie. Jupe ou pantalon ?

-Pantalon. La jupe, j'ai dû la porter après avoir fini le cursus infirmière.

-Messieurs, interpelle Alice avec un grand sourire. J'ai une question très importante, certaines femmes ont le fantasme de l'uniforme que ce soit pompier, médecin, flic ou militaire, est ce que les hommes ressentent la même chose envers les femmes ?

La table rigole à la question, pas si idiote que ça, d'Alice. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Infirmière sans doute, mais pas militaire, peut-être flic. Dans les films, les strip-teaseuses lors des enterrements de vie de garçon sont souvent en policières ou en infirmières sexy. Je doute que les hommes soient attirés par des militaires, mais enfin c'est plutôt réducteur comme vision, ils pourraient très bien l'être, rien de leur interdit.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, répond Seth alors que mon père ainsi que Esme sont un peu gênés par la question.

La sexualité n'a jamais été un sujet tabou pour moi, adolescente, j'en parlais avec ma mère, avec mes amies et mes amis. En parler avec des hommes ne me gêne pas, ils se posent aussi des questions et ont des réponses que nous n'avons pas. La communication est très importante surtout quand ça concerne le sexe. Après, puisque je sais depuis petite fille que je veux être infirmière, que j'allais devoir voir des hommes et des femmes nus, alors la nudité ne me gêne pas, même si la nudité et la sexualité sont à séparer !

-Ah oui ? Demande Tanya. On peut connaître les vôtres ? Questionne la policière avec malice.

-Secret défense, se marre le policier. Mais, pompier, même chez une femme c'est plutôt sexy ! Jasper, Edward, aidez moi à me sortir de ce pétrin ! Supplie Seth de façon théâtrale, me faisant rire.

-J'en sais rien ! Répond vivement Jasper. Militaire, mais les uniformes d'apparat parce que les treillis ne sont pas vraiment séduisants. Les policières aussi.

-En fait, vous avez les mêmes fantasmes que nous, conclut Rachel. Je ne sais pas si je suis déçue ou surprise, dit-elle pensivement. Un peu des deux sans doute. Et toi Edward ? Et n'oublions pas James et Emmett. Sans offense pour vous Charlie et Carlisle mais…

-Enfin, pour Emmett, nous n'aurons pas la réponse ce midi puisqu'il travaille, répond Rosalie avec un grand sourire. Et d'ailleurs, il vaut mieux pour vos oreilles qu'il ne soit pas présent !

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous comprenons qu'avec Charlie, nous soyons un peu trop vieux, plaisante Carlisle. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas traumatiser mon fils, rigole le médecin.

-C'est très prévenant de ta part papa, rétorque James. Bon, je suppose que c'est mon tour ? Demande le prof en rigolant. Policière, sans aucun doute.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Le taquine son père alors qu'Esme rigole. Edward, il ne manque plus que vous, l'encourage Carlisle.

-Un peu comme tout le monde, j'aurais dit militaire mais après en avoir côtoyé pendant des années, je n'en sais rien. Et puis, c'est comme pour tout, il faut mesurer nos pensées, ce n'est pas toutes les femmes dans ces milieux là, comme ce n'est pas tous les hommes pour les femmes.

Il n'a pas tord, il faut bien sûr prendre en compte ça, mais nous sommes tous adultes autour de cette table et nous avons tous conscience de ça. Nous sommes tous assez vieux pour le savoir et le comprendre, mais il a raison de le rappeler.

-Et puisque Victoria et Rosalie sont en couple chacune de leur côté, sur quel uniforme, vous fantasmez, Bella ? Me demande Tanya.

-Moi ? Je demande. Oh, euh… Il y a quand même mes parents dans la même pièce !

-Tu as peur de choquer ton vieux père ? M'interroge Charlie.

-Et ma mère ! Je rétorque en plaisantant. Je n'ai pas vraiment de fantasme sur l'uniforme, médecin sans doute même si ça fait très cliché puisque je suis infirmière. Policier, ça dépend de qui porte l'uniforme, hein papa ? Mais l'adjoint de mon père… Je dis en rigolant.

-L'adjoint Yorkie ? Demande Edward, incrédule.

-Eric est ton adjoint ? Je demande à mon père. Non, pas Eric, je pensais à Jake.

-Oui, il a passé le concours l'année passée. J'oublie souvent que vous avez été ensemble au lycée, il n'est plus aussi gringalet qu'avant et il nous sert surtout pour l'informatique. Jake, sérieusement ? Me demande mon père.

-Eh, il est loin d'être moche ! Je m'écrie.

-Quand je vais lui dire… Leah a du soucis à se faire ? Me questionne mon père.

-Pas du tout ! Mais il porte bien l'uniforme, c'est tout ! Si on ne peut plus rien dire.

-Je sais bien, même si je crois me souvenir que pendant votre adolescence, Jacob avait un… comment vous dites les jeunes ? Un crush énorme sur toi ! Se moque Charlie. Billy m'en avait parlé !

Jacob est un ami d'enfance et le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. J'ai toujours considéré Jacob presque comme un frère et notre relation a toujours été strictement platonique, même si lorsque j'avais 17 ans et lui 16, il a pris énormément de muscles, se mettant au sport. Il voulait devenir mécanicien mais le seul garage de Fork n'embauchait pas et il ne voulait pas partir loin, puisque c'est lui qui s'occupait de son père paraplégique, alors il a passé le concours de policier et mon père l'a tout de suite embauché. Ça doit faire sept ans maintenant. Mais même si je le considère comme un frère, j'ai des yeux et il porte très bien l'uniforme. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, voir la légère crispation d'Edward à la mention de Jacob ou même du nouvel adjoint de mon père, me fait plaisir. C'est seulement ma manière de prendre ma revanche, je tente de me convaincre.

-Eh bien, on en apprend tous les jours un peu plus sur vous ! Rigole Tanya.

-Et encore, c'est parce que mes parents savent que je travaille, sinon ma mère se lâcherait plus !

-Dis tout de suite que je te fous la honte, fait ma mère en faisant semblant de se vexer.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit ça, seulement que tu aimes raconter des anecdotes parfois embarrassantes pour moi.

-Je suis certain qu'il doit y en avoir des tonnes, dit Edward sarcastiquement. Rien qu'au lycée…

-Je serais à votre place, je ne dirais rien, je le préviens. Les souvenirs dossiers peuvent aller dans les deux sens !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous retrouve à la fois la semaine prochaine, l'année prochaine et à la prochaine décennie ! Tout ça en même temps, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et passez un bon réveillon. A l'année prochaine ! **


	17. Chapitre 17

**BONNE ANNEE 2020 ! Puisse cette année vous apporter joie et santé, les deux choses les plus importantes dans la vie.**

**Coucou à toutes, merci à Kaname20, HardwickBella, Pims10 et Nanoulaet pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. **

**Merci à crazybells pour sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après le déjeuner et après qu'une bonne partie des pensionnaires fut retourné dans leur maisonnette ou partie faire les activités de l'après midi, je me retrouve avec mes parents et Rosalie dans mon bureau. Cela fait très formelle mais seule cette pièce est totalement interdite à quiconque, bien que les pensionnaires ne soient pas autorisés à monter à l'étage. Mes parents et Rose se demandent pourquoi je ne reçoit une médaille que maintenant, normalement, je ne devrais pas puisque je ne suis plus en service actif et que je ne fais pas partie de l'armée de réserve mais je pense que ma nomination pour cette récompense date de mon service actif, avant l'opération qui a coûté la vie de deux de mes collègues et ma jambe droite. Cependant, elle a dû être retardée à cause de l'enquête qui me visait.

Est- ce que je dois leur dire ? Je ne leur ai jamais parlé, à aucun d'entre eux, de peur d'être jugée, même si au fond de moi, je sais qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais fait. De peur de les décevoir et d'autant que ce n'était pas une période simple Rosalie avait autre chose à penser et mes parents… Mes parents, je ne voulais pas les inquiéter.

-Un soucis ? Me demande Rosalie après avoir fermé la porte du bureau.

-Pas vraiment, je pense que je partirais du 14 au 16 mai, j'aurais besoin que tu assures l'intérim, tu sais déjà le faire pendant que je serais à D.C, je lui dis.

-Pas de soucis, mais je suis d'accord avec Edward, pourquoi maintenant ?

-Chérie, je ne connais pas bien les mœurs et les usages de l'armée mais à moi aussi, ça me paraît étrange, tu n'as pas ta petite idée ? Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un qui s'amuse à te faire une blague vu la mise en scène très militaire.

-Si, je pense savoir pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas grave, je dis pour éviter de tout raconter, j'ai quand même le droit d'avoir mon jardin secret !

-Tu sais si Allison et Matt seront aussi présents ? M'interroge Rose.

-Pas la moindre idée, sans doute ton père puisqu'il était mon colonel et probablement le général Smith mais sinon, il y aura aussi des Marines et des militaires de l'armée de Terre. Le reste, je suppose que je ne le saurais qu'une fois sur place.

-En tout cas, nous sommes fiers de toi, me dit mon père avec émotion.

-Nous l'étions déjà, mais nous le sommes encore plus maintenant, renchérit ma mère. Bon nous allons te laisser avec ton amie pour que vous régliez les questions concernant le centre. Charlie, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à un coin sympa pour peindre ? Demande ma mère.

-Allons y, répond Charlie. Travaillez bien les filles, dit mon père en sortant du bureau.

Mes parents sortent du bureau, refermant derrière eux la porte, nous laissant Rosalie et moi. Rosalie s'installe sur une chaise en face de mon fauteuil, et pour éviter l'impression d'une convocation chez le principal, je m'assois sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Pendant quelques minutes, ni elle ni moi ne parlons, savourant le silence avant que ce dernier ne devienne lourd.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais et que tu n'as pas dit devant tes parents ? Me demande gentiment Rosalie.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je sais quelque chose et que je l'ai caché ? Je lui rétorque sans être méchante.

-Bella, je te connais depuis presque 10 ans et je sais quand tu caches ou que tu gardes quelque chose pour toi. Explique toi, tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas.

-Rose, comprends que ce n'est pas de la psy dont j'ai besoin, mais de mon amie et que celle ci, malgré toute sa bonne volonté aura tendance à me juger. Ce que je garde pour moi, concerne mon amie, ma collègue et ma sœur d'arme, pas la psychiatre et psychologue.

-Qu'est ce que c'est pour que tu me le caches comme ça ? Me questionne Rosalie en passant une main sur son visage, soudainement plus fatiguée.

-Rien de grave enfin pour toi, je lui réponds avec un sourire et en avançant ma main droite pour exercer une légère pression sur son bras.

-Donc ça l'est pour toi ? Réagit Rosalie. Pour que ça intervienne aussi longtemps après ton départ, ça a un rapport avec ta dernière mission ?

-Oui, tu ne le sais pas, parce que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis sortie avec un médecin local pendant ma dernière mission, Amun. Personne ne le savait ni dans l'unité ni à l'hôpital ou dans les villages que nous visitions mais après l'attaque qu'a subi notre convoi, l'armée l'a découvert. Quand j'étais en Allemagne et lors de mon rapatriement, des policiers militaires sont venus me voir pour me poser des questions.

-Ils t'ont soupçonné d'avoir donner des informations à l'ennemi sous couvert que tu couchais avec un non membre de l'armée américaine et qui en plus de ça travaillait en étroite collaboration avec ton unité ? Demande Rosalie.

-Oui, enfin bien sûr, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'ils m'ont présenté la chose mais oui. J'ai failli passé en Cour Martiale à cause de cette histoire.

-Mais c'est ridicule ! Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Me questionne cette fois ci Rose. Et je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir des doutes.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Avec Amun, nous nous entendions bien, il était gentil et avait besoin de se détendre, j'en avais besoin aussi. Plus qu'une relation c'était une sorte d'amitié améliorée, nous nous cachions beaucoup parce que c'était mal vu les relations hors mariage dans son pays et aussi parce que l'armée n'était pas d'accord. Nous n'étions pas liés pas des sentiments amoureux et je n'aurais pas mis ma vie et la vie de mes collègues en danger pour une partie de jambe en l'air !

-Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais su ? Tu le sais que j'ai demandé des renseignements à mon père quant à cette histoire et que c'est de cette façon que j'ai su que tu étais dans un hôpital avec une jambe en moins. Pourquoi ce n'était pas écrit dans le rapport que j'ai lu ?

-Sans doute que tu as eu la première version du rapport, encore une fois, je ne sais pas et puis c'est probable que ton père ne voulait pas que tu le saches.

-Et tu penses que Matt et Allison étaient au courant de cette enquête qui te visait ? M'interroge Rosalie, puis après un instant de réflexion. C'est possible, eux aussi ont dû être interrogés pour être certain que ce n'était pas de ta faute ou rien que pour savoir si ils étaient au courant pour ta relation avec le médecin. Mais pourquoi ils ne te l'ont jamais dit ?

-Parce qu'après ça, après que les deux militaires sont venus m'interroger, je me sentais encore plus coupable, je le pensais déjà avant ça, mais c'était encore pire par la suite. Alors, j'ai coupé les ponts avec eux et puisque nous n'étions pas vraiment des supers amis, oui nous nous entendions bien mais ils n'étaient pas toi et eux aussi devaient se remettre de leur blessures, ça va faire trois ans que je n'ai plus eu de contact avec eux.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi tu vas recevoir la médaille maintenant ? La Distinguished Service Cross n'est décernée qu'aux militaires en service actif.

-Je le sais, mais l'enquête a dû retarder la remise, dire que j'aurais pu rencontrer le Président Obama et qu'à la place, c'est Trump dont je vais serrer la main.

-Mais si tu la reçois, ça signifie que tu as été totalement mise hors de cause et tu la mérites cette médaille.

-Merci, je dis en serrant Rose dans mes bras. Après ça, ma meilleure amie me laisse seule dans mon bureau où je commande via internet mon billet d'avion et je réserve mon hôtel. Je ne compte emmener personne avec moi, pas que je ne le veuille pas mais c'est assez long et ennuyeux ce genre de cérémonie et d'autant plus que mes parents vont retourner chez eux et que tout le monde a un travail à effectuer au ranch.

Pendant le reste de la semaine, je continue de travailler comme d'habitude, me partageant entre le travail administratif et celui au sein du ranch, essayant de trouver du temps pour rester un peu avec ma mère et avec mon père. Le samedi après midi, puisqu'Emmett était occupé avec les chevaux et le bétail, c'est moi qui ai reconduit Seth à Billings, et plus précisément à l'aéroport. Je suis ravie que le policier aille mieux et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il reprend bientôt le travail.

Avant de repartir pour le ranch, je fais un détour pour m'arrêter à Rimrock Mall, un centre commercial en plein centre de Billings. Je dépose mon uniforme au pressing, leur donnant un pourboire de 20$ pour qu'il soit prêt avant la fin d'après midi et pendant ce temps là, j'en profite pour me promener dans le centre commercial. Je passe une bonne partie de l'après midi dans la librairie du centre, cherchant de nouveaux livres. J'en choisis deux un policier pour mon père, ce qui fait très cliché et un livre sur la méditation pour ma mère.

Je suis contente lorsqu'à 17h30, je récupère mon uniforme et que je reprends la route, je suis moins contente de tomber à l'heure de sortie des bureaux, même si nous sommes samedi, et par conséquent à l'heure de pointe, je sais déjà que je ne serais pas à l'heure pour le dîner. Alors, chose que personne ne devrait faire, je prends mon téléphone et j'appelle Esme pour la prévenir de commencer le dîner sans m'attendre.

Sans me presser, je rentre au ranch et j'arrive vers 19h40, alors que tout le monde est déjà en train de débarrasser la table. N'ayant rien avalé depuis le repas du midi, juste avant de ramener Seth à l'aéroport, la faim commence à me tenir le ventre et je suis ravie de voir qu'il reste encore une bonne portion de ratatouille. Esme, Carlisle, James et Victoria partent peu de temps après et ma mère décide de monter dans sa chambre pour commencer le livre que je lui ai pris. Mon père reste un peu avec moi avant de s'installer dans le salon, pour regarder un match de sport quelconque à la télévision. Je suis surprise de constater qu'il ne reste plus qu'Edward qui patiente, debout à l'entrée de la cuisine. Je continue de manger sans rien dire, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Je finis mon assiette puis je me lève pour la mettre dans le lave vaisselle pour ensuite me prendre un yaourt dans le réfrigérateur. J'en profite aussi pour prendre le sucre et je me rassois, poursuivant mon repas, pendant qu'Edward attend toujours. Je termine le yaourt alors qu'Edward est toujours là, le regard dans le vide, je ne sais pas si je dois perdre patience et l'inciter à parler ou continuer de l'ignorer même si cette situation joue avec mes nerfs.

-Je voudrais m'excuser, commence Edward. Pour mon comportement avec toi, je sais que je n'ai pas été juste et je te demande pardon.

Dire que je suis surprise est un euphémisme. Je reste sur le cul comme on dit tellement je ne m'attendais pas à des excuses de sa part.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Je lui demande, reprenant le tutoiement comme il vient de le faire.

-J'ai discuté avec Charlie, on ne peut pas dire qu'il appréciait ma manière de te parler et il m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de ne pas intervenir, mais il a bien vu que je n'arrêtais pas et il en a eu marre.

-Donc, tu t'excuses seulement parce que mon père te l'a demandé ou ordonné ? Ou parce que pour une raison que j'ignore, il semble t'effrayer ? Je questionne Edward en prenant une pomme dans la panière à fruits avant de la passer sous l'eau du robinet et de croquer dedans.

-Non ! Se défend Edward. Bon, en partie parce que la discussion avec ton père m'a permis de réaliser que je n'étais pas objectif lorsque ça te concernait. Mais aussi parce qu'après la visite des militaires mercredi, j'ai fait des recherches sur toi, ce qui m'a aussi fait prendre conscience que je me trompais et que tu n'es pas aussi égoïste que je le pensais au départ.

-Merci, je suppose, je lui réponds. Et où as tu eu ces informations ? Je veux bien qu'il y ai un certain prestige de faire partie du corps des Marines mais mon dossiers est classifié. Tu n'as pas pu avoir accès à ce dernier.

-J'ai mes sources, répond mystérieusement Edward.

-Qui sont ? Je demande. Ce n'est pas une blague, je voudrais savoir comment tu as pu avoir des informations sur moi. Et quelles sont la nature de celles ci.

-Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je sais pourquoi tu ne reçois ta médaille que maintenant.

-Est ce que tu as écouté la conversation que j'ai eue avec Rosalie ? Je lui demande, méfiante.

-Non, mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai mes sources et c'est tout ce que tu sauras, je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Ce n'est pas contre moi, je ricane jaune. Si un peu quand même ! Tu n'étais pas vraiment dans la technologie, n'est ce pas ? Je finis par demander.

-Si, j'étais bien dans la technologies et même si tu me demandes ce à quoi tu penses, tu sais que je ne pourrais rien te dire, que c'est classé secret défense.

-Je sais, non ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu aies pu venir dans mon centre et que tu n'as pas fini dans un centre très proche du Pentagone.

-Faut croire que mes supérieurs me faisaient assez confiance pour me laisser aller au fin fond du Montana.

-Te fous pas de moi. Et puis la Cour Martiale pour haute trahison avec le risque de peine de mort, ça dissuade pas mal, n'est ce pas ? Je l'interroge.

-Et tu en sais quelque chose, me lance Edward. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas te le dire, ce qui est très différent. Toi même, tu es soumise au secret par ton métier.

-Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose et tu le sais, je réponds en le regardant dans les yeux et pour la première fois, c'est autre chose que de la haine ou de la colère que je vois dans ses iris verts.

-Si ça te convient de penser ça, consent Edward.

-Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas comment tu t'es retrouvé avec une prothèse dans ce cas ? Je me risque à demander.

-Tu n'as pas lu mon dossier ? Demande Edward avec un sourire ironique.

-Si, bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Mais je doute à présent d'avoir lu la vérité.

-Je ne suis pas si mystérieux, tu sais.

-Permets moi d'en douter, je rétorque avec un sourire. Tu caches des choses, j'en suis certaine et si il faut que je creuse pour que tu ailles mieux, crois moi, je le ferais.

-Ne creuse pas trop non plus, tu risquerais de t'y brûler les ailes.

-Serait ce une menace ?

-Je te préviens seulement, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes, c'est tout. Contrairement aux apparences, je tiens un minimum à toi, ne serait ce que parce que nous venons du même endroit et que nous avons partagé une paillasse en cours de bio. Et ton père me tuerait si il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-On en revient toujours à mon père, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous unit ? Pourquoi tu l'écoutes lui ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse bidon qu'il est le shérif, je suis Capitaine de l'armée de l'air Américaine et tu ne m'écoutes pas pour autant.

-C'est compliqué, ça aussi. Je pourrais te le dire, seulement quand tu remettras les pieds à Forks, pas avant !

-C'est un défi ?

-Prend ça comme tu veux. Mais oui, c'est un défi et si je me souviens bien, tu ne résistes pas devant un défi, se moque Edward avant de quitter la cuisine, me laissant seule avec cette étrange conversation à ressasser.

Je trouverais ce qu'il cache et si pour ça, il faut que j'affronte le regard et le jugement des habitants de Forks, je le ferais. Je ne sais tout simplement pas quand, je trouverais le courage de le faire.

* * *

**Beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé qu'Edward était un con agaçant et je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner tord, mais j'espère que vous allez l'apprécié un peu plus avec ce chapitre. **

**N'oubliez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir ! A la semaine prochaine.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Adeline, Kaname20, Niagara, apfeltorte et kikainlove1 pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre.**

**Adaline :**

**Tu as raison sur le fait que c'est leur passé à Forks qui est important et en particulier le passé d'Edward et son lien avec Charlie, cependant, son passé militaire a son rôle et nous allons le découvrir dans quelques chapitres maintenant et un début d'indice dans ce chapitre.**

**Niagara :**

**Merci beaucoup : Edward cache pas mal de choses, autant sur son passé militaire que son passé à Forks mais il va finir par se confier à Bella et tu auras des réponses à ce moment là.**

**Je vais poster un OS sur la série Batwoman en lien avec Supergirl, si parmi vous, il y en a qui regarde l'une ou l'autre série ou qui a vu le crossover de cette année, enfin la première partie de ****_Crisis on infinite Earth_**** , n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil. Ce sera bien sûr disponible à partir de mon profil.**

**Merci à crazybells pour sa relecture et sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Heureusement que notre nouvelle pensionnaire arrive au ranch par ses propres moyens, cela évite qu'une personne refasse le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport ou ne coupe la journée de travail en deux. Je suis dans les écuries lorsque le bruit d'une voiture se fait entendre aux alentours de 17h15. Je pose rapidement la pelle que je tiens pour rejoindre la cours. Du côté passager sort une femme, un peu plus vieille que moi, brune et portant des lunettes. Elle sort de la voiture et ouvre la portière arrière pour en sortir une paire de béquilles. De suite, je sais que l'atelier arts martiaux va être compromis pour elle. L'équitation, il va falloir attendre sa visite médicale avec Carlisle pour le savoir.

Du côté conducteur, c'est une autre femme, rousse cette fois qui sort et qui commence à sortir les bagages. J'arrête mon observation pour m'avancer encore et les aider.

-Bonjour ! Je leur lance. Je suis Bella Swan, je suis celle que vous avez eu au téléphone, vous êtes Siobban ? Je demande à la brune.

-C'est bien moi, enchantée. Voici ma femme, Maggie, dit-elle en me présentant la jeune femme rousse.

-Madame, me salut la rousse en me tendant la main.

-Pas de ça ici, nous nous appelons tous par nos prénoms et ça vaut aussi pour la famille de nos pensionnaires. Je vais vous aider à porter vos bagages jusque dans la maisonnette et je vais vous faire un rapide topo sur le ranch.

-Ma… Bella, ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse maintenant ? Je dois reprendre mon avion à 20h et le temps de retourner à l'aéroport et de rendre la voiture de location…, m'explique Maggie. C'est que je suis moi aussi militaire et je n'ai pas eu le droit à beaucoup de congés pour accompagner Siobban jusqu'ici.

-Il n'y a aucun soucis, je vais commencer à apporter les bagages dans la maisonnette, le temps que vous vous disiez au revoir.

Je prends un bagage dans chaque main et je m'éloigne pour leur laisser de l'intimité, en chemin, je croise mon cousin qui vient m'aider pour porter les sacs. Nous retournons vers l'entrée pour rejoindre Siobban qui nous attend, à présent seule avec un dernier sac.

-Siobban, voici Emmett, il dirige la partie ranch et c'est aussi mon cousin. Emmett, notre nouvelle pensionnaire, Siobban, je les présente lorsque nous arrivons à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

Emmett nous accompagne à nouveau jusqu'à la maisonnette pendant que j'explique rapidement le fonctionnement du centre à la nouvelle pensionnaire. Elle me pose quelques questions auxquelles je réponds avec plaisir, étant bien plus à l'aise que pendant la visite de la maisonnette d'Edward il y a trois semaines même si j'ai parfois l'impression que c'était il y a trois mois. Après ça, je la laisse s'approprier la maison qui deviendra son chez elle pendant toute la durée de son séjour qui s'annonce long puisqu'il y a bien sûr un travail physique mais aussi psychologique à faire.

Puisque Siobban est arrivée, je retourne à mon bureau pour poursuivre mes recherches pour diversifier les activités proposées pour que notre nouvelle pensionnaire puisse aussi les faire malgré ses béquilles, car les arts martiaux sont à exclure pour l'instant même si l'équitation et l'atelier relaxation d'Esme, qui comprend beaucoup de choses, sont toujours possibles. Le seul problème est que le choix est plutôt limité parce que le ranch est éloigné de tout, que nous n'avons pas les fonds nécessaires pour faire venir un autre professionnel ou pour ajouter d'autres équipements. Bien sûr le centre possède des jeux de sociétés et c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas pensé à en faire une activité à part entière. Rosalie pourrait animer cette partie ou même moi et le faire le samedi après midi, ça ne nous coûterait pas plus cher et permettrait en plus d'avoir encore d'avantage de moments conviviaux et d'accroître les contacts entre les pensionnaires car c'est aussi le but du centre montrer qu'ils ne sont pas seuls et que d'autres personnes vivent des situations similaires.

J'en suis à ce stade de pensées lorsque deux petits coups frappés à la porte me font relever les yeux de mon ordinateur, je suis surprise de voir Jasper et Alice qui se tiennent sur le seuil de mon bureau. C'est étrange parce que les pensionnaires savent que l'étage m'est réservé et que même en cas de soucis, ils ne viennent que très rarement dans mon antre, même si ce n'est pas un lieu interdit quand je suis présente.

-Je peux vous aider ? Je leur demande gentiment.

-Euh, oui, bafouille Jasper alors qu'Alice se triture nerveusement les mains.

-Bien, alors entrez, je ne vais pas vous manger, je plaisante pour essayer de les détendre.

C'est étrange de voir Alice si peu à l'aise, elle qui n'hésite pas à mettre les pieds dans le plat habituellement. Pour Jasper, c'est moins surprenant mais je me demande quand même ce qu'il se passe pour qu'ils soient tous les deux dans un tel état. Les deux anciens militaires, même si techniquement, ils font toujours partis de l'armée, prennent place en face de moi.

-Bien, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je les questionne. Est ce que c'est grave ? Je m'inquiète.

-Non ! S'exclame Alice et je suis un peu plus rassurée par sa véhémence. Vous savez que le 15 mai, Jasper reçoit la Navy Cross ? Me questionne Alice. Et qu'il a le droit d'emmener une personne ? J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête attendant de voir où veut en venir la jeune femme.

-Mon frère ne peut pas venir puisqu'il est en mission, intervient Jasper, et je n'ai personne à part lui à demander puisque mes parents travaillent aussi, donc… Est ce que vous pensez qu'Alice pourrait venir avec moi ? Enfin, avec nous puisque vous serez aussi présente, demande le jeune blond.

Je prends quelques secondes pour intégrer et réfléchir à ce que vient de dire Jasper. Ce n'est pas si étonnant puisque depuis que la jeune militaire est arrivée, les deux ont passé pas mal de temps ensemble à développer une amitié, si ce n'est pas plus. Que Jasper souhaite que la jeune femme l'accompagne pour cet événement n'est pas surprenant, cependant, il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète.

-Vous en avez discuté avec Rosalie ? Je leur demande.

-Pas encore, on voulait d'abord venir vous voir, se confie Alice. Alors ? Demande la jeune femme en sautillant sur son siège.

-Je dois demander à Rosalie ce qu'elle en pense et si elle juge que c'est possible. Ce n'est pas pour vous décourager que je vous dis ça, mais il risque d'y avoir des membres de l'armée de Terre, peut-être des personnes que vous connaissez et qui peuvent vous faire remonter des souvenirs. Rosalie a dû vous prévenir que ça pourrait être violent et très perturbant pour vous lorsque ça arrivera.

-Je sais, mais je suis prête à prendre le risque, me répond Alice avec un léger sourire. Je veux vraiment accompagner Jasper pour qu'il ne soit pas seul et je me dis que si ça devait arriver, même si la probabilité est assez faible, Jasper et vous serez présents, ce qui me rassure aussi.

-Très bien, je consens. Je vais demander à Rosalie de venir tout de suite comme ça nous seront fixés, qu'en dites vous ? Je propose.

-C'est gentil, dit simplement Jasper.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse avant d'appeler la psychologue. Par la porte entre-ouverte du bureau, j'entends la sonnerie de son téléphone qui résonne au rez de chaussé avant que se voix ne me réponde.

-Oui Bella ? Demande Rose en décrochant.

-Ça te dérangerais de monter 5 minutes dans mon bureau ? Je lui demande. J'ai en face de moi, deux personnes qui auraient besoin de ton accord, je lui explique rapidement.

-J'arrive, tu m'expliqueras mieux que tes énigmes, dit-elle avant de raccrocher et que ses pas résonnent dans les escaliers.

Avant de rentrer dans le bureau, elle toque et je lui dis d'entrer. Elle semble un peu surprise en voyant Jasper et Alice mais elle se reprend très vite.

-Que puis je pour vous ? Demande la blonde.

-Je voudrais pouvoir accompagner Jasper et Bella par la même occasion à leur remise de médaille le 15 mai, explique rapidement Alice.

-Okay, fait Rose. Tu en penses quoi ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Eh bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais je préfère avoir ton avis, c'est toi la psy.

-En fait, Bella a peur que des souvenirs me reviennent de façon trop violente si jamais nous croisions quelqu'un que je connaissais de mon temps à l'armée, déclare la jeune militaire.

-Oh, et bien, nous allons travailler la dessus lors de nos prochaines séances, lui dit Rosalie. Mais je ne vois aucune raison qui vous empêcherait d'y aller. Bien sûr, une fois sur place, ce serait mieux et plus prudent si vous restiez proche de Jasper ou de Bella pour avoir des points de repères, mais si c'est de mon accord dont vous aviez besoin, je vous le donne.

-Oh merci ! Merci ! Sautille Alice en nous remerciant alors que Jasper est plus mesuré que sa camarade et nous tend simplement la main avec un grand sourire. Je suis agréablement surprise face à ce contact initié pour la première fois par le jeune homme et je lui retourne son sourire en lui serrant la main en retour avant que les deux pensionnaires ne quittent mon bureau.

-Toi aussi tu as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Me demande Rose.

-Il semblerait qu'il ait prit le bon chemin et avec toi et Alice pour l'aider, il n'y aura pas trop d'embûches.

Le temps jusqu'au repas du soir file à toute allure et c'est donc de bonne humeur que je descends pour dîner avec tout le monde. Je ne me souviens pas si j'ai prévenu Siobban de l'heure du repas alors par précaution, je vais la chercher jusque dans sa maisonnette. Elle m'ouvre tout de suite et déjà prête et elle prend ses béquilles pour m'accompagner. Je ne lui pose pas de question sur son état de santé puisqu'elle a rendez vous dès demain matin avec Carlisle et qu'après avoir discuté avec son médecin de l'hôpital, je sais que c'est un problème nerveux. Elle a de la chance de pouvoir se déplacer avec des béquilles et de garder une certaine motricité d'après son médecin.

Et dans un sens, c'est vrai que Siobban est chanceuse mais la probabilité qu'elle retrouve entièrement sa motricité et sa mobilité, sans béquille et sans devoir subir des séances de kiné au moins une fois par semaine est très minime voire infime. Le bon point c'est qu'elle n'est pas en fauteuil roulant.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, je présente Siobban à tout le monde et tout le monde se présente à la jeune femme, jusqu'au moment où arrive le tour d'Edward et puisque je me soucie particulièrement de lui je suis bien obligée de le reconnaître à présent, je remarque qu'il reconnaît la nouvelle pensionnaire. Pourtant, rien n'indique dans le dossier de Siobban qu'elle a fait partie du Corps des Marine, au contraire, elle faisait partie de l'armée de l'air tout comme Rose ou moi. Je fronce les sourcils à cette constatation avant de me concentrer sur autre chose après m'être fait la promesse intérieure de creuser un peu plus de ce côté. Peut-être bien que je suis vexée qu'Edward reconnaisse Siobban et qu'il ne l'a pas fait avec moi.

-A table tout le monde, dit Esme en apportant un très grand saladier contenant de la salade verte.

Nous prenons tous place à table et puisque Seth était à côté, je me retrouve entre Siobban et Edward et je me pose la question si ce serait une bonne idée de questionner les deux anciens militaires puisque je les ai tous les deux à portée de mains. Puis, je me dis que c'est simplement le premier jour de la jeune femme au centre et que provoquer une dispute ou un conflit simplement pour assouvir ma curiosité n'est pas une bonne idée. Heureusement que je peux compter sur Alice et tous les autres pour mettre les pieds dans le plat et l'interroger à ma place.

-Alors Siobban, tu étais militaire ou flic ou bien encore pompière ? Demande Tanya.

-Militaire, je pensais que ce centre était uniquement pour les militaires, fait remarquer la jeune femme.

-En réalité, nous accueillons aussi des policiers et des pompiers, lui répond Rosalie. Tanya est policière par exemple.

-Et je suis pompière, lui dit Rachel.

-Et tu étais dans quelle branche ? Lui demande Alice. Parce qu'autour de cette table, il y a de tout !

-Dans l'armée de l'air, lui répond la jeune femme, visiblement mal à l'aise face à l'interrogatoire qu'elle subit.

-Oh c'est vrai ? Lui demande Alice. Comme Rosalie et Bella ! Et tu étais basé où ?

-A Ellsworth Air Force Base, lui répond Siobban. Et toi ? Demande la militaire.

-J'en sais rien, lui répond le plus naturellement du monde Alice. Mais j'étais dans l'armée de Terre. Cette base est où, a peu près ? Je ne la connais pas.

-Dans le Dakota du Sud.

-Oh ce n'est pas très loin du Montana ! S'exclame Alice. Enfin c'est cool ça ! C'est moins exotique que la Californie ou que l'État de Washington.

-Tu as oublié l'Alaska pour moi, lui rappelle Tanya.

-Et ma mère vient de la Floride, je lui rappelle.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas pensionnaire ici, intervient Renée.

-C'est vrai mais j'ai quand même vécu avec toi en Floride lorsque j'étais ado, donc ça compte ! Je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

-Et vous Rosalie ? Lui demande Siobban. D'où venez vous ?

-De toutes les bases de l'Air Force, lui répond la psychologue. Mon père est lui aussi militaire, lui explique Rose face à l'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

-Sinon, vous allez faire comme Bella et Edward ? Lui demande Emmett. Et continuer à nous faire croire que vous ne vous connaissez pas avec Edward ? La dernière fois, ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, lui répond Siobban. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward avant aujourd'hui.

-Ça ne nous regarde pas, lui dit Rosalie en donnant un coup de pied sous la table à son fiancé.

-Alors on va ignorer ça jusqu'à ce que ça nous explose à la figure et je suis certain que pour que ça soit drôle, ça tombera pile pendant que Bella sera absente ! Alors pour le bien de tous, admettez le, vous n'êtes même pas obligé de nous dire d'où !

-Emmett, je le préviens. Ce n'est pas notre rôle et ils disent peut-être la vérité. Ne pousse pas le bouchon un peu trop loin.

-Bella, on a vu la même chose, je te connais et je sais que tu as vu la même chose que moi, se défend mon cousin.

-Emmett, s'il te plaît ne cherche pas plus loin, je dis pour noyer le poisson alors que les deux personnes assises à mes côtés se sont tournées vers moi.

Comme Emmett, j'ai peur que ça nous explose à la figure mais je ne peux pas les forcer à admettre qu'ils se connaissent et certainement pas lors d'un repas où tout le monde est présent, ils ne vont que se braquer et nous n'obtiendrons rien de plus. Mais j'aimerais avoir des réponses, c'est certain mais ce n'est pas le moment et Emmett semble l'avoir compris en voyant le regard de sa fiancée et de mon père. Mais en regardant autour de la table, je remarque que tout le monde se pose la même question que mon cousin et qu'Alice est la première à se poser des questions.

Depuis quand ma vie ressemble à un mauvais film d'espionnage ? Comme dirait certain : « Je n'ai pas signé pour ça ». Je suppose que je vais devoir faire preuve de patience si je veux avoir le début d'une réponse.

* * *

**Un chapitre qui marque l'arrivée d'une nouvelle pensionnaire quelque peu secrète, quel lien a-t-elle avec Edward ? **

**Un mignon petit moment avec Jasper et Alice. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Faites moi exploser le compteur à review ! **


	19. Chapitre 19

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à apfeltorte, Nanoulaet et Kaname20 pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre. **

**On est très loin d'avoir fait exploser le compteur à review alors j'espère que vous allez faire mieux pour ce chapitre.**

**Ce chapitre est le premier concernant Washington mais pas le dernier ! **

**Merci à crazybells, qui a fait une formidable bêta lecture et correction.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

A la fin de la première semaine de Siobban, mes parents sont tous les deux repartis chez eux ma mère est repartie en Floride pour le début de la saison de baseball et pour accompagner Phil tout en continuant de peindre et de faire exposer ses toiles dans une petite galerie d'art de Jacksonville et mon père pour Forks où tous les petits criminels l'attendent. Pour leur dernière semaine, ils ont eu le droit à un Emmett très suspicieux envers la nouvelle pensionnaire et tout ce que mon père a pu me dire est de me méfier.

Pour ma part, je ne fais pas entièrement confiance à Siobban car je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose, mais Edward est bien plus mystérieux même si il a arrêté de jouer au con et qu'il se montre même plutôt sympa avec moi. Il nous arrive aussi de discuter pendant de longues minutes rien que pour débattre comme lorsque nous étions au lycée et je sais que c'est bête mais j'ai parfois l'impression de retrouver le gentil garçon de Forks et pas l'ancien militaire mystérieux et secret mal aimable qui est arrivé il y a un mois. Mais parfois, c'est pire, ça ne m'aide pas de devenir un peu parano lorsque ça concerne Siobban et Edward surtout lorsque je me confronte à un mur plus haut et plus long que la muraille de Chine lorsque je tente d'en savoir plus.

Tout me porte à croire, avec les éléments dont je dispose qu'ils étaient dans une unité de renseignements ou qu'ils intervenaient lors de missions ultra secrètes. C'est en effet très rare que des Marines et que des membre de l'Air Force collaborent. Rare mais pas impossible surtout en cas de mission de renseignements ou d'espionnage. J'ai peut-être trop regardé de film avec Bruce Willis et tous les Fast and Furious que mon cousin m'a obligé à regarder, mais je sais que ça existe. Pas que j'en ai déjà rencontré ou peut-être que si, qui sait ?

Le mois suivant se passe dans une ambiance lourde et pesante en raison du mutisme de Siobban et d'Edward mais aussi parce que la remise des médailles approchait de plus en plus et que je n'étais pas la seule à être sur les nerfs, Jasper et Alice se sentaient aussi un peu stressés d'autant que la seconde a commencé à retrouver la mémoire et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai de très grosses envies de meurtre. Heureusement que Jasper est très présent pour la jeune femme, ce qui permet à Alice de ne pas perdre la tête même si pendant une semaine, elle a été incapable de s'approcher de quiconque. Seule Rosalie pouvait l'approcher et Jasper dans une moindre mesure.

Tanya est la suivante à quitter le centre et Rosalie l'a adressée à un de ses confrères sur Anchorage, de ce fait, j'ai pu accepter le patient qui avait fait une demande en même temps que Siobban et qui n'avait pas trouvé de centre entre temps. Lui aussi un ancien militaire, Liam est à ce jour, notre plus jeune pensionnaire puisqu'il n'a que 24 ans. Et ça me désole de le voir si jeune et déjà endommagé par l'armée. Contrairement à Siobban, il est très ouvert et ne cache rien. Nous avons découvert au fil de discussions que nous nous connaissions, même si ni lui ni moi ne nous en rappelions. Il est des soldats que j'ai soignés lorsque j'étais à l'armée et que lui n'était qu'un jeune soldat de l'armée de l'air.

C'est donc un peu stressée et angoissée que je quitte le ranch en ce mardi 14 mai pour me rendre à l'aéroport de Billings afin de prendre mon avion pour la capitale fédérale. Dans la voiture, m'accompagnent Jasper et Alice qui ont réussi à avoir une place sur le même vol que moi, nos uniformes bien pliés et repassés dans nos valises. Malgré ses retours de mémoire violents, Alice a tenu à venir avec nous pour soutenir Jasper et la seule raison pour laquelle nous avons accepté avec Carlisle et Rosalie est que je serais aussi présente en cas de problème même si je ne suis pas tranquille pour autant.

Une fois à l'aéroport, je me gare sur des emplacements longue durée même si nous ne partons que trois jours et que nous revenons jeudi. Ce qui nous fait deux nuits dans la capitale. Nous enregistrons nos bagages avant d'entendre l'appel de notre vol. Etant tous les trois d'anciens militaires, nous avons l'habitude des avions, même si ce n'était pas des Boeings ! Aucun de nous n'est à côté des deux autres mais heureusement qu'Alice n'est qu'à deux rangés de Jasper et que je peux garder un œil sur eux même si ils sont tous les deux adultes.

Je profite du fait que nous soyons dans l'avion pour essayer de me détendre en lisant un livre que j'ai pris au hasard dans ma bibliothèque. Mais après avoir tenté de me concentrer pour lire trois lignes, je repose le livre et je sors mon téléphone pour jouer à un jeu que j'ai installé il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est répétitif mais ça me permet de penser à autre chose qu'à la journée de demain qui sera longue et fatigante. Lorsque nous atterrissons dans la capitale, il est déjà tard car il y a deux heures de décalage horaire et qu'il y a deux heures en plus à Washington D.C par rapport au Montana, en plus de ça le vol a duré 5 heures. Nous arrivons à notre hôtel peu après 20 heures et j'envoie un message à Emmett pour le prévenir que je suis bien arrivée avant d'envoyer un message semblable à Carlisle et Rosalie pour les prévenir que le voyage s'est bien déroulé.

Avec Jasper et Alice, nous avons réussi à trouver trois chambres dans un petit hôtel deux étoiles pas très loin de la maison Blanche. Le DC Lofty n'est pas très luxueux mais ça sera suffisant pour deux nuits surtout qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait trop dépenser d'argent, les billets d'avion ayant coûté assez cher. Nous posons nos bagages dans nos chambres, ne gardant que nos papiers et notre argent avant de sortir dans une pizzeria pour dîner, même si ce n'est pas très équilibré.

-Stressés pour demain ? Je demande à mes deux camarades alors je coupe ma pizza au chorizo.

-Un peu, répond Jasper. Ce n'est pas la première remise de médaille à laquelle je vais assister, mais la dernière fois, c'était pour mon frère alors c'est différent d'en recevoir soi même. Et puis, je ne me sens pas légitime de la recevoir.

-Jasper, si on vous la remet c'est que vous la méritez, je lui dis. Et je sais aussi que c'est vrai. Et vous Alice ?

-J'essaye de ne pas y penser, même si ce n'est pas moi qu'on va scruter, plaisante la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'il y aura une personne qui me connaîtra et ça m'effraye vu le peu de souvenirs que j'ai récupéré mais heureusement, je ne serais pas toute seule.

-Vous avez raison, je leur dis. N'oubliez pas de mettre un réveil assez tôt pour que nous ayons le temps de nous préparer avant de nous rendre à la Maison Blanche. La cérémonie commencer et nous en aurons pour toute la matinée avant qu'un buffet ne nous soit offert. Cependant, il va falloir se présenter plus tôt pour la paperasse et les fouilles.

-Bella, de nous tous, c'est vous la plus angoissée. Détendez vous, nous savons tout ça, me dit gentiment Jasper.

-Oui, nous avons eu le même programme que vous et nous l'avons lu tellement de fois que nous pourrions tous le réciter, renchérit Alice. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de bien dormir pour que nous n'ayons pas de cerne demain, surtout que c'est maquillage léger. D'ailleurs ça ne va pas vous poser un problème avec votre prothèse de porter votre uniforme ? M'interroge la jeune brune.

-Non, d'une parce que j'ai l'habitude de ma prothèse et de deux parce que je serais en pantalon mais même en jupe, personne n'aurait fait de remarque, pas ouvertement en tout cas, je plaisante. Et Alice, même vous Jasper, si demain, pour une raison X ou Y, vous ressentez le besoin de parler, ou si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, je ne suis pas Rosalie mais je saurais vous écoutez, d'accord ?

-Merci à vous, me dit Jasper. Et même si ce n'est pas vraiment notre rôle, nous sommes aussi là pour vous parce que demain ne sera une partie de plaisir pour aucun de nous.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous finissons notre pizza avant de prendre un dessert. Après avoir fini de manger, aucun de nous ne souhaite s'attarder pour discuter ou autre, alors nous rentrons directement à l'hôtel pour dormir. Nous nous séparons au deuxième étage, les chambres de Alice et Jasper sont respectivement au second et troisième étage.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'effectue ma routine du soir et j'ai été obligé de prendre une chambre avec une salle de bain attenante et non une qui est commune à plusieurs chambres pour pouvoir faire ma toilette tranquillement sans que quiconque ne me presse. Je n'ai pas pris mes béquilles pour pouvoir gagner de la place dans l'avion alors je suis obligée de m'accrocher au mur afin de me déplacer sans chuter. Et je grogne face à ma stupidité parce que c'est le summum de la bêtise de ne pas les prendre. Avant de poser la tête sur l'oreiller, je mets une alarme pour 5h30 afin d'avoir assez de temps pour me préparer.

Je mets un certain temps avant de dormir et l'envie de jouer sur mon téléphone ou de regarder une série ne me quitte pas mais je me force à fermer mes yeux dans l'attente du sommeil qui ne vient me chercher que sur les coups de minuit. Quand à 5h30, mon alarme de réveil retentit, je me lève en étant encore un peu ensommeillée clopinant jusque dans la salle de bain où hier soir, j'ai laissé ma prothèse. Je me lave et je la mets après avoir enfilé mes sous vêtements. À 6h13, je commence à sortir mon uniforme de sa house de transport, je commence par la chemise blanche avant de mettre le pantalon, vérifiant que la bande dorée à l'extérieur est bien droite, sans le moindre faux pli.

Vient ensuite, le moment que j'aime le moins, faire le nœud de la cravate, et je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Avant d'enfiler la veste avec tout mes galons, je m'occupe de mon maquillage qui se résume à une CC crème avant de mettre du crayon et du mascara, c'est efficace et discret. Dans un petit sac que j'ai le droit de prendre, j'y glisse mes papiers d'identité ainsi qu'un gloss nude.

Je prends la brosse que j'ai dans ma valise ainsi qu'un élastique et des épingles à chignon, je plaque mes cheveux sur les côtés de mon crâne avant de les ramener en queue de cheval basse, je fixe le tout avec de la laque pour qu'aucun petit cheveux ne s'échappe avant de torsader mes cheveux et de les enrouler en un chignon bien serré. Je glisse les épingles, remettant de la laque par la même occasion. Dans mon petit sac, je glisse une petite brosse pliable, on ne sait jamais ainsi que deux trois épingles. Pour être certaine qu'aucun cheveux ne se fasse la malle, je prends deux épingles crocodiles que je mets derrière mes oreilles.

Je finis par mettre ma veste, mon képi. Je prends mon petit sac dans lequel je mets aussi mes moyens de paiement pour pouvoir prendre un petit déjeuner. Je sors de la chambre et je referme la porte. Alice et Jasper arrivent en bas en même temps que moi et c'est étrange de nous voir tous en uniforme alors que nous sommes tout le temps en civil au ranch et Jasper a fier allure dans son uniforme de Marine alors qu'Alice est presque méconnaissable dans son uniforme et c'est la seule à porter une jupe.

-Il y a une conférence déguisée avec pour thème l'armée ? Nous demande le réceptionniste, incrédule alors que nous étions arrivés en civils hier soir.

-Pas du tout, lui répond Jasper.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Parce que vous avez la classe, mais c'est étonnant.

-N'est ce pas ? L'interroge Alice. Malheureusement, nous avons rendez vous avec nos supérieurs, bonne journée ! Dit elle en nous entraînant dehors.

Nous laissons le pauvre homme abasourdi alors que ce n'est pas si exceptionnel dans une ville telle que Washington d'autant plus que nous ne sommes vraiment pas loin de la Maison Blanche ou même du Capitol.

-Vous avez remarqué le choc sur le visage de cet homme ? Nous demande Alice. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que nous allions à la Maison Blanche, parce qu'il ne m'aurait pas crue ou qu'il aurait été capable d'augmenter le prix des chambres, mais c'était tordant !

-En même temps, nous sommes très loin de notre image d'hier soir, tempère Jasper alors que nous commençons à marcher.

-Il est encore tôt, nous nous arrêtons en chemin pour acheter de quoi manger ? Je les questionne.

-Bonne idée, il me faut du café si je veux tenir toute la journée ! S'exclame Alice.

Alice cherche sur internet quel est le Starbucks le plus près de notre position, pas que j'aime particulièrement cette chaîne mais ça doit être les seuls ouverts à cette heure très matinale, nous marchons un plus d'un kilomètre avant d'arriver et je commande un grand café noir accompagné par un muffin, encore une fois, c'est loin d'être équilibré mais ça me permettra de tenir jusqu'à l'heure du buffet.

Le plus dur dans le fait de se rendre dans un Starbucks en uniforme, n'est pas le regard parfois incrédule ou surpris des autres clients, non, le plus dur est de manger en ayant le ventre noué tout en sachant qu'il faut quand même avaler quelque chose pour ne pas tomber en hypoglycémie mais aussi, manger sans se tacher et ça, c'est dur !

A 7h20, nous quittons le Starbucks pour rejoindre, toujours à pied, la Maison Blanche. Sur le trajet et plus nous rapprochions de ce lieu de pouvoir, plus nous voyons des militaires, eux aussi en uniforme de cérémonie ce qui est le lot quotidien pour les Marines chargé de la surveillance de la demeure présidentielle.

-Prêts ? Nous demande Alice.

-Nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière de toute façon, lui rétorque Jasper avec fatalisme.

-Oh mon dieu, j'ai envie de retourner dans le Montana, je chuchote alors que nous nous avançons vers les gardes.

-Mon dieu que Pear me manque, murmure à son tour Alice.

-Et Black Spirit, reprend à son tour Jasper, ce qui me fait rire.

Arrivés à la hauteur des agents de sécurité et des militaires, nous sortons notre carte d'identité ainsi que notre invitation qui sonne davantage comme une convocation. Jasper explique qu'Alice est son invitée et son soutient. Le Marine accepte enfin avant de nous conduire à l'écart où se trouve une femme militaire, nous subissons la fouille corporelle sans rien dire avant qu'un nouveau Marine n'arrive pour nous conduire à travers la Maison Blanche afin de rejoindre la salle qui accueille la remise de médailles.

Sur place se trouve déjà un certain nombre de militaires, peu importe le corps auxquels ils appartiennent. En levant les yeux un peu plus loin que simplement Alice et Jasper qui sont devant moi, j'aperçois mon ancien Colonel, le père de Rosalie, qui n'a pas vraiment changé en trois ans. Il discute avec d'autres hauts gradés que ce soit de l'Air Force ou des Marines.

Je détourne le regard et je scanne la pièce sans savoir ce que je cherche, jusqu'à ce que je vois une personne qui me fait pâlir, je savais qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'elle soit là. Allison est présente et si elle est là, ça veut dire que Matt l'est aussi. La culpabilité m'étreint le cœur puisque je n'ai pas pris la peine de les recontacter, même depuis que le Second Lieutenant Wootley m'a remis la convocation.

C'est une main sur mon épaule qui me fait sursauter, faisant retourner Jasper et Alice qui ont senti mon bond. Je tourne la tête pour voir le visage de la personne qui a envahit mon espace personnel pour tomber sur deux yeux noisettes qui appartiennent à un camarade de galère.

-Isabella, je savais bien que c'était toi ! S'exclame joyeusement Matt alors que j'ai du mal à dire quoique ce soit.

-Comme tu le vois, j'arrive à articuler. Je vois du coin de l'œil Allison qui arrive à son tour et je pense que si un moniteur cardiaque était relié à mon muscle cardiaque, il s'affolerait à l'heure actuelle ! Que le ciel me vienne en aide, pas que je n'ai pas envie de les voir, mais plutôt que je ne m'en sens pas le courage.

* * *

**Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre à Washington, comment pensez vous que cela va se passer avec Allison et Matt ? Et comment va se passer la remise de médaille ? **

**Faites moi exploser le compteur à review ! A la semaine prochaine.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Nannoulaet, Pims10, Kaname20 et apfeltorte pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. **

**Je n'ai pour une fois, pas grand-chose à dire avant ce chapitre, je tiens seulement à remercier crazybells qui a fait un formidable travail de bêta lecture.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Isabella, une revenante, ça fait plaisir ! Commence Allison.

Elle n'a comme qui dirait, pas apprécié que je les laisse sans nouvelle pendant trois ans, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant. Si la situation était inversée, je serais probablement pire que mon ancienne collègue infirmière. Mais c'est moi qui ai le rôle de la méchante et puisque je me sens coupable, je vais encaisser sans rien dire, du moins, je vais essayer ce qui n'est pas gagné quand on me connaît.

-Allison, Matt, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Vous semblez en forme, je réponds poliment.

-Pas grâce à toi en tout cas. Je suis même étonnée que tu te souviennes de nous. Parce qu'honnêtement, seule une amnésie pourrait excuser ton manque total de communication ces dernières années, rétorque sèchement la blonde.

Alice glapit à côté de nous et je peux la comprendre, elle qui souffre d'amnésie.

-On va peut-être vous laisser entre vous, propose la jeune militaire.

-Tu ne nous présente pas tes nouveaux amis ? Demande Allison d'un ton un peu plus doux. Je le savais qu'elle avait la rancune tenace.

-Lieutenant Alice Brandon et Major Jasper Whitlock, je vous présente le Lieutenant Matt Kyle et le Capitaine Allison LePetit, d'anciens collègues.

-En fait, avec ton départ, je suis passé Capitaine, intervient Matt. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit poliment l'infirmier en tendant une main au Marine et à Alice.

-Je parie que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui nous pouvons être, ne peut s'empêcher de dire Allison.

-Je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour pour mettre sur le tapis toutes ces rancunes, je lui dis. D'autant que le Lieutenant Brandon et le Major Whitlock n'ont rien à voir avec mon silence. Jasper, il me semble que le Marine là bas vous fait signe.

-Nous allons le saluer avec Alice, comprend le blond. Nous ne serons pas loin, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Tu as si peur de nous qu'il te faut une garde rapprochée ? Se moque Allison.

-Ali, je soupire. Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous aussi vous allez recevoir la Distinguished Service Cross ? Je demande.

-Nous ne la recevons que maintenant, à cause de toi, en passant.

-Vraiment navrée, je lui rétorque en ayant plus l'impression d'être au lycée qu'à une remise de distinction à la Maison Présidentielle en compagnie de personnes toutes plus gradées les unes que les autres.

-Mais tu dois t'en foutre complètement, tu n'as pas subi une enquête alors que tes collègues te regardaient bizarrement.

-C'est vrai, ce n'était pas moi la principale mise en faute, j'ironise. Tu m'excuses si je te dis que je ne suis plus autant désolée maintenant que je te revois ? J'ai eu tort de couper tout contact mais tu n'as pas non plus pris la peine de faire le moindre pas vers moi.

-C'était à nous de le faire ? Demande Allison. On a essayé de prendre contact pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital, tu refusais même les appels de Rosalie. On a simplement arrêté après surtout quand on a su que tu étais visée par une enquête qui nous incriminait aussi. Nous avons dû penser à notre carrière et aussi à nous remettre de nos blessures.

-Tu vois que ça n'aurait servi à rien que je t'appelle, j'aurais mis en péril ta carrière, je réponds.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, merci de bien vouloir gagner les places en fonction de votre corps militaire, résonne une voix de femme depuis la petite estrade et je suis contente car ça me permet d'échapper à cette joute verbale très fatigante.

Alice bien qu'appartenant à l'US Army, se dirige en compagnie de Jasper en direction des chaises pour les Marines. Quant à moi, j'essaye d'ignorer le fait que je ne suis pas très loin d'Allison, même si entre nous deux se trouve Matt qui se penche vers moi pour murmurer :

-Ne l'écoute pas, ça fait plaisir de te revoir et de constater que tu vas bien.

-Le plaisir est partagé, je réponds sur le même ton. Et je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais si je ne vous ai pas contacter c'est parce que ma vie était compliquée et qu'elle l'est toujours un peu.

Matt exerce une légère pression sur mon bras pendant qu'un haut gradé fait un discours que j'écoute à moitié et qui se termine par la venue du Président sur un fond d'hymne nationale, nous faisant nous lever, et pour les militaires, nous faisons un salue. C'est très kitsch et très patriotique mais c'est américain alors ne soyons pas étonnés. Pendant trois bonnes minutes, nous restons ainsi à saluer, attendant que l'hymne se termine pour pouvoir se rasseoir. Je me retiens de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque je peux enfin arrêter d'être raide. Malgré tout, je ressens toujours cette petite lueur de fierté, celle que je ressentais lors de mes premières années à l'armée.

Le Président nous assomme avec un discours qu'il veut sans doute passionnant, puisqu'il le ponctue de phrases ou de mots prononcés un peu plus fort, mais lorsque les politiques parlent, il n'y a rien de plus soporifique. Tous leur discours et peu importe la personne, sont formatés de la même façon ce qui devient tout de suite très ennuyant.

Vient ensuite le moment où la remise de médaille débute réellement, et ça fait déjà une heure que nous sommes assis. Nous sommes appelés en fonction de la branche dans laquelle nous sommes, puis en fonction de notre rang et enfin par ordre alphabétique. La remise des médailles à proprement dit commence avec l'US Army, puis se poursuit avec l'US Air Force et c'est à ce moment que je me lève. Matt passe devant Allison et je reste en dernière avant que nous nous dirigions au pas sur l'estrade. C'est le Colonel Hale qui nous remet notre médaille en compagnie du président.

-Je suis fier au nom du peuple américain de vous remettre la Distinguished Service Cross, récite le président pendant que le colonel épingle la médaille sur mon uniforme. Je les salue tous les deux avant de quitter l'estrade et de retourner à ma place. J'assiste ensuite à la même chose pour l'US Navy et ça se termine ensuite par l'US Marine. Les gardes côtes et l'armée de réserve sont à part. Un peu après midi, nous pouvons enfin sortir de la pièce et je ne m'attarde pas en présence de mes anciens collègues, préférant retrouver Jasper et Alice. Cette dernière ne semblait pas aller très bien quand je me suis levée pour récupérer ma médaille.

Repérant Jasper dans la foule d'uniformes, j'enlève mon képi pour le coincer entre mon bras et mon torse, autour de moi, plusieurs militaires font la même chose alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle contenant le buffet et je dois dire qu'il est le bienvenu comme semble me le rappeler mon estomac qui grogne.

-Capitaine Swan, un moment, m'arrête la voix du colonel Hale et je peste tout bas.

-Colonel, je réponds, que me vaut ce plaisir ? Je demande alors que dans ma tête je lui hurle de me laisser tranquille pour que je puisse manger.

-Swan, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, ce n'est un plaisir ni pour vous, ni pour moi. Je dois cependant vous dire que je suis ravi que vous ayez enfin obtenu cette médaille, après tout ce temps.

-C'est gentil, je réponds, mais vivre sans ne m'aurait pas gênée. J'y arrivais très bien jusqu'à maintenant.

-Notre entente n'a pas toujours été très cordiale, en particulier parce que je pensais que vous tiriez ma fille vers le bas, mais je suis quand même content que vous receviez cette distinction, votre équipe et vous même la méritiez.

Dire que je suis surprise est un euphémisme, nous n'avons jamais su nous entendre avec le colonel, en partie parce que je lui en voulais de la manière dont il traitait sa fille comme si elle était n'importe quel soldat sous ses ordres, même en privé, ce qui faisait du mal à ma meilleure amie. Grandir avec un père très pris par son métier et qui fait preuve d'une très grande autorité dans sa vie professionnelle, je connaissais mais mon père, à la différence du Colonel Hale, ne m'a jamais considérée comme suspecte ou comme une criminelle à la maison. Quand mon père était à la maison, le shérif n'existait plus.

-Merci, je lui dis, ravie de la reconnaissance qu'il me donne.

-Quand vous rentrerez, vous pourrez dire à ma fille que je suis fier d'elle ?

-Bien sûr, ça ne me regarde probablement pas, mais pourquoi ne l'appelez vous pas vous même ?

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit ravie de m'entendre.

-Et je suis sûre du contraire, je dis. Vous n'avez rien à perdre si vous essayez. Bonne journée Colonel.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je reprends mon chemin pour chercher mes deux pensionnaires. Jasper a bougé et je ne le retrouve plus dans la grande salle. Décidant de sortir dans les couloirs, je suis le chemin vers les toilettes et je retrouve Alice assise à même le sol alors que Jasper lui parle doucement. Le scénario que je redoutais est en train de se dérouler. Sans même réfléchir, je m'accroupis devant Alice, hésitant pendant une fraction de seconde à l'attitude à adopter, avant de poser mes mains sur ses genoux.

-Jasper, est ce que ça vous dérangerait d'aller chercher un verre d'eau fraîche pour Alice ? Je lui demande.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Je serais plus utile auprès d'Alice.

-Certaine, vous aussi avez besoin de boire quelque chose, je m'occupe d'Alice, je réponds d'une voix douce mais ferme. Une fois que le blond s'est un peu éloigné, je questionne Alice. Alice, c'est Bella, je précise parce que ses yeux regardent dans le vide et qu'elle ne semble pas me reconnaître. Vous êtes en sécurité, vous voulez me raconter ce que vous êtes en train de vivre, ou ce qui a déclenché votre réaction.

-Be… Bella ? Demande Alice d'une voix brisée. Du centre ? Ils ont aussi réussi à mettre la main sur vous ? s'inquiète la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

-Qui sont ils ? Je l'interroge.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, ils ont aussi deux collègues, je ne les ai jamais vus mais je les entends. Un homme et une femme je dirais. Ils les font souffrir, je les entends parfois hurler et c'est insupportable. Ils font ça pour que je parle.

-Pour que vous parliez ? Je la questionne. Est ce que vous vous êtes faites capturée ? Vous savez depuis combien de temps ?

-Longtemps, je crois. Les deux autres sont arrivés en même temps que moi. Nous nous sommes fait prendre alors que nous nous rendions à notre point de rendez vous. Vous ne pouvez pas être avec moi, j'hallucine, dit Alice alors qu'elle se met des gifles.

Ça me brise le cœur de la voir aussi fragile et j'attrape ses deux mains pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal. Au même moment, Jasper revient avec deux verres d'eau et j'en attrape un pour le donner à Alice. Je trempe mes doigts dans le second et je me permets de poser mon index et mon majeur, rendus froids au contact de l'eau, sur le front de la jeune militaire. Ce geste semble la sortir un peu de son état de transe et elle se rend maintenant compte de son environnement.

-Jasper, Bella, vous allez bien ? Vous semblez inquiets.

-Alice, vous venez d'avoir des flashback, est ce que vous vous en souvenez ? Je l'interroge.

-Un peu, répond la jeune militaire. J'étais retenue prisonnière et je n'étais pas seule. Ils… ils me torturaient, j'ai reçu plusieurs coups à la tête.

-Sans vouloir paraître insensible, je dis après qu'elle ait fini, ce couloir n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler. Je vous propose de retourner à l'hôtel nous changer et nous aviserons par la suite, je leur propose en me relevant car la position accroupie est vraiment inconfortable surtout avec une prothèse.

Avec Jasper, nous aidons Alice à se relever, l'encadrant de chaque côté. En repassant devant la salle du buffet, le Colonel Hale me salue de la tête et j'incline la mienne pour lui montrer que je l'ai vu et nous quittons la Maison Blanche sans plus de cérémonie. Un poids se décharge de mes épaules lorsque nous quittons le périmètre sécurisé de ce lieu de pouvoir. Sans même nous consulter, nous prenons le chemin de retour, sans chercher à savoir où se trouvent l'arrêt de bus ou la station de métro les plus proches.

Lorsque le symbole de la puissance américaine se trouve à plus d'une centaine de mètres derrière nous, Alice nous demande de nous arrêter pour nous asseoir sur un banc dans un parc. Soucieuse, tout comme Jasper, nous acceptons et Alice se laisse glisser sur un banc. Jasper s'assoit à ses côtés pendant que je reste debout. La jeune femme prend une grande inspiration avant d'expirer fortement et de répéter l'opération pendant une bonne minute, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. N'ayant pas pris le temps d'observer Jasper en raison de la crise d'angoisse d'Alice mais aussi en raison de mes propres préoccupation, mais le Marine ne semble pas aller beaucoup mieux que la jeune brune à ses côtés. Au contraire, il semble fatigué et avoir vieilli de 10 ans tellement son visage est marqué.

Ça serait moi, nous repartirions immédiatement pour le Montana où Rosalie pourrait les aider efficacement et pour qu'ils oublient ou tout du moins, se remettent , de cette journée mais nous ne pouvons pas, il y a peu de chance pour qu'on trouve un vol de dernière minute, d'autant que nos billets pour demain sont déjà réservés. Moi-même, je ne rêve que de retrouver le ranch et de partir pour une promenade en solitaire avec ma Freesia. L'agitation de Washington est trop importante pour moi à présent qui vis dans un ranch loin de tout. La grande ville ne me manque pas pour la simple bonne et raison que je conduis, que je ne vis pas dans une maison isolée mais c'est vrai que faire les trajets jusqu'à Billings lorsque nous avons besoin de quelque chose peut être épuisant et il y a dix ans, lorsque je sortais du lycée, je n'aurais pas pu vivre aussi éloignée de tout. Et le jour où j'aurais des enfants, ça pourrait aussi poser problème mais pour l'instant c'est très agréable.

-Je suis désolée, dit soudainement Alice.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demande Jasper surpris.

-A cause de moi, vous n'avez pas pu manger ou discuter avec d'anciens collègues.

-Ce n'est pas grave ça ! Je m'exclame. Je préfère avoir un peu faim, et encore nous allons nous changer et ensuite nous allons nous restaurer, plutôt que de vous voir ou savoir mal.

-Et quand au fait de parler à d'anciens collègues, ce n'est pas le plus important, c'est toi qui nous importes, renchérit Jasper.

-Mais… quand même, je me sens mal.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je lui dis, surtout pas à cause de ça !

Alice pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de se relever, ayant retrouvé un peu de son entrain, je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle fait. A sa place, beaucoup se serait vautré par terre et rouler en position fœtale et il leur aurait fallu des jours pour se remettre mais Alice semble reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, même si je me doute que ce n'est qu'une façade pour nous leurrer. Mais à voir Jasper, lui non plus n'est pas dupe, même si il doit aussi gérer ses pauvres démons. A l'heure actuelle, la seule qui pourrait les aider tous les deux efficacement est Rose. Quand à moi, je sens que la prochaine séance avec Carmen sera chargée et je remercie mentalement mon cousin de m'avoir poussée à prendre plus de séances avec la psychologue.

-Bon, on y va ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans cette tenue plus de temps que nécessaire et notre repas ne va pas se manger tout seul !

-Allons y, Répond Jasper avec un léger sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

Cette cérémonie aura fait plus de mal que de bien, même si ça a permis à Alice de se souvenir de certains éléments de son temps à l'armée et d'après ce qu'elle m'a décrit, ça pourrait être sa dernière mission, les coups à la tête ayant provoqués son traumatisme crânien. Ce qui est intrigant est les deux personnes qu'elle entendait hurler de douleur. Qui peuvent être ces personnes ? Des militaires vraisemblablement, qui ont aussi été torturé.Ces personnes ont elles été retrouvées en même temps qu'Alice ? Je suppose qu'il y a peu de chance que j'ai la réponse un jour.

* * *

**Voilà ce chapitre sur la remise des médailles, j'espère que cela vous aura plus et que je vous laisse avec des questions ! Qui sont les personnes qu'Alice entendait ? Des idées ? **

**La semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera spécial avec un point de vue inédit, alors à qui pensez vous ? **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Kaname20, Pims10 et apfeltorte pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. **

**Je voudrais vous parler de Kaname20, elle s'est lancée dans l'écriture et la publication d'une fanfiction qui est vraiment très prometteuse alors allez y jeter un coup d'oeil, ça s'appelle ****_You only live once _****et si vous aimez les enquêtes, c'est pour vous. **

**Sinon, ce chapitre est assez spécial, je vous laisse le lire et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Merci à crazybells pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward

En ce mercredi matin, alors que Jasper, Alice et Bella sont partis pour la capitale hier dans l'après midi, je me retrouve à ne rien faire dans la maisonnette où j'ai établi mes quartiers depuis presque deux mois. Le repas hier soir était bien plus calme sans l'enthousiasme d'Alice et l'ambiance était même pesante par moment, en partie par ma faute, je dois le reconnaître. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas su cacher ma surprise de voir Siobban le jour de son arrivée. Officiellement, nous ne nous connaissons pas, officieusement, nous sommes des compagnons de galère.

N'ayant pas de séance avec Rosalie ce matin, je décide de prendre mon temps pour petit déjeuner et me préparer. Je ne sors pas de chez moi avant 10 heures et même si au départ, ce n'était pas gagné, j'aime rester avec les chevaux à présent, pas toute la journée mais une demi heure ou une heure me repose. De l'entrée des écuries, j'aperçois Siobban qui semble se rendre au cabinet médical, probablement pour une séance avec la psy. Elle utilise ses béquilles et semble moins en peine qu'à son arrivée pour les utiliser. Mon premier réflexe est de faire comme si je ne la voyais pas mais d'un point de vue extérieur, ça paraîtrait étrange alors qu'on se côtoie depuis presque un mois. Alors je lève ma main pour la saluer et elle me répond d'un hochement de tête.

Je traîne dehors tout le reste de la matinée, profitant du temps clément de ce mois de mai pour jouer avec les chiens et marcher un petit peu jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée au centre, nous nous retrouvons que 6 à table, James et Victoria ainsi que Carlisle sont absents, les deux premiers étant partis donner un coup de main avec le bétail ce matin et le dernier ayant des consultations dans des ranchs éloignés. Nous nous retrouvons avec Rosalie, Esme, Rachel, Siobban et Liam.

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Bella, Jasper et Alice ? Demande Rachel à Rosalie.

-Ils vont bien, répond la psy. Ils rentrent demain et vous pourrez leur poser toutes les questions que vous voulez sur leur voyage, Bella ne m'a donné aucun détail.

-La Maison Blanche doit être impressionnante ! S'exclame Liam. De même que rencontrer le Président, même si je ne l'aime pas. Ce n'est pas rien dans la vie d'un militaire.

-Vous avez raison, lui dit Rosalie. Même y aller juste en tant qu'accompagnateur est impressionnant, mais c'est surtout par l'idée qu'on s'en est fait. En tout cas, ils ont hâte de rentrer.

-Washington peut paraître incroyable aussi. C'est tellement loin de la vie qu'on a au centre, renchérit Siobban et pour le coup, je pense qu'elle aurait mieux faire de ne rien dire vu le regard suspicieux que lui lance Rachel.

Heureusement qu'Emmett n'est pas présent parce que le rancher a vraiment la sensation qu'on lui cache quelque chose avec Siobban et il n'a pas tort, pour autant si nous n'en parlons pas, c'est que nous avons nos raisons.

-Tu as déjà été là bas ? Lui demande Liam avec un faux air naïf. Il est peut-être plus jeune que nous, mais il est loin d'être un novice puisqu'il s'est tout de suite engagé à 18 ans.

-Oui, répond la brune avec un sourire bien trop innocent, c'est là bas que j'ai rencontré ma femme.

La conversation dévie donc sur la femme de Siobban et sur les circonstances de leur rencontre laissant derrière tout ce qui concerne l'armée et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement. Il y a des choses que j'ai faites dont je ne suis pas très fier et il y a d'autres choses que j'ai subi et dont je n'ai pas envie qu'elles soient étalées. Ma période de détention en compagnie de la militaire de l'Air Force en fait partie et par extension, les circonstances qui ont abouti à l'amputation de mon tibia gauche.

Heureusement pour mes nerfs, le repas ne s'étire pas et après avoir aidé à débarrasser comme tout le monde, je quitte la maison principale et je rentre un moment chez moi. Je ne sais pas si participer à l'atelier de James aujourd'hui est une bonne idée sans mes deux camarades habituels et surtout dans mon état d'esprit. James m'a dit une fois que les chevaux ressentent en partie ce que nous éprouvons et même une jument calme comme Perséphone pourrait devenir un peu plus rude que d'ordinaire. D'un autre côté, passer du temps avec la jument pourrait me permettre de me calmer. De toute façon, j'ai encore une heure avant de me décider et mes pensées dérivent sur Bella.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle semble penser, je ne la déteste pas, c'est même le contraire. Sa compagnie est loin d'être désagréable et ça remonte à l'époque du lycée même si nous ne nous parlions pas beaucoup. Elle est intelligente et paraît s'intéresser à de nombreux sujets divers et variés, ce qui permet d'avoir de bonnes conversations. J'ai été méchant voire même cruel envers elle, mais elle représente ce que je ne serais jamais, une personne forte.

Alors oui, je lui en ai voulu lorsque j'ai compris que Bella était en fait Isabella, mon binôme de bio du lycée, parce qu'elle m'a menti, parce que j'avais fini par lui accorder un minimum de confiance. Mais elle m'a caché la vérité même si paradoxalement, c'est moi qui lui mens depuis le départ. Elle a lu le rapport officiel lié à mon amputation, mais ce n'est pas la véritable version, ce n'est pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Et lorsqu'elle a voulu me parler après que je lui ai lancé des piques et des méchancetés, je me sentais mal alors en réponse, je lui ai dit des atrocités que je ne pensais pas, que j'ai aussitôt regrettées.

Même si j'avais détesté et haï Bella, je ne lui aurais jamais dit une chose pareille si j'avais été plus calme et moins sur la défensive. Charlie, le père de Bella est un homme bien et qui compte aussi beaucoup pour moi et durant le repas qui a suivi cette conversation, j'ai clairement pu voir sa désapprobation. Ce regard m'a réveillé même si il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour m'excuser auprès de la jeune femme. Lorsque les deux militaires sont arrivés dans leur S.U.V noir et que Bella a reçu une invitation pour qu'on lui remette une médaille, je me suis vraiment aperçu que c'était une femme bien, contrairement à moi qui ai travaillé dans l'ombre pendant de nombreuses années et ayant fait des choses moralement douteuses. Alors, j'ai fait des recherches sur elle, pour en savoir plus et me rendre compte à quel point, je me suis trompé sur elle.

Mais même si Bella est une femme forte, elle semble avoir ses propres faiblesses. Le regard lorsque je lui ai clairement balancé à la figure qu'elle aurait dû se tirer une balle dans la tête... Ce regard me hante parfois dans mes cauchemars et je n'arrive pas à en parler à Rosalie parce que même si la blonde est très professionnelle et que je n'ai jamais l'impression qu'elle me juge, la directrice du centre est son amie.

Alors, maintenant qu'elle est loin, je m'inquiète mais aussi pour Jasper et Alice. Cette dernière allait mal pendant une semaine après avoir retrouvé quelques souvenirs et si elle avait encore des flashbacks là bas ? Ou même Jasper qui vit mal ce qu'il a pu faire pour son pays et je ne le comprends que trop bien.

Pour essayer de ne plus penser à tout ça, je prends le livre de mots croisés que ma mère m'a offert peu avant ma sortie de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé mais ça permet de penser à autre chose et aussi de faire un peu travailler l'esprit. J'ai presque fini la petite grille lorsque quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je suis surpris puisque personne ne vient jusqu'à ma petite maisonnette, sauf Alice qui en compagnie de Jasper, aime venir me chercher pour les repas mais puisqu'elle n'est pas là, ça ne peut être elle. Parfois Bella vient toquer à ma porte, notamment au début quand je ne m'investissais absolument pas dans les ateliers proposés puisque je refusais carrément d'y participer, mais elle aussi est absente. Je me lève pour ouvrir la porte et je constate que c'est Siobban qui se tient debout à l'aide de ses béquilles, sur le pas de ma porte.

-On peut parler ? Me demande-t-elle en entrant sans même demander l'autorisation.

Elle regarde l'intérieur de ma maisonnette et remarque la paire de béquilles qui se trouve dans un coin du petit salon. Elle hausse un sourcil en les voyant avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-De quoi ? Je l'interroge. Du fait qu'on ment éhontément à tout le monde ?

-Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler, nous n'aurions même pas dû se retrouver tous les deux dans le même centre ! S'exclame Siobban.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, je lui fais remarquer. Mais au fait, dis moi, ta femme est au courant des circonstances de ta blessure ? Je lui demande.

-Ce que je dis ou non à ma femme, ne te regarde pas. Et toi, tu l'as dit à Bella ? Me questionne-t-elle avec un sourire perfide.

-Nous ne sommes pas mariés à ce que je sache, je rétorque.

-Pas de ça avec moi Edward, je te connais suffisamment pour deviner que tu veux plus qu'une relation thérapeute / patient avec elle.

-Nous sommes amis, je lui dis, mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si, ça nous concerne tous les deux, aucun de nous n'a le droit de parler de ce que nous faisions et de ce que nous avons vécu à qui que ce soit, si nous le faisons, c'est de la trahison. De plus, ça impliquerait aussi une troisième personne…

-Elle ne nous a jamais vu ! Elle ne connaît même pas nos identités !

-Ce serait franchement embêtant si l'un de nous deux se faisait mal et criait !

-Elle est amnésique ! Elle ne se souvient pas de son temps à l'armée et par conséquence de nous, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Mais si ses souvenirs reviennent, elle va forcément en parler à quelqu'un, Jasper ou Rosalie voire même Bella, plaide Siobban.

-Et quoi ? Il y a très peu de risques que cela sorte d'ici d'autant que Rosalie et Bella sont soumises au secret professionnel.

-Mais pas Jasper, me rappelle ma compagne de torture. Emmett et Bella sont méfiants depuis le premier jour et ce, à cause de ta réaction ! Si Bella fait des recherches…

-Elle ne trouvera rien et tu le sais très bien, nos dossiers officiels n'indiquent aucunement que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés pour une mission.

-Et elle n'a sans doute pas les bons contacts, Rosalie en revanche… Son père est colonel. Même si ce n'est pas lui qui dirigeait notre opération.

-Dis moi, tu es vraiment venue ici pour suivre une thérapie ou pour espionner le centre ? Je l'interroge plus qu'étonné par les réponses calculées qu'elle donne.

-Tu penses que je fais semblant ? Que j'utilise ces béquilles par pur plaisir ? Demande Siobban avec dédain. Tu étais dans la même cellule que moi lorsqu'ils m'ont planté un clou dans le dos ! Tu étais avec moi lorsqu'ils m'ont violée parce que j'étais soi disant impure !

Pendant un instant je revois ces images dans ma tête, moi à moitié inconscient alors que ma collège se fait torturer et violer par ces terroristes. Lorsque j'ai essayé de me lever pour l'aider, un des leurs m'a jeté à terre, me rouant de coup et se défoulant sur ma jambe gauche à coups de machette. Ce jour là, j'ai cru que nos derniers instants étaient arrivés. Les seules choses qui me maintenaient dans un état semi conscient était mes cris et ceux de Siobban. Je ne me pardonnerai probablement jamais de n'avoir rien pu faire, même si je n'étais pas en état de quoique ce soit.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne souffrais pas ou que tu simulais. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, par contre rien ne t'empêche d'effectuer une mission, surtout que tu fais la parfaite infiltrée avec ta blessure.

-Tu n'es qu'un connard ! S'écrit Siobban. Tu crois que je fais encore confiance à l'armée, que je referais une mission de renseignements ? Nous avons été retenus prisonniers pendant plus de 3 semaines avant qu'un commando ne vienne nous chercher, alors oui, c'était les risques du métier mais non, j'arrête. Je ne suis pas ici pour espionner qui que ce soit, mais pour tenter d'aller mieux même si c'est difficile puisque nous ne pouvons rien dire à personne ! Je n'ai simplement pas envie de finir en prison et c'est ce que nous risquons si nous parlons.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et je m'affale à mon tour sur une chaise puisque depuis le début de la conversation, je suis debout. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Nous devrions en parler quand même, au moins à Rosalie, je précise.

-Tu n'as rien écouté, ma parole ! S'exaspère la jeune femme.

-Si et je t'ai entendue mais prend aussi en compte Alice. Il est fort probable qu'elle se souvienne un jour, si tu ne crois pas en notre rédemption, pense à elle. Alice est lumineuse, chaleureuse et loin d'être aussi cynique que toi ou moi. Il faut que Rosalie puisse l'aider.

-Et si par inadvertance elle en parle à son fiancé ou à Bella ?

-Elle est professionnelle et je lui fais confiance, elle n'en parlera pas à Emmett et pas à Bella même si je pense qu'on devrait aussi lui dire.

-Tu ne vas pas organiser une conférence de presse pendant que tu y es ? Histoire que tout le monde soit bien au courant. Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir que nous risquons gros !

-Et toi, tu ne comprends pas le principe d'une thérapie ! Je m'écrie à mon tour avant de reprendre un ton plus doux. Ça ne fonctionne pas à part si nous sommes complètement honnête. Tout ça nous mine de l'intérieur et nous le savons, ce serait la meilleure option.

-Donc quoi ? On leur annonce ça de but en blanc ? M'interroge Siobban.

-J'en sais rien, mais attendons de voir l'état d'Alice lorsqu'elle rentrera de Washington. Il se peut que certains de ses souvenirs lui soient revenus. Nous attendons quelques jours et nous disons tout à Rosalie et Bella.

-Tu crois sincèrement que ta Bella chérie pourra supporter cette vérité ? Je ne relève pas l'expression de l'ancienne militaire avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

-Tu es tellement amoureux de cette femme que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle est légèrement dépressive sur les bords ? Demande Siobban avec un léger sourire. Je ne connais pas les circonstances de sa perte de jambe et je doute que tu les connaisses mais ça a dû être violent et elle ne le vit pas bien. Et en plus de ça, tu comptes pour elle, lâche l'ancien membre des renseignements.

-Et même si elle était effectivement fragile émotionnellement, elle reste la directrice de ce centre. Il faut la mettre dans la confidence.

-Comme tu le souhaites, mais si jamais elles viennent à en parler et que sommes envoyés en prison après être passé en Cour Martiale, je te pète ta jambe droite, moi même, compris ? Me menace Siobban en se levant pour sortir.

-Ne t'en fais pas trop, je lui dis. Et de cette façon, c'est moins risqué que si elles continuent de faire des recherches sur nous.

-Je l'espère.

Siobban quitte ma maisonnette sur cette dernière phrase. Toute cette conversation m'a mis sur les nerfs mais elle était sans doute nécessaire, même si le plus troublant sont les allusions de Siobban sur la potentielle relation entre Bella et moi. Même si je devrais dire « la non relation ». Je suis son patient et je sais qu'il ne se passera rien tant que je le resterais mais en y réfléchissant, je ne serais pas contre de devenir plus pour Bella même si je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Pour me changer les idées, je décide de quand même assister au cours d'équitation de James, peut-être que Perséphone me changera les idées.

* * *

**Alors voilà pour ce chapitre qui est plein de réponse concernant Edward, j'espère que vous allez vous déchaîner au niveau des commentaires parce que j'en veux plein ! **

**N'oubliez pas si vous avez des idées concernant cette mystérieuse troisième personne, la réponse la semaine prochaine . **


	22. Chapitre 22

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Kaname20, Pims10, Nanoulaet et Adeline pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**Adeline :**** Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Eh oui, Edward connaît bien Siobban mais il n'a pas dit qu'il était amoureux de Bella, juste qu'il appréciais, c'est Siobban qui l'a laissé entendre ) Quand à la mission, pour être honnête, il n'y aura pas plus de détails que ce qui a déjà été dit.**

**J'ai constaté une légère baisse de commentaire et de vues par chapitre, est ce que c'est parce que vous vous lassez ou que vous avez moins de temps pour lire ? **

**Merci à crazybells pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lorsque l'avion se pose à l'aéroport de Billings, je me sens mieux comme si le sol et l'air du Montana avaient un effet apaisant. Il s'agit en vérité de soulagement puisque cela signifie que je rentre chez moi, avec mes habitudes et que la remise de médaille que je redoutais, est passée. Alors normalement tout devrait bien se passer à présent et je croise les doigts pour que ce soit le cas.

Alice ne s'est pas sentie très bien pendant le vol du retour, elle a été incapable de se reposer correctement et des brides de souvenirs lui viennent à chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux, ce qui est compliqué pour elle. De plus, elle refuse de prendre un quelconque médicament qui pourrait aider à calmer son insomnie temporaire -pour l'instant- même si je lui ai proposé une alternative avec l'homéopathie puisque de toute façon, je ne suis pas habilitée à prescrire des somnifères.

Heureusement, elle finit par s'endormir dans la voiture lorsque nous roulons en direction du ranch en ce début d'après midi puisque notre vol était de bonne heure ce matin. Jasper est assis à côté de la jeune femme et la veille, ce qui est adorable lorsque je m'en aperçois en regardant dans le rétroviseur central. La circulation étant fluide, le chemin ne prend pas plus de temps que d'habitude même si lorsque nous approchons du ranch, je roule plus doucement, étant seule sur la route pour permettre à Alice de dormir un peu plus. Malheureusement, il faut bien que nous arrivions un jour, je me gare à ma place et coupe le contact pendant que Jasper réveille Alice.

Je commence à sortir nos valises avant que Jasper ne me rejoigne et je me permets de lui demander :

-Comment allez vous ? Vous n'avez pas beaucoup parlé ces trois derniers jours, vous occupant d'Alice, mais est ce que vous allez bien ?

-Pour être franc, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter cette reconnaissance, que ce n'est pas légitime mais je me sens aussi libéré, soulagé que tout soit passé. Je redoutais qu'un collègue vienne ne me voir et ne me traite d'imposteur mais finalement, ça ne m'est pas arrivé alors ça va, je suppose.

-C'est un début. Alice compte énormément pour vous, je le vois depuis un moment et je ne connais pas la nature exacte de votre relation et tant que ça ne nuit pas à votre thérapie et vos progrès autant à vous qu'à elle, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais ne vous concentrez pas sur elle pour oublier vos propres problèmes. Vous aussi vous avez le droit de ne pas allez bien, même si au même moment Alice a eu des flashs. Nous sommes là pour vous aidez aussi, d'accord ?

-Merci Bella, mais ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je ne fuis pas mes soucis en m'occupant d'Alice, elle m'aide aussi à sa manière. Elle est… comme un rayon de soleil dans une tempête. Quant à la nature de notre relation, nous sommes amis pour l'instant parce qu'aucun de nous deux n'est prêt à vivre une relation, surtout moi en fait, se confie le blond avec un sourire empli de tendresse à l'évocation de la jeune femme brune qui sort de la voiture avec des yeux bouffis de sommeil.

-Je peux vous aider ? Nous demande la jeune militaire.

-Nous avons déjà fini, je lui réponds. Si je peux me permettre, vous deux, allez vous reposer un petit peu avant toute autre chose et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais dans mon bureau.

Je prends ma valise et je la porte jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, heureuse de retrouver mon chez moi après trois jours dans une chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle. Laissant ma valise dans l'entrée, je me dirige vers la cuisine où Esme est encore en train de cuisiner.

-Je sais que nous sommes nombreux et que mon cousin mange comme trois personnes, mais nous allons finir énormes avec tout ce que tu nous prépares, je lance alors que la cuisinière ne m'a pas vue.

-Oh Bella ! Sursaute la rousse en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis contente que vous ayez fait bon voyage ! Tu n'as pas été très bavarde dans les messages que tu envoyais à Emmett et à Rosalie.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment fait du tourisme, je lui rappelle gentiment.

-Je sais bien ma chérie. Sinon, je ne cherche pas à vous rendre obèses, seulement vous avez tous besoin d'énergie et ça commence avec de bons repas, dit très sérieusement Esme.

-Tu as raison et puis, personne ne se plaint de ta cuisine. Je te laisse, je vais aller ranger mes affaires avant de travailler un peu, je dis en lui faisant une bise.

Je retourne dans l'entrée pour reprendre ma valise que je porte jusqu'au premier étage et je la pose dans ma chambre. Je sors immédiatement mon uniforme pour le remettre dans ma penderie. Je sors ensuite, le sac dans lequel se trouve mes vêtements sales qui sont relativement peu nombreux puisque je porte la même tenue que mardi, et seul mon pyjama et mes sous vêtements sont à faire tourner en machine. Dans une panière à part, je dépose mes bas.

Vider le reste de la valise ne me prend pas plus de 5 minutes et même si il faudrait que je me remette au travail, au moins pour lire ce que Rosalie a marqué comme observation et pour marquer mes propres observations concernant Jasper et Alice, je ne suis pas très motivée et ressentant un coup de mou, je m'allonge sur mon lit, décidant de me reposer 10 minutes avant de m'y mettre.

Je me réveille en sursaut bien plus tard que prévu et il me faut quelques secondes pour me resituer et constater que je suis dans ma chambre. Je regarde le réveil et je constate que j'ai dormi presque deux heures puisqu'il est 17h23. Je me lève, passant par ma salle de bain pour me rafraîchir un peu en me passant un peu d'eau sur le visage. J'ai fini de tout faire lorsque je vois Siobban et Edward sur le seuil de mon bureau me faisant froncer les sourcils. Je n'ai même pas pensé à demander au Colonel Hale si il la connaissait, notre discussion ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment, il faut aussi dire que je n'y pensais plus à ce moment là. Est ce que j'aurais finalement raison, et qu'ils sont liés ? Leur mine est grave ce qui me fait craindre le pire.

-Où est Rosalie ? Demande Siobban. Nous aurions besoin de vous parler à toutes les deux.

-Je l'appelle, asseyez vous pendant ce temps.

Je prends mon téléphone pour appeler la blonde pendant que j'observe les deux militaires en face de moi. Edward paraît encore plus soucieux que d'habitude, une ride se dessine entre ses deux sourcils, sa jambe droite, celle qui est valide, tressaute nerveusement alors que sans même s'en rendre compte, il passe sa main gauche sur sa prothèse, comme un T.I.C. Qu'est ce qu'il a nous dire pour qu'il soit aussi angoissé ? Siobban, elle, mord périodiquement sa lèvre inférieure qui devient rouge sous le traitement et bien que le stress transparaisse moins chez elle que chez Edward, il reste remarquable. Contrairement à son camarade, elle ne touche pas ses jambes et ses mains sont parfaitement posées sur ses genoux mais elle est droite, bien trop pour que ça soit confortable et elle regarde droit devant elle, jetant parfois des regards noirs en direction d'Edward. Elle n'est pas là par envie, clairement ça se voit.

-Rosalie arrive dans 5 minutes, je leur dis après avoir raccroché. Vous avez fait quelque chose de grave pendant mon absence ? Je demande alors que je connais la réponse, si tel avait été le cas, Rose m'aurait forcément avertie.

-Non, répond directement l'ancien membre de l'Air Force.

-D'accord, alors pourquoi ces têtes ? Je suis prête à tout entendre mais il va falloir que vous parliez.

-On préfère attendre que Rosalie soit aussi présente, dit simplement Edward.

-Ça évitera que nous nous répétions premièrement, et deuxièmement, on risque déjà bien assez à en vous en parler une fois.

La phrase de Siobban m'intrigue et m'inquiète en même temps, heureusement, Rosalie arrive très vite et elle me sourit rapidement en me voyant. Mais en regardant nos deux pensionnaires, son sourire s'éteint et une mine soucieuse et interrogatrice vient le remplacer. Elle hausse un sourcil dans ma direction et je hausse les épaules pour lui dire que je n'en sais pas plus qu'elle. Elle vient prendre place à côté de moi et Siobban, remarquant que la porte est mal fermée, se lève pour la fermer correctement et elle a presque envie de tourner le verrou.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Demande Rosalie. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venus me voir plus tôt aujourd'hui ou même hier ?

-Parce que ça vous concerne toutes les deux, répond Siobban. Et parce qu'Edward a insisté pour qu'on vous en parle, même à Bella. Alors que j'étais contre rien qu'à l'idée de vous en parler, Rosalie.

Je ne m'offusque pas à la remarque de la jeune femme puisque je peux la comprendre, Rosalie est la psy du centre et c'est elle qui les aide au mieux, c'est aussi elle qui a l'habitude de les écouter se confier. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude avec moi, même si je reste à leur écoute. Et d'un côté ça me touche qu'Edward m'ait estimée assez digne de confiance pour me mettre aussi dans la confidence.

-Nous vous écoutons, assure Rose.

-Mais avant toute chose, promettez nous que rien de ce que nous vous dirons ne sortira pas de cette pièce et que vous n'en parlerez à personne, pas même à Carlisle lors de vos réunions.

-Nous sommes soumises aux secrets médical et professionnel, lui rappelle Rosalie.

-Rien ne sortira d'ici et tout restera entre nous quatre, je rajoute.

-Bien, parce que c'est classé secret défense, alors il vaut mieux, rétorque Siobban.

-Pour faire court, intervient Edward, nous vous avons menti depuis le départ. Sur les circonstances de nos blessures, durant nos séances et aussi lorsque nous avons dit que nous ne nous connaissions pas.

-Et ça n'aurait été que pour moi, j'aurais continué à vous mentir en vous regardant droit dans les yeux, parce que j'ai été entraînée pour ça, mais je ne suis pas seule dans l'histoire. Nous sommes trois concernés.

-Vous n'êtes que deux face à nous, fait remarquer Rosalie avant que je ne le dise.

-Nous allons y venir. Mais c'est compliqué et surtout c'est très long, répond Edward.

Siobban semble s'agacer des formules de politesse d'Edward qui tourne sans doute autour du pot, ce qui me fait encore plus redouter ce qu'ils vont nous dire. Edward n'a jamais été du genre à passer par quatre chemins alors qu'il peut le dire directement. Leur secret doit être sacrément important pour qu'ils agissent de cette façon.

-Ma blessure ne vient pas de plomb que j'aurais pris dans le dos ou d'un quelconque éclat de bombe, elle m'a été infligée dans le but de me faire parler et dans le but de me faire souffrir. Tout comme l'amputation d'Edward n'est pas dûe à des tirs dans son mollet, mais parce que des hommes se sont acharnés sur lui pour l'empêcher d'agir pendant que je me faisais torturer.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez été torturés ? Je demande en essayant de contrôler ma voix blanche. Vous étiez dans les renseignements ? Je les interroge, c'est pour ça que vous avez été torturés ?

-Oui, dit seulement Edward. Mais nous n'étions pas les seuls, il y avait une troisième personne avec nous, pas dans la même pièce mais nous l'entendions.

-Une troisième personne ? Les questionne Rosalie. Vous la connaissiez ou pas du tout ? Si vous nous en parlez, ce n'est pas anodin.

-Pas son nom complet, seulement ses initiales, répond Siobban. Et vous avez raison, il y a une raison pour qu'on vous en parle.

Ne me dites pas que la personne à laquelle ils font allusion est celle à laquelle je pense. Dîtes moi que ces trois personnes n'ont pas vécu des choses aussi horribles. Pour Siobban et Edward, ils viennent malheureusement de nous le confirmer. Mais dîtes moi que la troisième personne n'est pas aussi dans ce centre. C'est égoïste, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'Alice ait vécu ça. Je n'ai pas envie que les trois personnes d'un même drame se retrouvent ici parce que ça va être compliqué à gérer autant pour eux, que pour moi. Parce que ce que l'humanité est capable de faire me dégoûte. J'avais lu le dossier médical de la jeune femme et je sais que c'est moche, qu'elle avait probablement été torturée mais pas à ce point, et pas Edward et Siobban aussi. Je pensais que c'était des blessés de guerre ordinaires, mais non et ça me fait mal au cœur même si j'essaye de me détacher un maximum de la situation.

-Et ses initiales sont A.B ? Je questionne les deux anciens militaires assis en face de moi. Siobban paraît surprise par ma question, ce qui en d'autres circonstances aurait été vexant mais qui dans cette situation est très compréhensible.

-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Demande la jeune femme alors que Rose se tourne aussi vers moi pour tenter de comprendre et elle y arrive très bien vu l'expression de stupeur qui apparaît sur son visage.

-Tu penses que c'est Alice ? Oh mon dieu, soupire la psy en se passant une main sur le visage.

C'est bien la première fois que je vois mon amie aussi désemparée sur un cas professionnel. D'habitude, même les cas les plus extrêmes, elle arrive à les gérer notamment grâce à des séances de psychothérapie et des colloques professionnels où elle se rend régulièrement mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Elle doit gérer non pas une mais trois victimes de tortures qui ont été témoins des tortures des deux autres. Ça paraît effrayant et comme une tâche titanesque.

-Tout nous porte à croire que c'est elle, en effet, répond Edward d'un ton pragmatique.

-Vous n'en êtes pas certains ? Les interroge Rose, incrédule.

-On le pense fortement parce qu'il y a trop de similitudes pour que ce soit des coïncidences mais nous n'avions pas son prénom ou son nom et puisqu'elle n'a que peu de souvenirs de son travail militaire, c'est compliqué, explique Siobban.

-Mais moi, j'en suis certaine, j'interviens. Je ne peux rien vous dire sans trahir le secret médical mais je suis sûre que c'est bien Alice la troisième personne. Non, seulement tout me porte à le croire mais des nouveaux éléments font que je le sais au fond de moi. Vous comptez lui dire ? Je demande.

-Nous ne sommes pas certains que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Edward. Nous avons parlé avec Siobban mais ça risque de la traumatiser, vous ne pensez pas ?

Je regarde Rosalie avant de pouvoir parler puisque la psychologie n'est pas mon domaine, mais si j'étais à la place d'Alice, avec les souvenirs de cette période qui me sont revenus, je voudrais savoir. La meilleure option sera encore de lui poser directement la question. Mais ça c'est le rôle de Rosalie et je pressens qu'elle veut le faire. Qu'elle le fera sans doute, et que pour tout expliquer à Alice, il va falloir la présence de Siobban et d'Edward qui vont pouvoir combler les éventuels trous dans la mémoire d'Alice.

-Au contraire, ce serait une bonne idée. Rosalie va vous organiser une sorte de thérapie de groupe, après avoir demandé à Alice.

-Bien, mais vous ne devez jamais parler de ce qu'on vient de vous dire, en dehors de ce bureau.

-Nous ne dirons rien, lui certifie Rosalie. Et nous vous remercions de la confiance que vous nous accordez. Mais grâce à cette conversation, je vais pouvoir améliorer nos séances et plus cibler la thérapie et elle devrait être plus efficace.

Edward et Siobban hochent la tête et quittent le bureau alors que je me tourne vers Rosalie, nous sommes complètement sous le choc des révélations et maintenant que les deux pensionnaires sont sortis, nous pouvons laisser tomber le masque.

-Comment tu as su que c'était Alice ? Me demande Rosalie.

-Elle a retrouvé des souvenirs alors que nous étions à la Maison Blanche, hier. Elle t'en parlera sans doute demain lors de sa séance. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Rose. Je suis perdue, je n'ai jamais dû gérer un cas pareil. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'ils viennent tous les trois au centre ? Ils n'auraient même pas dû pouvoir en théorie.

-Je sais, je ressens la même chose mais d'un autre côté, je pourrais les aider au mieux puisque je suis leur thérapeute à tous. Mais ça va être compliqué dans les prochaines semaines. Allez, on se reprend et on descend dîner.

-Tu as raison, nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer avec cette tête. J'aurais tellement préféré qu'ils m'avouent avoir coucher ensemble, je tente de plaisanter.

-Tu sais que Siobban aime les femmes et qu'elle est même mariée ? Répond Rose avec un sourire. Quant à Edward, à mon avis, c'est une autre brune qui l'intéresse, une infirmière de préférence.

* * *

**Bella a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, vous ne trouvez pas ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review !**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Coucou à toutes ! Qui dit vendredi dit nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à Kaname20, Nanoulaet, Niagara et apfeltorte pour leur commentaire sur le précédent chapitre.**

**Niagara :**** Je suis ravie que le point de vue d'Edward t'ai plu. C'était temps que Bella connaisse la vérité sur Edward, même si il cache encore quelque petites choses… Quand à Alice, c'est prévu qu'elle aille mieux. J'aime les happy ending pour tout le monde après tout.**

**Merci à crazybells pour la relecture et la correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Depuis hier soir et les révélations de Siobban et d'Edward, je tente de passer à autre chose ou de pas trop m'attarder sur ça. Et je me rends compte que même si la situation d'Edward n'a rien à envier, pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais me faire torturer ou voir quelqu'un se faire torturer juste devant moi, je l'envie. Pas à cause de son passé militaire, mais parce que malgré ça, il a réussi à l'enfouir assez pour pouvoir rendre visite à sa mère à Forks, chose que je n'ai jamais su faire. Alors j'envie en quelque sorte son courage.

Je comprends d'autant plus son comportement à son arrivée. Comment ne pas se montrer agressif et méfiant envers tout et tout le monde lorsqu'on a été un agent des renseignements militaires comme lui et qu'on vu la pire facette de l'humanité ? A sa place, j'aurais craqué bien avant. Garder un secret comme ça plusieurs mois, côtoyer en permanence la personne avec qui vous avez vécu toutes ses choses mais ne pas pouvoir en parler par crainte qu'on vous entende, il y a de quoi devenir fou.

J'ai laissé à Rosalie le soin d'organiser la thérapie de groupe pour Siobban, Alice et Edward. Rosalie en a parlé à Alice ce matin pendant leur séance et même si la psy est soumise au secret médicale, je lui ai demandé de me tenir au courant si des progrès sont observés, même si c'est encore trop tôt et que ce n'est que les prémices de la guérison.

En parallèle, Rachel se sent prête à rentrer chez elle, en Californie après avoir passé deux mois parmi nous. Je suis contente pour elle et pour me sortir Edward de la tête et les épreuves qu'il a subies avec Alice et Siobban, je m'occupe de la paperasse nécessaire pour le départ de la pompière et je contacte aussi un hôpital de St Louis qui m'avait envoyé un mail il y a trois semaines pour un policier. J'ai tout de suite le médecin qui s'occupait du policier, il m'apprend que ce dernier a trouvé un autre centre entre temps, mais il me parle d'un pompier qui se retrouve paralysé temporairement suite à une chute. Après avoir parlé au pompier, j'accepte de l'accueillir au centre et son arrivée est prévue pour le lundi en huit après le départ de Rachel.

Pendant une semaine, le centre se retrouvera avec une chambre de vide mais ça nous permettra de nous concentrer davantage sur les pensionnaires présents. J'envoie par email tous les documents que le pompiers doit remplir et j'envoie aussi ceux que son médecin doit me fournir. Pour faire court, je passe la journée dans mon bureau à remplir de la paperasse pour permettre à Rachel de partir demain mais aussi pour pouvoir accueillir le pompier de St Louis la semaine d'après.

Je finis par sortir de mon bureau autour de 17 h et j'en profite pour me rendre aux écuries et sceller Freesia, ça fait presque une semaine que je ne l'ai pas montée et ça commence à me manquer. Je sors du ranch au pas, laissant la jument s'habituer à l'effort. En empruntant le sentier habituel, je croise Sam dans le sens inverse et nous nous arrêtons deux minutes pour échanger des banalités.

-Ne vas pas trop loin, me conseille le cow-boy, il risque de bientôt faire nuit et c'est un peu escarpé au niveau du près nord, normalement je remets un peu de terre avec Emmett la semaine prochaine.

-Pas de problème, je ferais attention, je lui promets. Passe le bonjour à Emily, je lui dis en donnant un coup de talon sur les flancs de Freesia.

Comme promis, en arrivant à proximité du près, je ralenti l'allure en tirant légèrement sur les rennes et je m'arrête pour descendre de la jument. Une fois le pied à terre, je profite pour observer les dégâts et avec un peu de sable, le trou sera facilement rebouché. C'est sans doute les gars avec le 4X4 qui l'ont abîmé, rien de grave en somme, mais heureusement que Sam m'a prévenue parce que si j'arrivais au galop en ne le voyant pas, nous aurions pu nous blesser avec la jument. Je remonte pour faire demi tour. Je galope sur tout le chemin du retour, me sentant un peu plus sereine qu'avant. J'arrive au ranch où je bichonne Freesia qui l'a bien mérité. Après avoir terminé de m'occuper d'elle, je reste un moment à la caresser, ne pensant plus à rien et ça fait du bien.

J'aime m'impliquer dans mon travail et la sensation de me sentir utile mais aujourd'hui cette sensation est un peu loin. Encore une fois, les révélations de Siobban et d'Edward m'ont bouleversé parce que ce qu'ils ont vécu est horrible mais aussi parce que je me sens mal de ne pas m'être rendu compte de leur malaise, même si je sais que je ne suis pas infaillible et que même Rose n'avait rien remarqué, c'est toujours compliqué de se rendre compte qu'on ne peut pas aider ceux qui veulent nous cacher des choses.

Je laisse Freesia dans son box pour retourner à la maison afin de dîner. Après un passage éclair à la salle de bain pour me laver les mains, je descends et je n'ai plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table puisqu'Emmett, Carlisle et Esme ont mis les couverts et apporté les plats. Pour le dernier jour de Rachel, Esme a préparé le dessert préféré de la pompière qui est une Forêt Noire, qui est délicieuse. Les repas du soir sont plus calmes en ce moment puisque James et Victoria, après avoir annoncé officiellement leur couple, préfèrent prendre du temps rien que tous les deux, ce qui est naturel alors nous avons déjà deux personnes en moins. Ensuite, ce soir Alice n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette, ce qui est compréhensible, donc elle ne parle que très peu. Edward et Siobban sont eux aussi assez moroses. Parmi les pensionnaires, seuls Rachel et Liam sont « normaux », la première est à la fois contente d'enfin rentrer chez elle mais triste à l'idée de nous quitter et le second essaye d'égayer le repas. Il est quelque peu soutenu par mon cousin qui déteste cette ambiance pesante.

-Puisque demain, je vais sur Billings pour conduire Rachel à l'aéroport, si quelqu'un est intéressé pour venir et peut-être faire un tour dans un centre commercial ou autre, c'est possible, annonce Rosalie.

-C'est vrai ? Demande Liam. Dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux venir ? J'aimerai bien visiter un peu la ville.

-Pas de soucis, quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé ? Demande la psychologue.

-Pas vraiment, lui répond Alice avec un faible sourire.

Ce n'est pas étonnant de la part de la jeune femme, elle doit gérer ses souvenirs et aller dans une grande ville n'est pas une bonne idée pour l'instant d'autant qu'elle rentre à peine de Washington D.C . Pour Jasper, je ne suis pas non plus étonnée par son refus, puisque la grande ville n'est pas sa tasse de thé et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il a toujours vécu dans une petite ville, même enfant et ado. Les grandes villes peuvent être trop bruyantes et rapidement devenir oppressantes. Pour Siobban et Edward, je suis un peu plus surprise par leur refus d'y aller même si pour la première, se promener en ville pendant un moment après un long trajet en voiture, ça peut être fatiguant pour son dos et ses jambes. Pour Edward, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi, il n'a sans doute pas envie, tout simplement.

-Est ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de séance demain ? Demande Alice.

-Et bien, non, il n'y en aura pas mais ça ne concerne que Jasper et Liam. Mais ils auront toujours le moyen de rattraper la séance de demain, ce n'est pas un soucis.

Après avoir terminé le repas, nous débarrassons tous la table avant qu'Esme et Carlisle ne nous quittent. Je m'assois dans le salon avant de me relever, ma jambe droite, la manquante, me gratte. Je sais que ce n'est pas réel, que ma jambe ne peut pas me gratter mais dans des instants de stress ou d'anxiété, le syndrome du membre fantôme comme on l'appelle, revient. Ma dernière crise remonte à un bout de temps, c'était presque un an après ma sortie de l'hôpital, pendant que je montais à cheval, j'ai eu cette sensation de grattement. J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur, puisque je ne ressens pas de douleur, mais c'est gênant et désagréable.

Ce qu'il faut que je fasse dans ces cas là, me déshabiller et me placer devant un miroir pour que mon cerveau accepte enfin de traiter correctement l'information que je lui envoie et qui est la suivante : « Cette jambe n'existe plus et donc, tu ne peux pas avoir envie de te gratter » . Je monte directement dans ma chambre, enlève mon pantalon avant d'enlever mes chaussettes, pour être certaine que l'information arrive bien à mon cerveau, je me débarrasse prestement de la prothèse et j'attrape mes béquilles pour me placer devant l'immense miroir qui recouvre la porte de mon armoire.

Je reste quelques minutes à m'observer à demi nue avant que la sensation ne parte. J'enfile donc un bas de survêtement afin de redescendre. Liam ne cache pas son étonnement à me voir avec une jambe en moins et je me souviens que lui ne pas encore vue sans ma prothèse. Le jeune militaire essaye de cacher sa stupéfaction et se replonge dans l'émission qui est diffusée à la télévision. Emmett vient s'installer sur le canapé à côté de moi.

-Un soucis Belly ? S'inquiète mon cousin.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je lui réponds avec un sourire. Et toi, pas trop fatigué ? Je lui demande.

-Un petit peu, mais je ne reste pas longtemps, juste le temps de me changer les idées. Et toi, tu es sûre ? Ça faisait un bout de temps que tu n'étais pas montée aussi rapidement pour enlever ta jambe de pirate.

-Je doute que les pirates avaient des jambes aussi sophistiquées et aussi coûteuses que la mienne, je le taquine. Mais mon cerveau avait juste besoin de se souvenir que je n'ai plus deux pieds et deux mollets, je lui dis.

-Pas faux et les pirates n'étaient pas aussi beaux que toi avec ! Ricane Emmett avec un clin d'œil.

-Attention, je pourrais croire que tu me fais du charme, je le taquine. Les mariages consanguins ne sont pas très bien vus.

-Eurk, mais tu es dégueulasse ! S'exclame Emmett alors que j'éclate de rire devant sa grimace de dégoût. T'es une grosse malade !

-Tu… Tu devrais… voir ta tête, je peine à dire tant je rigole et ma voix partant dans les aiguës sur la fin de la phrase.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande Rosalie en me voyant pliée en deux sous les rires et en remarquant la tête scandalisée de son fiancé.

-Bella ! Elle a sorti quelque chose d'horrible ! Et de dégoûtant ! Comment on peut être de la même famille ?

-Tu veux la leçon sur les fleurs et les abeilles ? Je lui demande en riant.

-T'es une obsédée ! S'écrit Emmett.

-Et à qui la faute ? Je lui demande. Parce que si je me souviens bien, tu avais un sacré stock si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tu as partagé tes magazines avec ta cousine ? Demande Rosalie sidérée.

-Il n'a rien partagé du tout, je me moque, il avait seulement une grosse flemme de ranger sa chambre et… Je m'arrête pour rigoler au souvenir. Et notre grand-père, pour le forcer à ranger, m'avait demandé de foutre encore plus le bazar et je suis tombée sur sa collection ! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, elle était hilarante !

-Tu es une fausse cousine, tu n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ! T'es pas gentille, boude Emmett alors qu'avec Rosalie nous rigolons.

-Ne te fâche pas Em, lui lance Rose en l'entourant de ses bras. Et puis, c'est amusant.

-Mmm, on voit que ce n'est pas de toi qu'elle se moque ! Fait de mauvaise grâce Emmett avant de bondir et de se tourner vers moi. Mais j'y pense, vous avez partagé une chambre à l'armée, Bella, ma cousine préférée et adorée, tu n'aurais pas quelques dossiers sur ma fiancée ?

Rosalie se tourne vers moi, de même que Liam, Edward, Rachel, Alice et Jasper qui sont encore dans le salon et que j'avais un peu oubliés. Seule Siobban a dû retourner dans sa maisonnette pendant que j'étais dans ma chambre puisque je ne la vois pas. La blonde me lance un regard noir d'avertissement et ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs ne sont pas sans me rappeler les yeux de son père qui était mon supérieur. Elle le sait qu'elle ressemble à son père avec cet air et c'est justement pour ça qu'elle le fait. Elle n'est pas vraiment gentille !

-Tu m'excuses si je passe mon tour ? Je demande avec un sourire.

-Ah et pourquoi ça ? A cause de la solidarité féminine ? Me questionne mon cousin.

-Même pas, mais parce que ta fiancée est effrayante ! S'il te plaît, arrête de faire cette tête, c'est vraiment perturbant ! Je m'exclame. Et puis, elle peut faire un peu plus de dégâts que toi !

-C'est méchant ça ! Dit mon cousin.

-Mais vrai, renchérit sa fiancée sous les ricanements des pensionnaires.

-Donc, ce n'est pas effrayant de te porter, dit Emmett en se levant et en me jetant sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, et de te promener dans toute la maison et peut-être te lâcher dans la benne de crottin ? Demande mon cousin sous mes cris et les rires des autres.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! Je m'écris.

-Sinon tu vas faire quoi, je te tiens, tu ne peux plus bouger.

-Pour l'instant mais si tu fais ça, je vais ressentir un très grand élan d'affection pour mon cousin et je lui ferais un câlin d'ours, tu ne veux pas ? Je demande avec un sourire sadique, même si il ne voit pas ma tête.

-J'aurais cru que tu allais le castrer à coup de béquilles bien placés, se moque Rosalie.

-Nan, j'aurais pris le risque d'abîmer les béquilles, je réponds en riant tout en me débattant alors qu'Emmett me repose.

-T'es méchante quand même !

-Mais non et puis c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, je réponds avant de lui coller un bisous bien baveux sur la joue.

Il passe la manche de son pull sur son visage avec une grimace de dégoût pendant que tout le monde rigole face à sa moue. J'affiche une mine fière et je claudique pour attraper mes supports de jambes comme je les appelle et je me tourne vers mon cousin.

-Finalement, tu as quand même eu un élan d'affection !

-Mais au fait, commence Liam, qu'est ce que vous avez dit à Emmett pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Demande le jeune militaire.

-Que j'allais le demander en mariage, je rigole !

-Pas du tout, tu as dit que je te faisais du charme et que les mariages consanguins ne sont pas bien vus, rétorque Emmett. Je ne sais même pas d'où te viens cette idée.

-Tu veux me piquer mon fiancé ? Fait semblant de s'énerver Rosalie.

-Ça ne va pas la tête ! Je plaisantais et je savais comment Emmett allait réagir et tu as été à la hauteur de mes espérances ! Je dis en riant.

-Tu es toujours autant une gamine, se plaint Emmett en souriant. Mais bon, je crois que c'est en partie pour ça que tu es ma cousine préférée.

-Seulement en partie ?

-Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, la fausse à purin t'attend toujours ! Me menace Emmett.

Ça fait du bien de rire et de passer des moments comme ceux là alors que l'ambiance n'est pas forcément très gaie au centre. Heureusement que j'ai Emmett, Rosalie et les autres avec moi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais aussi bien supporté toutes les épreuves que j'ai vécues sans avoir mon cousin à mes côtés pour me botter les fesses, me motiver, me conseiller, me faire rire et m'encourager.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde et que tous les pensionnaires soient rentrés chez eux, de même que Rosalie et Emmett, je fais le tour de la maison pour tout fermer avant de monter pour me doucher et me coucher. Cette journée s'est terminée sur une note plus légère, ce qui fait du bien au moral.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous avez aimé l'interaction et la taquinerie entre Bella et Emmett parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, cela me fait toujours plaisir !**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Coucou à toutes, non je ne vous ai pas oublié même si je poste tard, mais la journée a été longue et je n'ai pas pu posté avant ! Merci à Kaname20 et Adeline pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre.**

**Adeline :**

**L'histoire va être dramatique mais pas spécialement pour Alice, elle a assez eu de dramas comme ça. Pour Edward et Bella, ce n'est encore fini par contre, même si j'ai été relativement gentille dans la suite. Tu as tout à fait raison, ils ne sont plus les mêmes qu'adolescent et c'est normal, surtout avec ce qu'ils ont vécu. La légèreté est quelque chose de présent aussi dans ce chapitre, même si moi. La vie ne peut pas être tout le temps dramatique et heureusement qu'il y a des moments de joies, même si c'est assez rare pour Bella et Edward.**

**Laissez moi pousser un petit coup de gueule, 2 review sur un chapitre, c'est vraiment peu. Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez le temps qu'un chapitre peut représenter et je n'ai aucune manière de savoir si l'histoire vous plaît que celui des review, surtout que vous êtes nombreuses à lire chaque semaine alors même un petit mot, je réponds. **

**Merci à crazybells pour la bêta lecture.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le temps passe rapidement jusqu'à ma nouvelle séance avec Carmen, Embry, le pompier qui est arrivé après le départ de Rachel est des plus sympathique et il a très bien réussi à trouver sa place au sein du centre et s'est même lié d'amitié avec Liam. Ce qui est une bonne chose autant pour l'un que pour l'autre puisque le plus jeune de nos pensionnaires, malgré sa bonne entente avec tout le monde, n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec qui que ce soit.

Rosalie continue la thérapie de groupe avec Siobban, Alice et Edward, une fois tous les deux jours, elle les a tous ensemble pour une séance, en général, l'après midi, même si du coup, ils peuvent moins participer aux activités, mais la matinée de la psychologue est réservé aux séances individuelles.

Jasper, après quatre mois parmi nous, va mieux et même si ça fait un peu mal au cœur de l'admettre parce qu'après tout ce temps à le côtoyer tous les jours, on s'attache forcément, quoique qu'en dise certains, nous sommes humains après tout, il va bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez lui et sa chance est que son temps à l'armée est écoulé, il n'aura donc pas à rempiler. Avec Rosalie, nous appréhendons quelque peu les conséquences de son départ sur la thérapie d'Alice. Sur le point physique, cette dernière n'a plus aucune trace de son traumatisme crânien. Carlisle, en accord avec son collègue de Billings, lui a fait passer un scanner cérébral qui ne montre plus de trace de dommage à ce niveau là, ce qui fait que la jeune femme, a retrouvé une bonne partie de ses souvenirs de ce côté là.

En revanche, du côté de son ESPT, c'est plus compliqué. Bien qu'Alice ait retrouvé certains souvenirs liés à sa captivité et sa torture, elle ne se souvient toujours pas d'avoir fait partie des renseignements militaires. Et d'après ce que nous avons pu en déduire, elle y a travaillé pendant presque 4 ans. Rosalie travaille toujours sur ça ainsi que sur les retours de souvenirs qui sont toujours violents.

Depuis qu'Edward est venu, avec Siobban, se confier, nous n'avons plus vraiment parlé par manque de temps mais aussi parce que dès qu'il se retrouve seul avec moi, il fuit et même si ça pèse sur mes nerfs, je lui laisse du temps et de l'espace parce que confier ce genre de chose n'est pas facile et il a sans doute peur que je le juge. Ce qui n'est bien sûr pas le cas, ce n'est pas mon rôle et je serais mal placée pour le faire puisque c'est grâce aux personnes travaillant aux renseignements militaires que j'ai pu exercé mon métier dans des conditions optimales. Je me fais la réflexion que je devrais lui dire, que je ne pose aucun jugement.

Mais au lieu de chercher à lui parler, je lui ai laissé de l'espace parce que c'était plus facile que de chercher à le confronter. Plus simple que de peut-être recevoir des mots durs. Mon Dieu que je me fais pitié à ressasser cette conversation mais la réaction et les paroles d'Edward m'avaient vraiment blessé. Parce que même si je sais, à présent, qu'il ne pensait sans doute pas ce qu'il disait qu'à présent, je sais qu'il cherchait un coupable, un souffle insidieux se glisse à mes oreilles pour parvenir à ma conscience et me dire qu'il me voyait comme ça, comme une meurtrière qui tentait de se racheter.

En sortant du ranch au volant de ma voiture pour me rendre chez Carmen, je sais que je ne pourrais pas tout lui dire et Dieu sait à quel point j'ai des choses à lui raconter depuis la dernière fois. Je n'ai demandé à personne de m'accompagner à Billings parce que ça ne regarde personne qui est ma thérapeute et parce que je ne compte pas m'attarder en ville par la suite. J'arrive en périphérie de la grande ville assez tôt, comme d'habitude, de sorte que je ne sois pas coincée dans les embouteillages coutumiers des grandes villes.

Je me gare sur le même parking que d'ordinaire et je me promène jusqu'à m'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc. Étant moins stressée qu'au mois d'avril, je sors mon téléphone pour jouer à un jeu puis voyant l'heure de mon rendez vous arriver, je me lève et je vais au cabinet. Après avoir sonné, je rentre et je m'annonce au secrétaire. Il me dit de patienter quelques minutes, le temps que Carmen finisse avec son patient précédent. A 9h01, Carmen vient me chercher dans la salle d'attente pour me faire signe d'entrer dans son bureau.

J'ai mis à profit le temps d'attente pour faire le tri dans mes pensées. Carmen me reparlera sans doute d'Edward puisque je lui en avais parlé lors de notre dernière séance mais bien sûr, hors de question de lui dire quoique ce soit qui concerne son métier, je pourrais peut-être lui toucher un mot sur les paroles du militaire qui continuent de hanter mes cauchemars. Je parlerai aussi de la visite à Washington et à la Maison Blanche ainsi que de la remise de médaille.

Pour la dernière partie, j'en ai déjà bien discuté avec Rosalie, mes parents et même avec Edward, mais je ressens le besoin d'en parler avec Carmen parce qu'elle a un point de vue totalement objectif, sans parti pris, contrairement à mes proches.

Carmen, comme je l'avais deviné, m'a reparlé d'Edward et je me suis donc confiée sur les mots durs que nous avons échangés, je ne lui ai pas parlé des circonstances ni rien, mais ça fait du bien d'en parler. Elle est venue à la conclusion que ce n'était pas vraiment contre moi qu'il était en colère mais plutôt contre la Terre entière. Elle m'a demandé comment étaient nos relations maintenant et je lui ai répondu que ça allait mieux, et c'est vrai dans un sens.

-Il y a autre chose, je me trompe ? Me demande-t-elle après que nous ayons fini d'aborder le sujet « Edward ».

-Oui, je… peu après notre séance de la dernière fois, j'ai eu la visite d'un officier de l'Air Force pour me remettre une invitation pour une remise de médaille. Elle était le 15 mai, je m'y suis rendue avec deux pensionnaires du centre l'un recevait lui aussi une médaille et l'autre l'accompagnait. C'était… c'était un moment stressant et angoissant.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez revu d'anciens collègues ou est-ce parce que vous ne vous sentiez pas légitime de recevoir ce signe de reconnaissance ?

-Les deux, je réponds. J'ai revu deux collègues qui étaient avec moi lorsque nous avons été attaqués, ils ont été moins blessés que moi mais par peur et culpabilité, je ne les avais pas contactés depuis trois ans. Il y avait aussi mon ancien colonel et mon ancien général même si je n'ai vu que mon ancien colonel. En les voyant, je me sentais encore moins légitime à recevoir cette distinction, je n'ai jamais rien fait d'extraordinaire, juste mon travail, ce pourquoi j'étais payée et on me récompense pour ça ? Ce n'est pas logique surtout que j'ai fait des erreurs qui ont coûté la vie à certains de mes collègues.

Je passe sous silence la crise d'Alice et les conséquences qui ont en découlé, suivre une thérapie en étant soi même soumise au secret médicale et lorsqu'une partie de nos problèmes les concerne, nous ne pouvons pas nous confier totalement et je comprends Siobban et Edward, qui durant leurs séances avec Rosalie, ont dû lui cacher des choses, ce n'est pas simple.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de vos collègues, en particulier du fiancé de votre amie.

-Je le sais bien, mais quand l'officier m'a remis l'invitation, ce… C'est comme si je ne me souvenais plus de ça. Pareil, lorsque j'ai revu mes deux anciens collègues, surtout quand mon ancienne consœur m'a blâmée, je ne lui en voulais même pas ! En fait, je me sentais juste en colère parce que nous étions dans la demeure présidentielle et que ce n'était pas le moment de régler nos comptes. Je m'énerve moi même à toujours m'apitoyer sur mon sort parce que je sais que mon cas n'est pas le pire.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il existe des personnes qui ont vécu des événements plus traumatisants que les vôtres qu'il faut minimiser ce que vous avez vécu. Vous avez l'impression de vous apitoyer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous réfléchissez simplement un peu trop, ce n'est pas un défaut mais vous intellectualisez tout ce que vous vivez et vous vous le repassez en boucle. Vous allez devoir apprendre à plus penser au présent et au futur et moins au passé. Je sais bien que c'est compliqué et que ça va prendre du temps mais vous y arriverez.

-Je l'espère, je réponds. Tout le monde a ses doutes et ses propres peurs, mais j'ai l'impression que les miennes m'emprisonnent, que je suis moins efficace dans mon travail, moins présente émotionnellement pour ma famille et mes amis et ça me pèse.

-Je vois ça. La dernière fois, nous avions parlé de la possibilité que vous retourniez dans la ville de votre enfance, qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Voulez vous toujours vous y rendre, avez déjà prévu une date ?

-Pas du tout… Je ne sais pas quand j'irais mais je suis déterminée à y remettre les pieds. Edward, qui vient de la même ville que moi, m'a mis au défi d'y retourner pour qu'il réponde à certaines de mes questions et comme je veux vraiment des réponses, je sais que j'y retournerai. Quand ? Je ne sais pas. Le centre n'est pas ouvert depuis très longtemps et je ne peux pas vraiment prendre de vacances mais lorsque ce sera possible, j'irais voir mon père.

-C'est un sacré progrès que vous faites. Cependant, ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est de ne pas trop attendre, je ne remets pas en cause votre détermination mais généralement, plus on attend, plus c'est compliqué.

-Je sais bien, mais ça fait dix ans que je suis partie, quelques mois en plus ne changeront pas grand-chose, je réponds avec un sourire.

-Comme vous le sentez. Bien, notre séance est terminée, voulez vous reprendre rendez vous pour dans trois mois ? Me demande Carmen.

-Oui, auprès de votre secrétaire ? Je demande.

-Exactement. Bonne journée Bella.

-Merci, vous aussi, je lui dis en lui serrant la main.

Je quitte le bureau de la psychologue et je reprends rendez vous pour le 3 septembre auprès de son secrétaire. Je quitte la maison qui abrite son cabinet avant de remonter dans ma voiture pour prendre le chemin du retour. Avec un peu de chance, je serais de retour pour le repas du midi et je pourrais travailler avec les chevaux cet après midi, histoire de me changer les idées.

Je suis retardée à cause d'un accident à la sortie de la ville mais ensuite le trafic est fluide alors je peux rouler tranquillement. Voyant qu'il est presque midi lorsque j'arrive à proximité de Roundup, et sachant qu'il me reste une quarantaine de minutes avant d'arriver au ranch, je m'arrête au Grand Bar et Restaurant de la ville pour manger un steak et des frites. La nourriture est très bonne et ça m'évitera de gêner Esme pendant qu'elle animera l'atelier cuisine.

Une fois mon repas terminé et payé, je reprends la route. Après avoir quitté la ville, la route n'est pratiquement qu'en ligne droite alors, tout en respectant les limitations de vitesse, j'appuie sur la pédale d'accélération pour ne pas perdre de temps. J'arrive au ranch aux alentours de 13h30 et je monte directement dans ma chambre me changer et enfiler un vieux jeans pour travailler dans les écuries, délaissant mes tâches administratives que je ferais demain.

Allongés dans les écuries, cherchant de l'ombre et de la fraîcheur, je retrouve Jagger et Pépito qui, clairement, préfèrent la neige et le froid de nos hivers à la chaleur de nos étés. Je leur prodigue une caresse à chacun avant d'apercevoir Edward dans le box de Perséphone. Le jeune homme s'est attaché à la vieille jument et ça me fait plaisir. Je regarde autour de moi et je remarque que les box de Black Spirit, de Pear et d'Hercule sont vides. Je suis étonnée de constater qu'il manque déjà les chevaux que montent habituellement Jasper et Alice. James donne son cours un peu plus tard normalement. Pour Hercule, Emmett l'a sans doute pris pour rassembler le bétail pour l'emmener au point d'eau. Il manque aussi Aramis, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas parti seul.

-Vous savez pourquoi James donne son cours aussi tôt aujourd'hui ? Je questionne Edward qui sursaute en m'entendant.

-Oh, aujourd'hui, il ne donne pas cours, il les emmène se promener sur le domaine, je n'ai pas voulu les accompagner, rajoute-t-il devant mon air interrogateur.

-C'est dommage, avec un soleil comme celui que nous avons aujourd'hui, vous auriez eu le droit à la longue promenade.

-Je ne voulais pas y aller, répond simplement Edward et son ton sans émotion m'inquiète alors je repose la pelle que je viens d'attraper pour rejoindre le jeune homme dans le box de Perséphone.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Edward ? Je l'interroge. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien tu as mal à ta jambe ? Je demande.

-Non, tout va bien, ma jambe ne me fait pas souffrir. C'est juste… tu n'étais pas là au repas ce midi et personne ne nous a rien dit… Je… Je me faisais du soucis, ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de louper un repas.

-Tu… Tu te faisais du soucis pour moi ? Je l'interroge, incrédule et mes yeux commencent à me piquer face à cette marque d'attention. C'est très gentil de ta part, mais j'ai simplement été retardée sur le chemin du retour et je me suis arrêtée en chemin pour manger. Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour moi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu penses que tu es moins importante que nous ? Nous aussi, moi aussi, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, tu es humaine alors tu n'es pas invincible.

-Je le sais et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Edward, tu es venu ici pour guérir et pour penser un peu à toi, par pour te faire du soucis pour moi, même si j'apprécie le geste.

-Même si je t'évite depuis quelques semaines et même si je me suis comporté comme le roi des cons, tu es importante pour moi. Je sais que pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas vraiment des amis et c'est sans doute compliqué avec nos statuts respectifs mais j'espère que le jour où je partirais d'ici, tu viendras me rendre visite à Forks.

Amis, il veut que nous soyons amis. Pourquoi ce mot me fait autant souffrir ? Pourquoi est ce que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être son amie, pas si ça ne débouche pas sur autre chose ? Maintenant, ce n'est pas possible parce que ça pourrait être considéré comme de l'abus émotionnel et j'ai eu assez de problèmes lorsque j'étais à l'armée pour me dissuader d'enfreindre le règlement.

-J'attends toujours certaines réponses, je me force à dire en avalant difficilement ma salive, mon cœur se serrant.

Je lui dis ça alors que lui comme moi, savons que le jour où il sortira du centre, il est plus que probable que nous ne nous reverrons plus. Mais ça fait un peu de bien de faire comme ci. A l'armée, nous faisions pareil avec les membres de mon unité, ça nous permettait de croire qu'on rentrerait tous à la maison et qu'on irait assez bien pour tous se voir. Bien entendu, c'est complètement faux, à part lorsque nous vivions sur la même base et que personne ne quitte le service.

Et puis, il y avait les mutations. Rose et moi avons eu la chance de faire toute notre carrière sur la base de McChord Field mais Matt et Allison ne viennent pas de cette base à l'origine, ce qui me fait penser que je ne sais pas non plus où ils sont basés à présent mais puisque je ne les ai pas contactés depuis la remise de médaille, je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais.

-Tu veux toujours connaître les raisons de mon comportement face à ton père ? Demande Edward avec un sourire.

-Toujours, d'autant que c'est pas lui qui me donnera des réponses et que ça m'intrigue, je réponds avec un sourire. Je dois nettoyer les box vides mais si tu veux quand j'aurais fini, nous pourrions aller nous promener à cheval, ce serait dommage que tu manques la grande promenade, je lui propose.

-Je ne sais pas trop, tu promets de ne pas cacher mon corps dans les bois ? Me taquine Edward.

-Promis et puis maintenant que tu maîtrises un peu plus l'équitation, ce serait compliqué de t'attraper, je le taquine. Même si ma jument est plus rapide que Perséphone !

-Eh ! Même pas vrai tant que je n'ai aucune preuve alors je demande à voir, rétorque Edward en caressant les flancs de la vieille jument.

Je rigole en sortant du box pour reprendre ma pelle et je me mets rapidement à l'ouvrage, la perspective d'une promenade avec Edward me motive. Je suis soulagée que nous ayons enfin crevé l'abcès qui s'était formé entre nous. Et nous l'avons fait sans cris ni mots durs alors en plus d'être soulagée, je suis heureuse.

* * *

**Alors contentes de ce petit pas entre Edward et Bella ? Ça continue dans le prochain chapitre !**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à kris24-bella, Elodie52, Kaname20 et alchi pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre. **

**Je suis ravie de lire les reviewque ce soit de nouvelles ou d'anciennes revieweuses et d'y répondre, promis, je ne mords pas ! **

**Je vais poster un OS sur Supergirl, alors n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil pour celles et ceux qui regarderaient la série ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour la correction et la relecture. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Heureusement, puisque les boxes sont fait régulièrement, je ne finis pas trop tard et Edward est toujours dans les écuries, jouant avec les chiens lorsque je termine. Nous scellons notre jument, chacun de notre côté et en silence avant de monter. Je ne prends même pas le temps de repasser par la maison pour mettre un pantalon d'équitation conventionnel et pour cette fois, le jeans suffira. Nous empruntons un sentier différent de celui de d'habitude et nous croisons James en compagnie d'Alice et de Jasper qui rentrent de leur chevaucher à travers le ranch.

Je profite de l'allure relativement lente à laquelle nous allons pour discuter avec Edward, c'est rare les instants où nous sommes que tous les deux -en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr – mais j'aime passer du temps avec lui parce qu'il fait parti de mon passé et si lors de son arrivée, ça m'effrayait, je trouve ça réconfortant, à présent. De plus d'une façon, nous nous comprenons, même si je ne pourrais jamais le comprendre sur les tortures qu'il a subies, et il ne pourra jamais comprendre le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'étreint dès que je pense à Jared et Claire parce nos parcours militaires sont très différents, nos expériences le sont tout autant mais nous venons du même endroit, et nous avons fini au centre, même si pour lui, ce n'est que temporaire.

-Nous allons peut-être partir sur un sujet qui fâche, mais comment tu as su pour l'enquête qui me visait, même Rosalie ou mon père n'étaient pas au courant. Mon père ne l'est toujours pas, je rajoute.

Edward réfléchit avant de mon répondre et sur une dizaine de mètres, le monde autour de nous est silencieux et seule la nature vient briser ce silence. Je me demande ce qu'il doit savoir pour devoir faire le tri. Estime-t-il que je ne suis pas capable d'entendre sa réponse. Ou protège-t-il l'identité d'un ou de plusieurs collègues ?

-Ce n'est pas le sujet de conversation rêvé pour une promenade à cheval lors d'une chaude après midi, ironise Edward, mais au moins, nous sommes certains qu'il n'y a pas d'oreille indiscrète si ce n'est Perséphone et Freesia et je suis sûr qu'elles ne répéteront rien. Quand j'ai su que tu m'avais menti, je voulais me venger parce que j'étais en colère contre tout et tout le monde et tu étais un bon bouc émissaire, se justifie le jeune homme. Alors après que les militaires ont débarqué, j'ai su que j'avais commis une grave erreur de jugement, surtout quand j'ai vu ta réaction. J'ai demandé à un ancien collègue, pirate informatique à ses heures, de me donner accès à ton dossier.

-Et comment tu as fait pour lire les parties censurées ? Je l'interroge.

-J'ai travaillé dans les renseignements, tu ne crois quand même pas que quelques lignes en noires vont m'arrêter ? Se vante Edward. J'ai ma propre technique pour les lire et j'ai su ce que tu avais fait et l'enquête qui te visait, complètement absurde par ailleurs.

-Pourquoi les chefs d'accusations te semblaient absurdes ? Tu ne m'avais plus vue depuis 10 ans, qui te disait que je n'étais pas devenue une traître ? Je l'interroge. Alors que peu de temps avant, je t'avais menti, je ne comprends pas.

-Tu oublies la partie où un militaire venait tout juste de te remettre une invitation pour la Maison Blanche afin que le président te décore d'une médaille. Tu n'es pas une traître et même si tu as changé en 10 ans, je savais que la fille de shérif qui a pris part au débat sur l'égalité des sexes en plein cours de biologie n'aurait jamais fait ça.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, je ricane.

-Tu as toujours fait en sorte d'aider les autres, tu n'aurais pas pu prendre le risque que des membres de ton unité soient tués. Le 3 avril. En faisant ces recherches, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses et je suis désolé pour mon comportement au début et les mots cruels que je t'ai dit. Si tu… si tu t'étais tirée une balle dans la tête, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu l'espoir d'aller mieux un jour, se confie Edward avec un tremblement dans la voix. Je suis heureux que tu ne l'aies pas fait et que tu sois toujours bien vivante.

-Tu n'aurais eu personne pour te faire chier, je le taquine, émue malgré tout par ce qu'il vient de dire. Je suis heureuse ne pas l'avoir fait, j'aurais manqué un gars un peu pénible mais plutôt gentil avec qui j'étais au lycée.

-C'est sûrement contraire au règlement, commence Edward. Mais j'ai besoin d'un câlin et on dirait que toi aussi. Descends de cette jument que je te prenne dans mes bras parce que j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil, plaisante Edward.

C'est avec plaisir que j'obéis sans rien dire, ce qui est assez rare pour être souligné, et qu'en tenant toujours les rennes de Freesia dans une main, j'enlace Edward. Puisqu'il est un peu plus grand que moi, je passe mes mains au niveau de ses côtes pour l'encercler. Il passe ses mains sur mes épaules et lui aussi m'encercle dans une étreinte réconfortante. Je me laisse aller et je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

Freesia, parce qu'elle est une coquine, voyant que l'étreinte dure un moment, vient nous donner un coup de museau, nous faisant rire tous les deux et après une dernière seconde, je me détache et en le voyant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue avant de brutalement me reculer, surprise par le geste que je viens de faire. Je remonte sur ma jument avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres et pendant qu'Edward fait la même chose, je passe un de mes doigts ganté sur mes lèvres. Dieu que j'ai l'air d'une jeune collégienne qui vit ses premiers émois, je ne l'ai même pas embrassé sur la bouche. Je pose souvent des baisers sur la joue d'Emmett, qui est certes mon cousin, mais pourquoi ça devrait être différent avec Edward ?

Peut-être parce qu'Edward n'est pas ton cousin ? Me souffle ma conscience. Et heureusement qu'Edward n'est pas mon cousin, sinon ce serait vraiment très très étrange !

Nous poursuivons notre promenade même si l'ambiance n'est plus la même mais elle reste agréable. Nous évitons de parler de notre temps à l'armée ou de tout ce qui se rapporte à notre ancien métier, à la place nous évoquons des anecdotes du lycée que nous n'avons pas forcément vécu de la même façon…

-Tu te souviens quand M. Banner nous avait décerné son prix qui ressemblait à un oignon parce que nous avions bien résolu l'exercice sur la mitose ? Me demande Edward.

-Tu veux dire quand j'ai bien su différencier les différents stades ? Je l'interroge. Tu étais bien plus fort quand ça concernait les pierres et la géologie mais pour les observations au microscopes, tu craignais !

-N'importe quoi, et puis pour identifier les différents types de minéraux dans les lames de roches, nous utilisions des microscopes à lumière polarisée ! Je ne craignais pas tant que ça d'autant que sur cet exercice, je t'avais bien aidée. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas fait médecine, me demande Edward.

-Je n'avais pas les notes nécessaires, quand j'ai passé les sélections pour l'armée, je n'avais pas d'assez bons résultats. Et puis, même si j'avais été à l'université, je n'aurais pas fait médecine, trop long et trop cher. Et toi, je pensais que tu allais devenir géologue ou prof, je le taquine.

-Pour enseigner à des élèves qui n'écoutent pas ? Non merci et puis, même si nous ne partagions pas d'autres cours, j'aimais les technologies et j'ai toujours voulu devenir soldat. Je ne savais pas réellement à l'époque dans quoi je m'engageais.

Bon, pour éviter l'armée, c'est un peu loupé, mais d'un autre côté nous y sommes restés une bonne partie de notre vie et c'est elle qui a fait qui nous sommes devenus aujourd'hui. Elle nous a battis et façonnés, nous a fait grandir et mûrir aussi. C'est elle qui nous a fait devenir des adultes. Alors que le chemin devant nous s'élargit et que nous devenons protégés par le branchage, j'exerce une légère pression sur les flancs de Freesia pour la lancer dans un trot lent. Edward fait la même chose de son côté et même si certains pourraient croire que cette allure un peu plus rapide est moins propice à la discussion, c'est vrai que nous devons plus faire attention à réguler notre respiration pour éviter un point de côté, mais nous pouvons très bien continuer à converser.

-Si tu pouvais retourner en arrière, est ce que tu ferais autre chose ? Je le questionne, curieuse.

-On ne peut pas, alors la question ne se pose même pas, répond Edward un peu essoufflé parce qu'il a un peu de mal à se mettre au trot enlevé et que le trot assis n'est pas spécialement confortable.

-Je sais bien que c'est impossible mais imaginons un instant que tu puisses, est ce que tu éviterais de t'engager en sachant ce qui t'attend ?

J'attends patiemment sa réponse et je réfléchis de mon côté à ce que ça pourrait impliquer de ne pas s'engager dans l'armée, de faire complètement autre chose. En fait, c'est assez dur à imaginer puisque la plupart des décisions que j'ai prises, je les ai prises en ayant mon expérience et mon passé militaire derrière moi. Qu'est ce qui changerait si j'avais choisi une autre voie ?

-Non. Je m'engagerais toujours même si je changerais certaines choses. Je n'ai pas toujours été dans les renseignements, peut-être que je changerais cette partie. Et toi ?

-Je m'engagerais toujours parce que si je ne le fais pas, je ne serais pas blessée et traumatisée et même si cette partie n'est pas réjouissante, je n'ouvrirais pas ce centre qui permet d'aider des personnes. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas eu les moyens d'aller à l'université et j'aurais dû trouver un job que je n'aurais pas aimé juste pour pouvoir vivre.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'imaginer dans ce cas, nous ne changerions pas grand-chose parce notre passé, nos blessures et nos traumatismes sont ce qui nous définit aujourd'hui. Y penser nous fait plus de mal que de bien.

Je ne peux pas contredire Edward, même pour engager le débat parce qu'il a totalement raison. Nous poursuivons notre promenade et voyant que le temps ne se fige pas et qu'il continue de passer, nous faisons demi tour, et même si le galop est mon allure favorite, à la fois rapide et confortable, nous restons au trot pour ne pas nous presser.

-Pourquoi te posais tu cette question ? M'interroge Edward alors que nous repassons au pas, aux abords du ranch.

-Par curiosité. Nos parcours sont très différents mais nous venons du même endroit et nous avons atterri au même endroit aussi. C'est con comme raison quand on y pense, je dis avec un sourire.

-Pas tant que ça. Parfois, on voudrait changer notre passé pour le rendre plus facile avant de ce rendre compte que c'est lui qui nous a forgé. C'est comme si notre vie était déjà tracé, comme une ligne droite avec quelques fois des bifurcations que nous ignorons.

-C'est déprimant, je lui dis alors que nous posons pied à terre. Ça voudrait dire que nous n'avons pas vraiment de libre arbitre et que le jour de notre naissance mais aussi le jour de notre mort serait planifié depuis le début sans qu'on puisse rien y faire. Ça voudrait aussi dire qu'il y a une certaine puissance qui dirigerait cela ? Tu veux dire comme les Parques de l'Antiquité ?

-Tu m'en poses des questions, plaisante Edward. Si tu vas voir n'importe quel théologien, il te répondra qu'il existe un Dieu, un Imam, un Rabbin, un Pasteur et un Prêtre te répondront ça. Mais dans certaines cultures, il n'y a pas qu'un seul Dieu unique. Les romains, les grecs, les égyptiens, les aztèques, les mayas… Il y a autant de croyances qu'il y a de peuples et même encore plus. Pour ma part, je pense que oui, nous ne sommes pas totalement libres de nos choix.

-Je refuse de croire ça. Je pense que nous faisons nos choix en ayant un libre arbitre. Nous ne sommes pas définis par ce que la société, notre entourage et notre famille attendent de nous. Sinon, ça voudrait dire que nos vies n'ont pas de sens et je me refuse de croire ça. Je pense que nous avons chacun un rôle que nous décidons de jouer ou non. Parce que sinon, dans une société patriarcale comme dans celle dans laquelle nous vivons, les femmes n'auraient jamais obtenu ce qu'elles ont obtenu et les fils de boulanger deviendraient eux aussi boulangers et ainsi de suite.

-Comme je l'ai dit, nous avons tous nos croyances, répond Edward. Nous ne pouvons pas tous penser de la même manière sans quoi, nous n'évoluerions pas.

Je ne réponds rien à ça et je me dirige vers le box de Freesia, Edward fait de même avec Perséphone et nous nous occupons de bichonner nos juments. Au passage, je remarque que Hercule et Aramis sont de retour dans leur box et curieuse de savoir quelle heure il est, je consulte ma montre pour constater que l'heure du dîner est pour bientôt. Puisqu'il fait beau et chaud, Esme a décidé de faire un barbecue ce soir avec tout le monde, y compris les ranchers, leur épouse et leurs enfants. Nous serons vraiment nombreux et j'appréhende la réaction des pensionnaires face à autant de personnes, même si ils ont l'habitude de les voir sur le domaine mais c'est différent cette fois.

Plus tard, alors que j'aide à débarrasser la table avec l'aide de quelques ranchers et de tous les pensionnaires, je me dis que j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter car tout s'est bien passé. Les pensionnaires étaient ravis d'échanger avec d'autres personnes que les membres du centre ou que leur camarade et les enfants de certains rancher étaient vraiment très curieux concernant le métier de pompier, policier, militaire et ont posé beaucoup de questions sur ce qui est arrivé à Siobban ou à Liam et Embry parce que leurs pathologies sont les plus visibles, mais leurs questions au lieu d'être gênantes ou embarrassantes ont permis de lever certains tabous que même les adultes avaient.

Je monte me coucher après que tout le monde soit retourné chez eux. Je reste un moment sous la douche, à profiter de la fraîcheur et de la sérénité qu'elle m'apporte. Avant d'éteindre pour la nuit, je prends mon téléphone et je regarde ma boite mail personnelle. Je vois que ma mère m'a envoyé une photo d'elle et de Phil à la plage, me souhaitant bon courage. Elle n'a toujours pas compris que c'est plus simple de l'envoyer par message et non en mail, mais ma mère reste ma mère et elle est un peu de la vieille école.

J'ai aussi un mail de mon père dans lequel il me raconte un peu ce qui se passe à Forks et toutes les choses qu'il ne m'a pas dites lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone dimanche. Je leur réponds à tous les deux avant de tout arrêter pour poser ma tête sur l'oreiller et dormir. Sans cauchemars, je l'espère.

Quand je me réveille à 6 h, le lendemain, j'ai l'impression ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit alors j'ai eu de la chance, je n'ai pas fait de rêve du tout. Enfin, je mens lorsque je dis ceci puisque tout le monde rêve, toutes les nuits, seulement nous ne nous en rappelons pas. Pour se souvenir de son rêve, il faut s'être réveillé dans la nuit. La plupart du temps, nous n'en n'avons même pas conscience puisque ce « réveil » ne dure que quelques secondes. Mais ce sont ces quelques secondes qui font que nous nous souvenons de nos rêves ou non.

La journée est aussi chaude qu'hier mais nous avons un peu plus de vent, ce qui est agréable, et qui nous permet de respirer un peu plus. Je passe une bonne partie de la journée dans mon bureau, à rattraper la paperasse dont je ne me suis pas occupée hier et je termine vers 17h. Je sors me détendre sur la terrasse de la maison et je suis rejointe par Alice et Edward. La première écrit dans un carnet et je ne lui demande pas ce qu'elle peut bien écrire, je le sais déjà. Elle couche sur papier ses souvenirs, ses angoisses, ses pensées, comme un journal intime qu'elle tient. Edward lui, se plonge dans un livre dont je n'arrive pas à lire le titre même si je sais qu'il provient de ma bibliothèque. J'aime qu'ici, au ranch, les gens ne soient pas tout le temps accrochés à leur téléphone et qu'ils prennent le temps de redécouvrir des plaisirs simples comme la lecture.

Quant à moi, j'ai pris un livre de mots mêlés et pendant quelques minutes, ça me détend avant que ça ne me lasse et que je ne me lève pour aller chercher un livre sur la bibliothèque du salon. Je préfère encore la lecture. Comme un psychiatre l'a dit un jour, l'addiction à la lecture et aux livres existe. Dans ce cas, je crois que je me suis découverte une addiction !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre majoritairement centré sur Bella et Edward. Ça avance à petit pas et grande discussion un peu philosophique !**

**A la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage !**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Kaname20, kris24-bella, Nanoulaet et Guest pour leur review.**

**Guest :**

**Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'es pas obligée de commenter toutes les semaines, même si ça me fait très plaisir ! Pour la scène de la jambe, j'ai vu ça dans Grey's Anatomy et puis les douleurs du membre fantôme sont des « jeux » de l'esprit, je pense que c'est réaliste de se dire que si effectivement, on ne la voit pas à côté de celle qui reste, ça aide. Emmett est un gros nounours qui ferait tout pour les personnes qu'il aime. Et Bella en fait parti. Il sait quand il doit la pousser, la faire réagir ou juste la faire rire. C'est un peu l'homme idéal ou le frère idéal dans le corps d'un ours !**

**Juste pour rappel, j'ai écrit un OS sur Supergirl qui s'appelle ****_OS : L'interview de ma vie_**** , je pense que ça reste compréhensible même sans regarder la série puisque c'est sans Supergirl, aliens et méchants, juste de bons vieux humains )**

**Merci à crazybells pour la relecture et la correction. **

**Et j'espère que vous avez fait votre plein d'Edward la semaine passée….**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon Dieu Emmett m'a choisie pour être son témoin à son mariage ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter cette peine ? J'ai assassiné des gens ? Torturé des bébés chiens ? Est ce que j'étais une voleuse ou une arnaqueuse ? Parce que rien ne mérite cette pénitence ! Rien ! A côté, le parcours du combattant est une promenade de santé, du pipi de chat !

Emmett et Rosalie veulent se marier pendant l'hiver, très bien aucun soucis. Sauf que si, pendant le mois de décembre, il est fort probable qu'il neige, surtout dans le Montana alors pour que ce soit plus simple, ils vont se marier à Billings. Très bien, sauf que puisque c'est forcément plus cher dans une grande ville, ils font la décoration eux même, toujours aucun soucis. Sauf… Sauf jusqu'au moment où durant le mois de septembre, à trois mois du mariage, Emmett vient me voir pour me demander mon aide pour aider avec la décoration. Je ne suis pas une décoratrice, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses et j'évite d'en parler autant que se peut et je suis obligée de les aider.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis la plus proche famille d'Emmett, sa témoin et la meilleure amie de la mariée. Je hais ma vie ! Bon, heureusement, je ne suis pas toute seule dans ce calvaire, non ! Le couple de futurs mariés a aussi embarqué Esme, Victoria, James et Carlisle ! C'est même devenu un atelier « relaxation » d'Esme. Ce n'est plus de la relaxation, c'est de l'exploitation !

Heureusement, Edward n'est pas là pour voir ça, ni Alice qui, je suis sûre aurait adoré aider, et encore moins Jasper. Ce dernier a quitté le centre fin juillet et ça a été un peu dur pour Alice, qui perdait son ami, son confident et son amoureux, même si ils n'ont rien dit qui aurait pu confirmer l'hypothèse qu'on a formulé avec Emmett, Esme et Rosalie. Edward et Alice sont partis fin septembre, juste avant qu'Em et Rose soient pris d'une folie concernant la décoration du mariage. Siobban et Liam sont partis peu après, au début octobre, de même qu'Embry.

C'est donc avec six nouveaux pensionnaires que le centre tourne, ils sont tous très gentils et nous avons trois militaires, deux policiers et une pompière. Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec Rachel, Tanya, Seth, Jasper, Alice et Edward, mais leur cas sont plus légers que pour les trois derniers, ce qui est assez reposant et qui me permet d'aider un peu plus mon cousin.

Mais la préparation de décorations n'est vraiment pas mon truc. J'ai aussi accompagné Rosalie pour choisir sa robe, le moment était sympa mais pitié, faites que je ne me marie jamais parce que tous ces préparatifs, c'est fatiguant surtout pour signer un bout de papier ! Ou si jamais je me marie un jour, faites que je sois moins chiante et que je ne cherche pas une robe dans pas moins de 5 boutiques spécialisées. 5 ! A ce niveau là, c'est de la torture, chose que je ne dirais pas devant Edward, Siobban ou Alice parce que ça serait vraiment de mauvais goût mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais appeler ça.

En attendant, ça me permet de penser à autre chose qu'à Edward, qui me manque. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais autant m'attacher à un patient, même si au fond, je sais très bien qu'il n'était pas que ça, il est mon ami et j'éprouve de forts sentiments qui ne sont pas seulement de l'amitié. Je suis dans la merde, je ne peux rien envisager avec lui. Pas parce qu'il a été torturé et qu'il lui manque le mollet gauche, si c'était pour ces raisons, je serais bien hypocrite. Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas pour ça, mais parce qu'il vit à plus de 1500 kilomètres ! Et que même si je me doute qu'il y avait plus qu'une relation entre soignant et patient, je ne sais pas si il ressent une once de ce je peux ressentir et me prendre un râteau me terrifie.

Je ne dis pas que c'est plus facile de rester à attendre, dans l'incertitude mais après avoir passé 6 mois en sa compagnie et alors que je le voyais tous les jours et à tous les repas, prendre du recul m'est bénéfique, je le sens.

-Bon Bella, tu es prête ? Me demande Emmett en venant me voir dans ma chambre.

-Je finis de faire ma valise et je vous rejoins. Soit dit en passant, vous pourrez partir devant puisque je prends aussi ma voiture ! Je lui dis en faisant des gros yeux.

-Avec la neige qui est tombée la semaine passée et qui est encore bien présente, je suis plus rassuré si nous partons tous en même temps. En plus, il y a Esme, Carlisle, James et Victoria qui partagent aussi une voiture et qui nous attendent.

-Allez, tu as besoin de quoi d'autre que je me rende utile, tempère Em.

-De rien, je viens de finir, il faut juste que je prenne aussi mes béquilles pour les mettre dans ma voiture, je lui annonce en fermant la valise.

-Prends les, je me charge de ta valise.

Je ne discute pas et je m'empare des béquilles pendant que mon cousin se charge de ma valise. Nous descendons les escaliers et je prends ma grosse parka avant de sortir pour fermer la porte de la maison à clé. Le froid de l'air ambiant me saisit et je me dépêche de rejoindre ma voiture, équipée de pneus neige.

Le centre ferme ses portes entre le 13 décembre et le 6 janvier. Rosalie et Emmett se marient demain et nous partons tous pour Billings où le mariage sera célébré. Je m'envole ensuite pour Forks où je passerai les fêtes de fin d'année en compagnie de mon père. Je mets en route le moteur de ma voiture et nous partons ensuite tous sur la route, qui heureusement est dégagée. Je suis seule dans la voiture, ce qui ne me gène pas du tout. J'aime le contact avec les autres, mais paradoxalement, je préfère être seule dans la voiture lorsque je conduis.

Sur la route et pour ne pas m'endormir ou que mes pensées ne dérivent sur autre chose que la route enneigée, je mets un CD avec de la musique énergique, entre autres Pink, mais aussi d'autres chansons peut-être plus calmes mais que j'adore.

Le trajet jusqu'à la grande ville nous prend un peu plus de temps que lors d'un trajet en plein mois de juillet ou d'août, en raison de la neige sur le bas côté mais nous arrivons à l'heure à l'hôtel. Je monte ma valise dans ma chambre. Chambre que je partage ce soir avec Rosalie qui tient à respecter la tradition et à dormir séparée la nuit avant les noces. Ça ne me dérange pas et puis, ça nous rappellera le temps où nous partagions une chambre sur la base.

Lorsque je redescends dans le hall pour retrouver tout le monde, je vois mon père qui attend déjà, et je crois frôler la crise cardiaque lorsque je le vois en pleine discussion avec le père de Rosalie. Même si ma relation avec le Colonel s'est apaisée suite à la discussion que nous avons eue à la Maison Blanche, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir converser avec mon père. Alors, avec un sourire figé, je rejoins les deux hommes.

-Papa, colonel, je les salue avant d'embrasser mon père sur la joue.

-Bella, fait mon père en m'embrassant sur la joue en retour. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me marie demain, je le taquine. Mais pour tout dire, Emmett et Rose, avec leurs préparatifs, m'ont épuisée. On sent la formation militaire derrière l'organisation millimétrée de Rosalie. Colonel, le parcours du combattant suivi d'une course de 10 kilomètres seraient moins fatiguant.

-Je reconnais bien ma fille dans ce que vous me dîtes. Je ne suis même pas étonné. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma fille, vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve, nous devons déjeuner ensemble.

-Nous déjeunons tous ensemble, je lui apprends. Mais Rosalie et Emmett profitent sans doute de leur dernier instant en tant que couple non marié avant de respecter la tradition. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'ils font, ce serait traumatisant à la fois pour vous et pour moi.

Le colonel reste figé une microseconde avant de se reprendre. Et j'éprouve une étrange satisfaction d'avoir réussi à le traumatiser, petite vengeance pour ses discours pendant les entraînements. Mais en me tournant vers mon père, je vois que lui aussi à blêmi, ce qui me fait un peu moins rire. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant Rosalie et Emmett qui arrivent en se tenant la main, Rose arborant un sourire satisfait qui me donne envie de vomir mais aussi une joie immense. Mon cousin n'est pas mieux, à la différence que son sourire est fripon. Je secoue la tête de désespoir, me retenant à grande peine de faire une remarque je risquerais de recevoir une réponse que je n'aimerais pas du tout.

-Si nous allions manger ? Propose le colonel après avoir serré la main de mon cousin, essayant sans doute de la lui briser pour tenter de l'intimidé.

-C'est moi ou le père de ma Rosie a tenté de briser ma main ? Me demande Emmett en chuchotant et en se penchant vers moi alors que nous sortons de l'hôtel pour nous diriger vers un petit restaurant.

James, Victoria, Esme et Carlisle rendent visite aux parents de Victoria et déjeunent chez eux. Les autres invités du mariage logent dans différents hôtels et n'arrivent que dans l'après midi. Parmi les invités, nous compterons Jasper et Alice qui ont pu se libérer. D'après ce que j'ai compris lorsque Rose les a appelés la semaine passée, ils vivent pour l'instant au Texas, à proximité du ranch des parents du blond et ils profitent de la famille du blond pour se reconstruire d'autant que Peter, le frère de Jasper est quant à lui rentré de mission. Je suis contente que tout se passe pour le mieux pour eux, ils le méritent.

Rosalie et Emmett ont aussi demandé à d'autres anciens pensionnaires si ils pouvaient venir, mais beaucoup ne pouvaient pas revenir sur Billings, surtout à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année.

-Il a tenté de t'intimider, je rétorque. Ne t'en faix pas, il a aussi essayé avec moi, qui suis son amie et Jared, l'ex fiancé de Rosalie.

-Et il avait réussi ? M'interroge mon cousin.

-Tu veux que je te rassure ou que je sois honnête ? Je lui réponds en le regardant alors que Rosalie marche devant nous en compagnie de mon père et du sien.

-C'est si terrible que ça ? Demande Emmett, inquiet.

-Non, je le rassure. J'ai été impressionnée par lui parce que j'étais jeune et qu'il était mon supérieur, mais ça n'a pas duré. Pour Jared, c'était différent et je sais seulement que Rosalie s'était fâchée avec son père suite à la première rencontre. Mais tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu te maries avec elle demain et Rosalie est une femme indépendante qui t'aime et qui veut t'épouser alors ne te laisse pas faire par ce militaire haut gradé !

-Merci Belly, tu sais me rassurer et puis c'est un peu ton rôle, n'est ce pas témoin ? Me dit Em en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je suis contente de rentrer dans le restaurant pour être un peu plus au chaud. Contrairement à beaucoup de personnes, j'aime l'hiver, pas pour la neige parce que même si ce phénomène météorologique est fascinant et beau, c'est aussi sacrément pénible de voir la vie se figer dès que quelques flocons tombent. Non, j'aime l'hiver parce qu'il fait froid, que la nature et le temps paraissent figés et puis je préfère le froid au chaud, étrange surtout que mes missions étaient surtout en Afrique et au Moyen Orient, régions qui ne sont pas réputées pour avoir des climats froids. Mais je pense qu'avoir passé de longs mois sous des chaleurs presque insupportables le tout habillée d'un épais uniforme, recouverte de gilet par balle, ça vaccine comme on dit.

Et puis, quand on a froid, on peut rajouter des couches de vêtements, il est plus aisé de se réchauffer que de se refroidir. Pendant les fortes chaleurs, même nu, on a chaud et pour avoir espoir d'avoir un peu moins chaud, nous pouvons prendre plusieurs douches, se mettre sous la clim ou encore se baigner mais encore faut il posséder une piscine ou avoir un point d'eau à proximité et avoir une clim.

Alors oui, c'est plus simple de sortir les chevaux en plein été, mais nous avons de la chance, nos chevaux ne craignent pas la neige et puis, nous possédons un manège ce qui permet de monter, même en plein hiver. Nous abandonnons les promenades sur les sentiers pendant quelques mois et le bétail est regroupé pour avoir moins de terrain à couvrir et ça coûte un peu plus cher en terme de nourriture mais l'hiver reste ma saison favorite avec le début du printemps, avant que toutes les allergies ne pointent le bout de leur nez.

-Pas trop angoissés par demain ? Demande le colonel alors que nous prenons place à une table et qu'un serveur dépose les menus devant nous.

-Eh bien tant que Rosie n'aura pas dit « oui », il y a toujours la possibilité de faire marche arrière, plaisante Emmett alors que sa fiancée le frappe gentiment au bras et que je me retiens de rire. Le Colonel, lui n'est pas vraiment ravi de la blague de son futur gendre.

-Ce que veut dire Emmett, reprend Rosalie en lançant un regard d'avertissement à mon cousin, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune raison que nous soyons stressés. Nous voulons tous les deux nous marier alors tout va bien, même si être au centre de l'attention toute la journée à de quoi nous donner des sueurs froides.

-Je me souviens du mariage de mon frère, commence mon père. Ton père faisait le pitre comme toi, mais j'ai dû le frapper une heure avant la cérémonie tellement il angoissait, raconte mon père avec un sourire nostalgique. Je ne doute pas que Bella saura faire la même chose si tu faisais pareil demain, conclue-t-il.

-C'était à ce point ? Lui demande Emmett. Il n'en avait jamais parlé.

-Il n'était pas très fier de ça parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que ta mère était raide dingue de lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter parce qu'il était comme ça. Tu lui ressembles énormément et je suis certain que si tes parents étaient toujours parmi nous, ils seraient terriblement fiers de toi, dit mon père en serrant fortement Emmett contre lui, dans une accolade virile.

Emmett ne se retient pas et verse une larme, tout comme mon père. Charlie n'est pas un homme qui dévoile énormément ses sentiments mais la perte de son frère et de sa belle sœur a été difficile pour lui. Et mon père voulait récupérer la garde de mon cousin à leur mort, mais mes grands parents ont jugé qu'il était préférable pour Emmett qu'il reste au ranch où il avait déjà des habitudes plutôt que de totalement le déraciner, surtout qu'à cette époque, je revenais habiter avec mon père.

-Merci Charlie, lui répond Emmett. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'ils soient présents.

-Ils sont avec nous à travers toi et à travers l'amour que tu portes à Rosalie, lui dit mon père en s'écartant de mon cousin pour se rasseoir.

-Si nous choisissions ? Suggère le colonel, mal à l'aise devant ces élans d'affections et de sentiments.

Je croise le regard de ma meilleure amie et clairement, elle est un peu exaspérée par le comportement de son père même si leur relation semble s'améliorer et connaissant le haut gradé, il aurait pu faire pire, comme par exemple lancer des piques à mon cousin que ce dernier aurait essayé d'ignorer.

-Vous porterez votre uniforme demain ? Demande Emmett en direction du père de sa fiancée, pour changer de sujet.

-Bien sûr ! Et vous, vous n'avez pas fait l'armée ?

-Non, monsieur, répond calmement Emmett alors que Rose fusille son père des yeux. Je vais devoir me contenter d'un smoking et puis, on ne pouvait pas tous porter un uniforme dans cette famille, il y a mon oncle Charlie, qui est shérif et puis bien sûr Bella et dès demain Rosalie et vous. Il fallait un peu des civils, plaisante mon cousin. Et puis, j'aurais fait un très mauvais soldat, les uniformes ne sont pas trop mon truc, contrairement aux chemises en flanelle.

Rosalie rigole avant d'embrasser son futur mari. La journée de demain promet si le colonel pense intimider mon cousin de cette façon Emmett possède de la ressource et adore les jeux de pique.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je réponds toujours ! Retour de quelques personnages dans le prochain chapitre, des pronostics ? **


	27. Chapitre 27

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Kaname20, Adeline, Niagara, Nanoulaet et Guest pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre.**

_Adeline :_

_Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. Tu as raison, de la légèreté fait toujours du bien, ce chapitre est aussi léger et ça change ! _

_Niagara :_

_La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre ._

_Guest :_

_Je pense que toutes les dernières review d'une seule et même personne, alors merci pour ces commentaires. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et que les pensées de Bella te paraissait claires et bien écrites._

_L'addiction à lire, je l'ai aussi et tout comme toi, c'est majoritairement sur le téléphone donc on ressemble à des accros du téléphone alors que c'est à la lecture )_

_Je suis ravie que la discussion entre Bella et Edward t'ai plu et que la scène soit mignonne, c'est le but ! _

_Il s'est passé plusieurs mois en effet, mais je ne pense pas que l'on tombe amoureux d'une personne en deux jours, et je n'ai rien contre ces histoires, mais j'estime qu'il faut du temps. Et surtout prendre du recul parce que Bella et Edward ont de lourds bagages chacun._

_Bella a décidé de rentrer après 10 ans ! Ce qui fait beaucoup et c'est Edward qui en lui lançant en quelque sorte un défi. Elle veut des réponses et c'est ça motivation._

**Comme vous le savez sûrement, beaucoup de choses seront fermées à cause du Covid-19, alors prenez soin de vous, de vos proches et j'espère que tout le monde ira bien. Je sais que tout le monde en parle, mais respectez les consignes d'hygiène. **

**Et bien sûr, j'envoie tout mon courage aux personnels de santé qui sont mobilisés. Force à vous ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour la relecture et la correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après le déjeuner, nous accompagnons Emmett et Rosalie qui souhaitent s'assurer que tout est prêt dans la salle de réception. Le rendu de la décoration est vraiment magnifique avec une décoration toute en blanc et bleu roi.

En fin de journée, après le dîner, nous montons tous rapidement dans nos chambres pour être en forme demain, je ne suis pas peu soulagée de quitter le colonel. Il se montre peut-être plus gentil et respectueux envers sa fille, mais c'est toujours une épreuve de le supporter, surtout une journée entière. Mais le plus à plaindre est Emmett, heureusement que le père de Rosalie vit loin du ranch et que son travail lui prend énormément de temps, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer et à prier que le jour où l'heure de la retraite sera arrivée, il ne viendra pas vivre à proximité du centre.

-Tu prends le côté gauche et moi le droit ? Me demande Rosalie en sortant de la salle de bain. Et oui, si nous partageons une chambre cette nuit, nous devons aussi partager un lit, ce qui ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas dormi avec quelqu'un, des années en réalité, et pas depuis que j'ai été amputée mais nous avons déjà dormi ensemble avec Rose, je sais que même si je fais un cauchemar, elle ne me jugera pas et ne s'offusquera pas et puis, je prends moins de place qu'Emmett !

-Comme tu veux, je lui réponds en enlevant ma prothèse et en me saisissant de mes béquilles pour aller dans la salle d'eau. Je prends une douche et j'arrive, je suis claquée.

-M'en parle pas, j'entends Rose me dire derrière la porte. Mais je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir dormir tellement je suis nerveuse.

Je souris à cette dernière phrase et je me glisse sous la douche en me tenant aux poignées sur les côtés pour ne pas glisser et je soupire de bonheur en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur mes épaules puis dans mon dos et sur ma poitrine. J'aime l'eau et j'aime la sensation de bien être que les douches me procurent. Je sors après 5 minutes et j'enfile un pyjama épais pour ne pas avoir froid même si la chambre est bien chauffée.

Je reprends une béquille dans chaque main et je rejoins Rosalie qui est déjà sous les couvertures. En silence et je me glisse à mon tour sous les couvertures et c'est avec bonheur que ma tête touche l'oreiller avant de me redresser en entendant les bruits de drap à côté de moi.

-Tout va bien ? Je demande à Rose.

-Oui, je suis pressée d'être à demain même si je redoute un peu. Emmett va dire oui, je le sais mais j'ai envie que tout se passe bien.

-Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas et même si ce n'est pas le cas, nous serons là avec Victoria pour vous aider. De plus, ce qui est important, c'est que toi et Emmett profitiez de votre journée et de votre mariage.

-Merci Bella d'être là pour nous, d'être là pour moi. Tu as été la première fille à vraiment vouloir être mon amie et pas seulement parce que j'étais la fille d'un gradé et que tu aurais pu te faire bien voir.

-Avec la première rencontre avec ton père ? Je me moque. Jamais.

-Il était tellement furieux que tu oses lui dire en face toutes ces choses, glousse Rose en se souvenant. Rectification, il aurait été furieux si il t'avait entendue le dire derrière son dos. Ce jour là, j'ai cru que tu étais suicidaire mais c'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai su que tu serais ma meilleure amie, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait.

-Et à partir de demain, tu feras officiellement partie de ma famille, je souris. Tu ne pourras plus jamais te débarrasser de la cousine bizarre et pas toujours très drôle de ton mari. Plus sérieusement, je suis si heureuse de te compter officiellement comme un membre de ma famille, même si nous étions sœurs d'armes, pas de raison que seuls les mecs puissent avoir leur expression !

-Je confirme pour le bizarre, se moque Rosalie. Nous ferions mieux de dormir tu ne crois pas, sinon les gens pourraient se poser des questions sur notre manque commun de sommeil.

-Pfff, je souffle. Ce ne sont pas tous des obsédés ! Et puis… Non laisse tomber, je dis en mimant une grimace de dégoût.

Je secoue un peu plus la tête pour me défaire de l'image mentale qui vient de s'incruster, tout ça à cause de Rosalie et de son esprit mal placé. Je me pose la question si c'est Emmett qui déteint sur elle ou elle sur lui. Probablement un peu des deux.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit ! S'offusque faussement Rosalie avec un grand sourire. J'ai déjà dit que je détestais cette femme ? Non, bon, c'est vrai que je ne la déteste pas, mais je pourrais.

-Tu as insinué que nous pourrions avoir des relations d'ordre sexuel ! Ensuite, j'ai imaginé que certains ne seraient pas contre un plan à trois et désolée de te l'annoncer, tu n'es pas du tout mon type, tu as un peu de trucs en haut et pas assez en bas, je dis tout en désignant ses seins et son manque évident de pénis. Ne soyez pas choqués, j'appelle un chat un chat, tout simplement.

Rosalie éclate de rire en m'entendant déblatérer des bêtises, même si je suis sûre que certains y penseraient, ces bandes d'obsédés du sexe ! Et puis, je me demande pourquoi dans l'imaginaire collectif si il y a des plans à trois, c'est toujours avec deux femmes et un homme, faudrait déjà que certains apprennent à satisfaire une seule partenaire avant d'en vouloir plusieurs dans leur lit. Et pourquoi une femme ne pourrait pas vouloir coucher avec deux hommes ? Ce serait normal que la femme profite aussi.

-Et puis, je ne suis pas assez rousse. Et je n'ai pas les yeux verts, quel dommage, ricane Rosalie avant de redevenir plus sérieuse. Et ne pense même pas à le nier ça se voit gros comme une montagne qu'Edward te plaît, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu n'as pas repris contact avec lui depuis son départ.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué et tu le sais. Il a été mon patient et… j'ai peur, d'accord. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul.

-La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin est qu'il commence à être tard et que demain je me marie mais dès ton retour de Forks, tu y auras le droit.

-Bien major ! Bonne nuit Rose.

Nous éteignons la lumière et je m'endors rapidement. Lorsque le réveil sonne à 8 h, je suis encore un peu fatiguée et à l'annonce de la journée à venir, je sais que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me reposer même si pour le coup, ce n'est pas une corvée. Rose me laisse prendre ma douche avant elle et je ne reste pas longtemps sous le jet d'eau puisqu'il nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire avant la cérémonie qui est à 15h. D'abord, nous nous dirigeons vers un salon d'esthétisme pour une épilation des sourcils et une manucure. Victoria nous rejoint directement sur place, de même qu'Esme qui voit ici l'occasion d'un peu se faire chouchouter. Même si la cuisinière du centre et l'ancienne policière rentrent dès ce soir à Melstone et ce sont elles avec James qui sont chargés de s'occuper des chevaux et des chiens pendant mon séjour à Forks et pendant la lune de miel d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Nous passons bien deux heures dans le salon et nous passons à côté pour la coiffure avant de devoir retourner au salon d'esthétisme pour la maquillage. Rosalie opte pour un chignon avec diverses tresses. Quelques mèches, soigneusement sélectionnées encadrent son visage et elle est magnifique. Victoria opte pour se faire lisser sa jolie tignasse, regroupant des mèches derrières ce qui lui va très bien. Esme est plus classique et demande simplement un brushing. Pour ma part, j'ai les cheveux bouclés. Pour le maquillage, nous restons toutes naturelles, ne voulant pas ressembler à des pots de peinture d'autant que ça ne nous correspondrait pas du tout.

C'est vers 13 h que nous sortons de tout ça pour rejoindre l'hôtel afin de nous habiller. J'aide Rosalie à enfiler une très belle robe avec des manches longues, couleur blanc cassé et tout en fluidité. Rosalie ne voulait pas mettre un voile et à la place, je place comme des petits cristaux de glace, tout scintille mais pas dans le sens bling bling.

Pour ma part, enfiler une paire de collant s'avère être un parcours du combattant, mais j'y arrive finalement, merci à ma prothèse qui ressemble à une vraie jambe. Je porte une très belle robe rouge en jersey qui m'arrive aux genoux tout en fluidité. J'aurais pu porter mon uniforme en déposant une requête auprès de mes anciens supérieurs mais ça fait des années que je ne suis plus un soldat et puis, c'est le mariage de mon cousin avec ma meilleure amie. Si porter un uniforme est très gratifiant pour certains, je me sens bien dans la robe que j'ai choisie avec Rosalie.

A 14h12 exactement, je quitte la chambre que je partage avec Rose pour rejoindre Emmett afin de partir pour l'église. Rosalie arrivera en compagnie de son père et de Victoria et Emmett sera avec mon père et moi.

Je toque à la porte de la chambre de mon cousin et c'est mon père qui ouvre la porte, dans son uniforme d'apparat et je ne veux pas dire, mais il a la classe.

-Whoa papa, tu es impressionnant ! Je le complimente en l'embrassant sur la joue tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui laisser une trace de gloss. Emmett est prêt ?

-Et toi tu es magnifique ! Cette robe te va à ravir et ça te change. Et ton cousin est en train de nouer sa cravate. Je n'essaye même pas de l'aider car je déteste ces trucs là et je suis bien content que celle de mon uniforme soit une cravate de sécurité.

-T'en as de la chance, je n'avais pas la même chose, je me plains en direction de mon père tout en retrouvant mon cousin dans la salle de bain en train de maudire le pauvre bout de tissu. J'attrape la cravate et la passe autour de mon cou pour faire le nœud.

-Tiens, je lui dis en lui tendant la cravate. Je l'aide à la mettre correctement et Emmett enfile sa veste de costume. Une fois que nous sommes tous prêts, nous quittons la chambre sans oublier les alliances que je glisse dans mon petit sac.

Nous sortons de l'hôtel pour prendre la voiture de mon cousin qui a été décorée pour l'occasion et nous prenons la route pour l'église où la cérémonie religieuse se déroulera. Nous quittons le Dude Rancher Lodge et le trajet ne prend pas plus de 10 minutes. Quelques invités se trouvent déjà sur place et Emmett les salue tous, même ceux qu'il ne connaît pas et qui sont des connaissances de Rosalie. Parmi les invités, un bon nombre porte l'uniforme de l'Air Force. Un peu plus loin, je vois Matt et Allison et je suis étonnée de les voir car c'est compliqué d'obtenir des congés et surtout, je les pensais sans doute en mission. Rosalie ne m'a pas prévenue qu'elle les avait invités.

Je prends Emmett par le bras pour le conduire jusqu'au deux militaires. Emmett paraît d'abord surpris que je l'emmène de cette façon avant de se laisser faire en voyant les deux uniformes.

-Des amis de Rosalie ? Me demande Em en se penchant vers moi en désignant Allison et Matt.

-En quelque sorte. Nous avons servi tous ensemble, et on ne peut pas dire qu'Allison me porte actuellement dans son cœur alors ne dis rien si elle me lance des piques, c'est ton jour. Allez viens que je vous présente.

-Une robe ? Me demande Matt avec un sourire en me voyant. Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce jour arriver, plaisante le militaire.

-Que veux tu ? Je lui réponds avec un sourire avant de lui faire la bise. La témoin du marié se doit d'être présentable. Matt, Allison, je vous présente Emmett, le marié. Em, voici Allison et Matt, tous deux infirmiers.

-C'est donc vous l'heureux élu ? Demande Allison et pourquoi tu as dit du marié ? Me demande-t-elle. Tu essayes de piquer le fiancé de ta meilleure amie ? Me demande-t-elle alors que j'explose de rire sous son regard emplie d'incompréhension.

-Je savais qu'on finirait par se marier, je taquine mon cousin qui mime de vomir en souvenir de notre conversation du mois de juillet.

-Charlie sait que sa fille a de drôles d'idées ? Me questionne Emmett. Non, parce que ça devient pathologique à ton niveau et puis, je vais finir par croire que tu veux vraiment m'épouser, malheureusement je préfère les blondes, navré pour toi !

Je lui donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de me retourner pour faire face à l'infirmière et lui lancer avec un léger sourire narquois.

-Absolument pas, Emmett est mon cousin, j'explique.

-Et vous deux, vous n'avez pas convolé en justes noces ? Demande Emmett aux deux militaires qui rougissent avant de répliquer vivement !

-Non ! Allison et moi ? Non, pas du tout. Nous ne sommes même pas en couple !

-Oups, non je voulais dire chacun de votre côté ou même ensemble, s'amuse Emmett alors que je ricane. En tout cas, j'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer. Nous devons voir d'autres invités mais approchez vous, Rose ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

Nous laissons les deux militaires abasourdis alors qu'Emmett continue de rigoler de sa bêtise avant de pâlir et de s'arrêter brusquement. Me tenant à ses côtés, je poursuis ma route jusqu'au moment où je m'aperçois qu'il n'est plus à ma droite. Je me retourne pour voir mon cousin qui ne semble pas aller très bien.

-Eh, Em est ce que ça va ? Je l'interroge.

-Comment était Rose ? Est ce qu'elle avait toujours envie de m'épouser ? Et son père, tu crois qu'il aurait pu la convaincre du contraire ? S'inquiète mon cousin.

-Tout va bien se passer, Rose avait mis sa robe et elle est magnifique. Son père sait que tu la rends heureuse et il ne va pas s'opposer à votre union. Arrête de t'angoisser et Victoria vient de m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir qu'ils quittaient l'hôtel alors ressaisis toi et préviens tes invités de l'arrivée imminente de ta future femme.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, parle fort Emmett. La mariée ne devrait plus tarder à arriver alors votre attente dans le froid est sur le point de s'achever, plaisante mon cousin.

Emmett se dirige ensuite vers le petit groupe formé par Carlisle, James, Sam et un autre rancher. Je les laisse pour voir si je ne vois pas d'autres visages connus et je suis ravie de voir Jasper, en habit de cérémonie puisque officiellement, il fait toujours partie de l'armée, jusqu'au mois de février en tout cas. Alice, elle, est cachée sous un long manteau mais je devine qu'elle doit porter une robe et je les rejoins avec un grand sourire.

-Alice, Jasper, quel bonheur de vous revoir ! Je leur dis une fois à leur hauteur.

-Le bonheur est partagé, répond Alice. Cette robe vous va vraiment bien et Emmett a l'air angoissé ce qui est risible quand on sait à quel point Rosalie est amoureuse de lui !

-Que voulez vous, Emmett est comme tout le monde le jour de son mariage, angoissé. Comment allez vous ? La vie au Texas semble vous convenir.

-C'est assez semblable à vie du centre et c'est reposant, se confie Alice.

-Et ça fait du bien de passer du temps avec ma famille.

Je leur souris alors que la voiture dans laquelle Rosalie, Victoria et le colonel se trouvent arrive, avortant notre conversation. Victoria est la première à descendre du véhicule, suivitepar le colonel qui tend la main pour aider sa fille à descendre de la voiture. Je rejoins Emmett qui est très ému en voyant la femme qu'il aime dans sa robe de mariée et il ne retient pas la petite larme qui coule sur sa joue. Pour respecter la tradition, les invités sont les premiers à s'installer dans l'église. J'entre au bras d'Emmett qui prend place et je me tiens à ses côtés quand la marche nuptiale se met à raisonner. Tous les invités se lèvent alors que Victoria remonte l'allée dans une robe semblable à la mienne mais dans un beau vert émeraude qui me rappelle les yeux d'Edward. Rosalie arrive à son tour, au bras de son père qui a fière allure dans son uniforme, imposant encore plus le respect même si Emmett n'en a pas conscience, n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa femme qui rayonne.

La cérémonie est simple mais belle et à plusieurs reprises, je me suis retenue de pleurer jusqu'à l'échange des vœux qui était tellement émouvant que j'ai versé une, plusieurs, larmes. Je n'ai pas assisté à beaucoup de mariages mais celui ci est le plus beau et le plus émouvant de tous.

Et la réception, à part le moment désagréable des discours, le repas était succulent et l'ambiance était au rendez vous. Je repense à ces instants alors que je suis dans l'avion qui me ramène dans ma ville natale après 10 ans d'absence. Heureusement que je suis avec mon père, sinon, j'aurais probablement encore plus paniquée à l'idée de retourner à Forks.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le retour à Forks ! **

**Et prenez soin de vous !**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Pims10, Kaname20 et Guest pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre.**

_**Guest :**_

_Tu présumes bien, si c'était bien toi qui m'as posté ces commentaire ) Je me doute que tu veux rester anonyme mais même un petit pseudo me permet de ne pas confondre les différents guest, si jamais ça te tente, et même pas besoin de te créer un compte ! _

_Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! _

_J'aime le fait que (presque) tout le monde est sympa. Et Bella est à la fois la meilleure amie de Rosalie mais aussi la cousine et comme la sœur d'Emmett et je trouvais ça logique qu'elle soit là pour rassurer les deux. _

_Je pense que tout le monde stresse un peu avant un mariage même si on sait que l'autre dira oui, et c'est ça que ressent Rosalie, alors ravie que ça t'ait plu !_

_C'est surtout Allison qui a piqué Bella, Matt l'a plus taquiné. Mais je me suis amusée à écrire ce passage. _

_Bella qui enfile ses collants, je trouve que c'est déjà pas simple avec deux jambes et deux mains « fonctionnelles » mais avec la prothèse de Bella, je me suis dit qu'elle allait bien galérer mais elle a quand même réussi à les mettre ! _

_La fic est complètement écrite et corrigée depuis un moment mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre en ce moment, en espérant que ça passe vite. _

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous restez chez vous, parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de pouvoir ensuite reprendre une vie normale rapidement. Comme je l'ai vu sur les réseaux « on va s'en sortir, sans sortir » **

**Et puis bien sûr, j'envoie tout mon courage et mes remerciements à ceux qui sont obligés de travailler dans les magasins alimentaires, les forces de l'ordre et bien entendu le personnel soignant ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour sa relecture et sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'est fou comme les choses ont changé en 10 ans et comme elles sont restées exactement pareilles. C'est effrayant et tellement familier en même temps. Sur la route pour rejoindre la maison de mon père, j'observe par la fenêtre le paysage toujours aussi vert de la ville, quelques immeubles ont poussé mais dans l'ensemble, tout est resté pareil. Le poste de police est toujours à sa place, de même que le restaurant de Molly. Nous dépassons le lycée de Forks pour arriver enfin à la maison.

Charlie a repeint l'extérieur de la maison puisqu'au lieu d'être marron, elle est à présent blanche mais c'est le seul changement notable que je remarque. Je sors du camion, reconnaissante du fait que les voisins ne soient pas dehors et qu'ils ne me voient pas récupérer mes béquilles en plus de ma valise. Mon père récupère son propre sac de voyage avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Ta chambre est toujours au même endroit et n'a pas vraiment changé en plus de cela, j'y fais régulièrement le ménage, si tu veux y poser tes affaires tu peux, m'annonce mon père. Prends ton temps puis nous irons manger chez Molly, je n'ai pas très envie de cuisiner ce soir.

-Tu… Tu es sûr ? Je l'interroge. Je peux très bien nous faire cuire des pâtes ou des pommes de terre pour le dîner, ça ne me dérange pas.

Je n'avais pas prévu de retourner en ville aussi rapidement après mon arrivée. Je ne vais pas mentir, mon objectif était de rester enfermée dans la maison de mon père et de sortir uniquement pour faire la route jusque chez Edward, qui doit sans doute loger chez sa mère et je pouvais faire le chemin à pied en coupant par la forêt, et tout ça pour obtenir des réponses. Je n'avais pas prévu de revoir toutes les personnes que j'ai pu connaître en habitant cette ville. Bon, je voulais aussi revoir Jacob et Leah, mais je pensais que papa les inviterait à dîner ou que nous irions à la Push et que je serais tranquillement à l'abri dans la voiture et non pas exposée aux yeux de tous les habitants. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire de mon retour un événement, je ne le supporterais pas. D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas la seule attraction de la ville et puis avec les fêtes qui approchent, ils doivent tous avoir autre chose à penser.

-Certain et ce n'est pas à toi de cuisiner, me répond Charlie en commençant à grimper les escaliers menant aux chambres.

Je reprends ma valise que j'avais lâchée, ainsi que mes béquilles et je le suis. Une fois à l'étage, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, retournant 10 ans dans le passé. C'est une jeune fille un peu naïve avec de grands rêves qui avait quitté cette chambre et c'est une jeune femme un peu désillusionnée et brisée qui la retrouve. Ça fait un drôle d'effet parce que j'aimerai être à nouveau cette jeune femme qui se souciait uniquement de ses notes. La vie était un peu plus facile à l'époque même si je suis reconnaissante d'avoir Emmett, Rose, le centre et tous les employés qui sont surtout mes amis, qui m'entourent. Oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles mais nous nous en sortons et c'est l'essentiel.

Restant deux semaines, j'ouvre mon armoire dans laquelle je retrouve d'anciens vêtements, qui à ma grande surprise ne sentent pas le renfermer, puis j'aperçois plusieurs sachets de lavande pour repousser les mites et les mauvaises odeurs. Je rigole en voyant certains T-shirt et jeans. Quel style pourri j'avais il y a dix ans et puis dans dix années supplémentaires, je dirais la même chose concernant aujourd'hui. Je range succinctement mes vêtements avant de mettre mes béquilles dans un coin.

Une fois le rangement terminé, je m'allonge sur mon lit en ayant l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 17 ans. Je me relève pour regarder sur mes étagères et je retrouve même d'anciens cahiers de cours ou des livres que j'ai étudiés en cours de littérature. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Charlie ait tout conservé. Même si il me l'a toujours dit, je pensais qu'il aurait transformé ma chambre en une chambre un peu plus neutre pour qu'elle devienne une chambre d'ami, mais non.

En voyant qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'heure du dîner, je passe dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, la soirée pour le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie, ma nuit plus que courte et le trajet depuis Billings ont laissé de jolies cernes sous mes yeux. Je m'arrange un peu en passant de l'eau sur le visage, heureusement que je ne suis pas une grande adepte du maquillage, même si posséder un tube d'anti cernes m'aurait bien servi actuellement.

-Tu es prête ? Me demande mon père depuis l'entrée où il m'attend.

J'ai envie de lui hurler que non, mais ça lui ferait mal au cœur et puis, je ne peux pas rester cachée pendant deux semaines alors comme avec les pansements, il vaut mieux les arracher rapidement. Autant affronter les regards des habitants de cette ville tout de suite pendant que je semble posséder un semblant de courage. J'enfile ma parka et j'attrape mon petit sac dans lequel se trouvent mes papiers et mon argent.

-C'est bon, allons manger, je lui dis en grimpant dans la voiture de service de Charlie.

Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui conduis parce que vu mon état de stress, je serais un danger public, d'un autre côté, conduire m'aurait permis de penser à autre chose. Mais comme on dit, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant / dinner de Molly se déroule bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Je descends de la voiture à la suite de Charlie et nous rentrons. Mon père salue Molly qui est derrière le comptoir et lui désigne une table de deux. Je lui dis aussi bonjour et elle ne me reconnaît pas, ce qui me va très bien, jusqu'au moment où elle demande :

-Eh shérif, interpelle Molly, c'est qui la jeune femme avec vous ?

-C'est ma fille Bella, répond mon père.

-Bella ? La petite Bella ? Oh ça fait plaisir de te revoir en ville ma chérie ! Tu rends visite à ton père pour les fêtes ou tu comptes rester plus longtemps ? Me demande la vieille restauratrice en attirant l'attention de tout l'établissement. Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

-Pour les fêtes uniquement, je lui réponds avec un sourire crispé.

-Oh c'est bien ça, nous dit Molly alors qu'avec mon père nous nous asseyons et que Molly vient nous donner les menus. Alors qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant ? Ton père n'a rien voulu nous dire, seulement que tu n'es plus à l'armée malgré ta carrière brillante. Il est fier de toi tu sais.

-Molly, arrête de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ! S'exclame Charlie. Et puis, je n'avais pas à rapporter de quelconques ragots sur ma fille !

-On le sait Charlie mais après le retour du fils Masen, on pensait tous que ta fille reviendrait elle aussi à la maison. Ces deux là sont un peu les deux enfants prodiges de la ville, qui ont réussi une carrière militaire. Surtout qu'Elizabeth et toi êtes respectés.

Cette conversation me met mal à l'aise mais à en voir les rougeurs qui colorent les joues de mon père, je ne suis pas la seule. Ce qui me rassure un peu alors que tous les clients font semblant de ne pas nous écouter alors qu'ils sont là à guetter le moindre scoop, la moindre information sur ce que je fais maintenant et autant satisfaire un minimum leur curiosité et peut-être qu'ils me laisseront en paix.

-Je dirige un centre de rééducation dans le Montana, à présent.

-Félicitation ! M'enfin, il me semble que le fils Masen a été dans un centre de rééducation, dans le Montana, je crois. Tu es au courant de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? C'est terrible, une mine a explosé paraît-il et il a perdu une partie de sa jambe. Le pauvre gamin.

Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il lui est arrivé, j'ai envie de lui répondre mais à la place, je souris poliment alors que mon père demande à Molly de bien vouloir nous laisser tranquille quelques instants pour que nous choisissions notre repas. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle s'éloigne. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle avait continué. Molly est gentille et sans aucune arrière pensée négative mais elle ne quitte pratiquement jamais Forks et son seul défaut est d'être une commère, mais le pire, c'est son mari. Bob est la pire commère de toute la ville et je dirais même de tout l'État même si c'est un homme hyper gentil.

-Désolé pour ça, dit Charlie, me faisant relever la tête du menu. Je n'ai dit à personne ce que tu faisais maintenant parce que je n'étais pas certain que cela ne te dérangeait pas. Mais tout le monde en ville demande souvent de tes nouvelles et je leur ai seulement dit que tu avais quitté l'armée.

-Ce n'est pas grave papa, je m'y attendais un peu après 10 ans d'absence. Le contraire aurait été étonnant surtout connaissant Molly, je ricane.

Charlie semble soulagé de ma réponse et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de m'en vouloir pour l'inquiétude que je provoque chez mon père. J'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt, seulement pour mon père même si nous nous sommes vus régulièrement. Mais je n'aurais pas pu revenir plus tôt à Forks, puisque c'était mon objectif depuis le départ d'Edward, pour être honnête, c'était mon objectif depuis qu'Edward m'a lancé un défi, mais c'est autre chose. Puisque j'avais dans l'idée de revenir, ça a été l'objet de ma séance d'octobre chez la psy. Cette séance m'a encore permis de vaincre les derniers remparts, le fait que j'ai une séance avec Carmen dès mon retour est aussi rassurant bien, que je n'aurais pas de recul.

-Tu as raison. Alors tu as choisi ce que tu vas prendre ?

-Le burger et les frites me tentent bien et toi ? Et attention à ce que tu vas choisir, il ne faut pas que ce soit trop gras !

-Serais tu en train d'insinuer que je me laisse aller ? M'interroge Charlie en haussant un sourcil.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Je me défends. Mais maintenant que tu en parles… Je rigole.

-Non mais vous avez développé des pensées télépathiques avec Edward ou quoi ? Fait Charlie en faisant semblant de s'énerver.

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce ce que tu viens de dire ? Je demande en retenant mon souffle.

-J'ai vu Edward la semaine passée et il m'a dit exactement la même chose ! Ce qui est moins vexant venant de sa part que venant de la tienne.

-Je suis plutôt en forme, je te ferais remarquer… et toi aussi, tu sais bien que je dis ça pour te taquiner. Mais tu as vu Edward ? Pourquoi ?

-Sans raison aucune, nous vivons dans la même ville, c'est normal si nous nous croisons de temps en temps, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes reparlés depuis qu'il a quitté le centre ? Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander.

-Nous nous sommes envoyés quelques mails, je réponds.

D'ailleurs, la question que je me pose est qui envoie encore des mails en 2019 ? Non mais, entre les forfaits téléphoniques avec appels et sms illimités, tous les réseaux sociaux tel que Messanger, Instagram, Twitter et même Snapchat qui permettent d'envoyer aussi des messages, qui envoie encore des mails ? Moi, il faut croire et même si je n'ai pas encore 30 ans, je me sens vieille d'un seul coup. Vieille et ringarde, le duo perdant ! C'est sans doute à cause de ça que nous ne nous parlions pas énormément avec Edward. Ou alors, j'ai mal interprété les signaux et je me suis fait des films, c'est plausible.

-Oh. Il semble aller de mieux en mieux, il n'a même plus aussi peur de moi qu'avant !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait pour le traumatiser à ce point ? J'interroge mon père qui est sauvé par l'arrivée de Molly qui vient prendre nos commandes.

-Je ne peux rien te dire, secret professionnel, me dit Charlie.

Je n'insiste pas plus et nous passons à un sujet de conversation différent. Le repas est agréable et une fois la surprise des autres clients passée, personne ne vient nous déranger ce qui est très agréable. Nous finissons de manger lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur deux officiers de police que je reconnais tout de suite. Je lance un regard en coin à mon père qui semble tout aussi surpris de les voir, enfin « surpris » est un bien grand mot. Ce n'est pas lui qui les a conviés, même le restaurent de Molly et de Bob est lieu de prédilection des policiers de la ville pour venir chercher le déjeuner, ou plutôt le dîner vu l'heure, et il faut croire que même la « jeune » génération n'y résiste pas. Eric est le premier à repérer mon père alors que j'essaye de sortir du restaurent, les évitant. Lui et Jacob ne m'ont rien fait, mais si ils viennent vers mon père, ils vont forcément engager la conversation et même si Eric est un très gentil garçon, il a tendance à poser un peu trop de questions.

-Shérif, comment s'est déroulé le mariage de votre neveu ? Demande Eric en direction de mon père.

-Comme un mariage, répond Charlie. Tout s'est bien passé et la ville pendant mon absence, personne n'a fait brûler la station de police ?

-C'est vexant le peu de confiance que tu places en nous, intervient Jacob en revenant avec les commandes.

-Je vous connais surtout très bien.

-Et comment va Bella ? Le climat de Forks ne lui manque pas ?

-Le climat du Montana n'est pas très différent à part que l'air est plus sec, je réponds.

-Bella ? Demande Jacob en me voyant. T'as bien changé en 10 ans ! Tu t'es un peu encroûtée, non ?

-Fait attention Black, ce n'est pas tes muscles qui te protégeront si je m'énerve ! Je le menace.

-Tu étais infirmière, tu es inoffensive ! Se moque Jacob. Tu oublies que je suis flic.

-Tu parles, je rétorque. Et je me suis découverte une passion pour les arts martiaux, tu veux essayer ?

-Les enfants, nous rappelle Charlie à l'ordre. Vous ne pouvez pas vous comportez comme des adultes ?

-Bella, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, vivante. Je commençais à penser que c'était un mythe, me dit Jacob en me prenant dans ses bras et je suis heureuse de retrouver mon ami.

-Eric, je salue le deuxième adjoint de mon père après m'être défaite de l'étreinte d'ours de Jacob.

-Isabella Swan ! S'écrit une voix aiguë et stridente dans mon dos que je reconnais sans mal. Est ce que c'est la journée des retrouvailles ? De celle ci, je m'en serais bien passé !

-Jessica Stanley, je réponds d'un ton morne en me retournant.

-Newton, Jessica Newton, je me suis mariée, précise la fille que j'aimais le moins dans tout le lycée. Tu es revenue, ça fait plaisir, me dit-elle en me faisant la bise. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, toujours avec des vêtements d'homme !

Je connais plusieurs techniques pour la tuer à mains nues, le seul problème est que plusieurs officiers de polices sont à mes côtés. Qui peut bien être assez fou ou stupide pour l'avoir épousé ? Le pauvre homme…. Non attendez, ils se méritent tous les deux.

-Oh, voici mon mari, Mike Newton, bébé, voici Isabella Swan, nous étions au lycée ensemble.

-Lieutenant, me salut Newton.

-J'étais capitaine, je réponds mauvaise. Newton est un sale con misogyne et qui a été mon supérieur pendant un bref moment pendant ma formation, heureusement ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demande de façon parfaitement stupide Jessica.

-Comment va votre jambe, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez responsable de la mort de votre équipe, les rumeurs courent vite.

-D'où sortez vous ça ? Je demande d'une voix blanche, me retenant de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Que nous soyons d'accord, la violence ne résout rien, mais ça soulage vachement !

-Alors, tu as vraiment tué des gens ? Tu es dangereuse alors ? Demande la femme de Newton.

-Tu as posé la même question à ton mari ? Je l'interroge. Si vous étiez mieux renseigné, Newton, vous sauriez que j'ai été mise hors de cause. Papa, tu m'excuses si je préfère rentrer à pied, je pense qu'un peu d'exercice me fera le plus grand bien.

Je quitte l'entrée du restaurant pour me diriger vers la forêt et heureusement que j'ai mis des chaussures confortables, une petite randonnée me permettra d'évacuer toute la colère que je retiens et que je ne peux pas laisser exploser à la face stupide et ignorante des Newton !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ce n'était pas pour cette semaine les retrouvailles avec Edward, mais elles arrivent la semaine prochaine ! **

**Prenez soins de vous et de vos proches, et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Pims10, Nanoulaet et Kaname20 pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre.**

**Si ça vous intéresse, je me suis créée un compte instagram sous le pseudo gwen . who (sans les espaces) où il a les photos de certains de mes OS, alors n'hésitez pas ! **

**J'espère que ce n'est pas trop difficile pour vous en cette période et surtout restez bien chez vous ! Et bon courage ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

La marche me permet d'évacuer une partie de ma colère, je marche rapidement tout en faisant attention aux racines qui jonchent le sol, recouvertes en partie par une fine couche de neige et par l'obscurité de la nuit. Je lève les yeux et je remarque les gros nuages blancs et gris qui masquent la lune et les étoiles, annonciateurs que la neige ne va pas tarder à retomber mais au lieu de rebrousser chemin pour retourner sur le bord de la route ou du moins, pour tenter de m'orienter afin de rejoindre la maison de mon père. Je poursuis ma marche, commençant à m'essouffler sous l'effort mais je me sens un peu mieux.

J'essaye de ne pas repenser à la conversation, si on peut appeler ça une conversation, que j'ai eue avec les Newton. Au final, je ne peux même pas dire que je suis étonnée que ces deux là soient mariés. Ils se méritent l'un l'autre, faisant preuve de petitesse d'esprit, de méchanceté gratuite et de préjugés. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ils se sont connus, je m'en fiche pas mal, mais connaissant Jessica depuis pas mal d'années, avec cependant un trou d'une décennie, mais elle ne semble pas avoir changé pendant ce temps, j'ai peur que toute la ville soit au courant dans les prochaines heures. Parce que même si j'ai compris au fil de mes séances avec Carmen, que je n'aurais pas pu empêcher la mort de mes collègues et que ce n'est pas de ma faute, comment Jessica va-t-elle présenter les choses ? Au vu de sa question, elle pense que je suis une meurtrière, alors que je ne le suis pas !

Et puis, les habitants de cette ville, vont-ils lui accorder le moindre crédit ? J'espère bien que non, et puis je ne veux pas que mon père passe son temps à me défendre, parce que si il entend la moindre rumeur désobligeante à mon égard, je sais qu'il le fera. Je n'aurais pas dû fuir devant ces deux abrutis, mais j'avais besoin de le faire parce que je suis sur les nerfs avec ce retour à Forks et rencontrer les Newton et entendre leurs remarques m'a mise en colère.

Je continue de marcher lorsque j'aperçois une grande maison blanche au loin, bien repérable parmi tout ce vert. Même si je n'étais jamais venue par ici, je sais que ça ne peut être que la maison d'Elizabeth Masen. C'est la seule dans les environs à posséder une grande maison au milieu de la forêt de toute façon et je suis étonnée d'avoir marché aussi loin mais quand je vérifie ma montre, je vois que ça fait déjà plus d'une heure et demie que j'ai quitté le restaurant. Je ne vois pas la silhouette qui s'avance vers moi alors que je pense à faire demi tour. C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, j'attrape la main de la personne et que je fais passer le corps entier par dessus mon épaule pour le maintenir contre le sol.

-Bella ! S'écrit Edward.

-Désolée ! Je m'exclame en l'aidant à se relever. Tu m'as fait peur et je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! Je m'excuse.

-T'as de bons réflexes, plaisante Edward en passant ses mains sur son pantalon pour enlever la boue. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à Forks.

-Tu m'as mise au défi, je lui rappelle avec un sourire. Je ne t'ai pas blessé ? Je l'interroge.

-Je suis plus solide que ça, même si tu n'y as pas été de main morte, reconnaît l'ancien militaire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir surprise mais je pensais que tu m'avais vu. Je le saurais pour une prochaine fois, que te surprendre comme ça, n'est pas une très bonne idée.

-Encore désolée.

-Pas grave, mais viens te mettre au chaud à la maison pendant quelques minutes, il ne fait vraiment pas chaud, même pour Forks ! Me dit Edward et je le suis dans la maison.

C'est la première fois que je rentre dans la grande maison des Masen et je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais réellement mais l'intérieur est vraiment grand, beau et lumineux. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre directement dans la salle de séjour avec deux grands canapés disposés l'un en face de l'autre, avec un grand écran plasma accroché au mur. Un peu à l'écart, une grande table avec plusieurs chaises rendent la pièce encore plus agréable. Des coussins de toutes les couleurs viennent ajouter une touche vivante à l'ensemble.

-Suis moi dans la cuisine, dit l'ancien militaire, m'entraînant à sa suite.

La cuisine est grande et dans un coin de la pièce, c'est une cuisine ouverte, avec un grand bar, ça permet donc à la personne qui cuisine de discuter avec les personnes qui sont dans le séjour, même si la cuisine n'est pas visible depuis la porte d'entrée. Dans la cuisine, se trouve une femme rousse, la cinquantaine passée qui nous sourit en nous voyant.

-Déjà de retour mon chéri ? Demande Madame Masen. Tu me présentes ?

-Maman, tu te rappelles de la fille du Shérif Swan ? Bella, ma mère.

-Désolée de vous déranger madame, je dis.

-Pas de ça ! Vous pouvez m'appelez Elizabeth ! Et bien sûr que je me souviens de la fille du shérif, vous êtes partis pour l'armée en même temps, je me souviens que le shérif n'était pas vraiment ravi de cette décision et je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça ! Mais vous êtes tous les deux rentrés, fort heureusement. Je vous sers quelque chose les enfants ?

-C'est très gentil, mais il est temps que je rentre, je réponds.

-Pas question, m'interrompt Edward. Je vais nous faire un chocolat chaud avant de te reconduire en voiture.

-Vous êtes venue à pied depuis la maison de votre père ? S'étonne Elizabeth. Ça fait un bout, même en coupant par la forêt. Mon fils a raison, prenez tous les deux un chocolat chaud, j'ai même quelques gâteaux dans les placards si vous voulez.

-C'est gentil, mais ça va, je la rassure. Et puis, je viens du restaurant de Molly, pas de chez mon père.

-Mais tu es folle ! S'exclame Edward. C'est encore plus loin et tu te rends compte du froid qu'il fait dehors ? Tu aurais pu tomber et personne ne t'aurait retrouvée avant des jours et tu serais morte d'hypothermie !

-Ne sois pas si dramatique, je lui dis. Alors que sa mère lui fait les gros yeux.

-Bella, ne le prenez pas mal mais même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec la manière de vous le dire de mon fils, Edward n'a pas tort. Personne ou presque ne se balade dans les bois, surtout pas en plein mois de décembre et alors que la neige menace de tomber, c'est assez dangereux. Et vous me semblez gelée. Enlevez votre parka le temps de boire votre boisson, histoire que vous vous réchauffiez et que vous n'ayez pas trop froid en ressortant.

-Bella, viens avec moi dans la salle à manger, je reviendrais chercher nos boissons.

Je suis Edward et je prends place autour de la table. C'est étonnant la manière dont madame Masen prend soin de moi alors qu'elle ne me connaît pas ou peu. Lorsque j'habitais à Forks, j'ai dû échanger qu'une dizaine de mots avec elle, même si elle m'a toujours semblé extrêmement gentille. Ou est-ce parce qu'Edward lui a parlé de moi et de mon rôle, bien qu'infime dans sa rééducation ?

-Je suis content de te revoir, mais tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Me demande Edward.

Ça me touche de le voir aussi prévenant avec moi et je me sens mal à l'idée de lui confier tous mes problèmes mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait me donner de bons conseils puisqu'il a déjà dû affronter le regard des habitants de Forks. Les rôles s'inversent par rapport à ceux qu'on avait au centre mais cette fois, il n'est plus question de patients et de soignants, seulement de deux personnes qui vivent des situations similaires et qui échangent là dessus. C'est reposant.

-Si je te dis que j'ai croisé Jessica Stanley, enfin Newton maintenant, et son mari...

-Tu as eu le droit à certaines remarques de leur part ? Devine Edward. Quand je suis revenu à Forks, à ma sortie de l'hôpital avant d'arriver au centre, je les avais déjà croisés et j'avais eu le droit à pas mal de remarques de leur part, pareil quand je suis revenu fin septembre. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je présume ? Me demande Edward.

-Si, il n'y a qu'eux mais je connais Newton, il a été pendant quelques semaines mon supérieur pendant ma formation mais je ne sais pas comment il a su pour mon accident. Il m'a traitée de meurtrière devant tout le restaurant. Je te jure que je voulais lui régler son compte d'autant que je n'ai jamais pu le supporter, mais au lieu de faire un scandale, je suis partie.

-Et ça t'a menée jusque chez ma mère pour déguster le meilleur chocolat chaud de toute ta vie, plaisante Edward. Sans rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, depuis le début, je trouvais Newton, con ! Tu as eu raison de partir parce que je doute que ton père t'aurait laissé le passer à tabac et tu aurais eu des problèmes. En parlant de ton père, il doit sans doute s'inquiéter, tu veux mon téléphone pour l'appeler et le rassurer ? Demande Edward.

Je le regarde attentivement, m'imprégnant des traits de son visage, déformés par de l'inquiétude. Mon attention se détourne lorsque madame Masen dépose une tasse de chocolat devant moi et une deuxième devant son fils. Je la remercie avant de prendre la tasse chaude à deux mains pour tenter mes deux membres. En prenant du recul, je suis soulagée qu'Edward ait proposé de me ramener en voiture parce que je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais pu faire le chemin du retour à pied, sans souffrir de ma jambe. Pas que je sois particulièrement sensible à la douleur mais une heure et demie de randonné dans une forêt avec une fine couche de neige, a plus mis ma jambe à contribution que d'habitude.

-C'est gentil, mais j'ai mon portable, je dis en le sortant de la poche de mon pantalon, envoyant rapidement un message pour rassurer mon père. Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, si tu me racontais pourquoi tu crains mon père à ce point, il n'a jamais mangé personne, je le taquine.

Edward sourit avant de souffler un petit peu sur sa boisson pour la refroidir légèrement et d'en boire une gorgée. Il cherche à éviter cette conversation et plutôt que de m'énerver, ça m'amuse de le voir essayer de détourner mon attention. Attention, qui se porte très clairement sur les belles mains, fines et fuselées d'Edward, ainsi que sur le bas de son visage, en partie masqué par la tasse. Ça fait presque trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il paraît encore plus beau aujourd'hui. A présent qu'il est un peu plus rassuré, son visage se détend et une lueur d'amusement atteint ses yeux. Elle n'est pas bien grosse, mais elle est présente et ça me fait plaisir. Est ce que je suis responsable de cette lueur, ou est ce dû à autre chose ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Alors que la dernière possibilité atteint ma conscience, je sens mon cœur se serrer à cette idée. Et si Edward allait mieux grâce à une femme ? Si il avait trouvé l'amour et que j'avais laissé passé ma chance pour ne pas avoir de problèmes ?

-Tout va bien ? Tu sembles épuisée, me fait remarquer Edward, me sortant de la spirale infernale de mes pensées.

-Tout va bien, je lui dis en secouant légèrement ma tête. Juste fatiguée le mariage de Rosalie et d'Emmett était hier. Comme tu dois t'en douter, ça s'est terminé assez tard et nous avons pris l'avion avec mon père.

-En parlant de ça, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir mais hier, je travaillais à la boutique d'électronique de Port Angeles. Ne me regarde pas comme, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge quand je te disais être dans la technologie.

-C'est ce que je constate, je le taquine. Et tu fais quoi, tu répares les ordinateurs ?

-C'est une partie du boulot, je travaille en mi temps, mais hier c'était mon tour d'être de week-end et puisque je suis nouveau, je n'ai pas pu échangé mes horaires. Je suis heureux pour Emmett et Rosalie.

-Tu veux voir des photos ? Je lui propose. Je dois en avoir sur mon téléphone.

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse pour déverrouiller l'écran et ouvrir l'application galerie. Habituellement, je ne prends pas beaucoup de photos, préférant vivre l'instant présent, quitte à le regretter plus tard, mais c'était le mariage de mon cousin avec ma meilleure amie. Je me devais de mitrailler tout ça. Bien entendu, je n'ai aucune photographie de la cérémonie puisque j'étais aux côtés d'Emmett, mais j'en possède plusieurs que j'ai pris sur le parvis de l'église ou plus tard, dans la soirée. Je sélectionne une photo où on voit Emmett et Rosalie qui se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre, leur bras passé autour de la taille de l'autre. Je tends mon portable à Edward pour qu'il puisse observer l'image.

-Ils sont magnifiques, souffle Edward. Ça se voit et ça se ressent qu'ils sont amoureux. Le bonheur transpire par tous leur pores, poursuit le jeune homme, en faisant glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour regarder d'autres photos. Whoua, c'est toi en robe ? Me demande Edward en me tendant le portable pour que je confirme.

Sur la photo, je pose avec Emmett, Rosalie, mon père et le colonel. C'est Alice qui a capturé l'instant, insistant pour que nous ayons tous les cinq une image de nous sur nos téléphones. Sans paraître narcissique, la lumière de la pièce, ainsi que la tenue, la coiffure et le maquillage me mettent assez bien en valeur, me rendant belle et presque photogénique. Je souris à l'étonnement dont fait preuve Edward, parce que c'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas vue une seule fois avec une robe ou jupe pendant qu'il séjournait au centre, pas vraiment pratique lorsqu'on vit dans un ranch. Même si j'admets que j'aurais pu faire un effort les soirs d'été mais je n'en avais pas envie. Pas que je trouve que les jupes ou les robes fassent plus habillées que les pantalons, mais je réserve le port de ces deux vêtements aux occasions spéciales, préférant largement le confort qu'un pantalon peut m'apporter.

-C'est bien moi, je réponds. Et ne fais pas l'étonné, tu m'as déjà vu porter des jupes ou des robes.

-Quand nous étions au lycée ! Rétorque Edward avec un petit sourire qui me fait rougir. Mais ça te va toujours aussi bien. Et donc, l'homme qui porte l'uniforme militaire à côté de Rosalie, c'est son père ?

-Oui, c'est le colonel Hale. Pourquoi, tu le connais ? Je l'interroge, curieuse.

-Pas du tout ! Répond vivement Edward. C'est juste que je comprends mieux quand tu disais qu'il pouvait faire peur, ricane l'ancien militaire. Pas d'uniforme pour toi ?

-Non merci ! Il y avait assez d'uniforme comme ça ! Et puis, il fallait que la témoin se démarque, je plaisante.

-Ce n'est donc pas aujourd'hui que je te verrais avec l'uniforme ? Soupire théâtralement Edward. Moi qui m'en réjouissais !

-Tu n'as plus que tes yeux pour pleurer, je le taquine, entrant dans son jeu. Cependant, je ne t'ai pas vu dans le tien, alors, nous pouvons conclure que nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité.

-Tu as un problème avec l'uniforme, se moque gentiment Edward.

-Quoi, moi ? Pas du tout ! Je m'exclame. Seulement, les Marines sont réputés pour être beaux en uniforme, je veux simplement vérifier l'information.

-Est ce que tu sous entends que je suis beau ? Relève Edward avec un sourire en coin.

Pour éviter de répondre, je bois entièrement ma tasse de chocolat chaud qui est froid à présent. Même si je passe un très bon moment en compagnie d'Edward, il commence à se faire tard et je n'ai pas envie de déranger madame Masen plus longtemps que nécessaire, et je n'ai pas envie de déranger Edward. C'est donc à contre cœur que je prononce cette phrase.

-Il faudrait peut-être que je rentre, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

-Tu rigoles, j'aime discuter avec toi, même si tu as raison, il commence à être un peu tard et sans vouloir être vexant, tu as tellement de cernes sous les yeux que tu ressembles plus à un panda qu'à un être humain, me taquine Edward.

En réponse, je lui donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Il grimace à peine, mais je n'ai pas mis toute ma force, ne souhaitant pas vraiment le blesser. Nous déposons nos tasses dans le lave vaisselle avant que je ne remette ma parka. Je suis Edward jusqu'à la voiture et je m'installe côté passager. Rapidement, il met le chauffage, ce qui a pour effet de m'endormir, encouragée en plus de cela par le moteur silencieux de sa voiture. Je plonge donc doucement dans le monde des songes, un monde bien agréable… pour une fois !

* * *

**Voilà pour les retrouvailles avec Edward, j'avais dit à certaines que ça allait être renversant ^^**

**Bonne semaine à toutes et préparez vous à savoir pourquoi Edward craint le shérif ! Des hypothèses ?**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Coucou à toutes, j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Merci à Kaname20 pour sa review. **

* * *

**COUP DE GUEULE !**

**Voilà, comme c'est écrit en gros, je voudrais pousser un coup de gueule, parce que UN commentaire sur un chapitre, c'est vraiment pas assez, surtout quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui lisent chaque semaine. **

**Je n'écris pas pour les commentaires et en général, même si j'en ai peu, je m'en contente, mais, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir si l'histoire vous plais ou non. Pour savoir ce que VOUS en pensez. **

**Alors UNE review pour un chapitre, que j'estime de taille correct, de plutôt bonne qualité, et dont j'ai pris du temps pour écrire, que ma correctrice a prit du temps pour corriger. Ce n'est pas assez. Certaines parmi vous écrivent sans doute et savent le temps que nous pouvons passer sur un chapitre, alors un peu de reconnaissance, ce ne serait vraiment pas mal ! **

**Alors, pour les chapitres qui arrivent, et c'est vraiment la première fois que je vais le faire, et je déteste en arriver là, si je n'ai pas 5 reviews par chapitre (ou plus), je ne posterai pas le vendredi comme je le fais actuellement et depuis le début, mais je posterai lorsque j'estimerai que le nombre de commentaire se rapproche le plus de 5. En deçà de 3 review, il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant un moment. **

**Je ne suis pas tyrannique alors, pour celles qui posteront un commentaire et qui risquent d'être pénalisées par ça, je vous l'enverrai soit pas mail, si vous voulez me le communiquer par MP, soit par MP. C'est la même chose pour les Guest qui m'écriront un petit mot. **

**Je ne demande pas grand-chose, mais même un « merci pour ce chapitre » ou « bon chapitre » ça me va. J'accepte aussi la critique lorsqu'elle est constructive.****Je REPONDS TOUJOURS ! Soit par MP, soit sur le chapitre suivant ! **

* * *

**Sinon, j'espère que tout le monde va bien, que vous vivez bien la situation actuelle et que vous et vos proches restez bien chez vous. Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui sont obligés d'aller travailler pour faire tourner le pays et nous permettre de nous soigner, de nous protéger et nous permettre de manger. **

**Merci à crazybells pour la relecture et correction.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Bella, Bella, chuchote Edward alors que je grogne en ouvrant les yeux. Nous sommes arrivés.

-Hum… Déjà ? Je demande. Tu dois bien conduire pour que je m'endorme comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas si je conduis bien, mais tu es fatiguée alors… Tu devrais rentrer avant que ton père ne sorte son arme au poing, plaisante Edward.

-Tu rigoles, mon père t'adore, il ne ferait jamais ça ! Mais il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques tout ça !

-Demain, tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Me demande Edward.

-Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ? C'est demain la grande révélation ?

-Peut-être bien, dit Edward de façon énigmatique. Je passe de chercher à 16h, ça te convient ?

-C'est parfait, je réponds avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de descendre de sa voiture.

Le froid de la soirée me saisit et je me dépêche de rentrer me mettre au chaud, je me tourne vers Edward qui n'a toujours pas redémarré, pour lui faire un signe de la main avant de fermer la porte. Charlie est devant la télévision, en train de regarder un match quelconque de Football ou de baseball. Je me débarrasse de ma parka en pensant à demain, la manière dont Edward a proposé que l'on se retrouve ressemble fortement à un rendez vous galant et je rougis rien qu'à l'idée, même si ça me plaît énormément.

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de rendez vous galant, depuis… depuis plus de trois ans, même plus en y repensant parce qu'avec Amun, ce n'était pas des rendez vous, plutôt de la baise, même si nous nous entendions bien ailleurs que dans un lit. Si je compte bien, je n'ai pas eu de rendez vous depuis presque 5 ans, ce qui commence à dater et j'ai peur d'être rouillée. Oui, mais Edward n'a jamais dit que c'était un rendez vous. Il n'a pas non plus dit que ce n'en était pas un. Pourquoi je me prends la tête ? Je n'ai qu'à attendre demain et voir ce qu'il se passe, de cette façon, je ne risque pas d'être déçue. Je sors de mes pensées et j'essaye de moins intellectualiser, et je rejoins mon père devant la télé. Il tourne la tête vers moi, me sondant de son regard, me laissant libre choix de parler ou non.

Pendant presque dix minutes, je suis le match de baseball en silence et seule la voix du commentateur brise le silence qui s'est installé dans le salon. Au bout de tout ce temps, je commence à trouver le silence pesant ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Je suis la première étonnée de ne pas m'être endormie devant du baseball, surtout après le petit somme que j'ai piqué dans la voiture d'Edward.

-Tu avais raison, Eric a bien changé depuis le lycée. C'est pourri comme amorce de conversation, j'en conviens mais je n'ai trouvé que ça.

-Jacob le pousse à faire du sport tous les jours pour être en forme, répond Charlie. Je ne savais pas que le mari de Jessica te connaissait, lance innocemment mon père.

-Se connaître est un bien grand mot, je réponds ironique. Disons simplement que pendant un bref moment, il a été mon supérieur avant d'être muté, ce qui m'a bien arrangé. Comme tu l'as sans doute constaté, nous n'étions pas amis, ni même en bon terme.

-Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amie avec sa femme. Je n'ai pas apprécié la manière dont ils t'ont parlé et je le leur ai fait savoir.

-Papa, reste en dehors de ça. Ils n'en valent pas la peine, si tu réagis, tu leur accordes du crédit et ils n'attendent que cela alors que si tu les ignores, même si ils balancent des horreurs sur moi, ils n'ont plus l'attention qu'ils souhaitent. D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que Newton vit à Forks ?

-Presque deux ans, il a reprit le magasin d'articles de sport des Stanley, m'explique mon père. Ils t'ont quand même traitée de meurtrière et j'ai bien vu que ça t'a affecté, personne ne peut s'en prendre à ma fille de cette façon, surtout si c'est pour balancer des calomnies.

-Tu ne peux pas mettre tous les anti militaires en prison ou les recadrer et pourtant ces personnes pensent aussi que je suis une meurtrière. Oui, ça m'a atteinte ce que les Newton ont dit, mais seulement parce que je voulais simplement dîner avec mon père sans qu'on me parle de mon passé militaire. Si je dois les croiser en ville, je les ignorerai, fais donc la même chose, je dis à mon père avant de me lever et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Je monte dans ma chambre, me sentant un peu mieux et à peine ai-je posé la tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endors, comme dans la voiture d'Edward. Lorsque je me réveille en ce lundi matin, il n'est pas trop tard puisque j'entends mon père en bas. Je prends une douche avant de descendre et sachant que je vois Edward cet après midi, j'essaye d'allier confort et un minimum d'élégance. Je suis la première à dire que si j'ai envie de m'habiller mieux que d'habitude, c'est pour moi et non pour plaire à un homme, mais parfois, j'aime aussi que l'on me regarde avec une lueur de désir, spécifiquement si c'est l'ancien militaire roux qui me regarde de cette façon.

J'arrive dans la cuisine au moment où mon père range son bol dans le lave vaisselle et qu'il s'empare de son arme dans le coffre fort sous l'évier. Il se retourne lorsqu'il m'entend et s'étonne de me trouver déjà debout et habillée.

-Tu ne profites pas de tes vacances pour faire la grasse matinée ? Me demande Charlie.

-Pas aujourd'hui, je lui dis en lui faisant une bise. Tu rentres manger à midi ? Je l'interroge.

-Ce n'est pas prévu mais tu sais que tu peux faire comme chez toi et prendre tout ce que tu veux dans les placards, me dit mon père.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je nous fasse un petit quelque chose et que je t'apporte ton repas au poste ? Je lui demande. Ça m'occuperait et ça me ferait faire mon sport, je plaisante.

-Si tu penses que ça ne te fait pas trop de travail, je veux bien mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es à la maison que tu dois tout faire. Tu n'es pas là pour être ma femme de ménage ou autre mais pour te reposer.

-Je sais, je réponds en me servant une tasse de café et en prenant le pain que mon père vient de ranger dans le placard. Mais je peux faire ça aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, consent Charlie, ma pause devrait être autour de 12h15, me prévient-il. A tout à l'heure chérie.

Mon père quitte la cuisine et peu de temps après, j'entends le moteur de sa voiture de fonctionne qui ronronne. Je prends mon petit déjeuner en regardant les news, comme je le fais au ranch avant de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Il fait encore nuit et l'air est frais, ne voulant pas forcément croiser quelqu'un, je longe la route jusqu'à ce que j'estime avoir assez marché et que je fasse demi tour. Je rentre à la maison de mon père autour de 8h30, ce qui me fait presque une heure de marche, ce qui est plutôt pas mal.

Je regarde ce que mon père possède dans ses tiroirs et même si ce n'est pas brillant, c'est mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je trouve un sachet de ratatouille surgelée dans le congélateur et je décide qu'un peu de légumes après les excès que nous avons fait ce week-end n'est pas du luxe. Avec ça, je déniche deux escalopes de poulet que je fais cuire avec très peu de matières grasses, juste le nécessaires pour que ça n'attache pas à la poêle. Je mets le tout dans deux Tupperwares que je place dans un sac. J'y glisse aussi deux couteaux, fourchettes et petites cuillères pour les pots de compotes que j'ai trouvés et pour les yaourts. C'est donc un repas sain et équilibré que j'ai préparé pour mon père.

Je quitte la maison autour de 11h25, le temps pour moi de marcher tranquillement jusqu'au poste qui se trouve à presque 5 kilomètres de la maison, une bonne promenade de santé en somme. J'aurais peut-être dû penser à la distance à parcourir aller-retour avant de proposer cette idée à mon père mais la marche me fera du bien et me permettra d'éliminer le repas de mariage d'Emmett. Emmett qui m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que Miami et qu'avoir 25°c c'est top. Je lui ai répondu de profiter. J'arrive au poste avec deux minutes d'avance sur l'horaire que m'a donné mon père mais le connaissant, il doit être dans son bureau à remplir un peu de paperasse.

Je me présente à l'accueil pour pouvoir accéder au bureau du shérif. La secrétaire qui n'est autre que Cindy Stanley, la sœur aînée de Jessica, refuse de me laisser passer.

-Je regrette mais vous n'avez pas rendez vous avec le Shérif Swan et rien ne me dit que vous êtes réellement sa fille.

-Je viens de te montrer ma pièce d'identité, je lui rétorque. Peux tu le prévenir que je suis arrivée ou vais je devoir le faire moi même ? Je l'interroge en m'approchant dangereusement du téléphone qui permet de communiquer avec tous les adjoints et le shérif.

-Me menacer ne sert à rien et tout ce que vous gagnerez sera de vous faire arrêter, surtout lorsque l'on est une meurtrière.

Je ricane jaune en entendant sa dernière phrase et même si j'ai dit à mon père que j'ignorerais les remarques, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rétorquer :

-Oh je vois que les nouvelles vont vites, enfin c'est quand même filtré, je dis ironiquement. Ce que ta chère sœur et ton cher beau frère ne t'ont pas dit visiblement, c'est que j'ai été blanchi et que j'ai certainement moins de sang sur les mains que ton beau frère chéri.

Je reste au comptoir tout en sortant mon téléphone portable pour appeler mon père. Charlie répond au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

-Papa, tu peux venir me chercher à l'accueil du poste, ta secrétaire refuse de me laisser passer, je demande en toisant Cindy de mon air le plus méprisant.

J'ai à peine le temps de raccrocher que mon père sort de son bureau et je lui montre le sac qui contient notre repas et les yeux de Charlie s'illuminent. Il me fait signe d'entrer dans son bureau et je passe devant Stanley sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Mon père range ses dossiers en une seule pile pour que nous puissions tous les deux poser notre plat sur la surface plane du bureau.

Au bout d'une heure, le shérif doit retourner travailler et je remballe les plats, à présent vides et sales dans le sac de transport avant de quitter la station de police pour rentrer chez mon père. Une fois bien au chaud à l'intérieur, je fais la vaisselle avant de me détendre un peu, attendant Edward qui doit venir me chercher. À 15h55, je suis déjà prête et il ne manque plus que j'enfile ma parka pour sortir. Je n'ai pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que l'ancien militaire ne sonne à la porte d'entrée. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Edward emmitouflé dans une grosse parka avec le nez et les joues rougis par le froid, le rendant encore plus beau.

-Prête à me suivre pour l'aventure, mademoiselle ? Plaisante Edward après m'avoir dit bonjour.

-Ca dépend de quel type d'aventure vous parlez, je le taquine à mon tour avant de mettre ma grosse veste et de verrouiller la porte. Allons-y et par pitié, cette fois ci, explique moi pourquoi tu crains autant mon père !

Edward rigole face à mon empressement d'en savoir plus, même si j'estime avoir été assez patiente puisque c'est depuis le mois d'avril que j'attends des réponses ! « La patience est la mère de toutes les vertus », je ne sais pas qui a sorti cette phrase, ça vient, je crois, d'une expression grecque qui au départ était une métaphore avec du raisin vert qui devenait sucré avec le temps, ce que cette expression ne dit pas, c'est que si on attend trop, le raisin finit par pourrir. Je ne suis pas vraiment une poète mais à ma défense, ce n'était pas ce qui m'était demandé.

-Patiente encore un petit peu, me dit l'ancien militaire alors que nous prenons place dans sa voiture. Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour ta première réelle journée de vacances ? M'interroge Edward pour faire la conversation mais aussi parce que la réponse l'intéresse vraiment.

-Rien de bien excitant, j'ai été me promener, puis j'ai fait la cuisine pour mon père et moi et nous avons déjeuné tous les deux au poste avant que je ne rentre et que je me repose un peu.

-Tu as fait de chez ton père jusqu'au commissariat à pied ? A l'allée et au retour ? Demande Edward, incrédule. Mais ça doit faire presque 10 ou 12 kilomètres !

-Toi et moi avions l'habitude de faire plus, je lui rappelle mais marcher me fait du bien, même si je n'ai pas toujours aimé ça. Et puis, ça fait travailler ma jambe avec la prothèse. Ne me dis pas que tu avais prévu une randonnée ? Je le questionne.

-Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en nos capacités extraordinaires, nous sommes tous les deux équipés d'une jambe de bois, enfin en titane, ce qui complique un peu les choses, surtout par ce froid de canard. Mais que dirais tu de faire une petite visite dans le passé ? Me demande-t-il alors qu'il se gare sur le parking du lycée.

Je ne cache pas mon étonnement alors qu'Edward m'incite à descendre de la voiture . Je le suis en regardant le grand bâtiment en briques devant moi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens à l'idée d'y remettre les pieds. Un peu d'angoisse parce que je ne suis plus la même que celle qui a débarqué lors de la rentrée de seconde. Mais qui reste exactement la même personne tout au long de sa vie ? Personne ne le fait parce que nos expériences, nos rencontrent nous changent un minimum dans le meilleur des cas, et nous change du tout au tout dans les pires.

Nous rentrons dans l'établissement qui est vide de toute présence humaine en ce début des vacances scolaires de Noël. Passé l'étonnement lié au fait de me retrouver au lycée, je ne suis pas plus étonnée que cela lorsque l'on se retrouve dans notre ancienne salle de biologie, qui n'a pas vraiment changé avec les années, M. Banner doit toujours enseigner sa matière. Comme si le temps avait été remonté, nous prenons les mêmes places que dans nos souvenirs, côte à côte à la paillasse du deuxième rang.

-Tu te souviens de notre premier jour en tant que binôme ? Me demande Edward.

-Oui, je réponds avec un sourire. Tu ne m'as pas adressé un seul regard pendant les deux heures de cours et tu es parti comme un voleur ensuite. Je me souviens m'être demandé ce que j'avais bien pu te faire ou si tout simplement je puais et que tu n'osais pas me le dire.

-Tu ne puais pas, rigole Edward. Tu n'as jamais senti mauvais, sauf la fois au ranch… Et si, je t'ai regardé, je t'ai observé et je t'ai étudié pendant tout le cours alors que tu étais concentrée sur ce que disais le prof. J'essayais de voir si je retrouvais des traits de caractère de ton père sur toi. Pour savoir si je pouvais te faire confiance.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as déduit de ton observation ? Je lui demande, curieuse.

-Que tu ne me connaissais pas et que tu ne me jugeais pas. Tu ne savais que j'étais l'orphelin de père. Et tu ne savais pas que je t'empruntais le tien alors tu ne m'en voulais pas.

-Je ne comprends pas, je lui dis. En quoi c'était important que je ne te connaisse pas ? Enfin, je comprends que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de perdre ton père mais pourquoi je t'en aurais voulu, même si j'avais su que tu passais du temps avec mon père ? Je venais de revenir de Floride où j'avais vécu pendant 6 ans, loin de mon père que je ne voyais que pendant les vacances.

-Tu aurais pu m'en vouloir en sachant que j'ai failli écraser ton père alors que je conduisais la voiture de ma mère, sans que cette dernière ne soit au courant, et alors que j'avais 13 ans.

* * *

**Voilà, la bombe est lâchée ! Plus d'explication dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Et n'oubliez pas, 5 review minimum pour avoir le chapitre en temps et en heure ! **


	31. Chapitre 31

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Kaname20, Wyneo, lion, Rosalie-Cullen03, Pat, Strawberryfrench, Kccb, gaellezjey, Axellelia3, CeCe77.1991, Pims10, apfeltorte et bellanais pour leur reviw sur le dernier chapitre ! **

**Wyneo :**

**Merci pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir ! C'est un peu le but que tu ne sache pas quoi en penser pour le moment, j'espère que les explications t'aideront )**

**lion :**

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! **

**Pat :**

**Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise !**

**Kccb :**

**Merci, je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! La réaction de Bella est pour ce chapitre ! **

**apfeltorte :**

**Merci pour ta review ! Mais mieux vaut tard que pas du tout comme on dit ! **

**Comme tu dis, mais je suis d'avis que c'est enlevant le pansement d'un coup, qu'on a moins mal, c'est un peu ce qu'il s'est passé avec le passé de Bella. Elle redoutais de devoir l'affronter et finalement, elle l'a fait tout de suite ) Merci, prend soin de toi aussi **

**Merci pour toutes ces review, j'espère que vous allez continuer, n'oubliez pas, 5 review minimum pour avoir la suite en temps et en heure. **

**Sinon, j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub à une auteure qui a beaucoup de talent. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez l'histoire de Kaname20 : « You only live once » mais c'est une très bonne histoire qui mêle enquête policière, mystère, humour et un peu de romance. Ses chapitres sont de mieux en mieux au fil de l'histoire et je suis vraiment prise dans l'enquête. Je vous la recommande chaudement, surtout qu'on apprend plein de truc ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour la correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je reste bloquée sur la bombe que vient de lancer Edward. Est ce que je suis normale parce que je ne lui en veux pas ? Pas vraiment, du moins il n'était qu'un gamin à cette époque et il n'est plus le même, des gamins de 13 ans qui ont piqué la voiture de leurs parents, ça ne court peut-être pas les rues mais ça reste assez fréquent. Et si mon père n'a pas tenu Edward pour responsable et n'a rien consigné dans son casier judiciaire, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Comment est ce que je peux savoir que cet incident n'apparaît pas sur le casier de l'homme en face de moi ? Tout simplement parce que pour rentrer à l'armée, il faut un casier aussi vierge que la pucelle d'Orléans. La seule branche militaire qui, à ma connaissance accepte des personnes avec un casier judiciaire, c'est la Légion Étrangère française.

Edward a fortement pâli depuis sa confession et évite même de croiser mes yeux en regardant obstinément face à lui, le tableau vert pour les craies, maintenant remplacé par un tableau blanc, de la même matière que les ardoises. Si Edward pense me faire fuir avec cet aveu, il se trompe fortement. Je ne compte pas partir en courant ou le laisser me fuir, je tiens bien trop à lui pour ça, je me suis peut-être caché la vérité à moi-même ces derniers mois mais je suis amoureuse de lui. Oui, je me suis inventée tout un tas d'excuses pour ne pas l'admettre parce que c'est plus facile que de se lancer mais Edward mérite que l'on fasse cet effort pour lui.

-Edward, regarde moi s'il te plaît, je lui demande et puisqu'il s'obstine à ne pas croiser mon regard alors je prends délicatement son visage en coupe entre mes mains, il exerce un mouvement de recul à mon toucher, comme si il craignait que je ne le gifle pour cet aveux.

Délicatement, je fais en sorte que son visage soit en face du mien même si il s'efforce à baisser ses yeux, toujours pour éviter les miens. L'heure n'est plus vraiment aux paroles, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter après, non, il est temps que je lui montre qu'il compte à mes yeux et que je ne compte pas le laisser partir de sitôt. Gardant toujours son visage, ses joues un peu camouflées par sa barbe de fin de journée, je rapproche mon visage du sien, finissant pas presser avec délicatesse et presque avec prudence, mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres sont douces, un peu gercées à cause du froid mais ce n'est pas dérangeant, elles ont aussi un petit goût de café et j'en aurais souri si je ne profitais pas à fond de ce baiser, qui n'est pas passionnel ou enflammé mais qui, j'espère, fait passer tout l'amour que je ressens pour Edward.

Nous finissons par nous écarter l'un de l'autre alors que le manque d'air commence à se faire ressentir. Edward ne m'a pas repoussée, ce qui est déjà une victoire. Je lâche aussi son visage et une lueur d'incompréhension brille dans les yeux d'Edward.

-Pou… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Po… Pourquoi est ce que tu viens de m'embrasser ? Bégaie le jeune homme. Je viens de te dire que j'ai failli tuer ton père, que je ne mérite même pas ton amitié et tu m'embrasses ? S'énerve Edward. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Me demande-t-il en se levant brusquement du tabouret sur lequel il était assis.

Je le laisse s'énerver et crier, il peut le faire autant qu'il le souhaite, je ne bougerais pas et si il part, je le suivrais. Ça l'énerve encore plus que je ne réagisse pas, que je reste assise sur le tabouret, même si je me suis tournée pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Mais bon Dieu, réagis ! Tu veux que je me répète ? J'ai failli écraser ton père alors que je conduisais la voiture de ma mère quand j'avais 13 ans !

-J'avais très bien entendu la première fois, je réponds d'un ton calme. Mais ça ne change rien. Ça ne change rien et tu le sais, parce que sinon, tu n'essayerais pas de me mettre en colère, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu piques la voiture de ta mère et que tu conduises alors que tu n'avais que 13 ans, mais tu devais avoir tes raisons et mon père avaient les siennes pour ne pas le consigner sur ton casier judiciaire.

Edward semble désarçonné par ma réponse et mon ton calme. Si je suis ma logique, il vivait à ce moment là une période compliquée même si ça n'excuse pas tout. Et mon père n'a pas laisser passer l'incident sans rien exiger en retour, comme des travaux d'intérêts généraux ou autre. Alors, dans un sens, Edward a payé sa peine, ce n'est pas mon rôle de le juger, la justice s'en est déjà chargée, comme Madame Masen a dû le faire aussi.

-Mais comment tu peux penser ça et me trouver des excuses ? On dirait que ça ne te fait rien ? S'emporte Edward. J'ai failli renverser et tuer Charlie.

-Bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose mais ce n'est pas en le répétant inlassablement que tu me feras fuir ! Assis toi et explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé, sans te focaliser sur ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Mais au lieu de s'asseoir comme je lui ai demandé, Edward se met à faire les cents pas devant notre ancienne paillasse. De le voir comme ça, me brise le cœur mais je le laisse chercher ses mots. Toutes les 6 secondes, il se passe une main dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus ébouriffés, ce qui en d'autres circonstances le rendrait totalement sexy mais qui ne fait qu'ajouter cette impression de mal être qui émane de lui.

-C'était le jour de mon treizième anniversaire, le premier que je passais sans mon père et ma mère travaillait à la maison pour être quand même présente pour ce jour spécial. C'est comme ça qu'elle appelle les anniversaires : « les jours spéciaux ». Mais ce jour là, ce n'était pas spécial ou alors pas dans le bon sens du terme. Mon père me manquait, avant, il prenait toujours un jour de congé pour mon anniversaire, pour que nous passions la journée ensemble, même si être le seul avocat de Forks, lui prenait beaucoup de temps.

Edward fait une pause dans son récit et il en profite pour enfin s'asseoir sur le tabouret, les épaules voûtées comme si il porte tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Même lorsqu'il est venu dans mon bureau avec Siobban pour nous raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il ne semblait pas aussi fragile et perdu. Je voudrais pouvoir le réconforter, lui dire quelque chose mais j'ai peur que si j'ouvre la bouche maintenant, il arrête de se confier et il a besoin de tout sortir parce que j'ai le sentiment que ça lui pèse sur la conscience.

-Je voulais aller au cimetière pour faire comme d'habitude, même si ça n'aurait pas été pareil mais le cimetière était trop loin pour que j'y aille à pied. Alors, j'ai pris les clés de voiture de ma mère qu'elle laissait dans son sac à main et j'ai réussi à partir de la maison sans m'encastrer dans la façade, un vrai exploit, ironise Edward. Mais une fois sur la nationale, j'ai voulu faire comme tout le monde et rouler plus vite mais j'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture. J'ai voulu faire comme les adultes alors que je n'avais jamais conduit de ma vie, alors bien sûr, ça a dégénéré. Ton père était en train de traverser à l'entrée de la ville, j'ai appuyé de toutes mes forces sur la pédale du frein mais j'allais toujours beaucoup trop vite. Heureusement ton père a eu le réflexe de se reculer et j'ai fini par m'arrêter, presque 5 mètres plus loin.

Si depuis qu'Edward a lancé sa bombe, il évitait de croiser mon regard, lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, après cette première partie d'explication, il plonge ses deux iris vertes dans les miennes et je peux y lire tout le doute et la peur qu'il ressent. Je me lève de mon tabouret, le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux jusqu'au moment, où je ne peux plus et je le sers contre moi. J'ai besoin de cette étreinte autant que lui, je fléchis un peu les genoux et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je le sens un peu rigide au départ, mais il finit par accepter le contact et il m'entoure à son tour de ses bras.

Trop rapidement à mon goût, je suis obligée de me redresser, ma jambe gauche n'étant pas trop pour, pour supporter pratiquement tout mon poids. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'éloigne d'Edward, bien au contraire. J'attrape à l'aveugle, le tabouret derrière moi et je le rapproche pour pouvoir m'asseoir en face d'Edward, le bord de la paillasse étant à ma gauche. Nos genoux se frôlent mais ce n'est pas assez alors je lui prends sa main gauche que je sers dans ma main droite.

-Mais ça ne se finit pas comme ça. Je connais mon père, il a dû venir vers la voiture, t'engueuler parce qu'il a eu peur, mais pour toi, pas pour lui et il a prévenu ta mère, je devine, connaissant le côté protecteur de mon père.

-Quelque chose comme ça. Quand j'ai vu le shérif qui arrivait vers moi, j'ai éclaté en sanglots, je savais que j'avais fait une énorme bêtise mais je voulais simplement voir mon père. Je l'ai dit à Charlie après qu'il m'eut passé un savon, il a très vite arrêté de me disputer quand il a vu dans quel état j'étais. Il m'a simplement fait descendre de la voiture, la garée, m'a fait monter dans sa voiture de patrouille pour me conduire au cimetière. Et une fois que nous sommes retournés dans sa voiture, il m'a conduit au commissariat où il a appelé ma mère.

-Edward, tu pensais que j'allais fuir à cause de cette histoire ? Je lui demande gentiment en lui faisant un sourire. C'était une bêtise, et tu as raison, ça aurait pu avoir de plus graves conséquences, mais ça arrive. Tu étais triste et tu pensais faire quelque chose bien. Quant au fait que tu as l'impression de m'avoir « volé » un peu mon père, ce n'est pas le cas. Charlie a toujours été là pour moi, mais il voulait et pouvait aussi s'occuper de toi.

-Tu es certaine que tu ne m'en veux pas ? M'interroge Edward.

J'aime la façon qu'il a de se montrer fragile, de pas masquer ce qu'il ressent comme le font la plupart des hommes parce qu'ils ont peur d'être moins virile, même si la virilité ne se résume pas à ça. J'aime que l'ancien militaire soit sensible, qu'il montre ses faiblesses. Ses yeux rougis, ses traits qui se détendent peu à peu et ses cheveux en bataille me font l'aimer encore plus.

-Certaine, je lui réponds. Je ne sais pas comment tu te perçois, je commence. Mais tu un homme bon et beau, pas seulement d'un point de vue physique, même si la nature t'a bien gâté, je plaisante. Mais aussi à l'intérieur, tu te soucis des autres, de moi et j'aime ça chez toi. Je… Ne fuis pas mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu es important pour moi, je l'ai su dès que j'ai lu ton nom sur ton dossier médical, tu es important et plus le temps passait, plus tu restais au centre, plus tu occupais une place importante dans ma vie… et dans mon cœur.

-Bella, m'interrompt Edward, les yeux encore plus rougis. Ne poursuis pas, pas maintenant parce que j'ai peur que mon cœur ne survive pas à d'autres fortes émotions.

-Comme tu le souhaites, je réponds en retenant des larmes alors que je tente de sourire. Est ce que je peux t'embrasser alors ? Je l'interroge avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Il ne réponds rien, approchant seulement son visage du mien et cette fois ci, le baiser est plus passionné et même si j'apprécie fortement ses lèvres posées sur les miennes, j'ai rapidement besoin de plus alors je passe ma langue sur les deux replis cutanés pour réclamer l'accès à sa bouche. Il prend ensuite les choses en charge et nos langues entament une danse qu'elles seules connaissent. Paradoxalement, notre baiser me semble avoir duré des siècles d'un côté et que quelques nanosecondes de l'autre. Nous nous séparons pour, à nouveau, faire entrer de l'air dans nos poumons.

Lorsque Edward tire légèrement sur ma main qui tient toujours la sienne, je me lève pour le suivre et nous quittons le lycée. Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu discuter même si je ne lui ai pas encore dit tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Il me reste deux semaines avant que je ne reparte pour le Montana et le centre. Je ne sais toujours pas comment notre relation peu évoluer, si elle évolue. Je ne peux pas lui demander de quitter Forks et son travail de Port Angeles pour moi, ce serait égoïste, d'autant que je n'ai rien à lui proposer dans la technologie à Melstone. Et je ne peux pas non plus tout quitter pour revenir à Forks, ce n'est même pas envisageable parce que j'aime ce que je fais, ce que j'ai battis avec le centre. Je suis utile, j'aide les autres, je suis bien entourée par mes amis, ma famille et il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que le ranch pour ce que je fais.

Est ce que notre relation est condamnée avant même d'avoir débuté ? Ou est ce que c'est moi qui me pose bien trop de questions ?

-Tu vas bien ? M'interroge Edward alors que nous arrivons à la hauteur de sa voiture. Je n'ai même pas eu conscience d'avoir quitter le lycée et m'être retrouvée sur le parking.

-Oui, je le rassure. Ça va et toi ?

-Mieux maintenant. Merci de m'avoir écouté et de ne pas m'avoir jugé, j'avais peur de ce que tu aurais pu penser, même si au fond, je savais que tu serais parfaite comme d'habitude.

-Je suis loin d'être parfaite et tu le sais, je lui réponds alors que mon cœur manque un battement. Il ne peut pas me dire quelque chose comme ça et me demander de ne pas lui avouer mes sentiments tout de suite. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Tu es parfaite à mes yeux, même si tu as des défauts comme tout le monde.

Ma gorge se noue sous la pression pour retenir mes larmes. C'est lui qui est parfait à mes yeux. Je me retiens encore une fois de justesse de lui dire à quel point je suis amoureuse de lui mais puisqu'il conduit, je me tais. Une fois devant la maison de Charlie, je note qu'il manque encore la voiture de patrouille de mon père mais je sais qu'il ne tardera pas à rentrer. Je me tourne vers Edward, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Alors je l'embrasse furtivement sur les lèvres avant de murmurer « Je t'aime ». Je ne sais pas si il a entendu mais je n'attends aucune réponse avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer dans la maison de mon père, même si avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, je lui fais une signe de la main.

Une fois la porte refermée, je monte jusque dans ma chambre et l'envie de crier de frustration me vient. Je m'allonge sur mon lit après m'être défait de mes vêtements d'extérieur comme ma veste et mon écharpe. J'ai aussi enlevé mes chaussures. Je regarde le plafond pendant un moment, repensant à cette après midi forte en émotions. Sans mentir, j'admets que j'aurais voulu qu'Edward me laisse parler et lui dévoiler ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Je sors de ma léthargie lorsque j'entends mon père qui rentre du travail. Je me force à me lever pour ne pas rester comme une adolescente en mal d'amour, sur son lit. Je descends les escaliers avec des pas aussi lourds que mon cœur.

Nous dînons avec Charlie qui me raconte sa journée et me questionne sur la mienne.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était Cindy Stanley la secrétaire au poste, je lui fais remarquer. Je me demande laquelle des deux sœurs m'est le plus antipathique ?

-Bella, ricane mon père. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, une fois qu'Helen a pris sa retraite, les candidatures ne se sont pas bousculées pour reprendre le poste, j'ai fini par embaucher Cindy même si elle ne fait que ce qui l'arrange.

-Comme m'empêcher de voir mon père parce que je n'ai pas rendez vous et qu'elle n'a aucune preuve que je suis bien moi ? J'ironise. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que je venais de lui montrer ma carte d'identité.

-Je sais de quoi elle est capable, toute l'après midi, je l'ai entendue se plaindre de toi au téléphone avec sa sœur.

-Je les plains d'avoir une vie si ennuyante qu'elles sont obligées de parler sur celles des autres.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, elles sont jalouses parce que tu as réussi dans la vie et que tu avances, ce qu'elles ne font pas.

-Je le sais, je réponds. Mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'elles peuvent penser, je sais ce que je vaux grâce à toi, à maman et à toutes les personnes qui se soucient de moi.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre fort en émotion et surtout pour le premier baiser de Bella et Edward !**

**N'oubliez pas, 5 review minimum !**

**Restez bien chez vous pour vous protéger et protéger vos proches et j'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à gaellejey, Kaname20, Guest, Rosalie-Cullen03, Pims10, Srawberryfrench, Nanoulaet, Kccb, vinnouche, Guest(2), apelfetorte, Pat, Roseblanche, Katymala et Ally2801 pour leur review ! **

**Guest :**

**Merci pour ta review, je vois que le baiser t'a plu alors ce chapitre devrait te plaire aussi )**

**Kccb :**

**Je suis contente que ça te plaise et comme tu dis, maintenant, on sait. J'espère que ça en valait la peine d'attendre ? **

**Guest(2) :**

**Je vois ça et merci beaucoup ! **

**apelftorte :**

**Merci pour tes review ! C'est le but, qu'Edward change et qu'il trouve la paix. Il s'est accepté et a accepté son handicap, d'où le fait qu'il soit plus doux. Bella s'est sentie en confiance avec Edward, d'où le fait qu'elle s'endorme ! Tu as raison, Mike est vraiment un abruti, si je peux me permettre et faire face à lui, c'est comme si c'était un cauchemars, mais elle ne s'en sort pas trop mal, n'est ce pas ?**

**Edward pense qu'il a emprunté Charlie, parce que ce dernier a joué une figure paternelle, mais comme Bella le dit, ce n'est pas le cas. Si Charlie a aidé Edward, c'est parce qu'il le voulait et le pouvait. Je suis contente que cette explication t'ai plu et si c'est mieux que l'original… Me voilà ravie ! **

**Je suis ravie que la douceur entre eux te plaise. Je suis ravie que l'explication t'ai plu parce que c'est exactement ça, c'est grave, mais il n'y a heureusement pas mort d'homme. Le problème concernant la distance sera réglé dans le prochain chapitre )**

**Pat :**

**Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, la suite c'est pour maintenant !**

**Roseblanche :**

**Merci à toi pour cette review et les compliments. Je suis ravie que tu aies dévoré cette histoire, et que ça t'es permis de penser à autre chose qu'on confinement ! Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de laisser un commentaire ! **

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous ne trouvez pas le temps trop long. Je sais que c'est tentant de sortir quand il fait beau et bon dehors, mais n'oubliez pas de restez chez vous pour vous protéger vous et vos proches. Merci à toutes les personnes qui nous permettent de vivre normalement, toute profession confondues ! **

**Merci à crazybells pour sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il me faut attendre trois jours avant de revoir Edward, nous sommes donc jeudi et ça fait donc 5 jours que je suis arrivée à Forks. Fort heureusement pour moi, les réactions des sœurs Stanley sont un cas isolé et la plupart des habitants se comportent normalement, certains posent quelques questions, notamment sur pourquoi j'ai quitté l'armée alors que mon père disait que j'avais une carrière prometteuse. Avec honnêteté, je leur dis que j'ai été blessée, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails.

Hier soir, papa avait invité Jacob et Leah à dîner et c'est vrai que ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir la jeune femme et son mari qui étaient mes amis à l'époque du lycée et nous avons passé un bon moment, même si Charlie n'a pas hésité à remettre sur le tapis un certain sujet… D'ailleurs, ça m'aurait bien arrangé qu'il oublie cette partie là, mais j'imagine que ça marque lorsque ça concerne votre fille, d'autant plus si le même jour, des militaires sonnent à sa porte pour lui annoncer qu'elle est attendue à la demeure présidentielle pour lui remettre une médaille. Cette histoire date tout de même d'i mois, il aurait dû oublier !

-Leah, je dois te prévenir, avait commencé mon père très sérieusement, tu devrais faire attention lorsque ton mari porte l'uniforme.

-Ah bon ? S'était étonnée la jeune femme. Pourquoi donc ? Avait demandé Leah à la fois curieuse et inquiète.

-Parce que Bella trouve que ton mari porte particulièrement bien l'uniforme, avait répondu mon père avec un sourire fier de lui alors que je rougissais et que je cachais mon visage dans mes mains.

-C'est flatteur, avait rigolé Jacob. Même si je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, je suis parfaitement heureux avec ma femme, avait plaisanté le policier.

Leah rigolait aussi, comprenant qu'il y a une blague et qu'il s'agissait d'une taquinerie de la part de mon père alors que je tapais gentiment le bras de ce dernier.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, je m'étais défendue vivement. Certains de mes pensionnaires voulaient savoir si comme beaucoup de femmes, j'avais le fantasme de l'uniforme et si oui, lesquels. J'ai dû répondre quelque chose comme médecin et policier, peut-être bien militaire, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Mais quelqu'un m'a demandé qui en tant que policier et ton nom est sorti, mais je t'assure que je n'ai aucune vue sur toi, jamais ! Expliquai-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas, avait répondu Jacob, tu n'es pas mon style non plus ! Et puis, je te comprends, je suis vraiment très beau,avait ricané le policier alors que sa femme secouait la tête d'un air désabusé.

Je repense à la joie et la bonne humeur du repas d'hier soir alors que je marche à travers la forêt pour rejoindre la maison des Masen. Normalement, Edward ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et sa mère n'est pas présente. J'angoisse à l'idée de le revoir parce que je ne sais pas comment l'ancien militaire a réagit à mon « Je t'aime ». Je me doute que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire comme ça, que d'attendre qu'il soit prêt à entendre ces mots est normal mais il fallait qu'ils sortent même si ils ne trouvent pas d'écho. Je suis prête à patienter avant d'avoir la moindre réponse mais nous ne pouvons pas nous éviter éternellement et c'est pour cette raison que je marche dans le froid, même si pour une fois le soleil fait une apparition au dessus de la ville de Forks.

Marcher au milieu de ces arbres est terriblement familier puisque c'est dans cette même forêt que je courrais adolescente, mais aussi parce que depuis dimanche, je marche quotidiennement, pour me détendre et ne pas rester à rien faire à la maison pendant que mon père est au travail. En marchant dans les bois, je suis presque certaine de ne croiser personne et surtout d'éviter les commères de la ville qui n'hésitent pas à me considérer comme un phénomène de foire. A vivre éloignée de la ville, j'avais oublié l'effet que ça faisait de vivre dans une ville comme Forks. La solitude du ranch me paraît une bonne chose à présent et même les habitants de Melstone ne sont pas autant avides de ragots, mais depuis le temps, ils ont l'habitude de voir « mes gueules cassées », surnom qui vient tout droit des livres d'histoire puisque c'est ainsi que les soldats de la première guerre mondiale étaient appelés, suite à leurs impressionnantes mutilations, par les civils.

En apercevant l'imposante maison blanche des Masen, je me force à ralentir légèrement l'allure pour reprendre un peu mon souffle alors que l'air glacé me brûle la gorge et les poumons. Je souffle un bon coup, pour tenter en vain d'évacuer le stress qui fait accélérer les battements de mon cœur et augmenter ma pression artérielle avant de non pas appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette, mais de toquer à la porte d'entrée. Je n'attends pas plus de 10 secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Edward, mais ces dix secondes me paraissent extrêmement longues et terriblement courtes.

Pourquoi le temps est-il relatif ? C'est une question à poser lors d'un cours de philosophie. Malheureusement, je ne suis plus au lycée ou à la fac, mais pourquoi des secondes nous paraissent semblables à des minutes et parfois les heures nous semblent n'avoir durée que quelques minutes ? Pourquoi le temps passe-t-il différemment selon si nous sommes stressés ou heureux ?

-Bella ? S'étonne Edward. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bonjour, je réponds avec une espèce de sourire. Je peux entrer ? Je lui demande.

-Bien sûr, dit-il en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer dans la maison. Comme dimanche soir, il me conduit dans la cuisine où il nous prépare un café et je le regarde mesurer la poudre suffisante pour la mettre dans la machine avant qu'il ne remplisse le réservoir d'eau.

Pendant que le café coule, je garde le silence, mal à l'aise, tout en triturant mes mains. Je ne sais pas par où commencer malgré les dizaines de discours que j'ai pu imaginer depuis hier soir. C'est comme si j'avais un gros trou de mémoire devant un contrôle sauf que ce n'est pas ma moyenne qui est en jeu mais mon cœur et j'ai peur qu'Edward sans même s'en rendre compte ne le prenne et ne le piétine. Il ne va pas non plus se forcer ou faire semblant de m'aimer seulement pour protéger mon petit cœur d'une déception amoureuse. Ce serait ridicule et égoïste.

-Tu vas bien ? Je lui demande et je me fustige intérieurement de cette entrée en matière assez pitoyable.

-Ça va et toi ? Répond Edward en posant les deux tasses de café sur la table dont une devant moi. Tu es venue à pied depuis la maison de ton père ? M'interroge-t-il.

-En coupant par la forêt ça ne fait pas si loin et puis… et puis je voulais te parler, voir comment tu allais.

-Je vais bien, ça m'a soulagé de t'en parler lundi même si tu n'as pas eu la réaction que je redoutais. Ta version était quand même bien plus agréable bien que surprenante, plaisante Edward.

-Tu… tu ne te doutais pas que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? Je demande alors que j'ai la sensation que mon muscle cardiaque alterne entre bradycardie et tachycardie et c'est assez perturbant d'alterner entre battements cardiaques lents et rapides.

-Et bien, j'étais persuadé que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir après ça alors je ne me suis pas permis d'espérer qu'il pourrait avoir plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

Mon souffle se relâche un peu en entendant sa réponse, ce n'est pas un non catégorique ce qui me fait croire que mes sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique, mais d'un autre côté, l'espoir est un sentiment dangereux car la chute n'en est que plus rude par la suite.

-Tu avais donc si peu confiance en moi ? En notre amitié ? Bordel, si on a pu surmonter tout ce qu'on s'est dit au centre et s'en sortir, ce n'est pas une bêtise que tu as faite il y a plus de 15 ans qui aurait changé quelque chose !

Ça fait mal de se dire que la personne en face de vous, qui a su vous confier la partie la plus désagréable de sa vie, qui vous a raconté comment elle a traversé l'enfer, ne vous fait pas assez confiance et n'a pas assez confiance dans votre relation pour craindre que vous ne disparaissiez de sa vie pour une bêtise d'un pré adolescent qui venait de perdre son père. Pour quel genre de personne sans cœur me prend-il ? Pensait-il avoir si peu d'importance à mes yeux ? C'est lui… c'est lui le facteur déclencheur pour mon retour à Forks, sans lui, j'aurais pu rester des années en plus à éviter cette petite ville qui m'a en partie vue grandir.

-Non ! Tranche la voix de l'ancien militaire. Bien sûr que non ! J'ai confiance en toi, mais il s'agit de ton père. Je sais comment tu réagis lorsqu'une personne s'en prend aux personnes que tu aimes. Tu deviens féroce et je t'admire pour ça et j'avais peur que ça se retourne contre moi parce que tu es importante pour moi, même plus.

-Tu fais parti des personnes que j'aime, je lui réponds d'une voix douce et en m'approchant de lui. Je n'aurais pas pu partir loin de toi, même si je l'avais voulu. Ces trois derniers mois loin de toi… C'est toi sans même le savoir qui m'a permis de faire la paix avec moi même et avec Forks. Si… Si tu ne m'avais pas mise au défi de revenir pour obtenir des réponses, Dieu seul sait combien de temps il m'aurait fallu pour revenir. Sans doute des années. Tu me pousses à avancer et à ne pas m'appesantir sur le passé.

-Tu rigoles ? Rétorque Edward. C'est toi qui te pousses toute seule, tu aides et inspires les personnes au centre. Lorsque je suis arrivé, je pensais que je ne pourrais rien faire et tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Et même si c'était probablement contraire au bon déroulement de ma thérapie, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, répond Edward en plantant son regard droit dans le mien et alors que ses yeux sont un peu rougis.

Je ne cache pas ma joie et mon cœur accélère avant de reprendre un semblant de rythme normal. J'ignore totalement la tasse de café encore pleine et sûrement froide sur la table et je me rapproche d'Edward, et ce dernier devine sans mal mes intentions puisque c'est lui qui initie le baiser. Ma grosse parka gène un peu mes mouvements, mais je n'hésite pas à glisser mes mains derrière sa nuque comme pour le rapprocher encore un peu. Quand nous devons nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Et Edward passe son pouce sur mes lèvres probablement rougies.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, je préfère largement ta façon de faire, plaisante l'homme que j'aime.

-C'est agréable, c'est vrai, je reconnais. Mais je crois que ce serait bien si on répétait l'opération plusieurs fois, pour avoir notre dose, je propose avec malice.

-Tu crois ? Murmure Edward contre mes lèvres. J'acquiesce en hochant la tête avant de m'emparer de sa bouche.

Lorsque je rentre chez mon père, ou plutôt lorsqu'Edward me raccompagne en voiture parce qu'il fait soit disant trop froid pour que je marche encore une fois à travers la forêt, un sourire quelque peu idiot est gravé sur mon visage. Je suis soulagée que la conversation sur laquelle j'ai angoissé pendant des jours se soit aussi bien déroulée et que l'issue ait été clairement bonne. Avant qu'Edward me ramène, nous avons passé les trois dernières heures à discuter et à nous embrasser. Rien de plus. Ce n'est pas que nous n'en avions pas envie, loin de là, mais pour lui, comme pour moi, ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas été dans une relation amoureuse et nous voulons prendre notre temps.

Car si lui, comme moi, avons une blessure similaire, personne, hormis le personnel médical n'a vu notre moignon, encore moins dans un contexte « amoureux ». Nous en avons parlé, lorsque nous serons prêts, aucun de nous deux ne jugera l'autre, et nous nous confierons sur ce que nous ressentons, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas tout de suite.

-Dis, tu crois que ton père va sortir avec son arme de service pour me menacer avec si il me voit embrasser sa fille unique ? Me demande Edward alors qu'il se gare devant la maison de mon père.

-Edward, tu as combattu des hommes et des femmes sans doute bien plus effrayants que Charlie et pourtant, tu as toujours peur de lui ? Je lui demande avec un sourire.

-Ne te moques pas ! S'exclame Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Ton père peut être effrayant, surtout avec sa moustache sévère et ses yeux noirs. Tu me protégerais ? M'interroge le jeune homme avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-Toujours, sauf si tu ne te décides pas à m'embrasser ! Je le menace.

Alors que je me penche pour recevoir mon baiser, quelqu'un toque à la fenêtre passager, me faisant sursauter au passage. Je tourne ma tête pour apercevoir mon père qui sourit fièrement de sa bêtise. Je baisse la vitre, j'attends que mon père s'arrête de rire à ma tête et… et à celle d'Edward puisque ce dernier est carrément pétrifié.

-Détendez vous les enfants, Edward par pitié, on dirait que je vais te tirer dessus et ensuite ma fille pensera que je suis violent. Et puis, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sortes avec Bella, seulement, les règles n'ont pas changé depuis ton adolescence chérie, on ne couche pas tant que je suis dans la maison !

-Papa ! Je m'écris alors que je sens mes joues rougir à cette remarque. Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai eu mon premier petit ami lorsque j'étais déjà à l'armée ! Ensuite, ce que je fais avec Edward ne te regarde pas !

-Bella ! S'exclame à son tour Edward, puis en regardant Charlie. Je vous promets qu'on ne fera rien sous votre toit.

-Bien, maintenant, descendez tous les deux de cette voiture et vous allez venir manger, j'ai préparé le dîner.

Je regarde mon père avec deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mon père a fait à manger ? Mon père sait faire la cuisine ? Pas que je sois misandre, mon père sait faire à manger, enfin il croit que faire cuire des pâtes, du riz et des pommes de terre, c'est cuisiner. Mais je peux tout de même dire que mon père est le champion quand il s'agit de cuisiner le poisson ou pour les barbecues. Mais en plein mois de décembre, je doute que nous mangeons un barbecue, surtout dans l'état de Washington.

-Tu as fais quoi ? Je demande à mon père.

-Steak et pommes de terre, tu sais que je ne suis pas un chef gastronomique, ironise mon père et tout de suite, ça prend tout son sens.

Nous entrons dans la maison, et j'en profite pour enlever ma parka et Edward fait de même et alors que j'accroche les deux vestes au porte manteau, mon petit ami envoie un message à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il dîne chez le shérif.

Nous passons un bon moment et mon père n'hésite pas pour nous taquiner un petit peu mais en disant qu'il est bien content que nos relations se soient (beaucoup) améliorées depuis avril. Il en profite quand même pour menacer Edward, que voulez vous, on ne refait plus mon père.

Lorsque j'appelle ma mère le soir même, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, elle saute presque de joie à travers le combiner tandis que je lui annonce pour Edward et moi, je le fais avant que mon père appelle ma mère pour le lui dire. J'aurais aimé profiter un peu plus de ma relation naissante avant d'en parler avec mes parents mais d'un autre côté, ils respectent ma vie privée, même ma mère se retient de me poser tout pleins de questions. Et je l'en remercie de se contenir comme ça. Il est probable que je ne l'aurais pas bien pris si ma mère m'avait harcelée.

Par contre, il me reste toujours cette question : Comment va-t-on faire avec Edward, une fois que je serais rentrée dans le Montana ? Ça m'angoisse même si j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Il faut d'abord que nous apprenions à nous connaître en tant que petits amis. La suite, on avisera au fur et à mesure.

* * *

**Voilà, ça a pas mal avancé durant ce chapitre qui était tout dégoulinant d'amour ! **

**N'oubliez pas, 5 review minimum pour avoir le prochain chapitre en temps et en heure ! Prenez soin de vous !**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à gaellezjey, TrisBellaKatniss, Kaname20, Rosalie-Cullen03, Pat, Nanoulaet, apfeltorte, ChampsdePaquerettes, Roseblanche et vinnouche pour leur commentaires sur le précédent chapitre.**

**Pat :**

**Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! La suite maintenant !**

**Roseblanche :**

**Merci à toi de commenter et pour tout ces compliments ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. **

**Je rappelle que je me suis créée un compte instagram où il y a des photos de couvertures de certains de mes OS et où je pourrais vous indiquer lorsque un nouveau chapitre sera publier ou un nouvel OS, alors n'hésitez pas. g****_wen . who_** (sans les espaces).

**Merci à crazybells pour sa correction !**

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après des fêtes de fin d'années réussies à Forks et deux semaines incroyables avec Edward, il est temps que je rentre dans le Montana. Nous avons convenu, avec Edward que nous vivrons une relation à distance jusqu'au printemps et qu'ensuite, il cherchera à se rapprocher de moi puisqu'il sait que je ne peux pas abandonner le centre.

Je profite du fait que mon vol de retour soit dans la nuit du 2 au 3 janvier pour me rendre à mon rendez vous trimestriel chez Carmen. Les valises sont dans mon coffre lorsque je me gare devant le cabinet de la psychologue. Le froid du Montana est un peu plus sec que celui de Forks et la neige ne semble pas être tombée ces derniers jours, ce qui va faciliter la route jusqu'au ranch. La séance me semble trop courte tellement j'ai de choses à raconter à la psy, notamment mes vacances dans la ville de mon père ainsi que les remarques que j'ai essuyé et ma fuite du premier soir. Mais aussi, de façon plus joyeuse, ma relation avec Edward.

Comme d'habitude, Carmen m'écoute et me pose des questions pour aiguiller mes pensées. Lorsque je ressors de la séance, je me sens légèrement apaisée, cette séance a été moins difficile que les précédentes, mais je prends quand même rendez vous pour le 3 avril. Je sens que cette année encore, ce sera une période compliquée pour moi, mais moins que l'année passée puisque je n'aurais pas à me soucier de savoir si Edward me reconnaît ou non, et j'ai définitivement tiré un trait sur la vie militaire, la remise de médaille m'a aidé à mettre ce pan de ma vie derrière moi, pour mieux avancer.

La route jusqu'au ranch est longue, plus que d'ordinaire, j'ai l'impression, mais c'est sans doute la fatigue qui fausse mes perceptions. Je ne suis pas malheureuse lorsque je me gare enfin devant la grande maison et que j'aperçois Emmett qui se gare à son tour devant le ranch. Je descends de la voiture, et je fais le tour pour sortir ma valise du coffre. Pendant ce temps, je vois quatre personnes qui descendent du 4X4. Ce sont les nouveaux pensionnaires qui arrivent, même si il en manque encore deux pour que le centre soit complet. Si je me souviens bien, ils arriveront lundi prochain. En attendant, nous nous concentrerons sur les quatre personnes déjà présentes. J'aurais dû relire leur dossier dans l'avion, si ce n'avait pas été contre mes propres règles de sortir un dossier de leur armoire.

Comme je l'aurais fait pour n'importe quel autre groupe de pensionnaire, je me dirige vers eux pour les saluer et me présenter, même si j'aurais aimé avoir le week-end pour pouvoir me réapproprier le centre après ces trois semaines de vacances. D'autant que même si je comprends leur envie de rejoindre au plus vite un centre de rééducation, surtout après cette période de fêtes, un week-end n'aurait rien changé, mais ce n'est pas grave, Esme n'a pas quitté le centre et je sais que les maisonnettes sont propres. Quant à Rosalie, elle connaît sans doute très bien leur dossier et cet après midi, pendant que les pensionnaires prendront leurs marques, nous organiserons une réunion en urgence, pour être certains que tout le monde soit au point concernant les quatre nouveaux pensionnaires.

-Bonjours Mesdames et messieurs, je suis Bella Swan, la directrice du centre et l'infirmière coordinatrice, vous avez donc fait connaissance avec Emmett, qui dirige la partie ranch. Nous allons vous conduire à votre habitation pour ces prochaines semaines ou ces prochains mois. Mais avant, je vais poser mes propres bagages. Emmett, tu peux déjà commencer à sortir leur valises et je vais demander de l'aide à Rosalie et Esme.

-Et tu ne me dis même pas bonjour ? Se plaint Emmett.

-Bonjour Emmett, je réponds en riant. Allez, maintenant, au travail, je me moque.

Je les laisse pour poser mes valises et mon sac dans ma chambre, je déballerai tout ce soir. En redescendant les escaliers, je trouve Esme et Rosalie en train de discuter dans la cuisine. Pour leur faire une petite blague puisque aucune des deux ne m'a encore vue ou entendue, je me glisse silencieusement derrière Rosalie et je lui crie « Bou » dans les oreilles.

Rosalie se retourne vivement, se préparant déjà à disputer la personne qui lui a fait une mauvaise blague, mais s'arrête en me voyant et me serre dans ses bras. Je réponds à son étreinte en riant, et nous finissons par nous détacher et je prends Esme dans mes bras, ravie de retrouver les deux femmes.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Et tu te crois maline ? M'interroge Rose en tentant de me faire les gros yeux pour paraître intimidante.

-Tu aurais dû voir vos têtes, elles étaient hilarantes ! Je rigole. Mais parlons bien, parlons peu, Emmett est arrivé avec les quatre nouveaux pensionnaires. Donc, j'aurais besoin de vous deux pour qu'on les conduise à leur maisonnette afin de leur expliquer rapidement le fonctionnement des lieux.

-Il est arrivé en même temps que toi ? Me demande Rosalie.

-Oui, et vu les bagages qu'ils ont, je comprends pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui les ai récupéré à l'aéroport, tout ne serait pas rentré dans ma voiture, surtout que j'avais mes propres affaires.

-C'est vrai. Comment était tes vacances à Forks ? Me demande Esme.

-J'étais ravie de revoir mon père, et un peu la ville mais au bout de trois semaines, le ranch et le Montana me manquaient.

-C'est compréhensible, dit Rosalie. Bon, je t'interrogerai plus tard, en attendant allons accueillir nos pensionnaires. Et bonne année Bella !

-Bonne année à vous aussi les filles, je réponds en posant une bise sur la joue de chacune des deux femmes.

Nous sortons toutes les trois pour rejoindre Emmett et les nouveaux pensionnaires. Nous prenons sous notre aile, chacun une personne et, comme j'avais pu le faire avec Edward, i mois, j'aide le pensionnaire à porter sa valise alors que le sol est trempé par la neige qui fond un peu. Une fois devant la maisonnette, je lui fais faire rapidement le tour, lui montrant la chambre, la salle de bain fonctionnelle et le coin cuisine. Je lui explique rapidement les règles du centre et le fait que les repas se prennent tous dans la grande maison et que nous sommes nombreux pendant ceux ci. Je lui explique aussi pour les séances avec Rosalie et les différents ateliers. Je lui donne rendez vous à midi à la maison principale pour le repas.

Je retrouve Esme et Rosalie alors qu'Emmett est déjà reparti travailler avec ses hommes. Je suis Esme qui retourne dans la cuisine pour continuer la préparation de son ragoût et je salive d'avance en sentant le plat qui mijote dans la marmite.

-Dites, est ce que Carlisle est au ranch ce matin ou est-il en consultation ? Je demande aux deux femmes.

-Non, il est ici, répond Esme. Il voulait mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses dossiers ce matin, pourquoi tu as un soucis ? S'inquiète la cuisinière.

-Non, enfin, j'aimerais bien revoir quelques points avec lui, James, Victoria et Rose pour les dossiers, histoire que nous soyons bien rodés.

-Ça doit pouvoir se faire, répond Rosalie. J'appelle James pour lui demander où il est, Victoria est déjà dans la salle d'entraînement, elle a pensé à quelque chose pendant les vacances et elle est en train de réaménager son coin.

-Pas de soucis, elle gère comme elle le sens. C'est à propos de l'accueil de personnes en fauteuils ? J'interroge quand même ma meilleure amie.

-Il me semble, répond-t-elle en sortant son téléphone pour appeler James.

Une fois que la psy m'a informé que le prof d'équitation nous rejoignait au bureau de son père, je suis allée chercher les dossiers des six pensionnaires qui rempliront toutes les maisonnettes du centre d'ici lundi. Pendant ce temps, Rose est partie prévenir Victoria de la réunion et nous nous retrouvons dans la salle de réunion dans le bâtiment qui abrite aussi le cabinet médical. Je salue tout le monde avant que nous nous mettions au travail pour faire le point et récapituler tous les éléments dont nous disposons sur nos nouveaux patients.

Parmi ceux qui viennent d'arriver, nous avons deux militaires, une Marine, et un soldat de l'US Army, nous avons aussi une policière et un pompier. Et parmi les deux pensionnaires qui arrivent lundi, nous aurons deux frères qui ont servi dans l'US Air Force et qui étaient dans le même hélicoptère lorsque celui ci a été abattu, et tous les deux ont été blessé, assez gravement. Même si ces deux cas sont assez lourds, dans l'ensemble, les nouveaux pensionnaires ne sont pas les pires cas que nous avons eus, et heureusement pour eux.

La réunion se termine peu avant le repas de midi et avant de rejoindre tout le monde pour déjeuner, je fais un petit détour par les écuries pour saluer mes bébés d'amour et plus particulièrement ma Freesia adorée. Je ne pourrais pas la monter cette après midi ayant de la paperasse à mettre à jour après ces trois semaines de vacances et je doute de pouvoir l'emmener au manège demain, alors pour ma santé mentale, je lui donne quelques caresses, posant la sacoche avec les dossiers contre la porte de son box, ne rentrant pas dedans pour la cajoler. C'est un peu à contre coeur que je prodigue une dernière caresse avant de reprendre l'attaché-case dans lequel se trouvent les dossiers. Je les remets dans l'armoire dans mon bureau avant de prendre ce premier repas avec les nouveaux pensionnaires.

C'est toujours un moment important puisque ça marquera l'intégration future des patients avec les autres. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un ou deux nouveaux pensionnaires arrivent, pas quand les quatre ne se connaissent pas. Alors c'est un moment pour apprendre à se connaître, se défaire de ses appréhensions et pour certains de leurs préjugés. Le moment ressemble légèrement à une réunion d'informations, même si sur la fin du repas, c'est plus détendu.

Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai passé l'après midi enfermée dans mon bureau, à faire des papiers et à effectuer des démarches administratives. Parfois, le fait d'être la directrice et de passer plus de temps dans mon bureau à remplir des papiers plutôt qu'être au contact des patients me pèse, mais ensuite, je me rappelle que c'est ce que j'ai choisi et que c'est de cette manière que j'apporte ma pierre à l'édifice, en coordonnant tout. Je me rappelle aussi dans quel cadre je travaille, avec des personnes que je considère comme ma famille et qui pour certains le sont réellement et dans le ranch de mes grands parents. Bien sûr, pour les besoins du centre, il a bien changé, il s'est agrandi et s'est mis aux normes mais au fond, il reste le ranch que mon arrière grand-père a batti de ses propres mains et qu'il a légué à ma grand-mère qui était déjà mariée à mon grand-père. Et c'est ça que j'aime, travailler avec mon cœur, avec mon âme.

Pour cette première soirée au centre, les nouveaux patients ne s'attardent pas dans la maison principale après le dîner, ce qui m'arrange assez puisque je remonte dans ma chambre pour enfin défaire ma valise et mon sac de voyage. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir mon sac que Rosalie apparaît sur le seuil de la pièce, avec un léger sourire et surtout sa lueur curieuse au fond du regard. En voyant ce regard, je sens qu'une discussion avec ma meilleure amie va prendre le pas sur le fait de défaire mes affaires. Quoique, nous sommes pouvons faire plusieurs choses en même temps, non pas parce que nous sommes des femmes, d'ailleurs même si cette réflexion peut s'avérer flatteuse pour le sexe féminin, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver sexiste, puisque ça ne donne qu'une excuse aux hommes pour moins en faire au sein du couple ou de la famille.

-Que puis-je pour toi ma chère amie ? Je demande en souriant à Rosalie qui ne s'encombre pas de politesse et s'assoie sur le lit.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je te veux, sinon, tu ne sourirais pas de cette manière, rétorque Rose comme la fine observatrice qu'elle est.

-Tu as raison, je consens. Comment s'est passé ton voyage de noces ? Je l'interroge.

-Très bien, merveilleusement bien, pour dire vrai mais pour l'instant, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ton retour à Forks. Comment ça s'est déroulé pour toi ?

-Oh, très bien, je réponds alors que je prends la pile de pulls que j'avais amenés et qui sont propres pour les ranger dans l'armoire. Bon, j'ai peut-être piqué une petite crise mais je n'ai frappé personne, sauf Edward que j'ai mis K.O mais ce n'était pas intentionnel.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Me questionne Rose avec un sourcil haussé comme pour me dire « Est ce que tu as reçu un coup sur la tête et que tu as mis à feu et à sang une tranquille petite ville dans la péninsule d'Olympic ? »

-Et bien, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Forks, le dimanche avec mon père, il ne voulait pas cuisiner alors il m'a emmenée dîner chez Molly, le restaurant de la ville. Bon, j'ai eu le droit à quelques questions mais ça allait. Mais en sortant, je suis tombée sur une fille que je n'aimais déjà pas à l'époque du lycée, elle était avec son mari, une personne que ni toi, ni moi n'apprécions.

-Ah oui ? Qui ? Et comment je peux connaître quelqu'un à Forks ? Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds de ma vie.

-Je sais, mais son mari n'est autre que Newton ! Je lui explique. Et ce dernier, je ne sais pas comment savait pour l'incident de mon unité et m'a traitée de meurtrière devant toutes les commères de Forks, de mon père et de deux de ses collègues qui sont d'anciens camarades. Autant te dire que j'étais fatiguée, sur les nerfs à cause de mon retour et des questions que j'avais déjà subies alors pour éviter d'en prendre un pour tabasser l'autre, je suis partie faire une petite marche nocturne à travers la forêt.

-Newton a toujours été un con, ce n'est pas une nouveauté, dit Rose. Tu as eu raison de ne pas le frapper, le connaissant, il ne t'aurait apporté que des problèmes. Mais que vient faire Edward dans l'histoire ?

-Et bien, tu sais qu'il vient de Forks comme moi ? Je demande alors que la psy acquiesce. Il est retourné à Forks chez sa mère après avoir quitté le centre et sa maison se trouve en plein milieu de la forêt. Il est arrivé par derrière et m'a surprise alors je lui ai fait une clé de bras et je l'ai passé par dessus mon épaule, pensant que c'était un agresseur. Bon, j'avais tort.

-Sans blague, ironise Rose.

-Oh tais toi ! Je m'exclame en lui tirant la langue. Donc, il m'a invité à boire un chocolat chaud et j'ai revu sa mère. Et il m'a ramené chez mon père.

-C'est romantique !

-Sauf la partie où je le mets K.O et celle où je m'endors dans la voiture ? Je demande.

-Et tu l'as revu ? Tu t'es enfin avouée que tu es amoureuse de cet homme ? Et plus important, est ce que tu le lui as avoué ?

-Oui, oui et oui ! Je réponds en rangeant mes pantalons.

-Tout ça ? M'interroge Rose, incrédule. Donc, il est resté 6 mois au centre, tu n'as rien fait, tu niais même être amoureuse de lui et en 3 semaines tu te l'es avouée et tu lui as dit ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non ! Je le savais depuis un bon bout de temps que je l'aimais. J'ai juste trouvé le courage de lui dire et de l'embrasser.

-Et en plus tu l'as embrassé ? Si tu me dis que vous n'êtes pas en couple, je vous déclare les cas les plus désespérés du pays, voire même du continent !

-Réjouie toi, nous sommes ensembles, je lui révèle.

On dirait que je viens de lui annoncer être enceinte du Messi et que je suis en réalité la Vierge Marie, parce que Rosalie bloque pendant quelques secondes avant de me sauter dessus pour me faire un câlin.

-Tu ne te fous pas de moi ? C'est vrai ? Oulala ! Que je suis contente ! Et je ne serais pas la seule ! Lorsqu'Emmett va le savoir, il va d'abord vouloir menacer Edward avant de demander pourquoi il n'est pas dans le Montana. Pourquoi il n'est pas dans le Montana ?

-Parce qu'il a un travail à Port Angeles alors nous nous sommes donné jusqu'au printemps pour faire évoluer notre relation à distance, voir comment ça se passe et si nous sommes compatibles. Et si oui, il cherchera un nouveau travail sur Billings ou Roundup pour se rapprocher.

-Nous savons que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, vivement le printemps dans ce cas ! Maintenant concernant Miami et mon voyage de noces…

* * *

**Voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre. **

**N'oubliez pas, 5 review minimum pour avoir le chapitre en temps et en heure et surtout restez chez vous ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à Nanoulaet, Pims10, lion, ChampsdePaquerettes, Kaname20, Pat, Rosalie-Cullen03 et Caro632 pour leur commentaire.**

**lion :**

**Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise**

**Pat :**

**La suite et fin est maintenant, j'espère que ça va te plaire. **

**Voilà le dernier chapitre d'une histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a un an jour pour jour, oui, j'ai mis du temps avant de vous la livrer mais c'est une histoire qui me tenait à coeur et que je voulais avoir terminée et corrigée avant de la publier. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, commenté, ajouté en favoris et en alerte. Vous avez fait vivre cette histoire et vos retours m'ont parfois beaucoup touché. Merci à Kaname20, qui est devenue ma revieweuse la plus assidue ! **

**MERCI à crazybells qui a relu, corrigé et qui m'incitait à écrire plus vite. Qui m'a aussi parfois aidé dans mes recherches internet pour rendre cette histoire la plus réaliste possible. **

**J'ai déjà une autre idée de fic longue en tête, dont j'ai commencé l'écriture mais elle n'arrivera sans doute pas avant un moment sera totalement différente de ce que j'ai fait depuis un moment. En attendant, j'écrirais aussi des OS, si vous avez envie d'un thème particulier, d'une situation ou même d'un couple particulier, n'hésitez pas à demander, j'écrirais avec plaisir. **

**J'ai aussi un compte Instagram sous le pseudo gwen . who **** sans les espaces ****où je mettrais les photos de couvertures de mes histoires, et où je pourrais vous prévenir d'une publication, alors n'hésitez pas. **

**Je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas. **

* * *

J'ai toujours trouvé le temps complexe, encore plus après avoir lu des livres qui parlaient de voyages dans le temps, ou visionné des séries. Comment tout ce que nous faisons nous parvient avec 400 millisecondes de retard. Presque rien, on ne s'en rend même pas compte et pourtant c'est comme si nous vivions dans le passé. J'avais posé la question à mon professeur de philosophie lorsqu'il nous l'avait dit. Je lui avais demandé si cela voulait dire que nous vivions dans le passé et il n'avait pas su me répondre que cela dépendait du point de vue. Mais quel point de vue ? Ces trois derniers mois m'ont encore prouvé que la notion de temps, tel que nous le quantifions, est complexe et paradoxale.

J'ai eu l'impression d'arriver au 3 avril à une vitesse grand V, comme si un soir je me couchais le 3 janvier et que je me réveillais le 3 avril. Et d'un autre côté, j'ai eu l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées entre ces deux dates. Comme si j'avais vécu plusieurs vies. Comme si entre ces deux vendredis, un temps qui s'écoulait au ralenti était passé tel une perturbation atmosphérique. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas il ne s'était écoulé que 3 mois, mais en cette année 2020, avec un jour en plus au mois de février… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, un jour, ça ne change pas grand-chose surtout dans une année qui en compte 364 autres. Ou 365 dans ce cas.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois en 4 ans, je me sens bien. Mieux que l'année passée. Est ce parce qu'Edward, même depuis Forks m'apaise ? Parce que je constate tous les jours que Rosalie est heureuse et mariée à Emmett, même si elle aimera sans doute toujours Jared ? Est ce parce que je sais à présent que je n'aurais plus affaire à l'armée ? Que mon innocence ait été prouvée ? Sans doute un peu de tout ça, mais alors que je me prépare pour mon rendez vous chez Carmen, je me sens moins angoissée, plus sereine, même si j'étais debout avant la sonnerie de mon réveil. Mais au lieu d'être assise sur mon lit depuis un moment, je suis en train de m'habiller quand ça arrive. C'est déjà quelque chose.

Au lieu de partir à 6h00 comme l'année dernière, je prends le temps de manger une barre de céréales avant de partir pour Billings. En faisant attention de ne réveiller personne, je démarre et je quitte le centre pour la national 12. J'arrive malgré tout avec presque 1h00 d'avance mais je fais un tour dans le quartier alors que les parents quittent la maison pour amener les enfants à l'école en ce dernier jour de la semaine ou pour tout simplement aller travailler.

Ma séance avec Carmen se passe bien et elle m'en fait même la remarque. Que je semble aller mieux et qu'elle est contente des progrès que j'ai accomplis depuis l'année dernière. C'est peu de chose, mais il était peut-être temps que je me bouge les fesses et que je décide d'aller mieux et non plus faire semblant d'aller bien.

Lorsque je ressors du bureau de Carmen et après avoir repris rendez vous pour le 3 juillet, je regarde mon téléphone portable et je vois un message de la part de Rosalie qui me demande de rentrer rapidement au ranch. Inquiète, je l'appelle tout de suite, au risque qu'elle ne me réponde pas, puisqu'elle est sans doute en consultation, mais tant pis. Elle ne me répond pas, comme je m'y attendais et en désespoir de cause, j'appelle mon cousin.

-Allô Bella ? Me demande Emmett alors qu'il décroche à la dernière sonnerie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et je me rends compte que je retenais ma respiration pendant que la communication se faisait.

-Emmett, est ce que tout va bien ? Je lui demande en mettant le haut parleur alors que je m'installe au volant.

-Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi tu as un problème ?

-Non, mais ta femme m'a envoyé un message qui me demandait, voire m'ordonnait de rentrer au plus vite au centre, sans traîner à Billings. J'ai eu peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave.

-Eh bien pas que je sache. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelée ?

-J'ai bien essayé mais elle ne répond pas, elle doit être en consultation. Tu n'es pas au ranch, n'est pas ? Je l'interroge.

-Non, je suis à la barrière sud depuis 7h30, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut bien se passer au centre. Esme aura sans doute plus d'informations.

-Tu as raison, désolée de t'avoir dérangé.

-Pas de soucis cousine, mais sois prudente sur la route.

-Toujours, je lui réponds avant de raccrocher.

J'appellerai bien Esme pour obtenir des réponses mais je n'ai nulle part où me garer pour prendre le téléphone et cliquer sur son numéro et il est hors de question que je le fasse alors que je roule à plus de 90 km/h. J'ai déjà perdu une jambe à cause d'un convoi piégé, hors de question que je perde la seconde ou un bras à cause d'un stupide téléphone au volant.

Je roule aussi vite que je peux, tout en respectant les limitations de vitesse et je finis par arriver au ranch autour de 10h25. Heureusement, il n'y avait que peu de monde sur la route sinon, j'aurais pu exploser ce qui aurait gâcher la journée qui commençait a peu près bien. Je me gare rapidement dans la cours, faisant crisser les pneus et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'en fou complètement d'abîmer les pneumatiques de la voiture. Je me demande où est ce que je dois me rendre en premier pour avoir des réponses, au cabinet ou dans la maison principale ?

Finalement, je n'ai pas besoin de choisir puisqu'une personne sort de la maison principale avec un grand sourire. Je me demande pendant un bref instant ce qu'il fait là et puis tout de suite après, je m'en fiche, étant tout simplement heureuse de le revoir. Mais contrairement aux films, je ne me précipite pas vers lui en courant pour sauter à son cou et entourer ses hanches de mes jambes. Même si je ne doute pas de son équilibre, il y aurait de forts risques que nous tombions tous les deux, alors je m'avance vers lui, pendant qu'il fait la même chose et j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, pour respirer son parfum masculin, pour me sentir bien.

Nos corps sont proches et je sens son souffle contre mon cou alors qu'il m'étreint aussi. Nous finissons par nous regarder et je m'empare de son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser. Dieu que cette sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'avait manquée. C'est différent parce que ni lui ni moi n'avons les lèvres sèches à cause du froid mais ce n'en est que plus agréable encore. Sous mes doigts, une fine barbe de deux ou trois jours est palpable. Nous finissons par nous séparer mais avant de vraiment le lâcher, je repose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je demande avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi tu ne m'as prévenue que tu venais et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir te chercher à l'aéroport ?

-Une question à la fois, miss curieuse, se moque Edward avec un sourire. Et pour répondre à ta dernière question, je suis venu en voiture, dit-il en me désignant sa voiture que je n'avais même pas remarquée alors qu'elle est juste à côté de la mienne, mais il faut dire que j'étais encore très inquiète il n'y a même pas 10 minutes !

-Tu es venu en voiture depuis Forks ? Je m'étonne. Mais tu as dû conduire pendant plus de 15 heures ! Comment va ta jambe, tu n'as pas mal ? On va rentrer dans la maison et tu vas te reposer.

-Je vais bien, je n'ai pas mal à ma jambe. Tout est okay chérie, me rassure Edward alors que nous rentrons dans la maison et que dans le salon se trouvent Alex, John et Théa, trois des six pensionnaires. Tous les trois d'anciens militaires.

-Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? Je relève en me dirigeant alors dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau. J'aurais bien bu quelque chose de plus fort après la frayeur que je viens de vivre, mais je tiens à garder les idées claires.

Depuis que j'ai vu Edward, je suis persuadée que c'est pour lui que Rose m'a demandé de ne pas traîner dans la grande ville mais j'attends qu'elle finisse son travail pour pouvoir l'engueuler de m'avoir pratiquement causé une crise cardiaque et d'avoir considérablement augmenté ma tension artérielle.

-Chérie ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? M'interroge Edward.

-Si, ça me plaît même beaucoup, du moment que je peux t'appeler « mon amour ». Mais pas de « bébé », je n'aime pas, je le préviens.

-C'est compris, ricane Edward en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Bébé, dit-il contre ma bouche alors que je lui donne un petit coup dans l'épaule. Aïe ! S'exclame-t-il en se reculant et en se massant la mauvaise épaule.

-Chochotte. Alors ? Je m'impatiente. Tu es là pour combien de temps ?

-Eh bien, ça va dépendre du temps que tu arriveras à me supporter, répond Edward avec un sourire et je mets quelques secondes à intégrer ce qu'il vient de me dire. Quelques longues secondes de silence et sous mes yeux, le beau visage d'Edward se transforme sous l'angoisse.

-Non ? Oh mon Dieu, dis moi que ce n'est pas une blague. Tu as intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas une blague, je le menace.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, Bella. Je te l'avais dit, qu'au printemps je chercherais à me rapprocher de toi et je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus près, plaisante Edward, les yeux brillants.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Je m'exclame en me jetant sur lui. Est ce que ça veut dire que tu as trouvé du travail ? Je l'interroge en m'écartant légèrement de lui.

-Oui, bon, ce n'est pas ce que je faisais lorsque j'étais à l'armée mais ça sera plus intéressant que je que je faisais à Port Angeles. Je serais programmateur dans une petite entreprise d'informatique de Roundup.

-C'est génial ! Je m'exclame. Dis moi que tu as quelques jours avant de commencer, histoire que tu prennes tes marques dans le Montana.

-Tu sais quand même que je connais bien l'endroit, j'y ai vécu 6 mois l'année dernière, ironise Edward, se moquant gentiment de moi.

-Je le sais, mais je voudrais t'avoir pour moi pendant quelques jours. Même si je serais obligée de travailler un peu.

-J'avais compris, je commence le 13, ce qui nous laisse 10 jours pour que je « prenne mes marques », dit Edward en mimant les guillemets. Ce qui me laisse du temps pour profiter de toi et du ranch.

-Tu sais qui d'autre sera contente de ton retour ? Je demande alors qu'il secoue négativement la tête. Perséphone ! Je crois que je vais devoir te partager avec cette jument !

-Et moi, avec Freesia, rétorque Edward.

Nous rigolons parce que c'est vrai mais que ça nous permettra de faire des promenades à deux lorsque nous voudrons nous éloigner un peu du ranch et du centre. Étrangement, je ne suis pas inquiète quant au fait qu'Edward va devoir me partager avec les six pensionnaires du centre, parce qu'il sait que mon travail est important à mes yeux mais aussi parce qu'il a été un pensionnaire et qu'il a bien vu que les patients n'envahissent pas ma vie privée. Oui, ce ne sera pas tous les jours faciles, comme pour tous les couples, j'ai envie de dire, mais je pense qu'Edward est le bon.

-Oh tu es rentrée ? Demande Rosalie en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Oui et toi tu as bien failli avoir ma mort sur la conscience ! Non, mais tu as lu le message que tu m'as envoyé ? Je lui demande en m'écartant un peu de mon compagnon.

-Je t'ai simplement dit de ne pas traîner en ville.

-Non, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une urgence ! Je me suis imaginée tout un tas de scénarios catastrophiques !

-Et bien dans ce cas, tu as dû être heureuse quand tu as vu Edward, répond calmement la psy.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te détester ? Je l'interroge.

-Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie et que tu es actuellement bien trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ton chéri. D'ailleurs, merci Edward pour ça.

-Pas de soucis, répond ce dernier avec un sourire. Je suis content de vous revoir.

-Pas de ça, pas de vous. Tu n'es plus mon patient et si ça se passe bien, nous ferons bientôt partie de la même famille alors, nous pouvons nous tutoyer.

-Rose ! Je m'exclame. Tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne ?

-Non, après tout, nous savons toutes les deux que j'ai raison et puis, pas la peine de faire ta timide, Edward n'a pas l'air contre, ricane Rose avant de sortir de la cuisine.

-Elle est impossible, je murmure en me tournant vers Edward.

-Elle l'est, mais elle a raison. Je ne serais pas contre t'épouser un de ces jours.

-Tu es d'un romantisme… j'ironise. Moi aussi, je ne serais pas contre l'idée.

-Que veux tu, le romantisme des téléfilms n'est pas ce qui nous définit, après tout, notre premier baiser était alors que je venais de te dire que j'avais failli tuer ton père.

-Oui, mais il y avait de la neige dehors, ça doit bien compter, je le taquine.

Edward ne répond rien à ça et nous passons le temps jusqu'à l'heure du repas à discuter de tout et de rien, rattrapant ces derniers mois même si nous nous téléphonions pratiquement tous les jours. L'avoir en chair et en os est différent, mais en mieux. Je suis une personne qui aime les câlins, ma mère m'a toujours fait des câlins, de même que ma grand-mère. A l'armée, le manque de chaleur humaine m'avait minée au départ, puis je me suis liée d'amitié avec Rosalie qui aime aussi les câlins alors ça allait mieux. Je ne suis pas particulièrement tactile, sauf avec les personnes que j'aime et Edward ne fait pas exception. J'ai besoin de le toucher, le frôler comme pour m'assurer qu'il est bien à côté de moi.

-Au fait, qui êtes vous ? Demande Will, un des pensionnaires, à Edward pendant le repas.

-Edward, le petit ami de Bella.

-Ah oui ? Et vous étiez où jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, j'interviens.

-Très bien et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Demande Will.

-Je commence en tant que programmateur informatique dans quelques jours.

-Et avant ça ? Insiste le pensionnaire.

-Avant ça, je travaillais dans un magasin d'informatique et avant ça, j'étais dans la Marine. Est ce que ça vous va, ou est ce qu'il faut que je vous imprime mon CV ? Demande Edward.

-Non, c'est bon.

-En tout cas, je suis heureux de te revoir, lui dit James. J'aurais bien aimé que Jasper vienne aussi faire un tour dans le coin, parce que Black Spirit fait n'importe quoi.

-Malheureusement pour toi, je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup là et d'après ce que je sais Jasper et Alice vivent toujours au Texas et prévoient peut-être de se marier dans l'année.

-Non, c'est vrai ? Demande Esme. Ils méritent d'être heureux tous les deux.

-Et on peut presque penser que le centre permet aux couples de se former, c'est le quatrième. Il y a bien sûr eu Em et moi, Jasper et Alice, Victoria et James et puis vous deux.

-Ne t'avises même pas de dire que c'est une agence matrimoniale ! Ce n'est que le fruit du hasard.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Mais c'est une bonne chose.

-Enfin, même si entre toi et moi, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, ricane Edward.

A la tête d'Alex, je devine qu'elle aimerait bien connaître notre histoire, mais certaines choses doivent rester privées et je ne voudrais pas que les pensionnaires à table se fassent des idées. Même si Rosalie a raison, nous sommes le quatrième couple qui s'est trouvé au centre et j'espère que nous serons les derniers. Will semble jaloux d'Edward mais de toute façon, le pensionnaire quitte le centre la semaine prochaine et Edward est amené à rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Je suis ravie pour Jasper et Alice, mais encore plus pour moi, parce que j'espère avoir ma fin heureuse. Parce que malgré toutes les craintes que j'ai eues et que j'aurais encore, l'homme que j'aime est près de moi, nous nous aimons et peut-être que notre famille s'agrandira dans les années à venir et que nos futurs enfants nous demanderont comment nous nous sommes rencontré et que nous aurons une longue et pas si joyeuse histoire à leur raconter. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. En attendant, je savoure l'instant présent tout en sentant la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Nous avons survécu au pire, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le meilleur arrive.

* * *

**Voilà, la boucle est bouclée, c'est le cas de le dire. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, vous a émue et vous a peut-être fait réfléchir. **

**Tout le monde a son happy end, je suis comme ça, ne m'en voulait pas. Lol. **

**A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, c'est 192 review qui ont été postées, plus de 95 500 mots (sans mon blaba) et 34 chapitres. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure, je vous retrouve très vite sur d'autres histoires, des OS, pas que sur ****_Twilight. _**

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**1/05/2020**


End file.
